It Takes Time
by Le tired
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toshirou and their thoughts. HitsuMatsu.  Note the rating is now M.
1. Prologue

Things Take Time

By: iamletired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Prologue

People thought Rangiku Matsumoto said the craziest, most outlandish things when she was drunk. In actuality, however, she was always well aware of what she was saying, if not quite in control of how eloquently it was delivered. She was, after all, a fukutaichou, and more significantly, a female fukutaichou. Not that most Shinigami officers were particularly chauvnistic, but the fact remained that the Gotei 13 still ran on a very traditional male-dominated hierarchy; there were two female taichous (one of whom almost never entered combat) and the number of female seated officers remained in the single digits: herself, Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo (and now Hinamori couldn't really be counted), Ise Nanao, the Kotetsu sisters, and Kurotsuchi Nemu. Oh, there were a few more in the fourth division but like their captain, their true purpose was to stand by the sidelines during battle and clean up afterwards.

In any case, Matsumoto was no fool. Drunken ramblings from a male Shinigami would be written off as simply that: intoxication and impaired judgment. If she, on the other hand, said something that really crossed the line, how words would fly. There would be gossip and murmuring about the wild female lieutenant who couldn't hold her liquor like the men and babbled these strange things that only women would say and why was she drinking with them in the first place and maybe it was improper and maybe she shouldn't be here at all…granted, one such incidence probably wasn't a big deal, but one never knew.

And so Matsumoto never drank to the point where she didn't realize what she was saying. Enough for her head to spin a little and even hurt in the morning when she woke up, but always waking up knowing she hadn't let anything possibly destructive slip, like how she thought maybe one taichou was a real jackass to his subordinates, or how maybe she knew certain officers had slipped away from their posts for some early drinking and gambling.

Or who she thought would be a good fuck. This question, perhaps not entirely unsurprisingly, came up quite often when she joined Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Kira, Shuuhei, and perhaps a few others for a good solid rounds of sake. Again, it was one thing for a bunch of rowdy men to all agree that Soifon-taichou was pretty hot in her Special Forces uniform, but another entirely for her alone to declare that Kuchiki-taichou looked like sex on two shunpo-ing legs. And so after the men had all finished arguing about whether or not Nemu was a 9 or 10 (the 9 supporters thought her breasts ought to be bigger and in their inebriated state pondered about asking Kurotsuchi-taichou to fix), and one of them (usually it was Ikkaku the improper bastard) would turn to her and ask slyly, "What about you, Rangiku-fukutaichou? Who gets you a little hot when they pass you by?", she'd laugh drunkenly and tease her way out of it. And if they still persisted, she wasn't above smushing their faces into her breasts until they passed out.

Sometimes she wished, though, that she did have someone she could share these more tawdry thoughts with, another person to giggle and gossip with. Another female Shinigami would have been ideal, but Momo would have blushed her face off (and would only talk about Aizen-taichou), Rukia and Nemu probably wouldn't have understood, Nanao would have straightened her glasses and said stiffly that such talk was inappropriate, and really, she didn't know the other female Shinigami that well. Renji, Kira, and the others were her closest friends.

In the end, for these sort of personal revelations, Matsumoto simply resorted to musing quietly to herself. And most of the times, this was quite sufficient. One day, however, one such thought occurred to Matsumoto that made her almost wish for a confidante as she uttered the words, half in amazement and half just to hear them aloud. "Well, I think I'm in love with Hitsugaya-taichou."


	2. Chapter 1

**It Takes Time**

By: letired

Chapter 1

It was difficult to pinpoint exactly when Matsumoto thought she began developing feelings for her taichou. If she wanted to be honest, it could easily have been the first time she decided to tease him by burying his face in her heaving bosom, expecting a blushing and stuttering pre-adolescent. Instead, he had firmly extricated himself from her grasp with an irritated frown and little more than a dismissive, "I mean it, Matsumoto, stop goofing off and get back to work!" tossed over his shoulder as he returned to his own desk and papers. They had been working together for less than a year at that point when she'd finally felt comfortable enough to mess around with him like that, thinking he was still a kid at heart and was only so overly strict and serious in order to appear more adult in front of the other Shinigami. She had wanted to lighten him up a bit, to show him he could be himself at least around her. Instead, at that moment, she realized this _was_ Hitsugaya Toshirou: serious, dedicated, and professional (and not the least bit intimidated by breasts). A real man who she could even be attracted to.

Of course, at that time, she had Gin. Or rather, even though a day didn't pass where she didn't sneak an appreciative peek at one guy or another, the only person she really thought about was Gin. It was sad, when she allowed herself to think about it; they had never been romantic with one another, but that smile and casual offer of friendship so long ago still shone out in her memories of an otherwise mostly dark and hazy childhood. To her, Gin meant happiness, Gin meant change, Gin meant no more loneliness. Just thinking his name made a strange tingling warmth spread through her and nestle reassuringly in her heart. People thought he was mean and sneaky or creepy at the least, but she knew him and his kindness. And that had been enough.

Or so she had thought. Before he'd turned traitor and cast aside everything she believed in, and had grown to love and cherish. Things she thought he had also loved and believed in. Worst of all, he did it in that easygoing way of his, as if it were an afterthought. Smiling. Never telling her. After the memory of meeting Gin for the first time, witnessing the confrontation between Gin and her furious taichou was her next most powerful memory. And a far less pleasant one. The earth-jarring clash of Hyourinmaru and Shinso and the resulting explosion of reikai had taken her breath away and left her empty. Even then, a part of her still couldn't believe that Gin could be in the wrong, but then she heard him mocking Hitsugaya, and she knew that something was different. Gin was an enemy now.

After that, it hadn't been hard for her to act. And when she saw Gin attack the unconscious Hinamori, her hand did not falter in the slightest as she met Shinso with Haineko. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice was close to sobbing, _Why__ Gin? __I can't __fight him_, but it was distant and one she could not indulge. She was the 10th division fukutaichou, and she would do her duty.

It was when Gin had left with Aizen and Tousen and things had settled down as much as they could under the circumstances that Matsumoto allowed herself to break a little. She cried all night, then drank all of the following night…and the next night, and the night after that. She probably would have remained in that state of pathos longer had it actually not been for Hitsugaya. A part of her had originally resented him, first illogically blaming him for initiating the investigation and fights, somehow imagining that if Hitsugaya-taichou had not accused and attacked Gin, the latter would never have turned. Next, she resented him for having saved Momo. Sure, the girl was unconscious and injured, but she was still in Seireitei; he had successfully protected the one he loved. Either way, the anger did help keep away the despair.

More than that, however, Hitsugaya helped by being himself. He continued to perform his duties unerringly. He never brought up Hinamori and, as far as she knew, he never allowed himself to become affected with thoughts of her. No drunken bouts of self-pity, no crying, no wallowing of any sorts. And she knew how much Momo meant to her taichou. She had no doubt somewhere inside he too was suffering and vulnerable. And it was this thought, this knowledge that brought her back to reality. She was his fukutaichou, it was her duty to support and protect him. Mature beyond his years or no, she was still older, she should be watching over him, caring for him like an oneesan would. What sort of a fukutaichou was she if she started bringing down her superior? It was the only time in her life Matsumoto was actually a little embarrassed at her own drinking and wondered if Hitsugaya knew how she was spending her evenings.

So she cut back on the drinking, only doing it for social and celebratory occasions. The sudden tears or miserable thoughts she couldn't do much about, but she assumed (and told herself fiercely) that they would get better over time. Which they did. Strangely enough, Hitsugaya seemed to have a pretty good understanding of how exactly she was feeling, perhaps because he was experiencing similar feelings himself. Matsumoto could have been deluding herself, but during the initial aftermath, she thought the taichou yelled at her less for coming in late and napping on the couch. Several times he told her to just take the day off. She looked for sympathy or pity in his face, but the most she could detect was concern and that, she couldn't even tell if it was meant for her or the amount of paperwork to be done.

Finally, one day, when she was feeling more like herself, she strolled in, about an hour late, to do some work, but actually just wandered aimlessly about in the office. "You know, taichou," she finally said when Hitsugaya merely continued perusing some documents, "we really should get more pictures to hang on the walls. This office isn't cute at all! Ah, I know! I can go shopping for some cute portraits! Maybe some drawings of flowers in this corner, and oh! I know a place with pictures of puppies--"

"Before you worry about that, do your paperwork, Matsumoto."

"Ahh that's no good, taichou. I only woke up, I can't get started on work right away."

An exasperated sigh, but he didn't push the issue further. Normally, Matsumoto would have cackled internally with glee, then sprinted out the door for some shopping, but today, she wanted to see exactly where her taichou's generosity was coming from and how long it would last. "Ne, Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"What, Matsumoto?"

"…want to come shopping with me?"

"No."

"Why not? It'll be fun! Ah, we can shop for clothes too!"

"Absolutely not."

"But taichouuu…"

"Can't you see I'm busy? If you really want to go, then go!" Irritation was present in his voice now. She only had to push a little more…

"Taichou, you look like you need a break too. Geez, just look at all the papers on your desk!"

"…the reason I have so many is because you never do any of the work here!!" He finally looked up to where she was sitting sideways on his desk, leaning forward with her breasts hanging amply at his face level. Even though he was never impressed by the breast-squishing, Matsumoto still enjoyed it, and she decided this was the perfect opportunity for a bit of fun.

"Aww taichou, don't be mad!!"

"Mmpf!!" He quickly wriggled out of her arms and stood up, knocking over his chair in the process.

"Stop that!"

"You're so cruel, taichou! A lot of men would love to be in your position!"

"I don't care! Go find those men, then! I don't have the slightest interest in your oversized breasts!!"

He was so cute sometimes, she couldn't help thinking, taking in his face flushed from shouting, the snowy-white hair, the way his few bangs curled above his eyes. His eyes, though, were never cute. They were definitely something _more_. Heavy lidded eyes that shone with a clear brilliant shade of green that never wavered. She avoided looking directly in those eyes too often because they were always so sobering. But it was too late this time, and she heard her laughter die down and realized she was now looking down distantly at his desk.

"Taichou…you've been a lot nicer to me these last few days." When no response came, she continued, idly tracing one index finger across the desk's wooden surface. "You were really going to let me go shopping today, weren't you?"

More silence. Finally, "You're of no use here if you're not going to do your job. I'd rather you go elsewhere where you won't bother me." His voice was resigned, but light, with no rebuke.

"But you always pushed me before. You wouldn't let up until I sat down and did something. Why did you stop?"

He had turned his head, looking fixedly away from her and at the doorway. "You did well during the Aizen incident. I figured you deserved some rest." He paused ever so faintly, as if to take a breath. "It's been difficult for everyone, and I know you were close to Ichimaru Gin." The way he said it so carefully conversationally, he could have been telling her not to spend so much of their budget buying new clothes. Somehow, it made talking that much easier.

"Yes. He was my best friend. I thought we'd stay that way forever...I never thought he would do something like this." She slid off the desk and plopped heavily down onto the couch. She was still looking down, now into her lap. A strangely comfortable silence stretched out between the two of them and somehow eventually her melancholy dissipated once again. "Ah! But I know it's not just me. Kira misses Gin too, and Shuuhei was pretty upset about Tousen, and Hinamori—ah!" She stopped not entirely in time.

She expected Hitsugaya to maybe clam up, maybe walk away to start up his paperwork again, or even to yell at her about bringing up Hinamori. Once again he surprised her by merely closing his eyes and sighing. "Yes, she'll miss Aizen whenever she wakes up."

"You…you can't be happy about that, taichou."

"No, who would be? But things are what they are. Wishing they were somehow different doesn't change a thing. Besides," he said, opening his eyes again, "this isn't over. Aizen is still out there with the Hougyoku, doing who knows what. We have to be ready to fight. For those who cannot."

_And that's why you keep going_, Matsumoto thought, realization and admiration hitting her. _Not out of duty or pride, but because you can see the big picture of all this. And you, me, we're all just a tiny part of it, we're not important. What's important is to protect this world. And you've always __seen and remembered__ this._

Hitsugaya must have seen some sort of understanding in her eyes. He straightened up a little, bent to pick up his chair, then sat back down, pen in hand. "Well then, Matsumoto, are you going to do some work or not?" He looked straight into her eyes. This time, she looked straight back and smiled.

"Mm. I think I can do some now."


	3. Chapter 2

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

metal chick crisis 2040: Thanks very much, I'll try to update on a timely basis!

Pseudo Psyche: Thank you! I also thought the pairing was kind of odd, which was why I was attracted to writing my first serious fic about them. Most of the fics I've read about them have Matsumoto just sort of overwhelming or seducing Hitsugaya (which can be fun and enjoyable to read :P) but I feel the dynamic portrayed at least in the anime isn't really like that, so I tried to make this more realistic-feeling.

kinichi: Thank you!

Etinarg12: Thanks for the review! I do want to include more perspective from Hitsugaya, but it's hard to have two characters reflecting on one another without it getting overly saccharine, I feel (at least I'm not awesome enough to pull it off). It'll just be what comes naturally and what sounds good to me, most likely. Haha I'm not entirely sure where this is going, but I think I intend to move into the present and that there will be more story elements, but as the title suggests, things take time . Thanks again, and I hope you'll keep reading!

megami kitty: Thank you, hopefully I won't disappoint you!

Chapter 2

After that little heart-to-heart, the healing process went faster for Matsumoto. Slowly, more and more, she began to feel more like her old self. Some days went by when Gin didn't even occur in her thoughts and when he did, all she had to do was recall Hitsugaya-taichou and their conversation to push her darker thoughts away.

It was pretty much inevitable then that she would begin comparing Gin and Hitsugaya-taichou, the two men most predominant in her life so far. The first comparison that struck her of course was how differently they treated her. Gin had always had a smile and warm word for her. He was not above teasing and joking and just saying odd things to make her puzzle or laugh until their duties as taichou and fukutaichou drew them apart once more. And yet…Gin had never truly opened himself to her. As much as he enjoyed being a part of her life, he hadn't been willing to let her become a real part of his. After all, here he'd been planning to revolt with Aizen for who knows how many years, and she'd never so much as had an inkling of an idea. Would they really have become closer as she envisioned…or would they have continued exchanging empty pleasantries and talks of the weather for an eternity?

Hitsugaya-taichou, on the other hand, had never kept anything from her, as far as Matsumoto could remember. He always kept her up to date on where he was going, what he was doing. Every mission, every meeting, every suspicion he encountered was solemnly discussed with her. Obviously, it was because he felt she would perform better as his fukutaichou if she was well-informed, but the deeper truth was that he, unlike Gin, simply didn't believe in artifice or pretense. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to believe in smiling unless it was for Momo. No joking or teasing or fun of any sort. Matsumoto was positive that had she been a less open and friendly person who genuinely liked most of the people she met and worked to make them like her back, the two of them would have remained very distant indeed. More often than not, when he spoke to Matsumoto, it was work-related. Even after all these years, he never once expressed interest in getting to know her more as a person.

Yet…both protected her and cared about her to some degree. Gin, she knew, had meant to protect her as long as possible by not telling her anything. He hadn't used her the way he had used Kira, the poor boy. And as he had left for Hueco Mundo, his last words were to her, her form was the last thing his eyes lingered on. He had chosen his path, but that didn't mean he didn't have his regrets. Hitsugaya-taichou protected her mostly during battle, although he did expect her to do her share of fighting. The few times she had taken an especially strong blow while fighting alongside her taichou, she would often hear his voice ring out, hoarse with concern and anger and the tiniest underlying of fear, "Matsumoto!" It was at these times, upon hearing her name on his lips, that Matsumoto could almost see a bond between the two of them. No sparks of electricity or strange chemistry, just true friendship and camaraderie.

The next very obvious difference between Gin and Hitsugaya-taichou was their looks. Matsumoto didn't consider herself particularly shallow, but hey let's be honest, it never hurts if a guy is easy on the eyes. Both were pretty good-looking in her opinion, although they hardly ever garnered looks from the female Shinigami when there was Kuchiki Byakuya, the typical morose bishounen with a rich side helping of aristocracy or Abarai Renji, the typical bad boy complete with sexy tattoos. And Ukitake-taichou had a pretty large female following with his gentle smile and calm demeanor.

Gin was good-looking in a very unorthodox and striking way, Matsumoto thought. She'd always loved his floppy hair that looked downright boyish sometimes and found comfort in his oddly smiling face. His eyes, on the very rare occasion that they opened, were quite beautiful, shining blood-red orbs that somehow made him appear softer and deeper in thought.

Hitsugaya-taichou, she was pretty sure, had some real promise whenever he grew up. He was certainly handsome for his age and Matsumoto sometimes daydreamed in amusement about the future when her darling little taichou became a heartbreaker. At the moment, however, his age continued to get in his way of being seen as little more than a child genius whose prickly personality and spiky hair also contributed to the image of a short-tempered punk. Naturally the women, who were generally older, didn't give him much thought.

Which made the thoughts occurring in greater frequency to Matsumoto all the more…disturbing. Physically, her taichou was still a child! Did it make her a cradle-robber to actually find him—dare she say it—kinda sexy? That she actually entertained the thought of a relationship with this boy? What would Hitsugaya-taichou say if he knew? He would probably be disgusted, his preferences clearly leaned towards younger, innocent girls like Momo, not overly sexed women like Matsumoto who might have passed for his mother (a very very young and lovely mother, she added to herself).

She had never really meant to ask him about his preferences for women, but one day when she popped into the office to model off some of the new clothes she had bought and he remained impassively writing some authorization or another, she finally demanded before she really thought about it, "Taichou! Honestly! Don't you think I'm least bit attractive?"

He'd looked up, slightly startled, but the astonishment quickly faded back to tired resignation and boredom, and he resumed his work as he replied. "You're plenty attractive, Matsumoto, but that doesn't mean you should go around flaunting it while shirking your duties."

She was more pleased with his response than she'd expected. "Ooohh, so you think I'm pretty, do you, Taichou?"

"…yes." Funny, the look he shot her lent little credence to his words. "Matsumoto, are you really so hard up for entertainment that you're actually flirting with me?"

"Why ever not, taichou? You're still male, aren't you?" She giggled, inwardly pleased that she had covered her shock at his rather direct question so nicely. She hadn't really meant to flirt or fish for compliments; she'd only wanted him to notice her a little, and her appearance was what usually drew people's attention. "And you're c-u-t-e." She tapped her index finger on his nose for emphasis.

She could see his vein begin to throb. "Matsumoto, I swear…"

"Yes, yes. Okay, how about this, taichou? Say something nice about how I look, and I'll put the clothes away and get back to work. What do you say?" She stood back and pirouetted a few times in her new outfit.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, her constipated taichou leaned back in his chair, and finally looked at her. Now that he was actually appraising her, Matsumoto felt a slight shiver of unease. She hadn't really expected him to go along. With any other man, she'd have been 100 confident, but this was Hitsugaya-taichou. Suppose…he really didn't find anything nice about her looks. Even if he managed to say something, maybe inwardly he was growing more repulsed by the second as his eyes catalogued every blemish of her skin and every tiny extra bit of fat on her body (she couldn't have that much, but she still wished she'd maybe practiced her shunpo just a little more often). The fact that he was taking his damn sweet time with this didn't make it any easier. His eyes roved up and down her body, flickered to her face, then returned their scrutinizing. No desire, no emotion at all. It was so typical of Hitsugaya-taichou to act this way, Matsumoto thought with an inward sigh, treating even this little game as an assignment personally handed down to him by Yamamoto-taichou. Yet at the same time, she knew it was just another of his characteristics that she admired; when he decided to do something, he put everything he had into it. She wanted a compliment, he'd give her the best compliment he could muster.

After what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a minute, Hitsugaya looked back up at her. "The jewel on your necklace matches the color of your eyes very nicely."

Jewel? Necklace? Matsumoto blinked, nonplussed. She looked down at the aforementioned necklace resting just above her cleavage. It certainly was a cute piece of jewelry if she did say so herself, although she never really gave that much thought to her purchases once a cursory first glance told her she liked it. The necklace's pale blue stone felt cool as she held it up in her palm and rubbed a thumb over it. She smiled a little to herself. It was a very nice piece of jewelry indeed.

So her taichou had some taste. But she wasn't letting him off that easily, especially if she was going to be doing paperwork for the rest of the afternoon. "Mou, taichou! That's all you could come up with? My necklace?? Do you even like girls?"

Her taichou's eyes widened comically at her response, then quickly began burning with anger and indignation. "What-what is that supposed to mean?! What's wrong with what I said??"

"I didn't even buy this necklace today! I've worn it several times, you know! I come here to show you all my new possessions and you point out the one thing I'm wearing that isn't new!" She mock-pouted, then sighed and examined the necklace dramatically, pointing out its flaws. "…see, this necklace is even a little scratched up and there's a kink in the chain here..."

Hitsugaya stared long and hard at Matsumoto for a moment, as if he couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "Of course I know your necklace isn't new!"

Eh? It was Matsumoto's turn to stare. "…you do?"

Hitsugaya continued irately, appearing not to have heard her. "Honestly, do you think I'm blind? Of course I've seen the necklace before, it's been the last thing I see several times before you shoved my face into your breasts!" He stopped, realizing he was shouting, then continued more softly, "Besides, why should I say something about your newer things if I really liked your necklace the best? Really, how am I decide if I think something looks nice when I've seen it on you for only a few minutes? It takes TIME to really understand if you like something and why you like it, Matsumoto."

He really had thought hard about this. Matsumoto was more than a little touched. "Thank you then, taichou. I hadn't realized…"

Hitsugaya waved away her explanation. "Whatever. I said it. Now keep your end of the bargain and do some work for a change." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Tch, and now it's time for my meeting with the other taichous." He cast her one last skeptical look as he walked out the door. "You'd better not be napping when I get back."

Matsumoto smiled at after his disappearing figure. "We'll see." _It takes time to really understand if you like something and why you like it_. There was nothing romantic in the statement, nothing that profound. It was simple yet sincere and full of understanding, and when he'd said those words as he looked gently in her eyes, it had made her feel as warm as Gin's smile had. "Well," she said to the now-empty room even as she reached for the first manuscript on her desk, "I think I'm in love with Hitsugaya-taichou."

Author's Note: I think Gin's eyes are supposed to be blue/green in the manga, but I liked the red in the anime, so that's what I went with.


	4. Chapter 3

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

metal chick crisis 2040: Thanks again for another review! I agree, the coupling for Momo and Toushirou is really distasteful for me, largely because Momo is in my eyes a very weak character who so far has not contributed anything besides trouble for her relationship with Toushirou. Maybe if I came across a well-written fanfic I could be persuaded, but that has yet to happen.

Etinarg 12: Thanks again! Sorry for the wait in between chapters, I don't update unless I've completed the following chapter just so I'm positive that the story is flowing to my satisfaction. This one is actually a bit short, I think, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

kriitikko: Thank you very much!

VacantEyes: Thank you! Haha I promise their relationship will progress, but it'll take some time.

qwesdefloki2007: Yes, I think most of this is going to remain in Matsumoto's POV because I envision Hitsugaya's mindset to be more serious and stoic and therefore less interesting to tell the story from. Thanks for reading and feel free to point out any other typos if you see them!

kinichi: I haven't entirely decided how Matsumoto is going to feel about Hinamori. Offhand, I'd say Matsumoto seems too mature and friendly to really hold anything against Hinamori. Then again, she does have a temper that could translate into jealousy under certain situations. Who knows, maybe I'll throw in some non-internal conflict for a change. :P

Bishounenchaser: Thank you very much, this was a very flattering review. I hope this chapter'll won't disappoint you, it's serving more as a segway than for actual plot development. As for the number of reviews, maybe part of it is due to my fairly vague summary as I didn't want to give away too much (or promise something that might change as I write). I know reviews mean a lot to some writers here, and I do sincerely appreciate all the reviews I receive (hence the long-winded responses :D), but I'm primarily writing the story for my own enjoyment as a fan and posting it online is primarily to share it with others who may also enjoy it, so I don't go out of the way to ask for reviews or say I won't post another chapter until I get more. In any case, I was thrilled to read your review, and I hope you'll continue reading!

NubeRoja: Thank you! I understand my pacing is kind of slow, so I'm glad it's to your liking!

Chapter 3

And that was how things came full circle. Saying it made things both easier and harder. Easier because once she'd said it, there was no turning back for Matsumoto. She clearly needed to sort out these feelings for her taichou. But things were harder too because…well, what if she did love Hitsugaya-taichou?

The logical next step would be to see if he could return those feelings. Chances were that was a loud and resounding no. No matter how she tried (and she really did), Matsumoto couldn't find much in common with herself and Momo, the only girl who Hitsugaya had seemed remotely interested in. She'd even tried to make a list one day when she was feeling particularly bored. _Letsee…we're both female Shinigami. We're both fukutaichous…except Hinamori is out of commission right now. We both have shikai. We both piss off Hitsugaya-taichou sometimes, me more than her, although I wonder if that's because I see him more often? We both loved traitorous taichous who ran off to Hueco Mundo. And…we both have hair_ Matsumoto looked over her list. "…Growl, Haineko."

Hitsugaya Toushirou looked up in surprise as Matsumoto released her zanpakuto on some hapless piece of paper over at her desk. Really, the woman did the craziest and most unnecessary things. It had better not have been a formal document. Sighing, he continued writing his report.

Forget Hinamori, Matsumoto decided. Just because Hitsugaya never seemed interested in women while she was around didn't mean he wasn't. For all she knew, he'd had some other buxom bombshell girlfriend during his earlier days in Rugonkai, and just had never gotten around to telling her. But perhaps some of the other male Shinigami knew. Other taichous were probably her best bet, but she couldn't imagine that going well. So she settled for second best.

"Oi, Renji, you ever hear any gossip about Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Huh? Gossip? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Dirty little secrets. Or maybe something about his past. Wouldn't it be cute if he'd had a girlfriend?"

"Um, not…really. I haven't heard of any girl gettin' close to 'im besides Hinamori." Renji scratched his head, obviously not thinking too hard on the subject. "Why?"

"Just bored. I could use a little gossip." Matsumoto replied quickly and sat down beside the red-headed fukutaichou. They were outside, on a small grassy hill just outside headquarters. A cool breeze was blowing. Matsumoto tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "I just…I really wonder what sort of woman he might find attractive…what sort of woman he'd let into his life."

Renji snorted. "Obviously someone like Hinamori." There was really nothing to say in return to this, so the two fell silent. Suddenly, Renji jerked as he suddenly took note of their conversation. "Hey, what's with all the interest in Hitsugaya-taichou?" He quickly spun to look at Matsumoto. "…you don't like him or somethin', do you?" He broke out in a huge grin as a telltale blush appeared on Matsumoto's face.

"NO WAY!"

"Shut up!" Matsumoto hissed fiercely, although she wasn't overly embarrassed or concerned. She'd known Renji would probably figure it out when she'd decided to come to him. The truth was, she really needed to talk to someone about it, and Renji wasn't so big a dickhead that he'd tell anyone if she asked him not to.

As she expected, Renji quickly shushed. He was still grinning from ear to ear and his eyes were practically gleaming with childish glee, but he'd scooted closer, ready to be quiet about this. "So, when did this happen? No offense, but I thought you were all hung up on Ichimaru."

"Well…I was. And it's not like I've forgotten him. But Hitsugaya-taichou is…something else." She looked concernedly at Renji. "You don't think it's weird, do you? Liking Hitsugaya-taichou that way? I know he looks like a kid."

Renji scoffed rudely. "Hell no. No taichou did more about that whole fuck-up with Aizen. He was the first person to figure out something wasn't right, and he was the first to take action. Plus he can kick my ass any day of the week. No fuckin' way a kid can kick my ass."

Matsumoto couldn't help smiling at Renji's rather crude declaration. "Thanks, Renji."

"No problem." Renji thought for a moment. "So what are ya gonna do? He's still got it bad for Hinamori, you know."

"Yeah." Matsumoto sighed heavily. "Well, they've been best friends forever, and they make more sense than me and him. But besides," she hastily clarified, "it's only a thought. It's not a definite thing, if I like taichou or not. It only really recently occurred to me."

"Oh. Well, that's good. You've got time to sort it out since Hinamori is still…about Aizen, and I think Hitsugaya-taichou is too polite or whatever to try something with her until she's gotten better." Renji grinned some more, clearly pleased with his assessment of the situation. "Who knows? Maybe he'll get tired of waiting for Hinamori, and then you'll really be in luck. Heh, and since we're Shinigami, it's not like we don't have time to spare."

That's what she had thought until Gin had up and left. If she had learned one thing through that whole ordeal, it was that waiting was for idiots. "No. No waiting."

Renji looked a little insulted and befuddled at how quickly she shot down his plan, but finally just shrug it off. "Okaaaay…whaddya wanna do then? You don't have that many options. You wanna just get him drunk one night, then jump 'im?"

"Idiot! As if that'd ever work! This is Hitsugaya-taichou we're talking about." Matsumoto sighed. "It's alright, I can figure this out on my own. I just wanted to see if you knew anything more about Hitsugaya-taichou that might be helpful."

"You're the idiot. You're his fukutaichou, and I've seen how close you two are. There ain't nothing Hitsugaya-taichou would tell me that he wouldn't have told you first."

Matsumoto had to smile at that. "Thanks, Renji, for listening." She paused, debating. "So…what chances would you give us, me and taichou?"

Renji frowned. "Chances, huh?" He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Um…50?" Obviously, he wasn't willing to lean either way. Smart man.

Matsumoto laughed, somewhat ruefully. "Well, it's better than none, I suppose."


	5. Chapter 4

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

TideDrop: Thank you!

Neotwiliteglow: Thanks very much! I think keeping everyone in character while writing about emotions they possibly do not experience in canon is the most challenging part about this fic!

kriitiko: Thank you! I'm not entirely sure where this fic is going, so I guess we'll see what Matsumoto does together!

sapphirepheonix97: Sorry for the short chapters, I just write until I hit what I feel is a good ending point. But I'm glad you're enjoying what there is! :)

Etinarg12: Many thanks for another review! Yes, there will be more plot progression as well as learning about Hitsugaya's feelings, but much of the story's semi-theme is represented in the pacing, which I feel mirrors a more real relationship, where there's not much action, but a lot of emotional discoveries occur. Plus, finding out Hitsugaya's feelings eliminates much of the suspense :P.

Kohryu: Thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter too!

kinichi: Thank you, I like to try and sneak a little humor in now and then, since this is a fairly introspective and thought-laden fic. A drunk Hitsugaya would be funny, but seems a little too OOC for me. Plus I'm not sure I could do it without PLOT DEVICE being written all over it (ooh I think I made a pun).

Havenoname: Thank you!

Saint Sky: Thanks a lot!

Esunamoon: Thank you, the realism of the fic is what I spend the most time thinking about as I write so it's very reassuring to hear you review it so positively!

30CK: Hey thanks, this was an extremely flattering review! I like Ichimaru too for no real reason. As much as I would like to write more of him in here, I don't like to mess with the actual storyline, so for now, he is to remain in Matsumoto's memories.



Chapter 4

The conversation with Renji had helped. Despite the little, if any, concrete advice he'd given, he'd lent an open and willing ear, and for Matsumoto, that had given her the energy and confidence to attack the situation. Her first thought had been to try and modify her behavior so as to impress her taichou and mayhaps win his affection. To come in on time (early even?) and to actually do work and not drink and sleep on the job. Actions Hitsugaya had on numerous occasions made clear he wished she performed. The thought, however, had gone as quickly as it had come. She simply wasn't the responsible worker Hitsugaya-taichou wanted her to be, and if he couldn't love her the way she was, they clearly weren't meant to be. Besides, for all the reprimands and lectures, Hitsugaya had never taken real punitive action and they'd continued to function smoothly as a division, so Matsumoto decided her laziness wasn't really a deciding factor in a potential relationship between her and her taichou.

The second thought then was to try and get to know Hitsugaya-taichou on a more personal level, outside of work. Preferably on, oh say, a date. But the Gotei 13 remained in a state of uproar and confusion with the defection of three taichous; Hitsugaya had always come to work earlier than Matsumoto, but there were mornings when she wondered if he had ever left for the evening. There were mornings he greeted her listlessly with many wearied lines on his face and a slight croak in his voice. Matsumoto was not so selfish as not to realize that now was simply not the time for courtship.

In fact, all thoughts of romance quickly dwindled away and pure ordinary concern set in as she watched her taichou push himself to his limits helping to keep Seireitei together. Of course, she knew all the other taichous were doing the same but this was _her_ taichou, damnit! Even as one part of her marveled at his selflessness, another was simultaneously wishing he'd drop the charity act and start taking care of himself before he got ill. "You know, taichou, I think you've gotten thinner these last few days," she couldn't help but comment one morning as Hitsugaya got up from behind his desk to rummage through a bookshelf for who knew what. "You really should take better care of yourself."

Hitsugaya didn't spare her a backwards glance. "If you're really that concerned about my health, do some work, Matsumoto."

"I have! I did some work yesterday, taichou! Didn't you see me? I was at my desk for the whooole afternoon!"

"After your 3-hour nap. You worked a total of two hours before you left for the day, Matsumoto." He'd found the book and was sitting back down at his desk with it.

"It's like I said, taichou! Too much work is bad for you! You have to take breaks now and then. You won't do anyone any good as tightly wound as you are now!"

No answer. Just the quiet flipping of pages and the quick occasional scribbling of a pen. Of course Hitsugaya-taichou would lose interest in their conversation. It was one that was constantly repeated between the two of them just about every day. Matsumoto bit her lip and glanced over at her own desk. 

Oh how she despised paperwork. Could anything be more mind-numbingly tedious? Truly, it felt like it had been created in this world for the sole purpose of making her miserable.

She looked back over at Hitsugaya, completely lost in the task at hand already. Sighing, she plopped down in her chair and downheartedly opened her first file folder.

Fifteen minutes later… "Well, that's enough of that! Ah that took far too much thinking!" Matsumoto stood up and stretched. She was immensely pleased with herself for having finished that case. "I'll really need to reward myself with a few extra drinks tonight! I can't believe I worked that long! Lucky!" she sang; Hitsugaya's end of the room remained in an industrious silence. "This is a great time for a break. Ah, I wonder what I want to eat for lunch! And I think a cute new shop opened in North Rukongai, but I forget which district. I'll have to ask Nanao! Letsee, I think it was district 42…" she mumbled. She had one foot out the door when she turned to call back cheerily at her taichou. "Well, taichou, I'm off! I'll be back later in the afternoon, but don't hesitate to call me if there's anything important!"

"Sure." Hitsugaya looked up and met her gaze evenly. "Thanks for working, Matsumoto." He seemed to be musing over something, and his next words came out slowly. "I guess you really must be concerned about me."

Matsumoto felt herself flush, feeling a little sheepish and undeserving of the thanks she had just received. "Oh, taichou, fifteen minutes…isn't really that much. And I'd have done more except…paperwork…it's just…it's so _boring_. I really tried, taichou," she stopped, painfully aware of how whiney that sounded. She decided to switch tactics and assumed the affronted air of a long-suffering martyr. "Well, if you know how worried I am, take better care of yourself, taichou! Honestly!"

To her surprise, it almost seemed from her angle that Hitsugaya-taichou had looked a little embarrassed himself. "You're right. I should start sleeping better." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing like this has ever happened in Soul Society, and not even Yamamoto-taichou knows exactly how to manage the reconstruction and preparations for Aizen's imminent return. We really can't afford to make any more mistakes. Do you understand, Matsumoto?"

"Yes, taichou." _But do you know, sometimes I think I'd rather there be some mistake if it meant the disappearance of those circles under your eyes. _ _You're too good a person to be giving away your entire life to the preservation of Soul Society with no regards to your own happiness and health._ Matsumoto looked sadly at her taichou.

"…But," Hitsugaya continued, still slowly, "it seems I have limits to what I can do by myself, and exhausting myself isn't going to change that." He looked back up at his fukutaichou soberly. "And I hate to make you worry. …So yes, Matsumoto, I'll try and watch myself more."

"Thank you, taichou." _Thank you so much._

He waved her out the door. "Have a good lunch, Matsumoto. I'll see you in the afternoon."

Matsumoto stared at him for a moment. It was really rather ridiculous, the notion that had popped into her head; nothing Hitsugaya-taichou had done really warranted such an act. But she simply could not resist. His promise to take better care of himself as well as the generous thanks for working were so strangely sweet, and he was looking damnably cute again in his tired and therefore somewhat relaxed state. She quickly walked over to Hitsugaya-taichou, leaned over, and as he looked up at her in slight puzzlement, planted a quick, gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, taichou."

Hitsugaya continued to look up at her, clearly not getting where her actions were coming from. To tell the truth, Matsumoto herself wasn't entirely sure what she'd meant by it. It had been totally on a whim, but now that it was over and she was standing back up, the gesture seemed strangely intimate, despite the fact that he was already well-acquainted with her cleavage. Almost instantly, she recalled all her less-than-platonic intentions towards her taichou, and any explanation she might have originally given died on the tip of her tongue. Hitsugaya too seemed to have understood her kiss hadn't been meant as a condescending, maternal gesture as he wasn't snapping at her.

The moment seemed to stretch. Matsumoto decided finally that she ought to say something being the instigator and whatnot, when Hitsugaya beat her to it. Her usually stiff and distant taichou shook his head and actually gave a quiet laugh under his breath. When he looked back up at her, his eyes had definitely softened and there was the smallest of smiles curving on his lips as he said to her with audible affection so rare in his voice it almost didn't sound like him. "You're really something, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto felt herself sag with relief, but then had to beam back at her taichou, his mirth sparking a joyous warmth all through her body. "Of course, taichou! Otherwise, I wouldn't be your fukutaichou, now would I?"

"No, I suppose not." He was still smiling. It really was her lucky day! When it seemed to her as if they would just continue smiling at one another (nothing wrong with that, as far as she was considered), Hitsugaya once again took charge of the moment and picked up his pen again. "Go, Matsumoto. If you don't, you won't have your lunch or find Ise-fukutaichou and that shop of yours." Gracing her with one last parting smile, he bent down over a report.

Ah yes, she'd almost forgotten. Matsumoto smiled fondly down at him one last time before turning towards the door. "Yes, taichou."


	6. Chapter 5

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I write the story as it comes to me and sometimes the inspirational flow sort of goes away when I don't have time to watch Bleach. Thanks a lot for all of your reviews and favorites, they're what made me reread my story and develop some new ideas! (I also like to thank each and every reviewer, so I apologize for all the space I take up on this, I swear the chapter is below.)

kriitikko: Thanks again for your review and continued support!!

30CK: Thank you, I'm glad someone else agrees with my characterization of Hitsugaya, I don't believe I've seen him blush or stammer in that way around Matsumoto, so I tried to keep it like that in the fic.

Deus Misereatur: Thank you! I most certainly agree Hitsu/Matsu are a great couple! It would be nice if something happened in the manga, but I'm not holding my breath -_-.

kinichi: Thanks, glad you like!

Kohryu: Haha yeah, sometimes I want to just get to a real kiss too, but savoring the development each step of the way is also enjoyable.

heidi-mayer87: Thank you for such a nice review! Haha we really do have similar points of view. I think there is much unspoken chemistry between the two, which then makes for a lot of fun interpretation :).

Thien Minh: Aww thanks for your review! I think eventually there will be at least one chapter with Hitsugaya's POV near the end, maybe for closure, but I think it will remain mostly in Matsumoto's POV to keep the story more exciting and suspenseful (although I guess we all sort of know what's going to happen). And thanks about my comparison between Gin and Hitsugaya, it was actually pretty neat to write and draw all the parallels and whatnot.

kyokoaurora: Yay thanks a lot! It's always rewarding to know others enjoy your stories!

IVIaedhros: Thank you, I'm going to do my best to avoid melodrama!

Devatron2000: Thank you!

the real esther: Thanks for enjoying the story so much!! The pace might actually now pick up since the basis for their interactions and thoughts have been laid down.

Lucifer-the-great-undead: Thank you!

Lady DragonStarr: Thank you very much!

.001Kamikakushi: Thank you, I also think the "age" factor is very interesting and used to want to see it addressed in fics.

Pagelupin: Yay thanks!

Deepseadolphin11: Thank you, I believe she will eventually get to hear how Hitsugaya feels!

PrincessLillibet: Thank you!

Igniculus: Thank you!

Chapter 5

A few more weeks passed without incident, although Matsumoto never forgot their conversation. Neither had Hitsugaya, apparently, as he stopped coming in early and actually left around the same time Matsumoto did on the days she managed to stay in the office. Nothing made Matsumoto happier than seeing a more alert shine return to his eyes and a vigor to his steps.

And maybe because she was so happy that it colored how she saw the world, or maybe it was just coincidence, but things in general seemed to be looking up. Her taichou was sleeping like a regular human being again, Seireitei was drawing itself back up into some semblance of order, she'd lost a couple pounds…yes, everything was right in the universe once more.

And it was this renewed sense of security and contentment that most likely contributed to Matsumoto finally asking her taichou out on a date.

Of course, the ironic part was she hadn't planned to at all. The proposition had just sprung out of her mouth one particularly cheery and sunny day as she'd sauntered over to her taichou's desk to chat and tease. She recalled a sort of bubbly desire to do something a little more shocking and provocative than usual since Hitsugaya almost never reacted to anything she said or did anymore, and she really did take a sort of guilty pleasure in grabbing all his attention away from those accursed papers for one brief moment, even if it was only in exasperation or discomfiture. It was crucial, almost a tradition in their working dynamic: she would tease and laze about, and Hitsugaya-taichou's eye would start twitching as he told her to do her work. It was quite possible her taichou didn't feel this way, but Matsumoto personally viewed that daily exchange as a sort of base from which their relationship had evolved. To be able to honestly present such a selfish and slothful side of herself that many other taichous (Byakuya springs to mind) would never tolerate, and for him to accept it even as he pushed her to change…it spoke of a certain familiarity and closeness.

And so, she'd ambled over once more to initiate this timeless ritual once again. Of course, just because they did it every day didn't mean she couldn't add a little variety to the routine, change it up a bit to keep Hitsugaya-taichou guessing. And that day, she'd decided it was probably about time to surprise her taichou.

Hitsugaya had, as expected, not looked up even as her voluptuous shadow crept across his papers. "What is it, Matsumoto?"

She jumped up to sit on the edge of his desk, carefully away from his just-finished documents, and pouted. "Mou taichou, it's so hot in here, how can you just sit there and work?"

"It's our job, Matsumoto."

"We need better air-conditioning," she declared, brushing off his answer. "Honestly, we're the Gotei 13. How do they expect us to do our jobs when this is our working environment? Neee, taichou," she cooed, leaning in next to Hitsugaya's bowed head as he continued reading, "I don't suppose you could use our budget to buy some more fans?"

"Our office is fine, Matsumoto. If you want fans, buy them yourself."

"Eehh?? How selfish and cruel of you, taichou! I need that money for clothes and pretty jewelry! It wouldn't do if I couldn't afford new outfits!"

"No, of course not," came the dry reply. Hitsugaya was generally too professional to be sarcastic. Now and then, however, Matsumoto thought she glimpsed what could be a fairly sharp and potentially nasty sense of humor. Obviously, her taichou was a little irritated today, most likely from the heat she was currently whining about, since he actually disliked warm weather. Matsumoto, on the other hand, was really just using it as an excuse to complain; this was the perfect climate for napping after all.

"Fine, taichou! I see how it is!" She put on a mock-hurt face, but of course with his eyes still glued to his work, Hitsugaya couldn't see it. It was time to up the ante. "I'll just have to find another way to cool off." And with that, Matsumoto shrugged her right arm, allowing the top of her uniform slip down past her shoulder.

Something in her last statement must have tipped Hitsugaya off because he looked up. And quickly backed up in his seat. "Matsumoto, why are you stripping?"

"Just cooling off, taichou," she replied innocently enough. "What's wrong with that?" She fanned herself with her other hand for good effect. "I told you taichou, it's too hot in here." With that, she began to extract her arm up and out of the uniform so as to free her upper torso.

As expected, a hand quickly shot out to grab her arm where the black cloth was continuing to slide down. Matsumoto ignored the little tingling she got at the sudden contact as she continued to play dumb. "Now, taichou, just because you can stand the heat, doesn't mean I have to suffer."

Those brilliant green eyes glared up at her, clearly not amused. "It's nowhere near that hot, Matsumoto. And even if it was, it doesn't mean you should start taking off your clothes, either."

His hand was warm and firm, Matsumoto was almost reluctant to pull away, but she had to if she wanted to play around some more. "Alright, taichou, if you won't let me take my top off, I'll try to cool off my lower body." In one fluid motion, she reached down and pulled one leg of her hakama up to her hips, exposing her toned thigh and calf. She could only imagine the reactions of any other male Shinigami, but it would most likely involve an instant nosebleed. The cool breeze that hit her skin did feel pretty good. Matsumoto leaned back, letting her top fall more precariously open as well. "Mmm, much better. You ought to try it, taichou."

Hitsugaya was really starting to look irate. "Matsumoto…"

"What? It's not like anyone else is here!" Matsumoto wondered if she could get him to touch her again. Nowhere strange, just her arm, maybe. Or her face. She suddenly wanted to feel him touch her cheek. Just one quick brush. Despite his rather strong and insistent hold on her arm earlier, she imagined he would be gentler with her face. His fingers would be light as they whispered along the surface of her skin, she decided, controlled and precise, but soft and artful at the same time…

"That's not the point. I can't work with you sprawled across my desk like this. If you're not going to work, go home!" Hitsugaya's harsh voice shook her out of her thoughts. Matsumoto looked over at her taichou. He was standing now, arms crossed, with a fierce scowl firmly in place across his features.

She smiled back, unfazed. "Mm…I'll stop and behave if you take me out to dinner."

Hitsugaya's stormy expression didn't exactly dissolve. It sort of froze. "What?"

And _What?_ was what Matsumoto echoing over and over again in her own mind. What had she been thinking? Had she _not_ just recently decided that now was _not_ the time to try anything with her taichou? Had she _not_ resolved to support and aid her captain for the time being, instead of burdening him with her unexpected and most likely unwelcome feelings? An awkward and emotional confrontation was the last thing they and their 10th division subordinates needed. _Woman_, she rebuked herself fiercely, _you need to get your act together! You say you love him but you keep acting on your selfish impulses without even a real goal in mind, you just wanted a reaction out of him! There are real consequences once the cat's out of the bag, so why don't you watch that mouth of yours, you floozy!_

And she'd have continued her own mental tongue-lashing except she really had to say something to her taichou, who was still standing there awaiting an explanation, one that had better be damn good.

_Alright, quick! Play it off!_ Matsumoto's mind screamed.

_But how??_ Matsumoto screamed right back.

Her mind had no answers.

"…You heard me. I'll stop undressing if you take me out to dinner." Matsumoto tossed her hair back and did her best to grin in what she hoped was a sort of cocky, careless I'm-just-trying-to-push-and-annoy-you-nope-not-at-all-trying-to-seduce-you way. "…taichou." That last part was hastily added as an afterthought. Best to sound as professional as possible if she wanted Hitsugaya to think there was nothing but camaraderie between the two of them and her demand. Matsumoto stared back at her taichou, hoping it would somehow bore her version of the truth into his brain.

"…That is quite possibly the most bizarre statement I've ever heard." At second glance, it fortunately seemed that Hitsugaya was too overcome by all of Matsumoto's antics this day to begin to make sense of any of it. "Honestly, Matsumoto, what woman makes demands in exchange for _not_ stripping?"

Matsumoto inwardly breathed a quick sigh of relief, then grinned more genuinely. "A woman with real charm of course, taichou!"

Hitsugaya made a very grumpy sound, then slowly and deliberately sat back down among his papers. Clearly the matter had been resolved as far as he was concerned, the resolution being that Matsumoto was certifiable and everything she had said was going into the Hitsugaya Bin of Crazytalk. Status quo. Which was…maybe not the best outcome imaginable, but certainly not the worst.

Matsumoto beamed, then decided perhaps it was now a good time to leave her taichou alone, and began heading out the door.

"Do some work until dinnertime, and I'll let you choose the restaurant."


	7. Chapter 6

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Wow I'm the slowest writer ever. For anyone who is actually somehow still following this fic, I apologize over and over again. I've always meant to continue this story but it just wasn't coming to me. I somehow had this crazy idea I was going to incorporate all the anime-only stories too so my fanfic would be SUPER EPIC. Yeah…nope. By the time I picked this back up, we'd gone through another two filler arcs, and I was like WHAAT? The Zanpakutos are people now? So, I'm going to try and stick to the manga and hopefully finish this story before 2020. Also, many thanks yet again to everyone who reviewed. I didn't really understood why authors cared so much about reviews until I started writing my own stuff. It's really encouraging to hear from other fans who love this stuff as much as you do, and actually it was after reading the reviews this past week that got my mind all clicking again. So thanks again!

FrozenChaos: Thank you! I'm always super nervous about dialogue sounding OOC. I literally sit at my computer and pretend to be Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. It's easier with Matsumoto because she strikes me as someone you might actually meet, and Hitsugaya is like this super precocious kid with more discipline than me.

Kohryu: Haha yup it's a win-win situation…I think. :P

heidi-mayer87: Thanks! Your enthusiasm is really contagious! Haha…and then I see the review date and it's been practically two years. So sorry .. Good thing Bleach is such a long series.

kyokoaurora: Thank you! Insanity is always good in my book!

30CK: Yay thanks! Hope this chapter meets your expectations!

Rachel Noelle: Haha yeah Matsumoto can be pretty kooky, and that's why we love her. :)

Jane Doe 616: Thanks! That's exactly what I was thinking when I first started writing! I mean, sweeping romance is great, but there's something sweet about slowly growing closer too and I don't think it's explored as much.

Lizapalooza: Thank you and thank you! Finding my characterization believable and my writing clear are two huge compliments to me!

Anki-Shai: Thanks! I'm glad if it brought something new to the table.

Phoenix628: Wow I'm personally amazed that you are able to read and write so well in a second language. I minored in French and have forgotten just about everything. Thanks for taking the time and effort to write a review.

happypocky: Thank you! I get antsy writing serious stuff, so I try to break it up with a little humor now and then.

Chapter 6

Abarai Renji sighed appreciatively as he swallowed back a mouthful of sake. The sky in Seireitei was darkening and giving way to dusk, and the early evening air was still. "Nothing like a peaceful night with a bottle of sake," he declared happily to no one in particular. And soon, usually Izuru, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and others would be dropping by and joining him. With all the serious problems looming ahead of them, these loud carefree nights were a much needed reprieve.

A knock on his door brought Renji out of his thoughts. "Hey, come on in!" he shouted even as he got to his feet and headed towards the entrance.

It was Hisagi and another probably low-seated Shinigami he didn't recognize. Well, the more the merrier. "Hisagi! Glad you could make it, yer always so busy nowadays with those taichou duties! Sit down and make yerselves comfortable!" Renji clapped his friend heartily on the back.

Hisagi grinned back. "This'll be great, but first, this guy," he motioned to the other Shinigami, "has a message for you."

"Huh?" Renji turned to really look at the Shinigami. "…you look…are you from the 10th division?"

"Hai, Renji-fukutaichou!" The Shinigami bowed. "Sorry to disrupt your evening, but Matsumoto-fukutaichou has requested that you see her at her quarters immediately! It's some sort of emergency!"

Renji frowned. "Emergency? At her quarters? Why would she ask for me when her captain and division are closer?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know anything more than that!"

"Whatever it is, it sounds serious. You'd better go see her." Hisagi looked concerned. "Should I come along, in case you need help?"

"Yeah, why not?" Renji grunted, a little put off about having to make the sake wait. "Let's go."

Matsumoto greeted Renji and Hisagi at the door, hair mussed and her sky-blue eyes wide with panic. "Ohgreatcomein," she said in one breath, and pulled the both of them in.

Her room was a mess, clothes strewn haphazardly on her floor and spread all across her bed, and one of her chairs was overturned. Renji surveyed the chaos with some horror. "Damn, Matsumoto, what's gotten into you? Did someone try to rob you or somethin'?"

"What? No, don't be silly." Matsumoto was still looking around frantically. "I just, um, I need to figure out what to wear." A blouse suddenly caught her eye, and she picked it up, looked up and down, then tossed it aside with a frustrated huff.

"…Say what?" Renji wasn't sure he heard right. "Clothes? You…sent someone to get me…for

clothes?"

"Yes!" Matsumoto snapped, pacing around her bed and studying the outfits laid out on it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily. "I know it's really short-notice, I didn't plan this, but this is sort of important and you were the only I could trust since we talked-." She suddenly looked up, apparently actually seeing Hisagi for the first time. "What's he doing here?"

Renji shrugged, although he was starting to get an idea of what had Matsumoto so distraught. "Uhm, we were gettin' ready to drink some sake and party the night away. Y'know, like we usually do. Thought you might join us."

"No, not tonight." In spite of her obviously harassed state, Matsumoto suddenly seemed to remember something and smiled brilliantly up at him. "I've got other plans tonight."

That was all Renji needed as he grinned widely back. "Ha! So things happened on their own, eh? I told you if you just waited, it'd be fine."

Matsumoto was back to rummaging through some shopping bags. "Well…not quite. It's not really…we're just going out to dinner. He has no idea."

"Oh." Personally, Renji thought that was friggin' amazing. Taichous and their fukutaichous spent so much time working together in their headquarters nowadays, he didn't know any pair that would spend even one more voluntary minute in each other's company. The very thought of him and his stoic (yet paradoxically easy to offend) taichou sitting down for a proper dinner gave him goosebumps.

"…but I want to look good, of course! Maybe if things go well…well, who knows? But I don't have much time, I said I needed to change but he wants to meet in another 15 minutes, so I need your opinion!"

"Huh?" Renji shook his head, forcefully clearing his mind of a rather disconcerting image of Byakuya-taichou coolly yet snidely (seriously, how does he do that?) lecturing him on how to properly use his utensils and where to put his napkin as they awkwardly munched across a table at one another. "Uh ok…sure, if that's what you want, Rangiku. …I mean, I'll do my best…but…I gotta warn you, I don't know what the hell you chicks consider fashionable these days."

"Uhh…excuse me?" Matsumoto and Renji both turned to look at Hisagi, who was still standing awkwardly by the door and looking increasingly baffled. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Matsumoto, it sounds like you two don't need my help. Renji, I'll go back to your place and wait."

There was a pause. Matsumoto bit her lower lip and looked over at Renji. "Think he can keep it a secret?"

Renji thought for a moment. "Yeah, this is Hisagi. It should be fine."

"Keep what a secret?" Hisagi looked very confused and maybe just the slightest bit miffed.

Renji grinned. "Matsumoto has a crush on Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hisagi's eyes widened. "No way."

"And," Renji added with an even wider grin, "they're goin' out to dinner or somethin' tonight."

"Whoa," Hisagi breathed. He looked over at Matsumoto. "Hitsugaya-taichou, really? That's pretty impressive."

"Not really, I can't figure out how to tell him," Matsumoto muttered, her worried look returning. "And I doubt he feels the same way. The only reason he's buying me dinner is so I wouldn't undress on his desk."

"WHAT?"

Ignoring the twin cries of confusion and shock from her friends, Matsumoto resumed her prowl for a suitable outfit. "I need something cute and sexy but not too much, otherwise Hitsugaya-taichou will think I'm being weird. Alright!" She grabbed a few pieces of clothing and dashed behind a screen. A few moments later, she emerged in a white long-sleeved shirt and florally patterned skirt. "How does this look?"

"Fine," Renji replied happily. "Go with that."

"Well wait, here's another one." Matsumoto changed into a rather low-necked pink camisole and jeans.

"That looks fine too," Renji decided. Hisagi nodded.

"And how about this one?" This time Matsumoto was wearing a light blouse over a summery yellow dress.

"Fine," was Renji's final verdict. Hisagi nodded again.

"NO! You two are no help at all!" Matsumoto cried, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "'This is fine, that is fine'… what does that even mean? I want, I need something that really blows him away!"

"Well, you know," Hisagi offered thoughtfully, "I don't really think Hitsugaya-taichou's the type to notice these things. I don't think appearances like that matter to him."

"Yeah," Renji piped in. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou. You could probably go in a ratty T-shirt and jeans and he wouldn't blink."

"It still can't hurt to try and look nice," Matsumoto grumbled. "I know guys like that."

There was a moment of subdued silence.

Renji looked around helplessly. His eyes finally spotted a bright red piece of cloth underneath one of the multiple piles on the floor. "How about that?"

Matsumoto followed his gaze, went over, and picked up a red cocktail dress. "Oh, I'd forgotten about this…hmm…maybe..." She quickly dashed behind the screen. She came out with the dress and matching red high heels and a necklace. The dress was a deep red satin that clung to and accentuated her every curve and ended just above her knees, showing off her smooth creamy calves.

Renji and Hisagi looked at each other, then nodded approvingly. "That should work."

Matsumoto turned back and forth in front of a mirror, examining her reflection. A smile slowly crept over her face. "Yeah…I think so too." She quickly reached over to her desk and fumbled around, finally pulling out a pair of red jeweled earrings. "These should go quite nicely. They're the exact shade of red to match the dress."

"What are you gonna do about the necklace then?" Renji pointed at the sky blue stone. "That's all blue, not gonna match yer dress, right?"

"Oh, no." Matsumoto smiled fondly down at the stone as she stroked it gently with her fingertips, recalling a most memorable conversation. "No matter what, I'm wearing this one."

A/N: Not sure if it's obvious enough (or too obvious?) that the necklace she's wearing is the one Hitsugaya complimented.


	8. Chapter 7

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Mwahaha two chapters in rapid succession. So happy. There are some more replies below to earlier reviews that accumulated over the last two years I've been AWOL (because I wanted to thank everyone but realized I had inundated the chapter with my babble and that is lame so I split up the answers!). Now I feel truly caught up!

Flouder5: Thank you!

SakuraCa: Thank you!

Ducati96: Haha if you're still waiting, wait no longer!

MetalChickCrisis2040: Aww thanks for your support! I'm sorry I was unable to provide additional chapters until now, but I hope you enjoy them!

EilidhRose9: Yay I like making people smile! Then again, it's not hard when it's MatsuHitsu!

x-xChronax-x: Thank you and again so sorry it took so long!

RarusuRinnu1310: Argh I feel so bad when someone writes that they're waiting for another chapter. Not that I think your life revolves around my fanfic, but I just feel so guilty. A thousand apologies! Thank you for reading and please enjoy my newest chapters!

Igniculus: Hehe maybe indeed. I guess only Hitsugaya knows… :D

: Haha surprise, it's not abandoned (just horribly neglected)! It was really awesome of you to go ahead and review it when you thought it was, though. Many thanks!

Chapter 7

The evening sky was just settling into a rich purple with a fiery red along the horizon where the sun was still touching down as Matsumoto raced to the street corner outside headquarters where she and Hitsugaya had agreed to meet. Such a lovely night. If this had been a real date, she would have insisted on taking a walk along one of the rivers after dinner to enjoy it to the fullest.

Too bad it wasn't.

But they _were _going out to dinner, just the two of them, Matsumoto thought. Alone. Wherever she liked, and her darling Hitsugaya-taichou was buying. It was more than a half-step in the right direction, and one that she hadn't even allowed herself to dream of. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy.

And, as she rounded a final corner, as if on cue, the reason for all her joy came into sight. There, at the corner, by a telephone pole, stood Hitsugaya, waiting. Waiting for _her_. It was an odd feeling, almost like empowerment, knowing she'd had her serious and stern little taichou, who never spared her a second glance in the office, waiting for her, paying all his attention for the next few hours entirely on her. Not that dratted paperwork or other administrative matters. If he looked at her, talked to her, it was because he _wanted_ to. _I need to strip more often_, Matsumoto thought gleefully.

"Hiii, Hitsugaya-taichou!" she sang even as she finally slowed to a stop in front of Hitsugaya. "Let's be sure to have a ton of fun tonight!"

Hitsugaya grunted. He was, of course, still dressed in his captain's uniform. Matsumoto knew he'd opted for staying and working in the office a little later until the meeting time while she ran home to change.

"So, where do you want to eat?" He was looking down one street, presumably scanning for any promising restaurants. They were in the first section of South Rukongai, at the intersection of two of its most commercial streets. Matsumoto actually preferred some of the sections further away from Seireitei when it came to shopping; the fashion in the clothing shops were a little to fancy and formal for her, but she'd heard the dining was second to none. "I guess it's going to be a fancy place, with that dress."

Matsumoto's heart stopped for a moment. "You don't like my dress, taichou?" She suddenly felt horribly gaudy and overdressed. It was all Renji and Hisagi's fault. Right before she had left, she had changed her mind again about the outfit and her appearance. Her hair was just too frizzy today, and the dress made her arms look a little fat, she'd wailed even as Renji and Hisagi all but kicked her out the door. Well-meaning boys but honestly, what did they know about clothes and makeup? Crazy tattoos were their idea of sprucing up. She was plotting revenge when Hitsugaya's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I didn't say that. I said it looks expensive."

She immediately perked up. "I know! That's what I love about it! It was actually on sale, can you believe it? And that's why, taichou, you should shop every day because you never know what you might miss otherwise-" Matsumoto paused as Hitsugaya's statement registered. "So you _do_ like my dress, taichou?"

Hitsugaya cast her a withering glance.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto wagged a manicured finger at him, even as he turned his head as if not looking at her would make her stop. "Don't you know anything about going on a date? You need to make the woman feel beautiful and special! You have to compliment her every chance you get, starting with her dress! It's rude not to acknowledge all the trouble we go through to look nice for you men!"

Half of her was bracing for her taichou to point out that this was a not a real date. But Hitsugaya just exhaled explosively and all but snarled, "Alright. You look nice, Matsumoto. Now will you pick a place already? Unlike you, I actually get up before noon."

"Don't be pushy either! That's not going to make a woman feel appreciated," Matsumoto responded gaily, but also began appraising the signs and advertisement boards. It wouldn't do for Hitsugaya-taichou to lose his patience with her and leave. "Ahh! How about that Italian bistro over there, taichou? It looks cuuute!"

"Fine, fine."

It was past the dinner rush hour, but the restaurant was still relatively full with couples chatting leisurely over an after-meal coffee. The house lights had been dimmed, while small white candles flickered and glowed on each table, casting a warm golden aura over the patrons at each seating.

"Ooohh this is classy, taichou!" Matsumoto squealed in excitement, and rather loudly. Several customers near the entrance looked up in mild displeasure at the interruption of their private reveries. Many, particularly the men, continued to stare upon seeing Matsumoto in her form-fitting dress and abundant bosom spilling out of the top in all its glory. Of course, that ended quickly enough when their eyes fell on her companion, a white-haired boy wearing a sour expression and more importantly the official garb of a captain of the Gotei 13. As they were led to their seats by a nervous host, whispers ricocheted all around them.

"Oi oi, is that boy really a captain?"

"You don't suppose there's trouble…?"

"I'd heard there was a child prodigy among the captains…"

"But he's so young! And what's he doing with that grown woman? Surely they're not a real couple…"

"What's she doing with him? A beautiful woman like that can't be part of the Gotei 13."

Matsumoto couldn't help giggling to herself as that angry little vein on her captain's head began making its presence known as more comments about his height and youth circulated in the air. She'd long ago given up caring how strangers regarded her (as long as they still thought she was smoking hot), but Hitsugaya was clearly still sensitive about the issue. It was all rather amusing to Matsumoto.

Then again, she thought, such confusion wouldn't occur if the Gotei 13 actually entered Rukongai now and then. It was odd how detached they were from the very people they protected. As a result, the regular populace of Soul Society regarded Seireitei with as much fear as there was admiration. Perhaps it was for security reasons and certainly, there was much work to be done in Seireitei, but it still struck Matsumoto as strange that in all the years she had been lieutenant, she had never heard of a captain taking one foot into Rukongai unless there was trouble. Which was doubly bizarre when you realized how many of the current high-ranking Shinigami, most of her friends like Renji and Momo for example, had come from the poorer areas. And of course, Gin and herself.

Ah, Gin. She'd almost made it through the day without thinking of him. But his memory, much like the person himself, came and went as it pleased, with seemingly no regard as to how it might affect her. The familiar bitterness leapt to her throat and that squeezing ache in her chest lanced through her.

Some of her thoughts must have reflected on her face because Hitsugaya peered at her and asked, "Are you alright, Matsumoto?"

_Oh just dandy, taichou, just missing and dreaming of one of your most hated and bitter enemies. While at dinner with you. Shall I just slap you in the face while I'm at it?_ Matsumoto felt her face flush with guilt and quickly forced a smile. "Just fine, taichou! I was just thinking…um…" Her thoughts flew helter-skelter to the last subject she'd been musing before Gin. "…I was thinking, ah, why don't you ever leave Seireitei? You were born here in Rukongai, right?"

Hitsugaya's green eyes widened and a strange light entered them. For the briefest of moments, he was a child again, the unruly crybaby kid she'd tried to help out that day at the market. "Why don't I leave…?"

His eyes had…blurred or something. Matsumoto loved the sharp cool clarity in her captain's eyes, the harsh brightness not unlike that of a gem with its endless facets and reflections casting pure light in every direction. The way they unwaveringly took in the world with all its sins and ugliness, pierced it, and remained untainted by darkness. She had always thought it would be a sad day when her captain's eyes lost their focus, their strength. But instead…what had once been hard and indissoluble within those wide irises had melted into deep pools of turquoise, swirling with fierce unyielding passion. Joy, sorrow, fear, anger all bubbled to the surface in turn before being submerged by another thundering, crashing wave of emotion.

She was looking at the real Hitsugaya Toshirou. And he was even more breathtaking than when he shouted to the heavens and released his bankai. Her heart thumped madly in her chest at the thought that Hitsugaya had actually let down his walls around her. Never in a million years would she have dared to believe that she could achieve such a level of trust and closeness. Now was the time to say something, but her mouth was suddenly horribly dry. She grabbed the cup of ice water to her right and chugged it desperately.

"…I don't go back because there's no point." Hitsugaya's voice was low and steady, but his eyes were far away, seeing an old woman greeting him at the entrance of an old shack and a dark-haired girl in pigtails holding a watermelon as the sun set.

"Do you hate it, taichou?" Matsumoto asked softly. "Becoming a Shinigami was a means of escape for many people, especially the poor. I can understand why no one wants to look back." From what she'd heard, that was certainly the case with Hisagi.

"It's not that." Hitsugaya ran one hand through his snow-white hair, tousling his unruly spikes even further, and still avoiding her gaze. "There's nothing I can do for anyone out there. When you become a Shinigami, everything's different. How you are expected to act, how you are treated, how people will forever see you. Even if I went back, I wouldn't really be returning." He finally gave her a searching sidelong glance. "Do you understand?"

She did. Oh, but she really did. Neither one of them became Shinigami because they had wanted to. The only reason they had left their lives behind was for another, Gin for Matsumoto, Hinamori and Granny for Hitsugaya. Life hadn't been exactly easy for her in Rukongai (boy was that an understatement), but living out the rest of her life fighting and killing tormented souls eating other souls had been wholly unappealing. She would have been content squatting on the streets and scrabbling for nourishment, as long as Gin was at her side.

And really, what had it all been for? she couldn't help thinking bitterly. Gin was even further away from her than ever. And she certainly knew what Hitsugaya meant about how you were expected to act and be treated in turn. With her overly-developed physique, pouty lips, and long flowing hair she refused to cut or tie up like other female officers, it had taken decades before Shinigami started taking her seriously. She sometimes wondered if that was why Renji and Hisagi developed their rough and tough appearances, when in truth, they were such sweeties. It was all such nonsense, the hoops they jumped through.

_We really make quite the couple_, Matsumoto suddenly thought, bemused. _The baby captain and his bimbo lieutenant. We fought tooth and nail to become Shinigami to prove ourselves to everyone, and then realize we haven't gotten any closer to our real goals, the people we love. It's so sad it's funny_. She couldn't help snorting a little and noticed that Hitsugaya was looking at her oddly, still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry taichou, I find a lot of things funny."

"I can see that."

"I mean," she gestured to the two of them, "does anyone else look more unsuited for our jobs than we do?" She finished draining her water. "There's Yachiru, I guess, but Zaraki-taichou kinda compensates for that."

She was pretty sure Hitsugaya understood her line of thinking and how it pertained to what they had been discussing, but he just shrugged, clearly wishing not to delve further. His eyes were firmly resolute again, Matsumoto noted with regret. "We should order." He nodded at a waiter anxiously watching them from a corner.

The moment of confiding had passed but she wasn't going to let him slip away from her entirely. "Hitsugaya-taichou." Matsumoto placed a hand over her captain's. Hitsugaya swiveled back and looked down at her hand covering his, then at her face that shone with the same unspeakable yearning that echoed within him. "I understand. I miss Rukongai too."


	9. Chapter 8

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: I have no excuses. I'm just the slowest story updater in the world. Hah my goal now is to finish this fic before Tite Kubo finishes Bleach. That should give me some time. Thanks for everyone's patience. You're all so nice to me!

30CK: Your reviews always make me feel so good. Thanks for your support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

kriitikko: Thank you, I really appreciate you still following me!

Writing bunny: Many thanks. Keeping them in character was one of my top priorities when I started writing this. I think it'll get even harder when the romance really starts going since they both strike me as characters that express emotions through their actions more than their words.

sagitgirlth: Once again, thank you for following the fic! I swear I'll update again soon!

Seynee: Haha I'm glad you got the humor. And I agree, moar HitsuMatsu!

Brandie Hitsugaya: Yeah I know :(. The anime had his eyes red for his fight with Hitsugaya since I guess the manga hadn't shown their color yet (see Bleach Wiki for the screenshot). Sucks when that happens. I guess I could go back and change it in the chapters…or I could just be lazy and stick with red :P. It'll largely depend on what else I write about Gin later.

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thanks! My next chapter is actually in Hitsugaya's POV. It'll be fun to see if I'm able to keep him in character. I love him, but he's so serious and quiet compared to Matsumoto, so I bet it's going to be a lot of inner monologue.

Bishounenchaser: I love re-reading fics, so that's a huge compliment for me. Thank you and hope you like this chapter!

Ice Prince Hitsugaya: Thank you, I'm glad it was a good read for you!

Chapter 8

After that rather personal talk, Matsumoto had no idea how the rest of the night was going to turn out. From the clenched set of his jaw, she could tell Hitsugaya was feeling tense. She didn't blame him. First he got abruptly asked out to dinner, and then he's interrogated on aspects of his life he's probably never shared with anyone else. No doubt he was starting to second-guess and berate himself for being so forthright with her. She was resolved to loosen up the rest of the evening. "Oooohh, look at this menu, taichou! There are so many delicious entrees, how will I ever choose just one?" She leaned across the table over her menu. "What are you getting, taichou?"

"The duck."

"Ah! That one sounds real good! As for me…I know! I'll take the Tuna Livronese—AHHH!" She jumped to her feet, knocking over her chair in the process. Everyone in the restaurant whirled around at the sound of her panicked shriek.

Hitsugaya was also on his feet, eyes wild with alarm. "What? What's wrong Matsumoto?"

"I almost forgot. We need to order wine, taichou!"

"…" There was the throbbing vein.

"But should it be red or white? …What am I saying? Waiter-san, I want one of each~!"

"Matsumoto, you…"

Their old bickering broke the unfamiliar mood that had previously settled about them. Matsumoto smiled as she saw Hitsugaya relax and dig into his meal when the food was delivered. They ate in relative silence, but it was a comfortable one, just like back in their office.

And then she finished the wine. Both bottles. All by herself, since Hitsugaya adamantly refused to partake of the marvelousness that is alcohol. "AHAHAHAHAHA this is so great taichouu!"

"Matsumoto, you're drunk," Hitsugaya hissed, mortified. She had, at some point, wound up on the floor, and he was glaring stormily down at her, arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Oh taichou, you don't need to worry. Everyone else is gone," she slurred happily, indicating with a sweep of her arm the rest of the restaurant which was indeed empty. The building had cleared pretty quickly after Matsumoto had tried a balancing act with their plates and silverware ("It's like waitressing but with dancing," she'd explained incomprehensibly to her taichou) and ended in crashing dish-breaking failure. "Now we can really have some fun! Waiter, another bottle!"

"Absolutely not." Some people raised their voices when they were pissed. Hitsugaya tended to lower his and practically growl the words. It was actually sort of sexy, that commanding tone coupled with a deep hoarseness. Matsumoto giggled and hiccupped, and wondered if that was his bedroom voice.

"_I love you, Rangiku. Give yourself to me, Rangiku. Let me taste you, Rangiku."_ And then they would ram their tongues down each other's throats and fall onto a red heart-shaped canopy bed with silken sheets, tearing each other's clothes off in violent lust, and make mad mad love while violins swelled and winged cupids sang Hallelujah above them.

"Get up Matsumoto, we're leaving."

"Hai, hai!" She saluted goofily and climbed unsteadily to her feet. "But you owe me dessert sometime, taichou!"

:::

They were walking alongside a quietly flowing river as they made their way back to Seireitei. Well, Hitsugaya was. Matsumoto was giving it her best shot, but stumbling would already be a generous description. She was mildly astonished her captain hadn't shunpo-ed the hell away from her the instant they were outside the bistro. If there was anything Hitsugaya disliked more than a non-working Matsumoto, it was a drunk non-working Matsumoto. But his prior ire at the restaurant had already dissipated (then again, he'd have died of an aneurysm by now if he didn't learn to shrug off Matsumoto's antics), and he was rather serenely striding back towards their home base.

He looked older in the moonlight. The silver rays cast muted shadows flittingly across his face, lending it a mien of grave dignity. How the tables had turned since the day they met, Matsumoto thought not for the first time. Back then, she'd seen a poor bullied youngster, much like her past self, in need of guidance and protection. She'd scolded him, told him to be a man, to be strong no matter how bad things got. And now he was stronger than she'd ever imagined, and it was she who now unquestioningly looked to him for direction, she who saw him as a pillar of support and safety. Damn she wanted him to hold her.

Well, there was always the next best thing. "Taichouu!" She lunged over and pulled her startled captain into a soft squishy bear hug. "It's too fine a night to go home already! Say, let's go to Renji's and drink some more!"

"Like I'd do that."

"Then let's just sit out here and enjoy the full moon. Mouu taichou, walking is so tiring, especially with how heavy my chest is." She pulled him closer and wriggled her boobs against his head for emphasis, just in case he had somehow forgotten her heavenly endowments.

"I told you not to tell me about that."

"Why not? They're my woman's pride!"

"What does that even mean?" Hitsugaya tugged forcefully and slipped out of the ring of her arms.

"Mine are the biggest this side of Soul Society. Shouldn't I be proud of them? I'll have you know while going through the Academy I was known as Matsumoto "Big Breast Goddess" Rangiku!"

"Stop telling me things I don't want to know!"

Matsumoto stared at Hitsugaya's back as he continued walking away from her, feeling strangely dismissed. Hitsugaya-taichou hadn't spoken more sharply or severely than usual; it was his typical rejoinder to most of Matsumoto's comments. But she was hurt all the same.

Tonight, Mastumoto had seen a softer side to Hitsugaya, and not by accident. Her captain had consciously opened himself to her and allowed a relationship between them outside of the workplace, and she'd started to think something had really changed between them—that the distance between them had closed a little more. It had felt so good, like telling a truth after keeping it in for a long time. There had been such genuine warmth from Hitsugaya. She wanted things to stay like that just a little longer.

"What's wrong, Matsumoto?"

She snapped back to attention to see Hitsugaya had stopped and turned to stare at her with concern. _I must have looked really upset. Ack._ She straightened up and laughed, waving one hand dismissively in the air at Hitsugaya. "Ahahahaha it's nothing, taichou. Just thought of something…um, I was thinking of…ah…" Hitsugaya frowned a little deeper. For someone so reserved, he was amazingly adept at deducing other people's emotions. She couldn't let him see through to her true feelings. Not yet.

Matsumoto racked her brain frantically, but alas, it was still heavily addled with alcohol. "…Gin! I was thinking of Gin." She knew it was a poor subject to bring up, but it was the one topic Hitsugaya always backed off of.

Except Hitsugaya did not back off this time. If anything, he just looked more worried. And maybe a little angry. "Gin? Why?" He took a step forward as he asked.

Matsumoto was so surprised by his reaction she stumbled backwards. It was the first time she could recall retreating from her captain when he wasn't furiously yelling at her to do work. "Ah…well, taichou, I'm always thinking about him, you know." Damn. Saying it aloud somehow hurt more than just ruminating about it alone in her head. _Always…I'm always thinking about him. But I can think all I want and it won't change a damn thing._

To Hitsugaya, she continued to babble, horrified at the words coming out of her mouth. Her tongue, usually obedient despite a night of heavy drinking, had gone rogue, and her brain was too sluggish to subdue it. "We were best friends, and I owe him my life. I really cared about him, taichou, and now he's gone. Of course I'd think about him all the time now." These were things no one else was ever meant to hear. It was a Pandora's box of all the most miserable emotions Matsumoto did her best to suppress, and she was flinging it wide open for Hitsugaya.

To hell with him. To hell with the men always breaking her heart. "I loved him, damnit!" Suddenly angry, she pointed an accusing finger at her captain. "And you know it! So why rub salt in the wound, taichou? I leave Hinamori out of it, don't I?" She continued backing away and almost tripped over a clod of dirt. "What is it with you white-haired men? You think you can just say and do whatever you want, and you don't care who you hurt…" She hiccupped.

"All right, Matsumoto! I'm sorry I asked!" Hitsugaya walked faster towards her, which only made Matsumoto pick up her own pace. "Why are you trying to run away?"

"Why can't I? Everyone else runs. Gin ran. You're running away from me too." Tears sprung to her eyes. Matsumoto sniffled and swayed in her steps. One part of her was trying to clap her hands over her mouth, but a much stronger part of her was feeling spitefully reckless and refused to be silenced. "You…you won't even touch my breasts…" she slurred piteously and rubbed at her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya looked on the brink of reaching up and tearing his hair out. "First it's Gin, then it's—Matsumoto, watch out!"

But it was too late. Matsumoto had wobbled off the path, and her next step was met with empty air right before she fell ungraciously into the river.

:::

"Blaagh!" Matsumoto broke through the surface with a heaving gasp followed by sputtering as she coughed up what felt like a quart of water. The water was cold, and it immediately shocked her out of her drunken haze. "Ahh, it's cold! Cold! Kyaaah!"

"Matsumoto!" Still somewhat disoriented, she was bewildered to hear a second splash, before she realized that her captain had jumped in and was swimming frantically towards her, hollering all the time, "Matsumoto, are you all right?" His eyes were wide and that pretty pale green shade they got whenever he was really shook up. That was touching. Matsumoto couldn't remember how she could have gotten upset at such a sweet taichou.

"H-hai, taichou." Matsumoto smiled bashfully at Hitsugaya as he reached her. "Ahaha sorry about that. You didn't have to dive in after me, you know? I can swim pretty well."

"You were so drunk I didn't know if you'd remember how." Hitsugaya studied her for a moment, probably confirming for himself that she wasn't about to pass out and sink to the riverbed. Finally, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were back to the usual color and a tinge of his usual annoyance had returned as well. But overall he was visibly relieved. "Well, whatever. I'm glad nothing worse happened. Let's get back to shore."

:::

As part of the Gotei 13, she and Hitsugaya-taichou had just about every powerful kido spell at their disposal. And not one of them involved the drying of clothes.

"It's soooo cooold!" Matsumoto wailed, hugging herself as she sat on the ground in a dripping puddle. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Hitsugaya sullenly wring out his haori. More than the cold, what chilled her to the bone was the thought of her captain picking up the convoluted conversation they'd been having before she fell in. _I swear I'll give up on afternoon naps if he forgets everything. …well, three days a week. I'll give up afternoon naps three days a week if he forgets everything_.

She couldn't believe she'd pronounced her love for Gin to Hitsugaya-taichou of all people. Talk about awkward. It didn't matter if Hitsugaya already knew; you just didn't go around confessing love of one man to the other man you loved. Ugh.

Oh well. At least the evening wasn't a complete loss, Matsumoto thought, watching Hitsugaya slip out of his kosode to wring out the sleeves. His silvery hair was truly shimmering now from the beads of water still dripping off the unruly strands. More drops made a winding trail down along his sculpted chest to his flat but muscled abdomen. It was always a pleasant surprise for Matsumoto to realize that under the multiple layers of loose clothing he wore, Hitsugaya had quite the body. Certainly, it was small and a bit on the wiry side, but it was the physique of a grown fighter, not a boy.

Hitsugaya turned briefly, and Matsumoto quickly averted her gaze and resumed wailing. "What are we going to do, taichou? It's so cold! And my beautiful dress is ruined! Just look at it!"

The dress was soaked through and through. The wet fabric clung to her significant curves, leaving nothing to the imagination (not that there was much left to begin with). With her tousled hair and skin gleaming wetly under the moonlight, Matsumoto wasn't exactly an eyesore herself and she knew it.

Hitsugaya, however, was impervious to her charms. "Don't sit here and tell me about it. If you're cold, go ahead and get back to your quarters to change."

It seemed he had decided to overlook her drunken ranting about Gin. Matsumoto pouted at her captain, but secretly let out a breath of relief. Just then, a group of Shinigami, probably returning from their own nightly outing, passed by the river and almost fell over one another as each man stopped to gawk at the radiant goddess by the river. In the dark, they couldn't tell it was the tenth division lieutenant and her captain. Matsumoto saw them and smiled mischievously.

"Taichou, those men are looking at me! Aaah, this is so embarrassing!" She clapped her hands to the side of her face.

Hitsugaya glowered at her, not convinced at all of her sudden modesty. But he looked up and shot a glare of pure death at the men, who finally realized exactly who they were peeping at and hurried away. Hitsugaya resumed drying his robes. "If you don't want men looking at you, cover yourself up."

This was the response Matsumoto was waiting for. "With what, taichou? I didn't bring anything else to wear! Ah, I know! Why don't you give me your haori?"

"…" The look on Hitsugaya's face told her that he knew he had been outmaneuvered. Matsumoto smiled innocently up at him. "Fine. Do what you want." He tossed her the haori. He had actually done a decent job wringing out the water, although the cloth was still damp. Matsumoto beamed and draped it around her shoulders, feeling instantly warmer. It smelled like its owner—a fresh, clean wintry scent infused with the glow of Hitsugaya's powerful and protective reiatsu. "You do realize it's still wet," he commented sourly.

Matsumoto smiled and pulled the fabric even closer to her. "I don't mind."


	10. Chapter 9

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Ahahaha another update! A cookie for me. Well here it is, the first chapter in Hitsugaya's POV. It was definitely harder than writing as Matsumoto, because I think he's not someone who overly focuses on his emotions. He's in touch with them, but tries not to let them affect him because he's more of a practical guy and he's got a lot on his plate already (with the filler arcs, he's fighting a Soul Society invasion like every week). Well anyway, that's my interpretation. Enjoy!

Writing bunny: Nope, he's stuck with Matsumoto sober and drunk :).

bandgirlz: Haha yeah that was pretty disastrous. I just couldn't see a date between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya going off without a hitch since Matsumoto is almost always so uninhibited. Hitsugaya's feelings for her…gosh it's really hard for me to describe, but I hope in the next few chapters, it'll make a little more sense. You've definitely hit the nail on the head though—his actions aren't meant to be romantic at this point.

kriitikko: Thanks for still following! I can't wait to see where this goes either…this stuff kind of writes itself sometime :P.

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thank you for reviewing, I try to answer each and every reviewer since you all took the time to write something to me :). I'm glad you like the characterization so far and hopefully Hitsugaya's POV also rings true. I think Hitsu and Matsu are both such interesting characters because they really say little of what they feel and you can interpret them in so many ways. Peace and love! :)

sagitgirlth: Yeah Matsumoto was really fun to write. Hitsugaya is more restricted, but I like the challenge too. Thanks again for the review and hope you like the chapter!

**Chapter 9**

Hitsugaya Toshirou hated Aizen Sosuke. First and foremost, there was what he had done to Hinamori and for that, Toshirou would carry hatred in his heart until the day he died. But there were other reasons too.

Aizen's betrayal had not only weakened, but irrevocably changed Seireitei. Divisions had clashed. Captains had fought their lieutenants. Hell, captains had fought other captains. And for the first time in what had probably been a long while, they had all experienced the limits to their abilities in battle. He knew Kuchiki Byakuya and Soi Fon had both been humbled by Shihouin Yoruichi, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri had met defeat at the hands of the Quincy. Even the infamous Zaraki Kenpachi had lost to the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. And of course, he had fallen to Aizen in the blink of an eye. It was hard to believe in anyone these days, even yourself.

But there was no point or time to indulge in self-pity. You learned from the past—if you were lucky enough to survive your mistakes—and moved on. When Aizen returned, Toshirou was determined to have increased his own strength and kill the lying traitorous bastard. He would not let Hinamori be hurt again. He would protect her and the rest of Soul Society as a captain of the Gotei 13.

Before protecting, however, there first came healing. Hinamori, he hadn't seen much since she had been whisked into the fourth division to recover from Aizen's blow, and even if he were to see her, he wasn't naïve; there was nothing he could do for her. On the other hand, there was plenty to do for Soul Society, especially now that they were more like the Gotei 11.5, with three divisions running helter-skelter and barely supervised under lieutenants still dealing with the realization that their esteemed captains had seen them as little more than dupes.

And this was the latest reason for why Hitsugaya Toshirou wanted Aizen's head on a stake. Before all this started, every division functioned smoothly and independently from the others. There had been no need for collaboration. His duties rarely required the involvement of the other captains and he'd enjoyed working in solitude. Now, it seemed these days he couldn't round a corner without bumping into a captain or lieutenant and having to exchange words with them. Ukitake in particular, seemed to feel a bond with him and always tried to hand him candy.

It wasn't that Toshirou had anything against teamwork or any individuals among the Gotei 13, and he certainly saw the necessity of coming together in these volatile times. But the group dynamics of the Gotei 13 had definitely shifted, and he wasn't sure he liked it. They had grown closer…uncomfortably so. Toshirou now knew things that he had no business knowing, like Kuchiki's deceased wife or Komamura's issues about his appearance or how ill Ukitake was. A lot of personal emotional laundry had been aired and as a fairly guarded person himself, Toshirou thought it was just wrong. These were intimate details people had held close to their hearts. Now all of Seireitei knew them.

And not just knew. Toshirou might have been all right with that but no, the regular Shinigami wouldn't stop blathering these secrets and with all the whispering and gossiping, the secrets became speculations, and the speculations became outlandish rumors of mythic proportions.

"Hey, I heard Hisagi-fukutaichou was defeated by the fifth seat of the eleventh division. That must mean the fifth seat has unlocked his bankai! He'll probably be a captain soon."

"They say Soi Fon is still so loyal to Shihouin Yoruichi that she might abandon her captain's post to rejoin her in the human world."

"Abarai-fukutaichou has wanted to propose to Kuchiki Rukia ever since he fought his captain for her, but ironically he now needs Kuchiki-taichou's permission as the big brother."

On and on it went. And Toshirou's name had come up more than a few times as well. According to some, he was keeping a bedside vigil by Hinamori until she recovered. Others had heard he had long wanted to fight Aizen because he was jealous of Hinamori's affection for the villain. No, he was now seeking solace in Matsumoto's bosom because of his despair over Hinamori's condition and she was always too drunk to care. It was outrageous, the way they made him out to be a broken-hearted moony-eyed bum with nothing to do but pine after women, when in fact he was up to his chin in paperwork and falling asleep at his desk writing orders.

The rumors themselves weren't actually new. When you were assigned a buxom knockout like Matsumoto Rangiku for your lieutenant, people were going to talk. And there had been a few murmurs about Hinamori as well. Toshirou had accepted this (after many months of futile fuming and stalking in his office). What irked him now was that he himself had provided the fodder by losing his cool in his fights with Gin and Aizen. Displaying his protectiveness and caring for Hinamori in public was like an open invitation for people to further stick their noses in his private life. Now, every time he passed a group of Shinigami, he could feel their pitying stares drilling into his back. They didn't even wait until he was around the corner to begin their musings.

"Poor Hitsugaya-taichou. He must miss Hinamori-fukutaichou dreadfully."

"Maybe his love for her will help them both."

"But she still has eyes only for Aizen."

"Well, Aizen was a man, while Hitsugaya-taichou is still…"

It was like one of those nonsensical soaps from the human world that Matsumoto loved. And Matsumoto had it even worse than he did. Toshirou had defended his unrequited love. She had fallen for one of the traitors. Comments ran the gamut from how borderline suicidal she must be from grief to how incomprehensibly stupid she was to have loved someone like Ichimaru Gin.

Toshirou had to admit he was somewhat baffled himself when he learned about the past relationship between his lieutenant and Ichimaru. He'd seen Matsumoto with the ex-third division captain a few times (when tracking her down to tell her to finish her paperwork), but had never given it much thought. Looking back, he still couldn't recall observing any signs between the two to suggest anything more than a platonic relationship. He'd almost dismissed the rumors…until he saw Matsumoto.

Whatever her faults (and there were many), Toshirou knew Matsumoto to be a kind and brave woman. She tried to be strong in front of him, knowing he had troubles of his own, but it wasn't hard to see past her chipper façade when she came in every afternoon smelling of sake and a face still streaked with tears in her sleep. That had thrown him for a loop, he had to admit, to have seen her so vulnerable. It provoked an unfamiliar urge to protect her. Much the same way he felt for Hinamori. But he'd always known Hinamori to be too gentle for her own good; he'd always known he had to look out for her. Matsumoto…he'd viewed as nigh indestructible. She was brash and fearless, and he'd never seen anything faze her up to that point.

But now here she was, in clear pain. And again, as with Hinamori, Toshirou found himself completely unable to do anything about it. Even worse, he couldn't help feeling he was somehow responsible by getting her involved in his fight with Gin. _She came back on her own_, his inner voice protested.

_And it was a good thing she did, wasn't it?_ another part of him responded darkly. _Good thing she backed you up despite how she felt. If she'd rode on her emotions the way you did, things could have turned out very differently for you and Hinamori. She was far more level-headed than you. You owe her. _

That was obvious. Toshirou had owed her ever since she helped him recognize the voice calling to him in his dreams and saved his granny. She'd helped him discover a new path and purpose in life as a Shinigami and stood by him ever since. He'd been determined to prove his worth as a captain and serve Soul Society with devotion and honor; it seemed the best way to repay Matsumoto's good will. He'd have done more, but over the years Matsumoto had never shown any weakness or in need of assistance. Now in her greatest time of need, surely he could do something for the woman who had remained at his side and guarded his life?

Shamefully, it would seem no. Every day, Toshirou silently watched Matsumoto battle her grief, trying to find a good time to step in and offer his support. But a proper moment never seemed to present itself. In the end, the only way he could make it up to her was giving her as much time as she needed to adjust (although there were times he feared he was going to end up an accomplice to her death by alcohol poisoning) and covering her duties.

Slowly, but much faster than he would have expected, Matsumoto did bounce back. Even better, their working relationship remained the same. Toshirou hadn't realized until then how greatly he valued the rapport between them. The thought of having Matsumoto awkward around him because of his fight with Gin had kept him awake for more nights than he cared to admit. It was strange, since he'd always thought her cheery careless attitude often worsened his mood. But the truth was, a part of him always felt more at peace when he saw her smile.

And now…now Matsumoto was smiling again, which was great except…something was still off. Over the course of the last few weeks, Matsumoto seemed to have become preoccupied with something. It wasn't overly alarming and if anything, it was helping maintain her spirits. She was energetic again and Toshirou wondered if it was best to leave things be…but that almost never worked out well for him when Matsumoto was involved.

Thus, when Matsumoto had somehow blackmailed him by way of stripping (it was the best way he could put it) into a dinner out with her, he'd actually welcomed the opportunity to try and talk to her. He was still trying to decide if the evening had been a resounding success or abysmal failure.

Matsumoto had started out the evening her usual loud raucous self, but their conversation before dinner had been surprisingly intimate. Toshirou was still trying to work out how his normally crass lieutenant had somehow gotten him to share feelings he hadn't even entirely realized were there. And how natural it had felt to finally speak his mind to the woman across the table from him, her soft blue eyes glowing in the candlelight, filled with tenderness and understanding. It had left him slightly rattled when it hit him—how truly fond of her he was. No one else had made such a huge impact on his life. No one else had been by his side for so long, so unwaveringly.

…then Matsumoto got drunk, and things spiraled downhill fast. Toshirou winced. The coup de gras had to be when he somehow triggered an inebriated rage in Matsumoto ending in a tumble into the river and the two of them later soaking wet by the shore. Toshirou still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. One minute they'd been happy as clams, and the next Matsumoto was crying and blubbering about how he and Ichimaru were running away from her. Ichimaru's name had immediately struck a warning bell in Toshirou's mind, and he struggled to determine if Matsumoto's last words before her dunking held any significance or insight into why she'd been the way she was recently. Certainly, if anything, it was odd to hear her declare him and Ichimaru as alike in their treatment of her.

Toshirou really wanted to meditate on this more but as always, just as he was possibly on the brink of solving one problem, another raised its ugly head.

For the second time in how many months, Toshirou had somehow thrust himself into the gossiping spotlight of Seireitei by his unthinking actions. Some Shinigami had spotted him and Matsumoto by the river, and now the quarters were buzzing with what they'd been doing there. It sure didn't help that Matsumoto had been dressed the way she was, and he'd been in the process of disrobing when they were seen. Even he had to admit from an objective viewpoint that it was sketchy as hell.

God he wanted to just smack his head against his desk until he knocked himself out. The polished wooden surface was looking more and more appealing when who should show herself but his accomplice.

"Good morning, taichou!"

"It's afternoon, Matsumoto," he shot back out of habit, although he wasn't sure he should be speaking to her right now. They'd been on one too many emotional whirlwinds as of late, and he was in serious risk of going insane if she wanted to play any more zany mind games today. He fumbled around for the nearest document he needed to finish, and began writing furiously.

A shadow fell over him, and some blonde locks of hair swung into his vision as Matsumoto bent over to watch him. "That's amazing, taichou. You're so industrious today!"

"I have to be, since you never do any work."

"But working all the time isn't good for you, taichou. Shopping is so much more relaxing." Matsumoto must have realized he was still avoiding her gaze because she thrust her humongous breasts across the table, forcing him to jerk his head up or get tit-smacked (an indignity he still suffered at least once a week for all his honed reflexes). He glared up at her in wordless irritation, but Matsumoto merely smiled and continued. "By the way, taichou, thank you for lending me your haori last night."

Just the mention of last night made Toshirou's head pound. "I'm never letting you talk me into something like that again."

"Eh? Why's that, taichou?"

"It was completely humiliating and now, do you know what people are saying about us?"

"Hmm, what's that, taichou?" She stuck one finger cutely against her cheek, a telltale sign that she knew exactly what he was talking about. Toshirou saw red.

"They all think we were doing something inappropriate!"

"Oh, is that so?" Matsumoto pretended to think solemnly about it for a moment, then shrugged and smiled innocently down at him. "I guess we did look pretty funny out there last night, didn't we?"

"It wasn't funny. Inappropriate," he ground out.

"How exactly, taichou?" She batted her eyes at him, and Toshirou realized she was baiting him into another pointless and idiotic conversation.

"Never mind. Are you going to work now? Those need to be stamped by this afternoon." He gestured to the folder of papers on her oft-neglected desk.

Matsumoto pouted. "That's so cruel of you, taichou, assigning me work already!" She hopped up onto his desk, once again making Toshirou lean away from his papers and look at her. "Ne, ne, tell me more about the rumors, taichou. That's far more interesting."

There it was again, that nagging sense that Matsumoto was up to something. Wanted something. From him? Toshirou frowned. That couldn't be it. What could he possibly do for Matsumoto that she couldn't just straight out ask for? But he couldn't shake the feeling, that Matsumoto had changed her attitude towards him. "I think the most popular theory is that we went skinny-dipping and proceeded to make out on the shore."

"We only made out? How adolescent. I'm a grown woman, I'm going to need more than that." Matsumoto pouted. Then her eyes lit up again like firecrackers. "How did it happen? Who do they think made the first move?"

Toshirou stared at his lieutenant. Her face was alight with unmistakable pleasure and she was fluttering her lashes excitedly. This rumor didn't just amuse her—she was really excited about it. Why, for the love of God? "You don't seem to mind."

"Why should I, taichou? It's just a rumor. I've told you, you can't stress out about these things. It's no wonder you have white hair already. Besides," Matsumoto leaned in and her voice took on a throatier tone. "They aren't that far off. We were on a date, weren't we?"

She wasn't touching him, but somehow, it felt she had crowded into his personal space more than when she sandwiched his head between her breasts. Disjointed thoughts flew through Toshirou's mind, trying to come together to make sense of the situation. "That…wasn't a real date," he answered lamely. He wanted to push her away, but that would involve making contact, and touching one another at this moment made him feel incredibly uneasy. Like it could start something huge between them.

"How wasn't it a real date, taichou?" Matsumoto asked blithely, ignoring her captain's internal confusion. She started reciting, ticking items off her fingers as she went. "Letsee…you took me out to a nice dinner, we had wine and a moonlight stroll, and you tried to save me from drowning when I fell in the river. That was so romantic! I didn't know you had it in you, taichou! And at the end of the evening, you gave me your haori and walked me home." She paused as something occurred to her. "Oh, I don't have your haori today. I'm really sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou, but don't worry, I'll remember tomorrow!"

Toshirou had been expecting that last part. When Matsumoto had asked for it, he'd pretty much given it up as lost forever. When they'd first started working together as captain and lieutenant, before he'd known better, he'd lent Matsumoto a tea cup. Years later, Matsumoto was still saying how she'd get that back to him later this week. It was a good thing he had so many spare uniforms. Of course, this didn't mean he should let Matsumoto off the hook. She had to learn responsibility one of these days…but wait, he was getting sidetracked. They were still discussing…the date? Something about the date. But it hadn't been a date. Had it?

Not for the first time, Toshirou wondered if he was the only captain in the history of Soul Society to be led around by his lieutenant this much. Most of the other captains seemed to have enthralled their lieutenants (creepily so in the case of Ukitake and his two fanatic retainers), whereareas he couldn't get his to so much as to sign and date her forms on time. Well, at least he was almost positive his predecessor had the same problem. Matsumoto was just so good at filling your ears with her chatter so you couldn't get a word in, and then expertly dropping a few sentences she knew would distract you, and before you knew it, she had her way.

He had to focus here. Think, think, think. "Stop it, Matsumoto. A seated officer, especially a lieutenant such as yourself, shouldn't play along and encourage these rumors. We have enough on our hands as it is."

"I'm not playing along, taichou! If I was, shouldn't I be calling you honey and kissing you?" She smiled coyly, but her eyes were regarding him intensely. "But you should acknowledge a date when you take a woman out on one, taichou! That's what real men do! And…" The smile faded slightly, and there was an achingly familiar and heartbreaking look in her eyes. Toshirou couldn't remember where he last saw it but it seemed important somehow. "I really enjoyed our time together. Did you, taichou?"

Yes he did, of course he did. He wouldn't have gone if he didn't enjoy her company. Shouldn't she know that by now?

_She's asking something else idiot_, his mind snapped impatiently at him. Where had he seen that look on Matsumoto before? It was…it was…Toshirou stopped. No, that wasn't right.

It was the same look he had seen in Matsumoto's eyes when she looked off into the distance and thought about Ichimaru. But why was she looking like that at him now?


	11. Chapter 10

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: And now…for the most anticlimactic semi-love scene of all time. When I started out fangirling and wanted to write a HitsuMatsu fic, I was imagining the typical dramatic love confession and passionate smooches. And I must have tried this like five or six times, but I honestly don't see it. Hitsu and Matsu are like the king and queen of hidden meanings. One of the scenes in the manga that gives me shivers is when he's all like, 'Matsumoto, I hope there's no hesitation in your heart' or something, and she's like, 'What do you mean?' and then he just says, '…nothing.' And then Kubo Tite just draws this panel with him STARING at her and you know they're both talking about Gin and it's awesome. God I'm such a sucker for unspoken communication. Anyhoo, this whole love confession thing is deliberately vague because I think Hitsu and Matsu have always understood each other deeply enough that they don't really need words once they sort things out in their heads. It almost lessens the feeling in a way for me if they just sort of cry it out and embrace each other. So…apologies if it's not your cup of tea; I wanted Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to reach their feelings at their own pace :).

therealester: Hey, it's good to hear from you again and I'm glad you still like how it's going! I'm trying to churn out as much as I can before my schedule gets more packed, so there should be a few more updates these next few weeks, I hope :).

sagitgirlth: It was definitely fun switching POV and examining a different way that feelings can develop in a person. In some ways, I think Toshirou is inwardly even more passionate than Matsumoto because he doesn't have any outlets to express himself. Anyway, enjoy!

Writing bunny: Haha ohh yes he's confused. Then again, when isn't love confusing? :P

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thanks again for reviewing, always a joy to hear feedback! It sounds like my Toshirou POV is not too OOC from the reviews, so I'll definitely continue writing in it. I actually do both him and Matsumoto in this chapter. Peace and love!

**Chapter 10**

Hitsugaya Toshirou, the lauded child prodigy captain of the tenth division, was at an utter loss. Matsumoto Rangiku, his lieutenant and erotic fantasy for probably every male Shinigami (and maybe some female ones too) from here to the Eastern Gate, was regarding him with the same deep unnamable emotion that she had always reserved for Ichimaru Gin. …well, no that was a lie. There was a name for that emotion. Love.

Logically, that meant…uhh…Matsumoto lov—like, let's go with like for now, that was easier—she liked him. All right, that wasn't so hard. It would help explain a few things about last night, but at the same time…it made NO SENSE. Every time Toshirou tried to feed the notion into his brain, it projectile vomited it back out.

How and when did this happen?

Their relationship was definitely weird and probably unprofessional—and hell, screamed sexual harassment of a minor—but from the moment they met, Toshirou had instinctively known Matsumoto was just playing around and it was easy to take her flirtations in stride. If Matsumoto liked to wield her body as a goofy gag weapon, he'd see it as such. In a bizarre way, he knew it was a display of faith for Matsumoto; she trusted him and whoever else she flung her chest at not to take advantage of her.

Besides, what could you do when you were born with that sort of figure? Her breasts were like the big soft sexy elephant in the room. Might as well bring it up and get it over with.

In a way, Toshirou supposed his equally careless attitude about Matsuomoto's obvious physical traits was a gesture of respect—that he was capable of seeing beyond them and realizing there was more to her than an object of lust. Not that he'd thought this all out beforehand. He and Matsumoto just had an uncanny understanding. They both knew when it was time to joke around and when it was time to get serious. Granted, Matsumoto had a much more flexible interpretation, but Toshirou knew he could count on her when he really needed her. The rest of the time, when they bickered about paperwork, Toshirou didn't really mind. Matusmoto would be Matsumoto, and if the price he paid to have her as a lieutenant was a few more hours of mindless deskwork, then so be it.

The problem was, all of a sudden, Matsumoto was no longer Matsumoto. Matsumoto was Bizarro Matsumoto. Here she was, saying all the things she normally did in jest, but she was actually serious. And she expected Toshirou to be serious too.

There was Soul Society to repair, Hinamori to worry about, and paperwork to do. Now this. He couldn't take it anymore.. Toshirou could only do what he always did when Matsumoto pushed him to his limit. He exploded. "Aaargh what do you want from me, Matsumoto?" Papers flew from the force of his shout.

"Eeee!" Matsumoto yelped and scampered back. If this had been the usual mess she'd caused for Toshirou, she would have been out the door before you could yell bankai. This time, Matsumoto didn't retreat completely. She zipped behind a couch, then peered back at him. "Just asking what you thought of last night, taichou."

Fine. FINE. Just give her what she wants. No need to delude himself; that's what he always wound up doing in the end. "It was good." Exhausted, he slumped back into his chair. But for a moment, his eyes met hers. "And you can call it a real date if you want."

* * *

If Toshirou was having a rather hectic day, Matsumoto was having one of the greatest in her life, short of the day she met Gin. The minute she had stepped out of her quarters this morning, she could already hear the whispers circulating about her naughty night out with her captain. She'd forgotten all about the Shinigami who had caught them by the river. What a bonus!

Sure people had gossiped about her and Hitsugaya before, but after so many years of watching them show as much as interest as a dead fish to one another, Matsumoto suspected most of Seireitei knew it wasn't true. Really, if people truly believed she and Hitsugaya were an item before, they wouldn't be anywhere near this shocked now at a little riverside rendezvous. This time, there was evidence, a kernel of truth behind all the fuzzy speculation. Eyewitnesses to the lovers' magic moment. There _really_ might be something going on between the captain and lieutenant of the tenth division!

It was especially funny greeting the other officers of her division. Almost all of them had telltale blushes on their cheeks as they addressed her, no doubt trying to imagine her in the throes of lusty lovemaking. A few even developed nosebleeds and had to run off yelling, "Excuse me, fukutaichou!" Matsumoto waved them cheerily away. Ah, rumors were too much fun.

This rumor, however, was the best of all. Because of that kernel of truth. Because she'd gone out with her captain and despite all that had gone wrong, he hadn't left her—something he often did when he found her smashed. He'd even walked her all the way home! Maybe it was just because he thought she was his responsibility or something, but he definitely treated her differently that night, whether he realized it or not. Matsumoto dared to believe there might be hope for them after all.

She'd been positively giddy when she skipped into the division headquarters and greeted Hitsugaya. From there, the conversation had quickly turned to last night and its aftermath. Naturally, Hitsugaya was less than ecstatic, which always led Matsumoto to tease him all the more perversely. Besides, if Hitsugaya really detested the date and didn't want to discuss it, no amount of prodding would do the trick. He was almost as stubborn as she was.

So Mastumoto didn't back off and in her elation, didn't realize that at some point she was meaning every word she said. Hitsugaya sure did, though. She could see it in his eyes, the way they darted back and forth, and the way he gripped the arms of his chair. He knew the two of them were suddenly treading in unfamiliar waters, and he was trying to stay afloat amidst his confusion.

In that, he was again the polar opposite of Gin, Matsumoto couldn't help thinking. It seemed to her that Gin knew her better than she knew herself. He knew exactly how to please or hurt her, and he wasn't afraid to use it. He had to know her feelings for her, but chose to deflect them every time with his phony smile and smooth words. He'd kept her closed off from his thoughts, leaving her tongue-tied and confused how to climb over his barriers the way he'd nimbly skipped over hers.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, didn't have the preternatural ability to access her mind like that. In point of fact, she knew her actions and habits left her small captain bewildered and frustrated at times, but he accepted it all the same. And when she finally was ready to open herself to him, as she was now, he wouldn't shy away the way Gin had. He wouldn't pretend he wasn't aware of what she wanted from him. It made her wonder…who was the real Matsumoto Rangiku? The once lonely and scared little girl that clung to Gin, or the bold flirty woman she was with Hitsugaya? She'd always thought it was the former, that no one but Gin knew her origins and therefore her true self. But she never felt contrived around Hitsugaya either. Perhaps it wasn't her feelings for each man that caused her to act so differently, but the way in fact that they treated her.

She saw it immediately, when the flash of realization entered Hitsugaya's eyes. Extreme turmoil followed. That made her feel pretty bad, blindsiding him like this. It hadn't been her intention to verbally corner him when she set out this morning. He was just someone she knew would never judge her unfairly, and so Matsumoto kept confessing her true feelings to him.

But it seemed to have been the right decision. Despite the confused emotions written all over his face, Matsumoto could see that one never made an appearance—the one she had feared most: rejection. Whatever happened, her captain was at least willing to hear her out, consider her words. He wasn't going to say, "Sorry Matsumoto, I only see you as a friend." or maybe "Sorry Matsumoto, I'm just not into women like you."

And when Hitsugaya acknowledged the date, she wanted to run around the room and shriek madly like a schoolgirl after her first kiss. But her taichou wouldn't appreciate that. So she settled for clapping her hands ecstatically. "Thank you, taichou!"

He cast her a grumpy look. She knew what he was thinking: their paperwork was not getting done today. But he knew this issue had to be resolved. "I don't really get this," he complained with a sigh, propping his head up with one arm on the desk and looking properly martyred. "Honestly, why me?"

She shrugged. Way too much to go into for now. "I don't know. I just like you, taichou. Is that so bad?"

"No, but this could get troublesome." He paused and frowned, those deep aquamarine eyes studying her intently. "If you're just lonely, Matsumoto, it would better if you found someone else—"

"Absolutely not, taichou!" She bolted straight up, terrified for an instant that he had misunderstood her. She looked down. "It's true, I am lonely, but that loneliness can't be filled by just anyone, you know…taichou, it has to be you!"

"…fine." She could see a hundred and one other questions zooming through his head, but her captain finally shook his head and looked at her again. "So what now?"

"Er…well…ahahaha I honestly hadn't thought that far. You're such a stick in the mud, taichou, that I didn't think you'd—" She stopped at Hitsugaya's murderous expression. "…uhmm, never mind. …oh okay, I know! Taichou, why don't we go on a second date? That should be fun!"

"Fun," he repeated slowly with zero of her enthusiasm. "It should be 'fun', you say. Have you already forgotten last night?"

"Well, it's the only way to get to know one another better, taichou. Unless you have a better idea?"

He flopped back in his chair again, clearly defeated. "No…"

"Well then, taichou, it's decided!" She stood up, brushing off her hakama. "Let's go out tomorrow night! Pick me up at 6:30pm, okay? Ah, and I don't want to see you in your work uniform. Dress nicely!"

"What? Tomorrow night—waitaminute, where are you going? We still have work to do."

Matsumoto paused in her exiting of the room. "Where else could I be headed, taichou? I have to go tell all the girls at the SWA! They're going to be so excited!" With that, she dashed out of the room. Hitsugaya's roar could be heard all the way to Rukongai.

"MATSUMOTO!"


	12. Chapter 11

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: This is what happens when I watch too many Bleach omakes on youtube.

sagitgirlth: Thanks again for the review! It would be so awesome if KT drew some more romance-y scenes in the manga. I don't really believe him when he said he doesn't do romance; the man sort of lost credibility since he made Orihime have feelings for Ichigo :P. Ah well, in the meantime, we have fanfics and fanart :).

Writing bunny: Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it! Hopefully, I'll have a climax somewhere at some point… o_O.

kriitikko: You hit it exactly on the spot, they have a real understanding :). I'm glad you liked the confession, I feel so much better when I hear that sort of feedback from readers about the parts I had problems with!

Prince of Winter Dragons: Yay, isn't that scene great? There's another when Hitsugaya starts to leave and Matsumoto asks where he's going and he sort of lies and then goes to see Momo, and Matsumoto just sort of stares after him. So awesome. Haha I immediately thought about Hitsugaya in a suit when I wrote that part, but it probably won't be happening in the next few chapters for a few reasons. Still, I haven't given up the idea! Peace and love!

CherryFlamingo: Haha

Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: Thank you for the review! Haha yes I know, I'm going to try not to completely drop off the face of the earth again between chapters. As for a time-skip older Hitsugaya…I'd thought about it and it's still appealing but for now it's not in the plans. I think one of the challenging parts about HitsuMatsu is his whole age thing, and a lot of writers address it by making him older (which is fine, I'm just saying it's been done a lot already). And it's funny because we're all actually fans of Hitsugaya as he is now since KT hasn't aged him, so I sort of wanted to pay tribute to that. Keep letting me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Ehhhh? NO WAY!" Ise Nanao screeched, her voice cracking slightly in her shock. When Rangiku had called begging for an impromptu meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association, Nanao had naturally assumed there was some emergency, or maybe Rangiku had come up with a way to save their organization's constantly dwindling budget. Never in a million years had it occurred to her that they would be gathered instead for the announcement of what was likely the scandal of the century in Soul Society. Shuuhei and his division would finally have something to write about in the Seireitei Communication for the next few months.

"Oh yes, it's true! Hitsugaya-taichou is taking me on a date tomorrow night!" Matsumoto gloated, oblivious to the conniption s her friend was currently undergoing.

"But this is so sudden!" Nanao protested. "So…inappropriate! A captain and his lieutenant?"

"Oh come now, Nanao-chan, I would think you of all people would understand."

"M-Me? How so?"

"You can't tell me there's nothing going on between you and Kyoraku-taichou!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then, you were really diddling by the river last night?" Yachiru piped up.

The room filled with dead silence. All the women in the room turned to gape at their President. "President, where did you learn that word?" Nanao gasped, her dispute with Rangiku forgotten for the moment.

"I heard it from Baldy when he was talking to Yun-Yun this morning," the eleventh division lieutenant replied matter-of-factly. "But they wouldn't tell me what it means when I asked."

"I-It doesn't really mean anything," Nanao lied.

"Well…maybe I'll ask Ken-chan later when he awakes from his nap!" Yachiru smiled, while everyone else shuddered at the thought of Kenpachi's explanation. It…just couldn't be good.

Matsumoto was the first to recover. "Anyway, to answer your question, Kusajishi-taichou, no, I have not diddled with Hitsugaya-taichou. Remember that. A woman with real class doesn't diddle on the first date." She shook a finger at Yachiru, who nodded studiously. Matsumoto turned to the rest of the room. "I thought I'd repeat that to everyone else, because I know what they've been saying and I don't want you all to get the wrong idea here. I was just a little tipsy and fell in the water, and Hitsugaya-taichou jumped in to help me."

Nanao huffed. "It'd only happen with you, Rangiku-san."

"At least I'm woman enough to admit when I like someone!" Rangiku teased back slyly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Nanao tried to hide her burning face by pretending to straighten her glasses.

Matsumoto grinned and decided to cut her friend a break. "So girls, I asked for us to meet so you could help me out here. What do you think I should do to win my taichou's heart? Where should we go? What should I wear? Should I try to kiss him?"

Nanao made one last feeble attempt to direct the meeting. "Rangiku-san, this is a SWA meeting, not a…a girls' slumber party! Don't you think we should focus on less personal matters?"

"Eh? But I thought the SWA was created to improve the lives of Shinigami and in particular advocate for women!" Matsumoto cocked her head. "What's more important to us women that finding love and happiness?" She turned to Soi Fon. "Soi Fon-taichou, wouldn't you like to learn more about how to further your relationship with Yoruichi-san?"

The captain immediately blushed. "Y-Yoruichi-sama?"

"And you, Nemu, don't you think it's important to find ways to meet a nice boy Kurotsuchi-taichou would approve of and not want to dissect?"

"…I hadn't thought of that."

"And you, Kiyone! Don't you want to win the heart of Ukitake-taichou and prove once and for all that you love him the best?"

"Yes, that's true!"

"And Isane, don't you think we should come up with a way for men to see past your ridiculous height?"

"I-I suppose so."

"And Kusajishi—well, you're too young for all this right now. But you should still pay attention because it'll be very important later in life!"

"Will there be candy involved?"

"Absolutely! Because you know, Yachiru-chan, men are a type of candy as well!"

"Really?"

"Yes, the best sort! Eye candy!" Matsumoto pumped her fist into the air. "Let's hear it for winning the hearts of the men and women we choose to love! Who's with me?"

"HAI!" the women cheered in unison. Nanao sweatdropped. It was clear that victory was Matsumoto's. And so the women began their new mission of helping Matsumoto plan her date.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hitsugaya Toshirou had finished his tower of papers and decided to go in search of his errant lieutenant. Normally, he'd check all the drinking establishments first, but Matsumoto had mentioned something about the Shinigami Women's Association, which now met in the manor of Kuchiki Byakuya. Toshirou wasn't sure how he was going to get in there (or how the women got in there in the first place), but he thought Kuchiki would be reasonable and-

"Ohh, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Toshirou looked up to see Ukitake with Kyoraku right behind him. "It's good to see you! Where are you going this fine day?"

"I'm looking for Matsumoto. She ran off again." Just the thought got his blood boiling again.

"Missing her already?" Kyoraku sighed sentimentally. "Ahh, young love."

"No, it's not like that," Toshirou protested, irritated. How the hell had Kyoraku come to that conclusion? The rumors? It couldn't be. Kyoraku was a fellow captain and target of gossip as well; surely he realized they were baseless.

"Come, come, there's no need to be shy." Ukitake leaned in conspiratorially and winked. "We both think it's great that you're with Rangiku-san. We've all been too tense as of late. A night out with the one you love is just what you need."

"But I—"

"True, true. And remember," Kyoraku added, cutting Toshirou off in the process, "a woman is like a flower. You have to shower her gently with affection, tend to her night and day. Do it properly and she'll blossom most beautifully for you. When you take her out tomorrow night, remember to compliment her. Listen to her troubles. Hold her hand and look into her eyes—"

"Nothing happened last night by the river!" Toshirou snapped. "She was drunk and fell in—" He stopped. "Tomorrow night? What...who said anything about tomorrow night?"

"Oh, it's not true then?" Kyoraku looked disappointed. "But Nanao-chan said Rangiku-san told her directly that you had a date."

Toshirou was stunned. "What…"

"I heard it from Kiyone," Ukitake chimed in, looking troubled. "I'm sorry for offending you, Hitsugaya-taichou. Normally, we wouldn't have paid any attention but this was from our lieutenants." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think they'd intentionally lie. Hmm, there must have been some misunderstanding."

More than anything, Toshirou wanted to let them believe it was indeed a misunderstanding. But he also didn't want to land the lieutenants in trouble when in fact they had innocently told the truth. Damn his morals. "Uh, no, it's true." He was going to kill Matsumoto.

The other two captains immediately brightened. "Well then, that's great! Like I said, there's no need to be shy!" Kyoraku thumped him on the back heartily.

"I'm not being shy," Toshirou muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "This only happened a few hours ago." He hadn't even completely sorted it out in his mind and people were already getting on his case. What the hell had Matsumoto was thinking blabbing to half of the Gotei 13? …well, that was easy enough—she hadn't been thinking. Typical Matsumoto. At least _she_ was enjoying herself.

"Oh, if it isn't Hitsugaya-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, and Ukitake-taichou." The three men turned at the deceptively mild voice of Retsu Unohana. "Good day, everyone."

"Good day, Unohana-san," Ukitake greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really. I heard an interesting story from Isane-san, though." She smiled down at Toshirou. "Congratulations, Hitsugaya-taichou. You are a very lucky man."

"Lucky doesn't begin to describe it!" Kyoraku exclaimed. "Rangiku-san has the body of a goddess and like a goddess, she benevolently graces us with her bosom every day. They're so beautiful and soft-looking! Oh Nanao-chan, what wouldn't I do for you to think just a little more like Rangiku-san!"

"Of course," Unohana said quietly but firmly, "that is not all a woman has to offer. Isn't that right, Kyoraku-taichou?" Her eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Oh, of course not, madam!" Kyoraku stuttered, and immediately backtracked. "A woman's mind is also a fine fine thing."

Unohana smiled beatifically at his response. "I'm so glad you agree, Kyoraku-taichou." She turned to look at Toshirou, who suddenly had a very bad feeling. "As the chairwoman of the SWA, all its members are very dear to me. You will take good care of Rangiku-san, won't you, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Uh…y-yes…"

"That's good. Well, good day then, gentlemen."

The three men held their breaths as they watched the female captain glide away, then let them out in unison. "Well, that was a little scary," Kyoraku laughed, adjusting his straw hat.

"Indeed," Ukitake agreed. "You'll have to be careful, Hitsugaya-taichou. You don't want to upset Unohana-san."

"No…" Toshirou said emptily. He felt he had aged a hundred years over the past few minutes. So it was out. Everyone and their mother knew what was going on with him and Matsumoto. Granny probably knew. Dear god, this was humiliating. He turned around, staggering slightly.

"Ah, where are you going, Hitsugaya-taichou? Weren't you looking for Rangiku-san?" Kyoraku called after him.

"No, it's hopeless. I…think I'm just going to do more work in my office…" He wobbled off.

Kyoraku and Ukitake watched him go. "I hope Hitsugaya-taichou isn't coming down with something," Ukitake finally commented. "He didn't look very good when he left."


	13. Chapter 12

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: This might be my last update for a while. I actually had two more chapters written, but I went back and re-watched/re-read some Bleach and realized I'd made a mistake about how some events happened. I was really tempted to continue the story (it had some good scenes with Byakuya and Kenpachi!), but in the end, my neurotic obsession with accuracy prevailed. So…time to scratch the story I had in mind and re-plot. But I promise I'm not abandoning the fic!

sagitgirlth: Thanks! I love almost all the characters from Bleach so I try to throw them in when I can.

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, so many wonderful HitsuMatsu scenes. I'm glad you enjoyed the humor! I'll see what I can do about the suit, haha, but the story is currently undergoing some major re-writing.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was pretty late when Toshirou finally trudged wearily out of headquarters. He had underestimated Matsumoto's ability to hide her assignments. After finishing the pile on her desk, he'd proceeded to find two more in her usual storage area beneath the sofa, then some more stuffed on the top compartment of a closet usually reserved for office supplies. That Matsumoto…she'd even dared to hide some in one of his bureau drawers!

Honestly, what was he thinking, getting more involved with that woman?

No one, of course, answered his thoughts. Toshirou sighed and tilted his head back to look at the distant night sky. He supposed it was a good sign that Kyoraku and Ukitake (and Unohana in her own terrifying way?) had seemed to approve of…whatever he was starting with Matsumoto. But they weren't the ones actually taking on this new complication.

As a captain, he had real responsibilities. They were essentially in the middle of a war, and who knew what Aizen was going to throw at them from Hueco Mundo. Was now really the right time to be thinking romance?

And with Matsumoto, in particular. It was a horrible thought and disrespectful of her abilities, but…what if something happened to her? They'd had so many close calls. And he was still young and immature for a captain, he knew that. He didn't have the power to protect them both. Not that he'd be allowed to anyway—she was a lieutenant, and one of the most active ones in combat. This was what she'd signed up for, and well, he needed her to fight too; he wasn't so arrogant that he couldn't admit that. They'd always fought as a team; they weren't like Kuchiki and Abarai, who were often leaping into separate battles, or Soi Fon and Omaeda, who had some weird sadistic-masochistic relationship going on.

Matsumoto was his right hand. If he started seeing her as something else…could he bear to see her hurt? Immediately, he thought of Hinamori, and his stomach lurched. Probably not. For Toushirou, there was nothing more devastating than watching someone you cared about getting cut down in front of you; he'd almost lost his mind when Aizen had taken out Hinamori like that. Again, Matsumoto had always been able to take care of herself and he hated himself for doubting her, but he could remember the times she'd taken a particular heavy blow. Cried out in pain. He could always hear it, even in the heat of battling another enemy, and although he did his best to ignore it and focus on his fight, it would be there at the back of his head. If there was a reprieve, his eyes automatically searched her out, trying to confirm her well-being. Of course, he didn't like it when any of the subordinates under his command were injured, but Matsumoto was special. He felt personally for her.

It wasn't often since his lonely childhood that Toshirou regretted his lack of close friends who he could confide in, but now was definitely one of those times. Unfortunately, the two people in Seireitei closest to him were Hinamori and Matsumoto. Matsumoto, he obviously couldn't discuss without bias. Hinamori…that was another gigantic can of worms.

His best friend since childhood lay in a sick bed destroyed physically and emotionally, and he was going to skip off and mess around with other women? …All right, so it was just one woman and he was exaggerating, but it still felt sort of insensitive. A few months ago, had someone asked him who was the woman he cared for most in his life, he'd have named Hinamori without hesitation. Matsumoto probably wouldn't have even popped up on his radar—not because he didn't care for her, but because in a sense he supposed he'd come to take her existence for granted. She wasn't a woman in his life; she was like the sky or his zanpakuto. An integral part of his life and being that couldn't be distinguished from the rest of him.

Stupid of him, to have thought like that. Matsumoto was her own woman. A beautiful and strong woman, who was now demanding he see her as such. She was being very magnanimous about it too. He didn't think it was every woman who would go out with a man that had yet to clearly return her feelings.

Then again, it wasn't as if Matsumoto didn't have her own demons of the heart. She'd insisted this was not out of loneliness and she was a smart and insightful woman, so he believed her feelings for him to be genuine. But, he also knew she still cared deeply for Ichimaru—probably still loved him. Toshirou was no expert in romance, but didn't common sense suggest they give this more time?

Toshirou didn't think emotions like love could be rushed or forced to develop faster. It was why he'd never bothered to really examine his feelings towards Hinamori. After his fight with Gin, it was pretty much assumed by everyone that he'd loved Hinamori. And he had. It had just been in a simpler way than others thought. Hinamori was dear to him; it didn't really matter how. He would have reacted the same way had Aizen (for some unfathomable reason) chosen to target Granny in his plans. They were both precious people who had been kind to him in times when kindness was rare. They were gentle and innocent souls who deserved peace and happiness and to never be hurt.

He wasn't an idiot; he could see what his affection and protectiveness towards Hinamori could translate into in the future. But that would be in the future, and he'd deal with it then. They were both still young. In the meantime, he'd been quite content to see Hinamori as a friend. He'd never been jealous of her affection for Aizen, or longed for more between them. Such things, if they were meant to happen, would surely take their natural course.

Not anymore. Matsumoto was making her own course and as always, he found himself swept along. The woman was like a force of nature unto herself. It was so easy to take advantage of her simple-hearted character and accept her affection, especially seeing how happy a mere dinner out made her. And it just felt good to finally be able to do something for Matsumoto (that didn't involve doing her job). But if his heart had actually already chosen Hinamori…this was a very bad idea.

Hell, even if his heart chose Matsumoto, this could still be a very bad idea.

"This is NOT what I imagined when I became a Shinigami," Toshirou muttered. "Hollow killing, yes. Crazy love hijinks, no."

He really needed someone to talk to. Well, the only person left was…

"Oi, Hyourinmaru. Were you listening?"

_Yes, master._

This was so silly, contacting his zanpakuto for such a trivial matter. Toshirou was tempted to drop the conversation. "Do you think I made the wrong decision?"

_I'm afraid I don't know much about matters of the human heart. It is something you will have to determine yourself. _

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to do this."

_Perhaps there is no right way._ There was a pregnant pause. _Do you remember how you first found me, master?_

"Yes."

_We were both alone, searching for a place to belong._

"Yes."

_Discovering love for another…perhaps that is another step towards truly finding your home. And to have earned the love of another is no small task. I think you should value that._

"I do." Toshirou tiredly rubbed his face. "It's just, I never even thought about earning this particular sort of love." What he didn't say, but knew his sword understood all the same, was Toshirou's expectation to die in battle before such a thing happened. His powers hadn't matured completely, but for whatever reason, Soul Society had seen him fit to become a captain of the Gotei 13—just about the most dangerous job in existence. Even Ichimaru, the last child prodigy, had been a lieutenant first. Toshirou's final (and still dissatisfied) conclusion was that he must have really blown someone's mind with his so-called potential…and now it was up to him to grasp it.

It was really ironic too, that he was expected to risk his life and handle such adult life-and-death situations, yet outside of battle, people still saw him as a twelve-year-old. Well, he could cry about the injustice of it all, but it wouldn't change a thing; his body refused to catch up with the rest of him. The other option was giving up his position and Toshirou had contemplated it at one point…but no one more qualified had shown himself. Stepping down and having someone even less capable of facing their enemies would essentially be murder. If he had the power to help people, he should employ it to the best of his ability. And so Toshirou had resigned himself to his strange dichotomous life of adult responsibilities while being treated and often dismissed as a child.

As for romance—not that it had ever been a priority for him—Toshirou was realistic with himself. The first impression his appearance gave off was that of a young boy. That, coupled with his white hair and oddly colored eyes, pretty much ensured no woman would bother looking twice, much less take the time to see past his exterior. The chances of Toshirou falling in combat were just wildly, exponentially higher than having someone develop an attraction towards him (pedophiles don't count). Hell, he'd almost died at Aizen's hands only a few months ago.

Matsumoto was really the only woman who saw him as an adult (though she made no effort to hide her amusement at his predicament), but the notion of her falling for him was almost more alien and unfathomable than any other woman caring for him. "Even if she'd never known Ichimaru, she's beautiful and intelligent and capable. She could have anyone she wanted. She could find herself the handsomest man in Soul Society, one who knows how to love and romance women. Why she wants me, the freakish child captain, who's always impatient with her and yelling at her to do work, is beyond my comprehension. If anything, shouldn't I have been the one to fall for her?"

_She sees you,_ Hyourinmaru responded simply.

"I suppose." Shinigami and zanpakuto fell silent for some time. A thought suddenly struck Toshirou. "Hyourinmaru…can zanpakutos love? Have you ever loved?"

There was a long pause, and Toshirou was beginning to think he'd asked something he shouldn't have. But then came the ice dragon's response, with a whisper of wistfulness. _No, but I think it would be a wonderful thing, should it happen. Do you not think so?_

Toshirou closed his eyes and relaxed against a wall with his sword. "Yes, it would be wonderful."

* * *

Matsumoto was so excited. She'd spent all yesterday afternoon with the girls, then all of last night preparing for the date. After much debate and research, it was decided that Matsumoto and Hitsugaya should go to a recently opened sushi restaurant and then the bakery next to it for dessert. Afterwards, they would attend a bunraku theater show and lastly—if everything had gone well—she'd invite him to her place for some tea (but no diddling, it was quickly decided because then they'd have to explain it to Kusajishi-taichou). She could try to kiss him, but it would be chaste with no tongue. Unless he initiated, and then tongue was allowed. And maybe some heavy groping. ("You have to use your tongue to eat your lollipops and candy, don't you?" was Matsumoto's explanation to Kusajishi-taichou. "It's the same with boys!")

Matsumoto highly doubted her taichou was going to start anything, although it would be pretty sexy to have him turn those hot blue-green eyes, push her against a wall, and ravage her mouth with the same intensity he fought with…Matsumoto had to stop and fan herself briefly. Don't get ahead of yourself, Matsumoto. A chaste kiss was the most likely outcome.

As for what to wear, that was trickier. Nanao thought a modest dress would work best, while Soi Fon swore by tight-fitting black clothes. Kiyone thought she should go for the pretty girly skirt and blouse combo, and Isane advocated the casual girl-next-door look. Nemu had surprisingly been the most daring in suggesting a high-heeled boots and a miniskirt that was almost too inappropriate for even Matsumoto. Either way, it was clear…she was in dire need of new clothing!

So the SWA went on a shopping expedition and happily everyone picked up a few cute items. Matsumoto decided to combine all their ideas. Her outfit would be a pretty girly but modest dress with a blouse on top, and she'd wear casual pair of high-heeled boots. She also picked out a light jacket in case it got colder late at night.

After that, the SWA had parted ways, while Matsumoto continued her preparations at a salon getting a manicure and pedicure and facial. She'd gotten some new make-up and had her hair touched-up. She was going to knock her taichou's little tabis right off tonight!

Matsumoto was in such a good mood that she'd actually come in before noon, seated herself behind her desk and begun signing her forms (with hearts drawn around her name because everyone should share her love). If they both got their work done, her taichou would have no excuse even if he did get cold feet. Oh yes, tonight was going to be sublime.

"Matsumoto?" her captain's displeased voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hmm, yes, Hitsugaya-taichou?" she smiled at him across the room.

"You're humming again."

"Oh, sorry taichou, I didn't realize!" It was nice, she no longer had to hide her feelings. She could ogle Hitsugaya-taichou all day if she wanted, and he wouldn't be freaked out. She liked the way he stared at her too, hesitantly but with a different, thoughtful sort of recognition in his eyes—as if he were meeting her for the first time. He wasn't just seeing her, he was…taking her in, appreciating her. It was extremely flattering. Matsumoto didn't think a hundred men drooling at her feet could make her feel so attractive and feminine.

It was too bad her captain's brief glances were still on the magnitude of milliseconds before he zeroed back in on whatever task he'd been doing. But it was more than enough. She was already incredibly lucky that things had turned out the way they did. She'd managed to convey her feelings and connect with Hitsugaya more deeply than before. And hopefully soon they'd have a physical connection too…mmm yesss…

* * *

Toshirou clenched his brush so tightly it almost snapped in two when Matsumoto began humming dreamily again. Even doing work, that woman found a way to irk him to no end. If she was really doing work in the first place, that is. He couldn't help casting another dubious glance at the way she was lazily drawing her ink-dipped brush in loops.

He thought he could guess why Matsumoto was in such good spirits, and he supposed he should be grateful for the fact that it wasn't another sordid drinking party with Izuru and Hisagi. His lieutenant's spirits were so good, in fact, that in combination with her startling appearance in the office so early, he'd completely forgotten to yell at her about telling everyone about what had transpired between them. And now with her humming like that with such a vivacious sparkle in her eyes...as usual, he found himself unable to really go against the mood and bring it up.

And—he had to admit—it was really good to see Matsumoto like this. It was uplifting that she could find happiness in other places besides the bottom of a sake jug. And not just happiness. Hope. A reason to look to the future, instead of mourning the past. He recalled what Ukitake had said the other day about everyone being too tense. There was certainly truth to that. It was hard living with so many uncertainties and dangers hanging over your head, always ready to jump and fight for your life. Toshirou couldn't remember the last time he woke up without a stiff neck and sore shoulders from all the stress. Mentally, he'd also been constantly uneasy. There was always so much to do, and there was never enough time. Every day, he left his office feeling as if he should have done more somehow so things could go back to the way they used to be.

Since Matsumoto had sprung this on him, however, his mind had been decidedly less occupied with preparing for the imminent war. Not to say that the affair with Matsumoto wasn't stressful to think about (because it was damnit), but at least it was a different problem. It was a welcome change. And worrying about someone (no matter how aggravating) felt worlds better than continuously imagining the worst case scenario for an invasion on Soul Society.

_This might not be such a bad thing after all, to have someone to get through this with._

He studied Matsumoto, with her long blonde hair falling in luxurious waves over her shoulders to brush against the document she was working on. She had tucked one lock neatly behind one ear, exposing a side of that long elegant neck. When she was happy like this, the skin over her prominent cheekbones were tinted a rosy pink and her face was smooth like porcelain. From this angle, with her head bent forward over her papers, you could see how long her lashes were as they fluttered against her pale skin. And how full and curved her lips were, pressing together in a slight pout, as she continued to hum.

All right, he knew she was gorgeous. How many times walking with Matsumoto had he almost been sprayed by a sudden nosebleed when his lieutenant decided to be a little provocative and flirt with a man? But…he hadn't really allowed himself to see Matsumoto that way. There were plenty of men to appreciate her outward experience, after all, but few knew as he did how loyal and selfless she was, how honest and genuinely caring for others. A woman with looks like Matsumoto's could easily become arrogant and expect special treatment. But Matsumoto worked as hard as anyone and never put on airs. She was proud of her looks, but only because they were a part of her, not because she actively thought she was better than everyone else.

The truth was, Toshirou really admired her, the way she could open herself to everyone, always ready to fight for those who needed help. She had, after all, rushed to his defense during that first fateful encounter in Rukongai, berating the store manager for his prejudiced treatment of a small white-haired boy. And later, she had come to him in the night and urged him to find the answer he was always seeking in his dream. She had changed his destiny.

Unfortunately, not really understanding the strange big-breasted woman, he hadn't shown much appreciation that night. After entering the Shinigami Academy and rising through its ranks, he began to realize in retrospect how much she had done for him. And he didn't even know her name. He really had been a brat about that matter. It was humbling.

He could still remember when he entered his headquarters as the newly appointed tenth division captain, and stopped dead, unable to believe his eyes. Her hair was longer, but otherwise, she was exactly as he remembered. She'd bowed respectively and said in a very official-sounding voice, "Tenth division fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku, reporting for duty. I'm honored to work with you, Hitsugaya-taichou."

He'd also been planning to sound firm and professional but he'd ended up just repeating dumbly, "Matsumoto…Rangiku?"

That had made her blink, confused. "Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou? Is something the matter?"

"It's you…you're the one who told me to become a Shinigami." He knew he sounded like an idiot—not a good first impression for a captain—but he'd been completely unprepared for this. "I…I've always wanted to thank you, Matsumoto-sa-er, Matsumoto-fukutaichou." He almost bowed, but remembered all the doubts surrounding his appointment as such a young captain. He had to look firm. So he stood awkwardly, as Matsumoto squinted and tapped a finger against her cheek rhythmically as she tried to recall his face.

He didn't think she was going to remember him; it had been many years after all and a Shinigami lieutenant like her must meet dozens of new people a day. Then, all of a sudden, she gasped loudly, scaring the crap out of him. "OHHH it's you!" Her business-like demeanor had completely vanished. "The boy who was freezing his grandma! You're my captain! That's so CUTE!" She bent down and patted him on the head. "Ohhh, you've grown a bit! And you cut your hair!" She nodded in approval. "Mm-hmm, it looks good! Very stylish!"

"I, uh, needed to keep my hair out of my eyes while fighting Hollows," he'd responded, unsure where this conversation was going.

"And it makes you taller by a few inches!"

"…"

She continued obliviously, much to his ire. Each dopey offensive exclamation enraged him a little further. "Ahhh, I'm so happy, I get such a cute little taichou! Even your uniform is so small! Ohhh, taichou, can I buy you some cute clothes and dress you up? Oh, do you want candy, taichou? I think I've got some in my pocket…"

"I'M NOT A KID!" he'd erupted at the top his lungs. At his bellow, Matsumoto jumped back, a little bug-eyed. "I don't want candy and no, you can't buy me clothes and dress me up! I'm your captain and as such, I expect you to show me some proper respect, Matsumoto!"

So much for showing appreciation for what she did. And so much for winning the support and admiration of his division. Chagrined, he was about to apologize when Matsumoto smiled and saluted him cheerily. "Haaai, taichou! I'm sorry, you were just so cute, I forgot myself! But I promise to be a good lieutenant from now on, and serve you loyally. Ah! There's just one thing I want to warn you about."

"What's that?"

She pointed to her sizable breasts. "I know these are irresistible for young boys like you and I know you can't help yourselves, but don't you be getting all perverted on me."

Toshirou almost lost it again. "Like hell I would get perverted over—" He had a sudden flashback, and he pointed at her angrily in sudden recognition. "AH! Those are the monsters that knocked me down at the stall! They're a menace!"

"…knocked you down? Ohhh, that's right, I remember! You were crying like a baby and I had to tell you to man up! I hope you've grown some balls since then. Now that you're a captain, you're going to need them." She shook an imperious finger at him, infuriating him further. "Besides, I don't work for wussy men."

"WHAT? I wasn't crying! And shouldn't you apologize for knocking me over like that?"

They'd argued back and forth a little longer until some of the officers peeked in to see what the ruckus was all about. Then his once-benefactress and now lieutenant just smiled again, and he'd frozen in mid-rant. There was a merry sparkle in her eyes and her voice rang with warmth. "I'm so glad you're here, Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm glad everything worked out. Really."

He couldn't really remember what he said after that. That smile, that voice had completely disarmed him, drawn him close and held him too tightly for him to push away. What he did remember that day was how he had watched his lieutenant stroll out of the room and thought that as long as she was there, everything really might always work out.


	14. Chapter 13

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Yay I surprised myself by being super productive and churning out a few chapters. Plus I got my first request by an agent for a partial for a novel I wrote over the summer, so that was sort of inspiring! Anyway, onto more fic-related things…after having a few goofy fun chapters, this one is largely serious and delves more into the romance aspect. It was a challenge because I guess this is where feelings become more explicit, and I wanted to convey the characters' struggle with opening themselves up without it becoming overly angsty. Here's hoping I succeeded at least somewhat.

kriitikko: Thank you as always for your support! I always think of my reviewers and that makes me work harder on my fics!

bandgirlz: Oh my gosh, you're being too generous to me! And I like your style! I think you just tend to write fics with a more dramatic spin, but that's good because there are so many aspects to romance and they should all be written about! I like to catch more of the funny, everyday sort of atmosphere in a romance, but sometimes I'm in the mood for emotional turmoil and that's when I read your stuff! Haha it's funny you think I don't overexplain, because I meant this fic to be highly introspective and more of a character study; I deliberately tried to explain what I thought might go through Hitsu and Matsu's heads in a romance. I actually thought you do a much better job of 'showing not telling'! Oh and nothing I do is instinctual haha, it'd be so nice if it was. I don't really think I'm in any place to tell you how to write, but if you're curious about my process, I just sit there and literally try to imagine the characters saying what I wrote. I think that might be the reason I seem to do the 'say less and mean more' thing, because both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto strike me as that sort of character, so I end up writing like that to fit their personalities. If it was someone who was more open and loud-mouthed, I'd likely write more obvious dialogue. Well, hope that made some sense and that you continue enjoying the story! :)

templar627: Thanks for reviewing! Here indeed is the next installment!

sagitgirlth: Haha I guess it was a false alarm, and I have managed to put together a few more chapters! Thanks as always for reading and reviewing!

Prince of Winter Dragons: Sorry, I probably shouldn't have been so quick to say there weren't going to be any updates soon. I just felt bad because the last few times I dropped off the face of the earth I didn't give any warning. But now it's like I cried wolf :P. I'm glad you liked the reunion part, I love imagining that scene. Maybe someday Kubo Tite will actually draw it!

Writing bunny: Haha that's a good point about Yachiru biting, I hadn't thought of that! Hmm I think I might try to integrate that into the story later… :D

KhempriIrisi: Oh yay a new reader! That's exciting! Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was the early afternoon now, a quarter past two. Only a little more than four hours before the date. Matsumoto smiled to herself, then yawned from where she lay stretched out on the couch. She'd managed a whole two hours of work today, a truly herculean feat as far as she was concerned, and now was settling in for a brief beauty rest. She'd sleep for an hour or so, and then head back home to spruce up. She tried to imagine Hitsugaya at her doorstep, ready to escort her. Would he bring flowers? Chocolates? Oooh, what would he wear?

Actually that was a really good question. Matsumoto popped up to a sitting position. "Nee, taichou, what are you wearing tonight? I told you no captain's uniform, remember? That would be completely un-acc-ept-able." She punctuated each syllable of the last word with a midair finger jab in her captain's direction.

Hitsugaya scowled at her over the steaming cup of tea he was sipping. Since Matsumoto had behaved herself somewhat today, he'd had a bit more time to himself to relax. "I remember. I'll just wear a regular shihakusho."

She knew it. He'd been far too compliant when she made her request. "Ehhh? Taichou, that's no good! I'm getting all dressed up, you can't look drabby when you're out with me!"

"Drabby?" Hitsugaya's eye twitched. "Unlike you, Matsumoto, I have more on my mind than clothing and jewelry."

"But taichouu, I was hoping to see you in something really dashing. Like a western suit!"

"Who on earth is going to wear western clothing in the middle of Seireitei? I'd look completely ridiculous!"

"Nonsense, taichou! You'd look so handsome all the girls on the streets would go green with envy seeing me with you!" Matsumoto sighed dreamily as the scene played out in her head.

Hitsugaya snorted and downed the rest of his tea in one irritated gulp. "Are you drunk again? Who'd be jealous of you walking around with a brat?"

Matsumoto was surprised. "Taichou…you're not a brat. And I always thought you hated being called that."

"I do. But that doesn't change how others see me. And when they look at me, they see a brat." Hitsugaya lowered his eyes and his eyebrows pinched together. To all but the most introspective observer, it would seem he was simply deep in concerned thought. But Matsumoto had been his lieutenant for decades now, and she knew it meant something else entirely: her captain was doubting himself. "You and I both know there are more suitable men than me for this."

Hitsugaya was very straightforward. He was rarely conflicted about what course of action to pursue, because he followed a consistent moral compass and knew what mattered most to him. In that sense, he was actually a lot like Zaraki, who just wanted to one thing (fight fight fight kill kill kill), and the rest of the world be damned. Neither experienced much hesitation or regret after they acted and if you gave them the chance to do it all over again, they'd likely not change a thing. Being one of the youngest and newest captains hadn't stopped Hitsugaya from investigating and going against the Central 46 decree for Kuchiki Rukia's execution, while the other captains expressed their unease but ultimately followed orders. That took courage and conviction—to question what should be absolute.

No, Matsumoto didn't think Hitsugaya ever truly regretted any of his actions. But that didn't keep him for questioning if he could have done better, been better somehow. He didn't hold back when it came to judging himself, and when he felt he wasn't quite up to snuff, he was perfectly capable of punishing himself, mercilessly mentally replaying his mistakes. Undoubtedly, the number one box office hit at the Hitsugaya Mind Theatre as of late was 'How I Couldn't Prevent Hinamori's Near-Death by Aizen', but 'How I Hate My Looks' was finally making a showing as well. Sheer nonsense to Matsumoto, since Hitsugaya had absolutely no control over his appearance or growth. Naturally, that didn't stop him from subconsciously rebuking himself.

Well, enough was enough. Matsumoto had never liked the situation—how deeply Hitsugaya would bury himself in his thoughts and guilt so she couldn't reach him, much less pull him out as she yearned to. Now that she felt the way she did for him, she was determined to put a stop to it. She was an optimist and believed the best in people. Sure, everyone had flaws, but what was often forgotten was that everyone had their good points and worth as a person too, and deserved to know them. Especially the man she loved.

"Taichou! You stop that, you hear me!" She said it so sternly Hitsguya actually did come out of his brooding to stare up at her, bewildered. "I won't have you getting all depressed over this!"

"Who's getting depressed? I was just—"

"I know. You were just being matter-of-fact about how people judge your height and coloring. But even that's not allowed!" Matsumoto stamped her foot, making Hitsugaya jump slightly. "You're already too hard on yourself over far too many things, taichou. I won't have you thinking badly of your looks as well! And don't even start to dismiss me," she warned dangerously as she saw him open his mouth in protest, "Don't pretend like nothing's bothering you and take everything on all by yourself. I'm your lieutenant, I'm meant to support you."

Matsumoto calmed herself down a little and spoke more softly. "Taichou, I know…I can't offer you much comfort when it comes to some of the difficult decisions you have to make as a captain. But this…we're in this together. You have to tell me when something's wrong. Don't try to shield or protect me. I know it's because you think you have no right to trouble someone else with your problems, and your self-reliance is one of the reasons I admire you, but it's all right to be vulnerable around me. I want to know you, all of you! I want to share your happiness, and I want to share your sorrow!"

When she finished exclaiming, Hitsugaya was openly gaping at her, and Matsumoto flushed. She didn't usually speak so directly from the heart, with so little affectation—at least, not without some serious alcohol in her system to encourage her. But there would be no more obfuscation on this matter. She cleared her throat and forged on, ignoring her discomfiture. "Do I make myself clear, taichou?"

"…uh, yes." Matsumoto smiled as she noticed her captain's ears had turned red. So she wasn't the only one fighting down a blush. "Sorry, I guess I have a tendency to keep my thoughts to myself. I…never really had anyone to share them with. But I apologize, Matsumoto, for upsetting you with my actions."

Matsumoto waved away Hitsugaya's apology. "Forget it, taichou, I'm not really that upset. It's just been bothering me for a long time, and it was high time I got it off my chest. Really, it's unhealthy how you dwell over every insignificant little thing. Just look at how you micro-manage our division. You shouldn't do everything yourself!"

"Oh, and I suppose I should just leave everything to you?" Hitsugaya's arched eyebrow spoke volumes.

"Aahaha, well…no, not quite!" Matsumoto nervously laughed. "But, ah, you know what I mean, taichou!" Sensing she'd lost ground with that last argument, her mind quickly flickered to another topic. "Hey taichou, wasn't that like our first fight? Ahh that's so cute! That's a real relationship landmark, you know! Although I wasn't expecting it until after a few more dates…"

"What?" Hitsugaya blinked, trying to keep up with the rapidity of her thoughts. "What…that…that wasn't a fight!"

"Sure it was, taichou! I yelled at you, you apologized, and then we made up." Matsumoto nodded approvingly. "Mm-hmm, it's good you already know to just bow your head and apologize. Remember taichou, the woman is always right. As a man, your role during an argument is to try and placate her. A sincere apology is pretty good but depending on circumstances, you might need to buy her a small present too."

Hitsugaya stared at her, disbelieving, for a few minutes, before he finally managed to say, "I pity any man who had the misfortune to be in a relationship with you."

"It's the truth, taichou! Ask Kyoraku-taichou. He'll tell you. He's totally whipped by Nanao-chan."

"I'm not discussing the private matters of other divisions. It's disrespectful. Plus Kyoraku is hardly my idea of someone to set examples by." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, then sighed and ran his hand through his hair several times, mussing it up adorably. "Seriously, Matsumoto, I can't understand it. Wouldn't you prefer someone…older looking?"

"Well of course, taichou," Matsumoto replied simply. She'd had a lot more time than Hitsugaya to think over all the implications. "But older-_looking_ is different from preferring someone just _older_. I know we sound creepy together at first, but despite appearances, you're not a child. You just look like one. That will change in time. When Kyoraku-taichou first met Nanao, she was still a young girl too."

"Again, let's not go by what Kyoraku does." Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes shut tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand what you're saying, Matsumoto, but there's still the matter of…physical attraction."

Now Matsumoto was lost. "What about it?" Physical attraction wasn't a problem, as far as she knew. Unless he was saying he wasn't physically attracted to her. _But he said I was pretty! Aaah was he lying back then?_

"…there needs to be both emotional and physical attraction." Hitsugaya spoke slowly, like he could hardly believe what he was discussing. "To say you feel both for me…"

Matsumoto smiled. _Oh._ Her taichou was so dense sometimes. "Taichou!" She shook her head, amused and exasperated at the same time, and hopped up on his desk. Hitsugaya made a face and quickly shuffled his papers for protection away from her to the other side. "Honestly! Do you think I'd be going out with you if I didn't think you were handsome? I mean, something has to make up for your stiff personality and complete inability to make a girl feel good!"

"…Oi, are you actually trying to reassure me?"

Matsumoto went on. "You say you know what people see when they look at you. Well, do you know what I see?" She reached over and lightly tapped Hitsugaya's eyes. "I see…beautiful eyes the color of a stormy sea that always seek the truth."

From there, she traced her finger lightly along the edge of his face. "Sharp masculine cheeks that have lost their baby fat and matured since I first saw them so many years ago."

She ran her finger to the bottom of his chin. "There's a strong fierce jaw to match the stubbornness of its owner…"

Then she turned her wrist to rub his lips with her thumb. "…and a proud expressive mouth that's too serious all the time, but when it smiles, it's as bright as the morning dew."

Her other hand had unconsciously tangled itself in Hitsugaya's unruly hair and toyed with one silvery soft lock. "And hair the color of a snow-capped mountain under the moonlight. Taichou," she finished softly, looking unflinchingly into Hitsugaya's eyes, "Don't listen to anyone else. I am really and truly attracted to you."

They must have both been holding their breaths, because when they exhaled in unison, it was like an explosion in the still room. The only other sounds were of birds chirping and the slight rushing of trees in the wind from outside. All of a sudden, Matsumoto realized exactly how close she was leaning into Hitsugaya. She had sort of fallen into a wondrous daze herself slowly feeling and exploring her captain, greedily soaking in the contact of his skin. His breath was warm against her cheek and smelled slightly sweet of the green tea he'd drank.

There was a moment that seemed to stretch between them. Matsumoto felt a light tickling sensation to one side of the face and realized distantly that Hitsugaya had reached up with one hand to thread his fingers through her hair and brush against the back of her neck, guiding her head down towards him.

_Thump. Thump. Thump..thump..thumpthumpthump_… Matsumoto's heart slowly picked up its pace until it was hammering against her chest, pulsating like hummingbird wings in mid-flight. Looking into Hitsugaya's eyes, she saw his expression was abstract and wondering, like he couldn't entirely fathom what they were doing. Matsumoto thought she knew how he felt. Her body seemed afire and with a mind of its own. Her vision came in and out of focus before she finally let her eyes close. She shivered as she felt Hitsugaya's other hand trace up from the sensitive skin of her inner wrist to her forearm, then slid underneath the loose sleeve of her kosode and pushed up, causing the soft fabric to rise and whisper further against her arm as his strong fingers finally came to rest on her shoulder. It felt good there, like it was where it belonged all along.

_Oh. My. God. I think…we're about to kiss_. It wasn't like the other times Matsumoto had been kissed. She'd always seen it coming, been prepared to play lusty seductress. Hot pleasure and mindless grabbing was what she had in mind—not this almost shy, confused, yet deeply intimate discovery of one another. She felt wildly out of control. As if she were in freefall, with the world rushing past her so quickly it took the breath out of her lungs. And through his touches where their bodies connected, Hitsugaya was telling her he was experiencing the same breathless exhilaration, the same unsurety. Guided by pure sensation and instinct, they were powerless to stop it.

Still unseeing, Matsumoto felt her captain's mouth fall on hers. His lips ghosted over hers before pressing more firmly. Lightning shot through her and the uncertainty she'd felt dropped away. Hungrily, Matsumoto parted her mouth, encouraging, almost pleading for him to go deeper. She might have whimpered a little. Yes, this was what she'd wanted, had dreamed of for the past several months. She clutched at the fabric of Hitsugaya's long sleeves, aching for him to hold more of her. He hesitated and even seemed to be thinking about pulling away. Matsumoto didn't want to come off pushy or grabby but…the hell with it.

She threw her arms around Hitsugaya's neck, yanking him even closer, and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Hitsugaya jerked and went, "Mmfph!", which absurdly reminded her of the first time she'd pushed his face into her breasts. Luckily this time, however, he didn't proceed to push her away and yell at her. After a few moments, Matsumoto felt his mouth move and the tip of his tongue stroked the bottom of hers. _YES!_, inner Matsumoto crowed. _Finally, some action!_

And then Hitsugaya broke the kiss.

It was so abrupt Matsumoto almost fell off his desk on which she had been precariously perched, but luckily he hadn't completely released her and was able to catch and brace her until she regained her balance.

"Taichou, what—?" Matsumoto stopped and followed Hitsugaya's concentrated gaze to the right. In the air, a shimmering black butterfly was making its way towards them. A jigokuchou.

Hitsugaya reached out with one hand and the hell butterfly alighted on it. There was a brief silence as the message was relayed, then the butterfly took flight again and in a few moments was gone from the room. Matsumoto watched her captain's face. Whatever the message, it had been important.

"Taichou, has something happened?"

"I'm afraid so." Hitsugaya looked grim. "Arrancars have appeared in the human world."


	15. Chapter 14

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Ok now I can finally say sorry to everyone who was looking forward to the second date. I felt bad since I'd already planned that they wouldn't get that date, but I didn't think I should give it away. So again, sorry I'm a bastard, but I hope it adds to the realism of the story as I'm sure most of us have had to put part of our lives on hold to take care of something that we probably didn't want to. With our characters being a captain and lieutenant in the middle of a huge conflict, I thought it'd be too fairy tale-like to just have them keep romancing so smoothly. Also, part of the reason I like both so much is because they're able to place their jobs before personal issues. All right, enough fan-girling, enjoy the chappie!

Kohryu: Hahaha yeah, those butterflies do come at the worst times. If I was a Shinigami and I saw one heading my way, I'd just run.

Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: Why thank you, it's good to know I caught the male perspective properly, as I hardly can profess to be an expert. Yeah, 'regret' is a tricky word, it can mean a lot of different things. I'm sure Hitsugaya would definitely regret some decisions (I really haven't seen anything from Zaraki to suggest that :P), but like I said, it's not the sort of regret that would cause him to act differently. As much as he may have wished things could've gone better or someone didn't have to get hurt, I believe he would generally feel he did the right thing and be able to sleep at night. In contrast, I immediately think of Byakuya, whose 'regret' is very different because he never resolved his decisions in his mind, and will likely be haunted by how he acted for a long time. I thought about clarifying or explaining more, but the passage would get bloated and take away from the pacing of the story. Thanks for reading so carefully and sharing your thoughts of characterization with me!

bandgirlz: Thank you so much! Haha it was my first real lovey-dovey scene, I can't believe how shy I got while I was writing it. Everyone else makes it look so easy! And thanks for the encouragement with the agent, I'm pretty sure it'll be rejected but you always learn something regardless :).

sagitgirlth: Haha this is why Soul Society needs more phones. They clearly have them because Matsumoto even calls Hitsugaya from one during the Bount arc, and they have cellphones for their reports in the human world. I can only assume the butterflies are meant to emphasize the dramatic aspect of a scene, so I used one for a dramatic moment as well :P.

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thanks as always for your kind reviews :). Yeah, some fics do overplay the humor, turning Hitsugaya into this poor schmuck always tortured by Matsumoto, when I think their relationship is one of equals, one of the most well-balanced ones I've ever seen. Then again, I can't think of a funnier couple in Bleach either, and after writing that intense kiss scene, I admit I definitely wanted to change the mood back into a more relaxed one with some humor.

kriitikko: Haha oh my another review bashing the butterflies. At least they got a little kissing in, right? :P

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Matsumoto sighed as she made her way down the street, looking neither left nor right. Luckily, her all-black Shinigami garb was a dead giveaway, and the other spirits in her path gave her a wide berth.

She felt as if she were in a daze. She could barely remember Hitsugaya dismissing her, as he'd begun dealing with this new development. She didn't remember leaving headquarters or why she decided to set out into Rukongai. All she remembered was that arrancars had come to the human world. That meant Aizen was on the move. Aizen…and Gin.

The last few days had truly been a godsend. Matsumoto had almost forgotten all the trouble they were in, and who had caused said trouble. She'd almost believed herself to have completely moved on with her life, moved on to a far better person who actually deserved her heart. She'd truly thought she'd found happiness again with Hitsugaya-taichou, and that sadness would never touch her again. But the misery festering in the pit of her stomach proved she'd only been deluding herself.

Completed arrancars. It was cold hard evidence that Aizen had not and would not disappear from their eyes forever. He wasn't content with the damage he'd caused the first time around. No, he had more in mind. There would be war and further bloodshed, more heartache for Matsumoto. And she'd definitely be seeing Gin again; something in her blood, her bones told her that with complete conviction. They were still tied together by some grotesque thread of destiny. They would have their confrontation…the only question was how it would end.

_As if there was any doubt. He's a traitor and a killer and a liar. He's no longer the man you loved…if that man ever existed. All your friends and Hitsugaya-taichou are counting on you, so throw away these useless feelings! Cut him down with Haineko yourself…_

Matsumoto stopped, shocked. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't really been paying attention to where she'd been going. But her current surroundings were unmistakable. The poorly-paved dirt path with clumps of dying grass on either side. The empty flat plains in all directions, with the occasional ramshackle bungalow of rotting wood. The old white pine with its hard, crumbling bark and barren branches, although it was almost summer.

District 64. It was here where Gin had found her, lying on this very dirt path, more dead than alive. How people would laugh, if she told them that she'd thought Ichimaru Gin an angel back then, his smiling face haloed in sunlight and his arms full of persimmons, as he reached out to pull her up from a world of darkness. That was how she would always remember him, no matter what atrocities he committed or people he hurt.

"You're such a liar, Matsumoto Rangiku," she whispered to herself, hot tears prickling at the corner of her eyes and blurring the desolate landscape in her vision. "You're never going to forget him, much less raise your sword against him."

The rush of memories was too much. Gin laughing and running through the grass with her. Gin sitting beside her as they munched happily on dried persimmons. Gin whispering goodnight as they fell asleep side by side every night. Always, always Gin. Before she realized it, Matsumoto had fallen to her knees on the dirt road and pressed one side of her face against its gritty surface. Lost in remembrance of that first meeting, she could almost feel the warmth of Gin's body on that path, smell him in the wind, hear him in the rustling of the grasses. "Gin…come back," she whispered brokenly. "I need you. I…still love you."

"Matsumoto…"

"Gin?" She was flabbergasted when the man actually responded. "Gin, is that you?"

"Matsumoto!" Gin's voice grew deeper, coarser. With a distinct and different accent. "Matsumoto! Oi! Answer me if you're alive!" Oh…it wasn't Gin after all.

"…Renji?" Matsumoto bolted up and blinked through her haze of tears to see Renji jogging towards her. Quickly, she stood and wiped her cheeks, hoping her face wasn't too smudged with dirt.

"Yo! What were you doing lying on the ground just now?" Renji looked worried when he finally reached her. Matsumoto didn't blame him. "Your eyes are kinda red…"

"Ah it's nothing, nothing! I just fell," she said as brightly as she could. _Idiot. Of course it wasn't Gin. Gin always called you Rangiku_. That nearly started her sobbing like a madwoman again, but she somehow held onto her smile. "What are you doing here Renji?"

"It's a long story." Renji sighed and scratched his head, clearly vexed. "You've heard about the arrancar invasion, yeah?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou received news not too long ago." _And it's driving me mad_.

"Well, I've been ordered to put together a team along with Rukia to go down to the human world and keep an eye on things." Renji made a face. "I was thinking of asking Ikkaku, but I can't find him, as usual. He and Yumichika are always roaming around, lookin' for a fight. You haven't seen them, have ya?"

"No, sorry…but I'd be happy to help!" Matsumoto latched onto Renji's arm, eager to find something to keep her mind off…that man. "Let's go search for them together, Renji!"

"Oi, oi!" Renji tried to tug his arm free, looking anxious. "Aren't you with Hitsugaya-taichou now? I don't wanna be seen messing around with a captain's girl! Or do you want him to ryusenka me?"

Matsumoto couldn't help laughing at the mental image of a Renji-popsicle. "As if Hitsugaya-taichou would ever do something like that!" She thought for a moment before adding slyly, "If you're going to worry about being seen with a 'captain's girl', I'd start with watching out for your Kuchiki-taichou, considering how close you are to his darling little sister."

"Be quiet, Matsumoto! You shouldn't say those kinds of things, you're going to get me in serious trouble!"

"Whaaat? There's no one around for miles! Don't be such a 'fraidy-cat!" Matsumoto shook her head sadly. "You're really that terrified of your taichou? I hate spineless men."

"Unlike you, I'm not blowing my captain," Renji grunted, miffed at being called spineless. His retort earned him a smart blow to the face that sent him sprawling a few feet.

"Don't be crude, or I really will say something to Kuchiki-taichou."

Renji paled considerably. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Matsumoto sniffed. "Besides, you're totally mistaken. Hitsugaya-taichou and I haven't done anything yet."

"Oh. But you're gonna have that date later tonight, right?" Renji managed to climb back to his feet.

"I don't think so. They called a captain's meeting pretty soon after the announcement of the arrancars' arrival in the human world." Matsumoto sighed, trying not to sound too disappointed.

The truth was, she'd never been so desperate to go on a date as she'd been after the jigokuchou's message—to go out and not be alone with her memories and regrets of Gin. She wanted to remember Hitsugaya and the security and warmth she'd felt when they were together. She was pretty certain Hitsugaya would stayed with her too, had she asked …but that was weak and selfish. She'd practically seen all the gears turning in her captain's head as he'd begun thinking of what should be done to counter Aizen's army. She couldn't drag him down like this. He was her strength, and she was determined to be his.

Aloud, Matsumoto continued breezily, "Arrancars are a pretty big deal, after all. I think Hitsugaya-taichou forgot all about the date, to tell you the truth. He didn't say anything about it, anyway."

"Aw geez, that sucks." Renji looked truly sympathetic. "I was really happy when I heard you'd finally got 'im to go out with you. Well, I'm sure he'd go with you if he could tonight, instead of attending another boring meeting."

Matsumoto smiled and launched herself at Renji again, much to the latter's dismay. She was lucky to have such good friends. "Aww you're such a sweetheart, Renji, you know that?"

"Okay okay, I'm awesome. Now leggo before someone sees us! Please!"

* * *

_A little later…_

"Waiterrr! We're ready for another round here!" Matsumoto sang happily from her table at the bar.

"Oi oi, just a minute," Renji protested weakly. "Some of us have a mission tomorrow!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport!" Matsumoto glared down at the red-haired lieutenant. "I'm going out of my way to throw you boys a nice send-off party, and this is how you thank me?"

"I didn't ask for a party! And you're not even paying for these drinks, so how are you throwing it?"

"Shaddup and drink. What are ya, a pussy?" Madarame Ikkaku sneered, tossing back his own cup. After another hour of aimless roaming, Renji and Matsumoto had finally tracked down the third seat when he released his reiatsu for a street brawl. Naturally, his best bud Yumichika had also been with him, and as they'd all headed to a nearby bar for an impromptu celebration, they'd also run into Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei, who'd joined them at Matsumoto's insistence. Now all six officers sat around a small bar table for an impromptu celebration. "Che, it's no wonder you had to ask me and Yumichika to babysit ya."

"Now that's going too far, Ikkaku!"

"Calm down, everyone. Arguing like this is truly unsightly." Yumichika sipped his own cup delicately.

"Yes, we're here to enjoy each other's company, not fight, right?" Kira put in.

After another moment of glaring, Renji sighed and sank back in his seat in resignation. "All right. I thank you for your sentiments, Matsumoto."

"No problem! Now…kanpai!" They raised their cups and downed them in unison. "Aaaah, this is the best, isn't it?" Matsumoto wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in a rather unladylike manner. "Nothing like a good sake break in the middle of the afternoon." She leaned back and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Huh. Whatever happened to that little taichou of yours, that you still prefer enjoyin' sake in the company of other men?" Ikkaku asked, not picking up on Renji's frantic hand signals to drop the subject. "Didn't you have some big shindig or somethin' later tonight? Half of Seireitei was talkin' about it, y'know."

Matsumoto shot Ikkaku a sullen look before pouring herself another cup. "Half of Seireitei can kiss my beautifully smooth and rounded ass. Thanks to the arrancars making a mess of the human world, Hitsugaya-taichou got all distracted and forgot about the date."

"He forgot?" Ikkaku stared at Matsumoto for a moment before bursting into uproarious laughter. "AHAHA, you got stood up, big titties! Yer crush ain't into you at all—UGEEH!" His face was smashed in by Matsumoto's sake cup.

"Hiiii waiter, we're going to need another cup!" Matsumoto cupped her mouth and called sweetly, before sitting back down as if nothing happened.

There was a moment of silence except for Ikkaku's pained groans in the corner.

Finally, Hisagi dared to speak. "I'm sorry it happened, Rangiku-san. But maybe…maybe Hitsugaya-taichou didn't forget after all. He's just busy taking care of things, and once he's done, he'll come looking for you."

"It's highly unlikely," Yumichika countered with the air of a consummate expert. "If a man intended to keep his appointment, he would have said something to her by now. I'm sorry Rangiku-san, but it appears you have indeed been dismissed." He daintily picked some invisible lint off his uniform. "Personally, I've always had my doubts of Hitsugaya-taichou's attraction towards women."

"Ha! You're one to talk!" Matsumoto snorted in amusement, making Yumichika look around wide-eyed and panicked.

"What does she mean by that, Ikkakuuuu? I'm the epitome of beautiful manly straight-ness, aren't I?"

"…"

"Anyway," Kira continued, ignoring Yumichika's cries, "I have to agree. It doesn't sound like Hitsugaya-taichou sees you as a priority. Did he even apologize to you?"

"No." Matsumoto frowned. Hmm, captainly duties or not, that was pretty rude. She'd be sure to give Hitsugaya-taichou an earful for that later.

"And you're not upset about this?"

"Not really." Matsumoto finished another cup. She was starting to contemplate foregoing the cups and jumping to the bottles themselves. "I'd probably be pretty pissed if it was any other guy standing me up like that, but it's Hitsugaya-taichou. He's such a workaholic old man when it comes to these sorts of things. I don't even think he has any hobbies or interests outside of his duties."

"That's true. He's kinda boring, ain't he?" Renji reflected. "Even Kuchiki-taichou has his calligraphy and whatnot. I've never seen Hitsugaya-taichou do anything but work. Never woulda figured a guy like that would interest a girl like you, Matsumoto."

"You're telling me!" Matsumoto shook her head. They did make a pretty funny couple, didn't they? "He's so anal and gruff, and he refused to dress up for the date no matter how nicely I asked!" She sighed, but she was smiling fondly as she complained. "He still won't smile at me or compliment me or hold my hand…and when we kissed, I had to take the initiative of all things! I hope he realizes how lucky he is!" She turned to her drinking companions for validation, but they were all just staring wide-eyed at her.

"You…kissed?"

"Of course! Like he could resist me for long!" Matsumoto smiled. How could she have forgotten to bring that up earlier? The kiss! That wondrous kiss! It just went to show what a lousy day it'd been once the business with the arrancars started and triggered all her memories of Gin. How sad, that negative memories always overtook the positive ones. But now, Matsumoto forced herself to remember the earlier, much better part of the day, and as she retold the events, she could feel herself growing warmer and more like herself. "I was actually trying to explain how he wasn't bad-looking despite his height and all that, but it just happened, you know? He wasn't very experienced, you could tell. But…he was really gentle. Made a girl feel like a real lady, you know? No jumping for the mammaries, no disrobing. He just stroked my neck and—"

Renji clapped his hands over his ears, blushing furiously. "Oi oi, that's enough, Matsumoto! That's between you and your taichou! I don't need to hear that!"

"Yeah, don't start with that nasty shit!" Ikkaku shouted, his entire bald head quickly turning an interesting shade of pink and emitting steam.

"What? Is the mental image too hot for you prudes?" Matsumoto teased. "Just you wait 'til we find a bed."

"Waagh!"

"Just kidding! Honestly, boys are so immature!" Matsumoto clapped Renji jovially on the back as she got unsteadily to her feet. "That's why I need a serious man like Hitsugaya-taichou! Anyway, I'm going to go freshen up for a minute, be right back! Keep the rounds coming, okay?"

"Y-yes…"

The men watched Matsumoto weave through the crowd. When she was out of sight, they all simultaneously let out their breaths.

"That woman is straight up fuckin' insane," Ikkaku finally growled, rubbing his still battered face. "And she wonders why her taichou doesn't want to be anywhere near her. How the hell do we always end up taking her shit anyways?"

"Because she can set Yachiru on you," Yumichika replied promptly.

"Ugh, don't even mention that name." Ikkaku looked slightly ill.

"I think I'm going to need more sake if I'm going to survive the night," Renji muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"We all are," Kira agreed tiredly. "And here I was under the impression we were here to send you three off. Instead, we've somehow ended up talking about Rangiku-san's personal problems." He touched Hisagi on the arm briefly. "Hisagi-san, is this too uncomfortable? You could leave, and we'll tell Rangiku-san that you had something to do. It's no secret that you have a soft spot for her."

"Hah…it's all right." Hisagi chuckled. "It was a bit of a shock to find out Rangiku-san was interested in Hitsugaya-taichou, but he's a good man. I'm sure he will take good care of her. Besides, we're Rangiku-san's friends. It sounds like she needs someone to talk to, so we should lend our ears."

Kira made a face. "Hisagi-san, you're too nice…you always let Rangiku-san take advantage of you."

"It's not taking advantage if she truly needs assistance!"

"Right, but…well now that she has Hitsugaya-taichou, she shouldn't need your assistance anymore."

"Sure." Hisagi rubbed the back of his neck, looking down with a sad, rueful smile. "The truth is…I really don't mind being taken advantage of. Rangiku-san is so kind and pretty…it's enough for me if I can make her smile."

"You're hopeless," Kira sighed. "It's too bad Rangiku-san didn't fall for you. It sure sounds like you'd treat her better than Hitsugaya-taichou does. From what she told us just now, it's hard to see them staying together. Maybe you still have a chance."

"Maybe. And in the meantime," Hisagi perked up, his eyes taking on an almost fanatical gleam, "I will finally have proper reports and columns for the Seireitei Communication! Finally! No more overnighters!"

The other lieutenants sweatdropped. "Hisagi-san, I think you need to stop working so hard…"

Renji shook his head, returning to their original subject. "Yeah, it's hard to believe they actually…kissed." He started to gag a little at the vivid mental image Matsumoto had forced into his head. "I mean, sure for Matsumoto, but Hitsugaya-taichou…well, I can't imagine any of the captains besides Kyoraku-taichou kissing anyone."

"Well, that is the power is beauty after all," Yumichika reasoned, joining in the conversation. "Rangkiu-san is very attractive for a woman. Even if Hitsugaya-taichou didn't like her much, her looks might be enough to convince him to keep up the charade for a while. It's sad, but there are some ugly people who just toy with women's hearts and use their bodies."

"You don't really think so, Yumichika-san?" Hisagi asked, looking anxious. "That wouldn't be right to Rangiku-san."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Yumichika," Renji said thoughtfully. "But I don't see it. Hitsugaya-taichou isn't the friendliest guy I know, but he still seems like a pretty straight arrow. He's gotta be trying to make it work."

"Hmm, I don't know about that." Yumichika ran his fingers carelessly through his glossy hair, flipping some strands up at the end. "Ikkaku has a point, about Rangiku-san drinking with us. Surely she wouldn't be seeking out the company of single men in a bar if they were more…intimate."

"This is all besides the main point," Kira said slowly, "I didn't want to say it in front of Rangiku-san but I've been thinking…this is a pretty bad situation, isn't it? Whatever Hitsugaya-taichou feels for her, do you think he'll be pleased to see us carrying on with her like this?"

"….shit." Renji groaned and clapped his forehead with his hand in realization. "I'm an idiot. I was worrying about that earlier, but I totally forgot—"

"It's all right. We've been drinking with Rangiku-san for a long time, we didn't think and acted out of habit," Kira assured his friend. "But perhaps we should end this as quickly as possible."

"Yes, to be seen as someone trying to steal another man's woman would be most ugly," Yumichika agreed.

"Hey, I'm back!" The men looked up tensely. Matsumoto grinned and made her way back over to them. "Let's keep drinking now!"

"Rangiku-san, actually we were thinking we should get going—"

"Hey, Shuuhei, you haven't drunk nearly enough!" Matsumoto drained her cup and set it down with an angry clink. "Finish that cup already! You don't want a girl to drink alone, do you?"

"Aa, but Rangiku-san…"

"Here!" She wriggled over to the dark-haired lieutenant and filled his cup to the very brim with sake. "Now be a good boy and drink it all up." She put one arm on his shoulder and raised herself to his face level. She brought the cup to his mouth. "Say ahh~"

Her coy voice and full body pressed against him turned Hisagi beet red. "W-wait, Rangiku-san, I can do it myself…" Matsumoto leaned closer, her proudly displayed cleavage taking up more and more of his vision, complete with pink sparkles and hearts. 5…4…3…2…1…

"AAAUUGH!" Blood splurted out of Hisagi's nose like a geyser.

"Eeek!" Matsumoto pedaled back, colliding with Kira.

"Hisagi, hold on!" Renji grabbed a handful of napkins on the table and rushed to aid his rapidly exsanguinating friend. "Shit, Matsumoto, why do you always have to do this?"

"Do what? I was just trying to get him to drink more!" Matsumoto sounded indignant. Renji didn't stop to see her expression as he helped Hisagi wedge the napkins up his nose.

"Don't you know Hisagi is weak against you!" Renji frantically stuffed in more napkins. The blood flow was thankfully ebbing. It didn't look like a fourth division squad had to be called. Renji had just breathed a sigh of relief when a cold and oppressive reiatsu filled the bar, and the sixth division lieutenant felt his blood turn to ice. Slowly, he turned around, briefly catching his companions' doomed expressions, before he came face to face with Hitsugaya Toshirou, captain of the tenth division and wielder of Hyorinmaru, the most powerful ice-based zanpakuto in Soul Society.

And he did not look happy.


	16. Chapter 15

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Started rotations again, so not getting that much time to write anymore :(. I'll do my best and I have at least two chapters drafted, but I apologize if updates start coming slower. Quality over quantity, right? ^^;

EmeraldTsukino: Thanks for the encouragement, I will do my best to keep updating!

bandgirlz: Your example of what the husband says to the wife is hilarious, I'm going to remember that and use it sometime. I agree Toshirou is definitely more like that, although I think there is also a shyness factor; he's uncomfortable with acting familiar with others. Haha I'm like that too, but I'm also needy, so I demand super shows of affection but then won't reciprocate because I like being hypocritical :P.

kriitiko: Yeah, Hisagi is another one of my favorite characters, so I keep throwing him in there for no reason :P. Also, I wanted to touch on his crush on Matsumoto. They actually looked really good together in that episode 305 (they go to the hot springs) that I could almost see them as a couple…except the omake then shows Matsumoto happily taking advantage of him and I lost the vibes again. Oh well.

KhempriIrisi: Thanks, here's the next chapter! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Writing bunny: Wow thanks for all those reviews! Please enjoy the chapter!

Prince of Winter Dragons: Haha sorry the chapter was pretty hard on Toshirou. Every relationship has its problems, and when I think of what would be an obstacle for HitsuMatsu, I immediately think of how aloof Toshirou acts. I actually also wanted to show this because that's part of why I really like Matsumoto; I think she's a very strong character to be able to deal with his personality. We all love the cool guy, but I think in reality, dating him would be difficult if you weren't completely confident of yourself or the relationship because you wouldn't be getting a lot of obvious affection. In regards to Kira and Yumichika, since they're both close to Matsumoto and don't really know Toshirou to see he shows his caring in a different manner, they would naturally worry for her as friends. Additionally, Yumichika is kind of a shallow guy, and Kira is a bit of a pessimist, so I just thought it fit their personalities. As for Matsumoto not defending Toshirou, haha honestly again I think that'd be OOC. I remember that one omake where she says her captain's annoying or something for not letting her buy more beauty products (and then he shows up and yells at her to go back to the office) and I think she complains some other times about how he works her too hard, so I'm pretty sure she's not above bad-mouthing him. Again, I think it actually demonstrates their closeness; you normally wouldn't go around insulting someone unless you knew there wouldn't be any repercussions from that person. Also, given how she talks about her boobs, I'm inclined to believe she's not very serious about a lot of the things she says. She just likes to whine and be lazy and pampered :P. If she was really upset with Toshirou, I imagine she'd be a lot less energetic (like when she mopes about Gin). So again, it was my intention to show that she was very understanding of Toshirou and was just egging her friends on; she also knows Toshirou doesn't need her to defend him (in fact I think he'd be irritated if she told them some of the nicer and more intimate things between them because he's someone who likes his privacy). Hope I addressed some of your concerns. Again, thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

sagitgirlth: Haha now you know my evil trick to hopefully snag readers and reviewers…cliffhangers! It's probably all those Goosebumps books I used to read as a kid, every chapter ended with one. Haha 'what will Toshirou do to the drunk Matsumoto' …what do you want him to do, eh? XD

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Hitsugaya Toshirou was having a bad day. Since agreeing to see his lieutenant, one Matsumoto Rangiku, in a nonprofessional manner, he was starting to think bad days were all he could look forward to in the future.

His aforementioned lieutenant lay sprawled and tipsy on Izuru Kira, her back pressed flush against his chest and with one of her hands perched precariously close to his crotch. Not a foot from them was Hisagi Shuuhei recovering from a nosebleed with Abarai Renji's timely assistance (three guesses who'd caused the hemorrhage), along with infamously violent officers Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. All looking at him like he was the devil.

He understood why, they were in a pretty compromising situation. Other days, he'd be far more lenient and even try to assuage their fears (even if they were complete idiots to have provided Matsumoto with alcoholic beverages and then think things would be fine). But, it had been a long day, and he was tired of being stared at and scrutinized. Above all, he was tired of people acting like he was Matsumoto's pimp.

It had started with the captains' meeting.

…all right, fine, things probably began way before that, when he somehow found himself kissing Matsumoto in their office.

As usual with Matsumoto, the sanest conversation could suddenly turn surreal. One minute he was attempting to calmly and honestly discuss certain aspects of their relationship, and the next minute, his arms were full of her, hot and willing. More than willing. He'd in fact tried to come to his senses, but she'd grabbed him and kissed him even deeper, ejecting his brain out the window. Yes, she'd literally lobotomized him with her touches and gasps. God it was embarrassing.

At least he knew now that Matsumoto wanted him in every sense of the word. He wouldn't be wondering about that any more. He could still remember how she'd reached out and touched his face so simply, so naturally. He wasn't used to intimate contact, and it surprised him later that he hadn't felt awkward at all about it. Everything Matsumoto did was so guileless, so open. He remembered the soft lulling cadence of her voice and the light in those sky-blue eyes as she came closer. He'd been listening to her, honestly, but at some point he'd gone deaf and all that kept running through his head was, _god she's beautiful_. It was like a dream, or maybe being hypnotized—there had been nothing else in the world but her.

It was his first time with anyone. Well, he'd flirted around during his days at the Academy and kissed a girl or two, but nothing serious. And those times, he'd been so nervous and excited, he could barely remember feeling much real joy from the encounters at all. Too much fear of doing the wrong thing, or turning the girl off, or wondering where he was allowed to touch. It hadn't been…instinctive, the way it had with Matsumoto. Everything had been too clear before, while the moment with Matsumoto was a blur of images and sensations. There had been no nervousness. It had been shockingly comfortable and even familiar, to the point he was slightly disturbed. Wasn't there supposed to be sparks or racing hearts? Shouldn't she look different to him somehow?

But she hadn't. Even the affection evident in her eyes hadn't seemed new—which begged the question, how long might she have been feeling this way? And things had felt exactly the same as it always had between the two of them. When he'd kissed her, he'd been completely aware that this was the same Matsumoto that snored and drooled on the couch, or spilled sake on his papers. It was the same Matsumoto who stared down Hollows and guarded his back, the same Matsumoto who smiled and silently bore her grief for Ichimaru's betrayal, and the same Matsumoto who every day showed him what it was to live and laugh freely. He'd kissed all her good parts and all her bad parts, and it had been like coming home. As if it had been waiting to happen for decades.

Damn, he really might be falling in love with Matsumoto.

Normally, that would count as a pretty big event, a major epiphany—something to seriously mull over. He would need to figure out exactly what he wanted out of this relationship, and what Matsumoto was hoping for as well. He would also need to set down some major rules…like no more kissing in the office because once they got started, he wasn't sure he could stop them, and then work would _really_ never get done.

Anyway, Toshirou never got a chance to think about things with Matsumoto, no matter how badly the situation was calling for some heavy-duty personal reflection. The jigokuchou had shown up with some bad news (of course it had to be bad news).

Sosuke Aizen had managed to pull one step ahead of Soul Society yet again. He'd succeeded at arrancar completion, and sent some to the human world to test Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, injuring them severely in the process. Toshirou wasn't really surprised that Aizen had drawn first blood. Central 46 remained empty after the slaughter of its members, and the Gotei 13 for all its legendary prowess was little more than an elite corps of soldiers waiting for orders. They weren't used to making decisions of this scale for themselves, and this was the result.

Well, things were going to have to change. He'd gone to the captains' meeting hoping someone had finally come up with a plan…but it had gone about as well as any other meeting he'd attended.

In other words, it sucked.

…actually, it was worse.

Toshirou still couldn't understand how the squad captains were picked, and he didn't think he ever would. Spiritual power was important, yes, but you'd think dedication to the job itself would be important. Sanity couldn't hurt, either.

It was clear from the start Zaraki didn't give two shits. He just kept making smartass comments under his breath, or complaining about how boring it was to just stand there. Kurotsuchi was another stellar example of narcissistic apathy, only showing interest in the scientific implications of arrancar completion and the hogyoku. Kyoraku looked hungover as hell and nodded off a few times. Soi Fon did a pretty good impression of looking serious, but he caught her rolling her eyes a few times and stifling a yawn. As a specialist in assassination, Toshirou guessed she found Yamamoto's approach of open confrontation trite and unappealing. Kuchiki stared off into space and brooded as usual. Only Ukitake and Komamura seemed actively invested.

That was enough for Toshirou to lose his own focus. It didn't help any that he'd just made out with his lieutenant not thirty minutes ago, and he was still feeling slightly hot and breathless. He was also paranoid, wondering if the other captains could smell her perfume on him, or maybe had she left a smudge of lipstick on him. So he'd stood there the entire time, feeling like a criminal of Aizen proportions, while his brain ran around in his skull screaming _what the hell happened we actually kissed omigod are you out of your mind but it was amazing but shit how did it happen why can't I remember what happened during those fifteen minutes..._and so forth. Again, not good.

But the really really really really horrific part had to be after they were dismissed and the captains were all filing out slowly. The friendlier ones often took this time to socialize and catch up. Toshirou had never been among them, so he was surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder.

It was Kyoraku, of course. "Yo, Hitsugaya-taichou. It's too bad the arrancars had to come and ruin your fun night, huh?"

Toshirou had been confused for a moment. "Fun night…?" And then remembered he'd agreed to take Matsumoto out tonight…an hour ago. Oh god, she was going to whine about this for the next two weeks.

Kyoraku must have seen his face because he chuckled a little. "Don't worry, Hitsugaya-taichou, I'm sure you can make it up to her. Rangiku-chan has always struck me as very understanding."

Ukitake quickly joined his friend. "Ahh yes, this was truly unfortunate timing, wasn't it, Hitsugaya-taichou? But there's no true reason to fret. Love won't waver in the face of such minor obstacles."

"…thank you." Faced with the other captains' eagerly interested faces, Toshirou tried to reach the door, but in his haste promptly bumped into Zaraki Kenpachi. The tall scarred man grinned and winked his one eye at Toshirou as if they shared an inside joke (and they did not). "A little distracted, aintcha? You weren't yerself during the meeting, I saw. Thinkin' about how yer gonna ride her hard tonight, yeah?"

Toshirou didn't know how to respond to that.

Then, Kurotsuchi had walked up, looked sideways at him, and grinned. "Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, Hitsugaya-taichou, I have some serums that might interest you. Women, as you know, can be notoriously difficult to pleasure and the time it requires can be quite tedious." He produced a vial of bubbly purple liquid from his coat jacket. "Inject her with this, and she'll quickly reach orgasm no matter where you touch." In his other hand, the mad scientist held up a notebook. "I'd appreciate it, if you'd record how long it takes, and perhaps ask your lieutenant to rank her pleasure on a scale of one to ten. Oh, and of course, don't forget to list where you touched her. You can pull her hair or maybe poke her in the eye, don't hesitate to explore all options." He sighed. "I'd test it on Nemu, but as you know, she's artificially created, and I don't want any confounders in my research."

"I'm not taking that!" Toshirou yelled, flinging his arms as far away from the proffered items as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yamamoto turn in his direction, and prayed the captain-commander did not feel it necessary to come over and investigate what Toshirou was yelling about.

"Well, I was just trying to be helpful." Kurotsuchi shrugged.

"I'm sure Hitsugaya-taichou would prefer to express his feelings for Matsumoto-fukutaichou through less artificial means," Ukitake interjected, ever the mediator.

"Ahh yes." Kyoraku nodded sagely. "If he cannot properly pleasure Rangiku-san, he can't really call himself a man, much less her lover, you know? It's all about learning each other's bodies."

"No, I don't get it."

"Who cares about pleasuring the woman?" Zaraki snorted. "A real man just takes what he wants, and the woman had better be satisfied with what she gets." He licked his thin lips and looked at Toshirou again. "Am I right, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"…I'm leaving."

Toshirou shunpo'ed out of the captains' assembly hall. Goddamnit. He probably should've expected that. It figured those dysfunctional people would be more interested in his relationship with Matsumoto than the imminent invasion (take that, Aizen…except Toshirou still didn't feel particularly victorious). It was probably what happened after living for centuries at the pinnacle of power and near-invincibility. Aizen had decided to go berserk, the others just turned into perverts.

Toshirou had almost made it back to the barracks of his own division when Soi Fon appeared before him. "Soi Fon?"

The onmitsukido commander looked uncharacteristically mild. "I just wanted to know…did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Rangiku-san taught us that a good way to approach the target of our affections was to compliment them on their looks." Toshirou squinted. Was the woman actually…blushing? "I…I wanted to know if it worked before I tried it on Yoruichi-sama."

"Uh…" Well, Matsumoto had been discussing his appearance when they kissed so… "I guess so."

Soi Fon blushed further. "What…parts of your body did she mention that aroused you?"

Toshirou contemplated making another run for it, but this was the student of Shihouin Yoruichi, goddess of shunpo. He'd probably be overtaken in a second. Probably better to just answer her questions to the best of his ability and hope to repress memories of the conversation tomorrow. "…she talked about my face, my eyes…"

"I was thinking about complimenting Yoruichi-sama's muscular arms and long elegant legs. Would that have worked with you?"

"…probably. If I had long legs."

Soi Fon nodded, looking determined. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou. You have been most helpful." She disappeared in another flash of shunpo.

"You're welcome…" Toshirou muttered to the empty space that Soi Fon had once occupied, then resumed his dash towards the sanctity of his own division compound. Upon reaching headquarters, he began looking for Matsumoto—unsure if it was to try and make up their appointed outing, or strangle her for what he'd had to go through tonight.

Strangely, his fukutaichou was nowhere to be found in the division. Upon further reflection, he remembered asking her to leave so he could focus on the next steps for dealing with the arrancars. Where could she have gone? Maybe she wanted to be alone…the arrancars undoubtedly would have reminded her of Ichimaru. Ugh. A brief mental image of Matsumoto turning to go, her pretty face strangely drawn and her eyes hooded in sorrow, flashed before his eyes. Toshirou sighed. Maybe he should have said something to her.

_What will you do now, master?_ came Hyourinmaru's booming voice from within his sword.

What indeed. If he knew Matsumoto (and he thought he did, to a decent degree), she was drinking. Hardly the best coping mechanism, but it had been working for her. And most likely, she was with friends, so she should be all right. On the other hand, given his new role in her life, perhaps it would be good for him to go see her and comfort her. Or…would it just hurt her more? If she was already thinking about Ichimaru…maybe now was not the time to burst in as her new love interest and pretend he could make her pain go away.

…this was too much. Toshirou thought he might implode from frustration before he reached a decision. He'd never hemmed and hawed so much in his life but goddamnit, he'd never had to deal with something like this before. If his fellow squad captains really wanted to help him out with women, maybe they should have given him some advice on what to do in such a situation instead of their perverted bedroom scenarios. "Whatever," he finally growled. "I'll just find her and decide from there."

And that was how he ended up traipsing from bar to bar in Rukongai until he finally heard some familiar voices. Some of Matsumoto's drinking lieutenant friends. He'd just stepped over the threshold when he heard his own name being mentioned, and reflexively shunpo'ed back out to listen unnoticed.

Wasn't it a saying, that if you didn't want to hear bad opinions about yourself, you shouldn't eavesdrop? If it wasn't, it should be. It took a minute for Toshirou to understand exactly what they were talking about, but when he did…it bothered him. Really bothered him.

For one, it sounded like one of the lieutenants, Hisagi Shuuhei, had a thing for Matsumoto. Not surprising, and Toshirou thought he might have even heard the rumor before, but it was quite another thing to hear the young man admit it with such unreserved frankness and gentleness. Well, everything Toshirou had heard about Hisagi-fukutaichou had been highly positive, and as the current division leader for art and culture, the man was probably sensitive and communicative about his passions. Completely the opposite of Toshirou, whose last words to the woman he was supposed to be seeing were of dismissal so he could get some work done.

Clearly, others thought Matsumoto could do better as well. Toshirou winced over and over, as the lieutenants discussed the possibility of him playing around with Matsumoto (although part of him definitely wanted to yell, "Matsumoto is not a defenseless kitten! Do you know the living hell she'd put me through if she thought I was toying with her emotions?") and how Hisagi could come to her rescue once Toshirou had used and abused her. And worst of all, it sounded like Matsumoto thought he'd forgotten the date.

Okay so maybe he had forgotten for a little while, but he would have remembered at some point! He needed to find Matsumoto and fix this misunderstanding. Even if she understood his circumstances, she was likely hurt. And that was the last thing he needed.

That was when Matsumoto's voice had rung out, shrill and bubbly from intoxication, but nowhere as melancholic as he feared, given everything he'd heard. Her friends were indeed keeping her sadness at bay. Maybe he should go after all. He wasn't needed tonight. That was good, right? That was a good thing, these other men were so much better than him at making her happy…right? Matsumoto was all right, that was all that really mattered. He could always talk to her tomorrow.

Right. That was why he was still standing outside the bar, when he heard Matsumoto shriek.

She sounded like a hundred vasto lordes had traveled from Hueco Mundo to descend on her personally. He should have known better. Every other time outside of combat she'd sounded as if she were in dire danger, it was just her breasts. Her breasts were falling out, her breasts were suffocating her, her breasts were giving her back pain…always her goddamn breasts.

And sure enough, they were the culprit once more. Toshirou ran in, ready to draw his sword…and was almost hit with a gush of blood from Hisagi. Skidding back a few steps, he saw Kira cradling Matsumoto in his lap. No enemies, nothing life-threatening, save for the quantity of sake consumed.

Matsumoto was a flirt. Toshirou knew that, and he knew that wasn't going to change regardless of her relationship status. Her love for Ichimaru hadn't kept her from throwing her breasts around, or even dating other men, albeit briefly. He'd heard the men voice concerns about the bodily harm he might inflict should he find them with Matsumoto, and that was (sadly) the only information Toshirou knew he could completely discard. Matsumoto had always fit in better with the male Shinigami given her louder personality and similar interests. Asking her to change her behavior around them would likely alter their friendships, and Toshirou wasn't about to do that. Plus he highly doubted he could ever really change Matsumoto's behavior; if he had, he wouldn't be swimming in paperwork every day.

But. BUT. Why was it that every time she flirted, she left disaster in her wake?

It was irritating, to say the least. Kira must have seen his face because he practically dropped Matsumoto as he tried to get out from underneath her. For her part, Matsumoto just looked confused before her eyes landed on her captain.

"Taichou! Did you come to join us? Ah, why are you holding your sword? Is there trouble? Do we have a mission?"

"…no." Toshirou forced himself to relax his grip on his sword hilt. He thought he could hear a sigh of relief from the other side of the table where Abarai was tending to Hisagi. "I heard you scream and thought there was trouble."

"Aww that's so sweet of you, taichou." Matsumoto started to get up, but quickly lost her balance and toppled back into her seat, but not before upending the table with all their drinks. "Oh, I think…I'm a little drunk, taichou."

"You think?" Toshirou glared at her, then turned to Abarai, who looked the most reliable since he'd been helping Hisagi. "Does Hisagi-fukutaichou need any further aid?"

"Uhh no sir, he should be fine." Abarai fidgeted. "Ahh sir, I just wanted to tell you, the reason he was bleeding…that is, it wasn't—"

"It's fine. I've been here listening to all of you flap your gums for the past ten minutes. I know Matsumoto is to blame for all this."

"The past ten minutes…?" Abarai gulped and exchanged nervous glances with his companions, visibly trying to recall their conversations during that time period.

"I'm to blame, taichou?" Matsumoto pointed at herself innocently.

"Yes, you, Matsumoto, who else? You're almost always to blame for just about anything that happens around here." He started to say more, but with the entire bar and five other seated officers staring wide-eyed at him, he decided it wasn't the time or place to start verbal fisticuffs with Matsumoto. "…forget it. I came to see if you were all right, since you weren't back at headquarters when I returned from my meeting. Since you're fine, I'll be leaving."

"Ehhh? You're leaving just like that, taichou?"

"Yes."

"Butttt…" Matsumoto swayed a little and her eyes glazed slightly. Toshirou rolled his eyes and waited for her to regain her train of thought. "…what about our date, taichou?"

Crickets sang loud and clear in the night.

"You…want to go on a date now?" Toshirou demanded. "Matsumoto, it's past midnight! Have you any idea what I've been through tonight? I'm completely exhausted!"

"Oh…then maybe we can just go back to my place." Matsumoto ran one hand provocatively down the side of her chest to her waist to where it rested on her thigh, and cast a heavy-lidded sleepy-eyed smile at Toshirou. "You can sleep there." Her voice crept on all fours on the floor over to rub sexily against his leg. Hisagi's nosebleed returned with a vengeance.

"Hold on Hisagi!"

"Somebody get more napkins! Tissues, anything!"

Toshirou wanted to smack himself in the face. "…fine! Get over here and I'll walk you back to your quarters."

"Really?" Matsumoto gave him a dazzling smile. Toshirou's heart gave a strange thump. How could his presence make anyone so happy? She really was a strange woman.

"Yes." He hesitated. "And I promise to make up for our…date tonight." It wasn't like he'd gone off and forgotten for some arbitrary reason; he'd had work, damnit, important work. But he couldn't just leave Matsumoto disappointed, either.

As expected, his fukutaichou lit up like a Christmas tree at his statement. "You remembered, taichou!"

"Of course I did," he said sourly. Did Matsumoto really think he cared so little about her? "Don't think everyone else is as irresponsible as you."

"Ohhh, you're too good to me, taichou!" Matsumoto managed to keep her balance this time and rushed over to throw her arms around Toshirou. He reeled from the smell of sake as well as the constricting embrace.

"Will you stop that!"

Matsumoto merely giggled, then turned to her cohorts still at the table. "Okaaay, Hitsugaya-taichou and I are going back to my place now, so he can make up for our date tonight. But you boys go ahead and keep having fun, all right?"

"Yes…waitaminute, I didn't say I was going to make up for the date _now_! Oi, Matsumoto, don't deliberately cause people to misunderstand! I'm just walking you home!" But one look at the faces of the onlookers, and he knew it was hopeless. No one was going to believe he wasn't answering a booty call. Toshirou decided he'd been too unappreciative of when people mistook him for a child. Being mistaken for a pervert was oh so very much worse. He sighed, defeated. "All right Matsumoto, let's go."

"Mm!"

He took her hand and together, they finally stepped out into the night.


	17. Chapter 16

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Sorry, the server wasn't letting me upload this chapter for the longest time. And does anyone know if I decide to write a steamier scene in this fic, do I change the rating of the entire story or just that chapter in particular?

sagitgirlth: Awesome, thank you! This is my first attempt at writing serious romance, so that gives me more confidence!

Kohryu: Haha thank you I'm having fun writing it too!

bandgirlz: Thank you very much for continuing to follow the story!

Writing bunny: Thank you! I take every opportunity I can to throw Gotei 13 in the mix :P

kriitikko: Thanks, gotta love those crazy captains ^_^.

Prince of Winter Dragons: Oh no I wasn't offended or anything, it's always good to hear other people's thoughts on characterization, so I appreciate the feedback, plus I get the opportunity to blab about my story :P. And haha you don't have keep thanking me for responding, it's really a pleasure :). Peace and love!

**Chapter 16**

Matsumoto loved being drunk. Besides helping her forget all the things that made her feel down, all the good in the world was magnified. Anything even remotely humorous was ten times funnier. The men with her, already fairly good-looking, became insanely attractive. Food was tastier, people were happier and friendlier. The whole world in general just seemed better, if only for one night.

Apparently, the effects of alcohol applied to feelings of love and attraction as well. Matsumoto couldn't stop staring at her short taichou and where his fingers were interlaced tightly with hers, as he led her back towards their division. He'd taken her hand! He'd actually taken her hand without prompting! And he hadn't looked uncomfortable about it at all, he hadn't been forcing himself. In fact, he seemed barely aware of it even now. Perhaps she'd unnerved him too much with all the excitement at the bar to notice.

She reveled in how good and natural it felt. Given their long professional history with one another, Matsumoto wouldn't have been surprised if the two of them continued going places with his command of "Let's move out, Matsumoto," and her "Hai, taichou!" in response, and then the two of them running in military file to their destination. Hitsugaya, after all, had his limits when it came to expressing intimacy, and it was how they'd been communicating for decades, so as unromantic as it was, Matsumoto didn't have a problem with it. Besides, if it later bothered her, she could always pester him into changing.

But he'd done it on his own! Matsumoto would have said something about it, but she couldn't quite keep up with Hitsugaya's pace in her state, and it just seemed weird to converse with his back to her. But this position was pretty good too, since it allowed her a fine view of his back and his neck, which she had an inexplicable desire to press against and nuzzle. He didn't exactly have the physique of the broad-shouldered, muscle-bound stud, but there was something strong and reliable about the way he carried himself, the way reiatsu flowed about him. She'd been picked up and carried out of harm's way by her taichou enough times to know Hitsugaya was plenty powerful. When you took his spiritual strength into account, mere physical bulk seemed quite unimportant. And he had a surprisingly masculine jawline. She also liked the way his Adam's apple jutted out and bobbed when he spoke. It looked especially cute and delectable right now, she very badly wanted to kiss it, lick it, then work her way up to nibble on his earlobe. And then, maybe his eyes would go dark with passion like back in the office, and he'd take her in his arms…

_Gosh, I'm so horny right now._ Matsumoto giggled to herself, then noticed Hitsugaya looking at her sharply over his shoulder.

"Could you not share such things so openly?"

Oh, she'd said that out loud? Whoops. Matsumoto giggled again. "Sorry taichou, I just haven't been with anyone a long time, and well, a woman as beautiful as me isn't meant to be alone."

Hitsugaya made a face. "You are completely drunk, Matsumoto." He turned to face the front again. They were entering their division's barracks now. Matsumoto was vaguely surprised he knew where her room was, since he'd never come to see her there, as far as she knew. Then again, he'd probably tried to find her there a few times when she skipped work.

"You know, taichou," she continued blithely, "it's your fault for not finishing what you started in the office, anyway."

"Like hell it's my fault," Hitsugaya muttered. "You shouldn't have suddenly grabbed me like that to begin with."

"Hmm, I don't really remember it clearly, but I thought you might have actually made the first move, taichou," Matsumoto teased back. "You were hardly an innocent spectator in that particular event." It felt good to finally discuss what had happened back at the office. It had been such a beautiful moment and a real turning point, she felt, that had been stolen from them by the jigokuchou's untimely appearance. She hadn't gotten to hear what Hitsugaya thought of it all. It made her realize just then that part of her had been really worried he'd declare it a mistake or try to pretend it didn't happen. Or maybe he'd just decide he wasn't attracted to her. You could tell a lot from a first kiss, after all. Luckily, for all his grumblings, it looked like Hitsugaya was fine with it. In fact, his response rather implied she'd had some sort of effect on him.

They stopped at her door. Drat, she'd hoped to stay together longer. Hitsugaya released her hand, which was disappointing, and she began looking for her keys. Despite what she'd suggested back at the bar, Matsumoto knew Hitsugaya had no intention of even stepping inside her quarters. Well, he really did look tired, Matsumoto noted with some concern. It must have been a long captain's meeting, and probably without any real resolution regarding the arrancars.

"Umm, taichou, did the meeting go all right?"

Hitsugaya didn't immediately slip into captain-business mode and share what he'd learned. Instead, he glared at her in that way that meant he'd just remembered something else he wanted to yell at her for. That confused Matsumoto. "Let's not talk about the meeting right now, or I might kill you."

"Oh, okay. That sounds like a good decision. Wise as always, taichou." She quickly ducked inside her room with a nervous laugh. "Good night, taichou!"

She'd left her lights off, and the sudden darkness that engulfed Matsumoto as she entered caught her by surprise. Matsumoto was a naturally gregarious person, and preferred to spend as much time as possible out with her friends. Her little room was just so boring when she was there all by herself. It was so silent and dead inside, it felt like a tomb where she'd be buried with all her darker secrets. With Gin. Matsumoto bit her lip. Just outside the door was a night bright with lantern lights and laughter from the bars. And Hitsugaya-taichou.

He'd surprisingly chased Gin away, Matsumoto realized. After her awful breakdown in Rukongai, Matsumoto had thought no one's love could ever heal her. Gin's hold over her was just too powerful. And no matter how deeply she loved Hitsugaya, she'd loved Gin for much longer. When she thought of Gin, everything else was swept away. Hitsugaya hadn't entered the equation at all in her mind until she ran into Renji and he brought their date up, and Matsumoto knew she should feel guilty about it, but she didn't. If something were to make her feel guilty, in fact, it was the opposite: she feared Gin finding out about Hitsugaya. It was illogical as hell, she knew. Gin had betrayed her and in all likelihood didn't give a damn about who she was with, while Hitsugaya had always stood by her. But that was how things were. Love wasn't blind, but it was definitely masochistic—in Matsumoto's case.

But thinking about Hitsugaya and that kiss had really buoyed her at the bar, and his presence now had given her happiness. True happiness, not the drunken distracted happiness she'd sought with her friends. Hitsugaya didn't distract her from Gin…he actually erased Gin. It was a wonderful realization for Matsumoto. Perhaps her feelings for Hitsugaya could win over the memories of Gin after all.

Too bad it was so late, and Hitsugaya was leaving. Well, he'd done plenty for her already, chasing her down at the bar and walking her home despite his other troubles. A girl couldn't be too greedy. She had to chin up, and just prepare for a night of sorrowful half-dreams and flashbacks. It wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

"Matsumoto?" She was startled to see Hitsugaya was still in her doorway.

"You're still here, taichou?"

He gave her an odd look. "…I was going to go, but you just froze in your steps."

"Eh?" It took her a moment, but then Matsumoto saw she was still rooted to where she'd first stepped into her living room. She quickly forced a smile on her face. "Ahaha sorry taichou, spaced out for a moment. I, uhm, need to get the lights."

She fumbled for the switch. The living room brightened, but that uncomfortable gloomy sensation still hung in the air. Again, Matsumoto couldn't bring herself to move further in. _Moouuu, this is why I wanted to drink with everyone! I wouldn't have come back until much later until I was ready to pass out without thinking about all this!_

Matsumoto found herself looking back at her captain, conflicted. _Surely he could spare a few more minutes with me…no! Stop being such a coward, Matsumoto! This is something you need to face yourself! …but I don't want to be alone…nononono! He doesn't need to deal with your emotional baggage, especially since it was Gin who hurt Momo. Move your feet, Matsumoto! Aaargggghh…_

"Matsumoto." She turned at her name, probably more eager than she should have been to be looking away from her room.

"Yes, taichou?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "…do you want to talk inside?"

Matsumoto blinked, afraid to believe her ears. "Taichou…are you saying you want to come in?"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes irritably and rubbed his temples. "It's not a matter of wanting. You look like something's bothering you."

"Taichou…" She almost cried, out of relief and shame. "I'm sorry…but I would appreciate it."

"All right." He entered, and the room immediately seemed to brighten. Matsumoto wanted to hug him. _Pleasepleaseplease don't let him leave._

"Do you want tea, taichou? Or anything else to eat or drink?" Matsumoto belatedly remembered there was nothing else to drink in her quarters besides water or more alcohol. And she doubted Hitsugaya would be interested in her random junk food and snacks. Ack.

"No, I'll be going to bed soon." Hitsugaya looked around. Matsumoto was grateful she'd actually cleaned recently, although the place was hardly spotless. At least she hadn't left any lingerie out. Or maybe that would have worked in her favor…

"Oi, Matsumoto, are you listening to me at all?"

"Gah, taichou!" Matsumoto looked back at Hitsugaya, who had his arms crossed and a vein pumping on his forehead. "Err sorry…"

Hitsugaya exhaled loudly. "I was saying, what can I do to help?"

"Oh." She had to think about that for a bit. She really didn't want to drag out her captain's night any longer. _I just need to get to sleep before I start thinking about Gin…_ well, now she had an idea, but would he do it? "Umm, taichou, actually, my major problem is falling asleep…so…if I got in bed, could you keep me company until I fell asleep?"

Hitsugaya looked suspicious. It wasn't hard to guess why. "I'm serious, taichou! I'm not trying to tease you!" If she'd known she was going to request this of him tonight, she wouldn't have acted so perversely. Maybe. …ok probably not. "It's not like you have to get in bed with me or anything! Just…pull up a chair and talk to me." She did her best to look earnest. She had to admit it wasn't a look she practiced often.

It took a few more suspicious looks, but they finally went to her bedroom. Matsumoto flopped and spread out her arms and legs with a sigh of pleasure as she sank into her soft mattress and cool sheets. She was more worn out than she thought. Hitsugaya came and stood by her bedside. Matsumoto looked up at him and for a moment she thought her heart would burst from happiness.

Without thinking, she reached out her hand and looking slightly puzzled, her captain allowed her to take his hand. She brought it up to her face and rubbed her cheek against his hand. His skin was cool as always, and it felt good against her flushed skin. "Thank you, taichou," she murmured, closing her eyes and savoring his touch.

"It's fine." He sounded solemn. "Do you often have trouble sleeping, Matsumoto?"

"Haven't you had plenty of time to observe my sleep in the office during my naps, taichou?" It was a poor deflection.

"I'm serious, Matsumoto."

She sighed and opened her eyes. Hitsugaya looked taller from this vantage point, and older too. She was touched at the heavy concern in his gaze. "It's hard sleeping sometimes, but it's getting better."

"If this is helpful, I…can do it again."

Matsumoto had to smile at the halting way her taichou voiced the offer. She knew he was feeling pretty awkward, but he was trying his best to make her feel better. "You're so brave, taichou."

"What?"

"You have no idea how to comfort a woman at all, do you? But you work so hard at it anyway. That's brave."

He glared daggers down at her. "Maybe you should try expressing your gratitude instead of making fun of me."

"I _am_ expressing my gratitude, taichou!" She laughed and rubbed against his hand again. She was feeling calmer now, maybe even slightly sleepy. "I'll express it better next time, by kissing you again."

"No. No more kissing. We need to talk first."

"Well, we were going to talk, I'm sure, had we gone on the date." She pouted, remembering. "I had it all planned out too. We were going to go to a sushi restaurant, then a bakery, and a bunraku show…"

"I told you, I'll make it up to you."

"How, taichou?" She smiled up at him, excited at the prospect. This was likely the first and last time she'd ever have Hitsugaya-taichou in her debt. "Remember, it has to be super amazing, or it won't do!"

Hitsugaya just gave her a withering look. "You miss a workday almost once every two weeks. Are you going to make those up?"

"Taichoouu, don't bring up such unromantic topics at a time like this. It'll trouble me, and then I won't be able to sleep!"

"Be quiet and go to sleep already!"


	18. Chapter 17

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Hooray, another chapter! This was sort of the one that a while back I had to re-write completely because of my OCD. Both the manga and anime explain how Team Hitsugaya actually started out with Rukia and Renji, and Matsumoto and Hitsugaya actually just sort of tagged along in the end. I was under the impression that Hitsugaya had been ordered to go down and chose the team (sort of like in the Bount arc). It wasn't crucial to the plot development in the fic, but I just couldn't let the discrepancy go. Plus it was more amusing to try and imagine exactly how the tenth division got involved. Also, I expanded my POV repertoire to Byakuya too! I wasn't sure if it was more potent to leave his thoughts in or out, but I finally went with in, because he'll probably show up again later and I wanted to set up how I see his character.

KhempriIrisi: Many thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)

bandgirlz: Hahaha true, you have a point, I probably wouldn't be sleeping if there was a Hitsugaya in my bedroom either. But then again, Matsumoto gets him all to herself every day at work so maybe she's a little more used to him? :P I completely know what you mean about working on the same chapter, it happened to me last week, drove me nuts. Ended up scrapping fifteen pages' worth of drafts o_O. But hang in there, and I know you'll be able to finish it and move on!

Writing bunny: Thank you! Matsumoto is as always super fun to write ^_^.

kriitiko: Haha yeah I think the talk is coming up in the next few chapters, that should be fun to work through.

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thanks as always for the kind review! They really help keep me going when I'm slowing down on the writing :). Peace and love!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Matsumoto didn't remember falling asleep, but she must have at some point, because when she came to, rays of the morning sun were filtering in through her window, and Hitsugaya was gone. Too bad. Part of her had hoped he'd been so tired that he fell asleep by her side. Then they could have woken together to look into each other's eyes, like the hero and heroine in a romance. Oh well. It had still be one of the most refreshing slumbers in her life, and save for a mild hangover, she felt great. She loved her taichou so much!

And he still had to make up for the date. She thought about it as she indulged in a long hot shower. It was cute of him to offer, but left to his own devices, she was pretty sure Hitsugaya would come with something utterly underwhelming. She knew her taichou and Casanova, he was not. No, if she wanted to make the best of this situation, she should figure out what she wanted, then guilt him into it.

Hmm, she could make him buy her something nice and expensive. Or maybe have him be her personal slave for a day. Mmm, she could use a foot rub…but no, those ideas were too petty. She could easily harass him into buying her something, and well let's face it…she usually had her way with him in the end, so long as she didn't cross certain lines, so slavery was kind of redundant. No, this had to be bigger, longer-lasting. Something he wouldn't do normally, even with her finest wheedling. But also something not too embarrassing. She wasn't completely heartless, after all.

She thought about asking Renji, but remembered that he was going to the human world…and that was when it hit her. The perfect way for Hitsugaya to make up the date.

* * *

Hitsugaya read the document. He read it again. Closed his eyes and rubbed them. And read it again. Its contents didn't change, but there was clearly some mistake. Even Matsumoto couldn't be crazy enough to really think he'd consider this. And yet, here she stood before his desk, smiling triumphantly and brandishing the paper in question.

"Well, taichou? You said you'd make it up to me!"

"I didn't say I would just do whatever you wanted!"

"But…c'mon, taichou, this'll be so much fun!"

There she went again, with her twisted nightmarish idea of 'fun'. "Matsumoto, this is a mission. To monitor for arrancars. This is not fun. This is serious business." Hitsugaya briefly remembered Yamamoto talking about a small group led by Abarai that would soon be traveling to the human world as part of their response to the arrancars. The presence of a captain would be appreciated, but not required since it was largely a reconnaissance mission. Naturally, no captain had volunteered. Missions in the human world were a pain in the ass, with the gigais and soul phones and power limiters.

"Sure, taichou, but when we're not monitoring arrancars, we can have a lot of fun!"

"This is not open for discussion. I'm not signing my consent, and that's final." He returned to the recruitment plan he was revising. They needed to build up the squad in preparation for Aizen's attack, but who wanted to join the military during an upcoming war? He'd heard a significant percentage of the would-be Shinigami at the Academy had dropped out as well. The only ones who remained were those from the poorer districts and slums, who essentially had no choice and had hoped for better lives as Shinigami. And even when they became Shinigami, if they were smart, they'd opt for the fourth or twelfth divisions, which generally weren't on the front lines. Wages would definitely have to be hiked.

At least the tenth division had a reputation with its child prodigy captain and sexy lieutenant. A questionable reputation, but a reputation nonetheless. He could usually count on some slackers choosing the division thinking he couldn't intimidate them into working, and some perverts joining after seeing Matsumoto. Hitsugaya didn't exactly take pride in the strategy, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Besides, they quickly learned appearances were deceiving.

Matsumoto sighed as her captain continued poring over numbers. Well, she'd known it wasn't going to be easy. Time for Plan B. "You're right, taichou. It's a serious mission. It's a huge opportunity to learn more about our enemies and what Aizen might have in mind. It certainly beats all the sitting around on our hands here." She smirked when she saw her captain hesitate. _Gotcha_. "And I know how you always want to do what's the most helpful for Soul Society, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hitsugaya glared up at her. "And I know how you always want to go the human world to SHOP, Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

Hmm, he was sharp today. "So you kill two birds with one stone, taichou! You get to do something for Soul Society and me at the same time! What could be better?"

Hitsugaya sat back and gestured to the papers all over his desk. "How about making sure our work is properly done and the division is running smoothly? Which reminds me, I need you to really sell our division when the new Shinigami come around. Flirt with every one of them if you have to. Our goal is to increase our squad size by thirty percent."

Matsumoto pretended to be shocked. "Taichou! You're telling me, your girlfriend, to flirt with other men?"

"And women, if they'll go for you." Hitsugaya scowled, recalling the bar fiasco last night. "It's not like I'm asking you to do anything you don't happily do all the time already. If you're going to cause nosebleeds, you might as well do it for the good of our unit."

"Fine, I'll do it. But you go on this mission with me."

"No," Hitsugaya said, without missing a beat.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto huffed. She should've known that things had been going too smoothly the last few days with her captain. She'd tried whining, appealing to his sense of responsibility, and even bartering. She had one last gambit. It could go badly but she had to try. "All right, taichou, I know I can't change your mind."

"Good."

"I'll just go by myself." She turned to leave.

"Wait, what!"

She smiled secretly at Hitsugaya's cry, then turned to look innocently at her taichou. "Whaat, taichou? Just because you're not going doesn't mean I can't! You just sit here and keep at your paperwork, while I go fight some arrancars unsupervised. Well, Renji does have bankai, although he's far from captain-level." She sighed and started to exit again. "Life's so unpredictable for a fukutaichou. Goodbye, Hitsugaya-taichou, take good care of yourself if I don't see you again. Remember that I did the best I could for Soul Society, while you obsessed about recruitment."

"Matsumoto, you're being ridiculous! There's no need for you to go!"

"Ah, do you know who the rest of the team is, taichou?" Matsumoto continued, ignoring her captain's spluttering. "Ikkaku and Yumichika. I couldn't think of a more reliable team, don't you think?"

"…that's the worst team ever!" It really was, in Hitsugaya's eyes. Abarai was a pretty decent fukutaichou, but those two crazies from the eleventh division? Sure, they were excellent fighters, but they had some serious personality disorders. There was no way they were going to be able to work in any coordinated fashion. What was Yamamoto thinking, letting Abarai choose his team? Again, he couldn't help doubting the way Soul Society was run sometimes.

"Don't worry, taichou, I'll keep an eye on those rowdy boys!" Matsumoto made the victory sign with her fingers.

"You'd only make things worse!"

"Well, I'm sorry if that's how you feel, taichou, but I've already turned in the paperwork, and Renji is totally fine with it." (Renji, in fact, wasn't fine with his mission being used as a wacky lovemaking project for Matsumoto, but she'd promised to make life very difficult for him if he refused) Matsumoto gave a little wave. "I'll be going now, taichou!"

"Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto batted her eyes at her irate captain. "Yeessss, taichou?" She almost had him.

"…"

"Remember, taichou, this would clear your debt to me."

"…"

"And you get to do something productive with your time."

"…"

"And you get to make sure I don't do anything really bad."

"…give me the paper."

_YES!_ Matsumoto smiled and handed the form over. That had been close. If her captain refused, she'd have to go on the mission with Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika (because any future threats at her captain wouldn't work if she wasn't known to follow through with them). And as fun as a trip to the human world would be with her friends, she didn't really want to go anywhere without her taichou. Her place was with him.

But she'd thought there was a pretty good chance Hitsugaya would give in if she went. They'd always worked on field missions together. A captain could usually leave such missions to his lieutenant or seated officers, but as Matsumoto had pointed out before, Hitsugaya had a tendency to micro-manage. Take that and add to it Matsumoto's tendency to overlook a mission objective or forget to write up the ensuing report, and it wasn't hard to understand why Hitsugaya was feeling slightly paranoid about letting her go on this venture unsupervised.

Matsumoto gleefully watched her taichou sign the paper. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered as he finished. "There's something very wrong with me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, taichou. You just care about me and the other officers." She bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek, then leaned close to his ear and said breathlessly, "Ohandweleaveinhalfanhour. Bye taichou!" And dashed out the door.

"Half an hour?" Hitsugaya spluttered, looking at the unfinished work still on his desk. "MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

_I need a new lieutenant_, was all Toshirou could think as he waited by the senkaimon with Abarai and the others. Besides the actual team, Ukitake had come to see Rukia off, which of course meant Kyoraku was there as well. Kuchiki Byakuya was also there, presumably for his sister and lieutenant. _Shouldn't it be him going on the mission instead of me?_ Toshirou couldn't help thinking a little bitterly. He wished they could just hurry up and leave. They were pretty much ready, too.

Except for one thing: they were missing Matsumoto.

Abarai cast another nervous, questioning look at him. Toshirou pretended not to notice. What could he say? _"Oh yeah, we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago, weren't we? But we can't because of my lieutenant? Oh, she's probably packing her makeup. Yes, it's stupid, yes I know…what's that? Oh, why isn't she more disciplined? Yes, it sort of is my responsibility isn't it, as her captain? Hah, well yes, basically it's because I'm a sorry and incompetent excuse for a captain and despite working with her for years and years, the only solution I've been able to come up with is just to bear it and do all the work myself. Yeah, it's pretty pathetic, isn't it? But them's the breaks. Sorry, everyone."_

The exact same thoughts seemed to be running through Kuchiki's mind as he looked over at Toshirou. Toshirou again pretended to be oblivious to the fact that after butting uninvited into the mission, his lieutenant didn't even have the grace to show up on time and was now actively holding them back.

"A word with you, Hitsugaya-taichou." He sighed inwardly. It looked like Kuchiki was determined to tell him off.

"What is it, Kuchiki?"

The other captain didn't answer immediately. Instead, he stared straight forward impassively. Toshirou gritted his teeth and waited. Finally, Kuchiki spoke so lowly Toshirou could barely hear him. "My younger sister is under your care now. I trust you will not let any harm come to her."

Toshirou felt his temper flare at the noble's officious tone. Besides Kurotsuchi, Kuchiki was probably the least popular captain among the Gotei 13. Sure, the women liked him for his elegant looks and refined manners, but the recent way he'd treated his own sister and lieutenant had given him a pretty bad name among the male officers. Who wanted to work under a superior that didn't hesitate to cut down his allies? Still, having never really interacted with him, Toshirou had given the man the benefit of a doubt, especially after learning of how the other captain violated the laws of his house for love. This was a deeply passionate and conflicted man who simply did not know how to present himself well to others. Toshirou could even empathize with him a bit.

Well, forget that. In the end, the man was another aristocrat through and through, who probably couldn't see beyond Toshirou's past as a penniless Rukongai brat. Still, Toshirou tried to remain professional. The man was just looking out for his family. "I promise I'll do my best to watch over her and keep her out of danger as much as possible."

"Will you really?" Kuchiki's voice was dry. "I doubt you will pay quite as much attention to her as you do to your own fukutaichou, since she doesn't have such…visible assets. Then again, that's probably for the best. My sister is too good for you."

Ah. So that was Kuchiki's problem. And here Toshirou had thought he'd heard the last from the captains regarding him and Matsumoto after the meeting last night. He'd thought that maybe Kuchiki actually had the class and decorum to mind his own business. Boy was he mistaken.

"I'm afraid I can't entirely take these accusations seriously when they're coming from the brother who tried to execute her."

"I did not try to execute her." Kuchiki's voice grew deceptively soft, like the deadly sakura petals of his bankai. "I merely enforced the decree regarding her execution. The decree all captains are supposed to enforce. But the tenth division seems to believe it is above all laws and rules of propriety."

"Laws and rules are meant to protect the innocent and uphold good in the world. The moment they fail to do that is the moment I stop following them. If that's something you can't or won't understand, then I'm sorry."

"And how is gallivanting around with that loose drunkard of a woman meant to protect the innocent or uphold good?"

There was a pause, where Toshirou struggled to process what he thought he heard. When it finally sank in, blood roared in his ears. "Don't you ever call her that, Kuchiki," he managed to ground out hoarsely. He could feel his reiatsu flaring out, and the temperature in the area dropped at least ten degrees. The other officers in the room looked nervously over at the two hostile captains, and backed away.

"Hey, hey, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, there's no need to get so worked up now, is there?" Kyoraku asked, holding up his hands placatingly.

Ukitake was also doing his best to sound soothing. "Yes, whatever it is that you're arguing about, I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully—"

"Matsumoto is neither loose or a drunkard. I'll give you she's prone to excess during times of leisure, but she has always carried herself in a way that befits a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. She doesn't deserve to be slandered by the likes of you, especially in my presence."

He could feel Kuchiki's reiatsu rolling out to counter his own. The black-haired captain's outward expression didn't change, but the scorn in his voice had doubled. "You'd go so far as to fight me for her? You've truly fallen, Hitsugaya."

"Oh, Kuchiki-taichou, you didn't insult Rangiku-san, did you?" Kyoraku asked. "That's not very kind, and Hitsugaya-taichou, there's no need to get so up in arms—"

"Because you didn't when you married a commoner?" Toshirou snapped. "Don't give yourself airs, Kuchiki. If I'm in the wrong, so are you. And you made things far worse for yourself when you couldn't decide which path to follow: the one dictated by your house or the one in your heart. You spat on both your ancestors and the woman you loved by betraying one and then the other!"

"Let's not judge each other," Ukitake said, smiling nervously. "Who's to say who's right and—"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same in my position?"

"No, I wouldn't. If I made a promise to the woman I loved, I would have seen her will through to the end." Toshirou watched Kuchiki closely for any warning movements. He didn't think they were actually going to fight. He really hoped not; this would be the dumbest reason by far for him ever to have crossed swords. Then again, he seemed to be on this unhappy streak of fighting other captains, what with Aizen and Gin. And he didn't exactly feel like backing down, and Kuchiki didn't strike him as the most yielding person either.

Byakuya said, "Good."

Toshirou blinked, taken completely off guard. "Good. What's good?" He was of the opinion things were pretty damn bad at the moment.

Kuchiki turned away, nodding as if they'd just come to some sort of mutual agreement. "Here comes your fukutaichou."

"Uh—"

"Here I am, sorry I'm late!" Matsumoto ran up panting breathlessly, but smiling. "I had to make a list of everyone I wanted to buy souvenirs for!" She stopped and frowned. "Ah, there's so much reiatsu in the air, and everyone looks so tense. Was there a fight?"

"No," Kuchiki responded calmly. Everyone else gaped at the blatant lie, but didn't say anything.

"Oh. Um, okay." Matsumoto shrugged and turned to Toshirou. "Taichou, my list is pretty extensive and I also still have to do some shopping for myself. Do you think I can borrow some money from you?"

"…what? NO! Will you stop treating this like a shopping trip?"

"Umm, Hitsugaya-taichou, is it all right if I open the senkaimon now?" Abarai asked tentatively.

"YES. Do it. I want this done and over with," Toshirou growled.

"Don't be so grumpy, taichou!" Matsumoto threw her arms around her captain and buried his head in her cleavage. "Remember, this is to make up for our date, so you can't be unpleasant, or it won't count!"

"Hah? I thought you guys made up for the date last night back at her place," Ikkaku said, scratching his bald head. "I mean, sex makes a helluva lot more sense than coming along to kill Hollows with us. Or do you guys have some weird fetish?"

"Ikkaku, don't ask questions so straightforwardly!" Yumichika reprimanded his friend. "Obviously, Hitsugaya-taichou wasn't able to perform satisfactorily. It isn't very beautiful to draw attention to such facts."

"It's true," Matsumoto sighed, still pressing her captain's head firmly against her so he couldn't protest. "He certainly gave his best effort, but well, I think my poor little taichou is too stressed out here to properly let loose. I think he'll be a lot more uninhibited in the human world."

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshirou finally managed to wrestle himself free. His face was livid. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Taichou, you need to learn how to take a joke."

"No one jokes about this sort of thing, you madwoman!"

"Uhh…the senkaimon is open now…"

Cursing to himself, Toshirou stalked through the glowing door of light. If this was any indication of how the mission was going to go, he should probably save some time and just kill himself.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya watched the small party with his sister disappear into the senkaimon. The gates closed solidly behind them. That had been…interesting. He'd never particularly noticed the tenth division, but perhaps he should pay closer attention. It had been a whim to confront Hitsugaya about his lieutenant. Certainly, there had been relationships between a captain and his lieutenant before, but most of them were kept as discreet as possible, and everyone else pretended not to know of their existence out of courtesy. But, this lieutenant had broken tradition and spread the news far and wide, and even more remarkably, her captain had not made any real effort to silence her.

It was extraordinary. Improper, his grandfather would say. Of course Byakuya agreed. That was probably why he found himself unintentionally pushing the tenth division captain—he wanted the young man to show some embarrassment, some indication that somewhere deep inside he knew what he was doing was wrong.

But no such embarrassment came. Hitsugaya just grew angrier and angrier, almost to the point of violence. Byakuya had not expected that. From the white-haired captain's generally cool and professional manner, he'd assumed Hitsugaya was a man who also valued pride and dignity, not entirely unlike Byakuya himself. After this encounter, Byakuya had to admit perhaps he'd been hasty in judging and dismissing the new captain so quickly.

Hitsugaya actually reminded him more now of…someone else. Who was it? It had taken Byakuya a moment. Kurosaki Ichigo. Of course. Simple and impetuous, both of them. Yet they dared to look him in the eye and accuse him of being in the wrong. And for whatever reason—perhaps it was just the unshakeable emotion in their eyes—Byakuya found himself uneasy, doubting. Could there truly be another way to live one's life?

No, of course not. Perhaps there were exceptions, for commoners, maybe. But not for nobles. Especially not for Byakuya. Yes, he'd been like them once. Passionate, foolhardy. He too had loved. Perhaps that was what was why Hitsugaya's eyes at that moment were even more bothersome than Kurosaki's. Kurosaki had fought for Rukia as a friend; Hitsugaya was compelled by love. His eyes…it wasn't just Kurosaki's Byakuya had recognized…it was his past self's as well. When all he saw was Hisana and nothing else came before his love.

Byakuya felt his lips thin. But the world was not so kind nor simple, it had some very harsh realities. This affair in the tenth division would not last. It didn't matter how deep their love ran, there were greater forces in existence than that of mere feelings. As with Kurosaki, he'd intended to educate the younger starry-eyed captain. Kurosaki was a fool, but he was just an insignificant ryoka. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was a captain of the Gotei 13, and it was utterly unbecoming of him to carry on like this. But, as with Kurosaki, Byakuya was entirely unsuccessful. His words had bounced off the young captain, and instead of disdain, Byakuya had felt…an envious satisfaction. And when Hitsugaya had (very indelicately) brought up his treatment of Rukia when everyone else had politely forgotten it, Byakuya again only felt reassured. A man driven by his convictions would indeed watch over Rukia and Renji better than a man simply following orders. He knew his sister would be well cared for. That was probably it. Nothing more.

Convinced, he'd ended the confrontation. If it had continued, that strange envy and doubt, would grow and eventually irritate him…not that that was the real reason he didn't want to discuss the matter any further. No, he just didn't want to bring himself down to Hitsugaya's level and come to blows over something so petty.

Plus he'd felt the reiatsu of the woman. He hadn't really seen the two of them together before. He was vaguely aware that they acted very differently than most captains and lieutenants, and he'd witnessed Hitsugaya yelling at her while she laughed. Back then, he'd assumed it was just a captain struggling with a troublesome lieutenant, like Soi Fon and Omaeda. Now, as he watched them, Byakuya again thought perhaps he hadn't been observant enough.

Hitsugaya still yelled while Matsumoto still giggled like an airhead. But…there was more to it. There was something intangible in their dialogue, something more than the words they exchanged aloud. They both understood it very well. And they derived true pleasure from it. Byakuya couldn't even deny the envy he felt at such happiness. He'd never been able to understand Hisana like that. She'd always been so far from him, her heart and eyes turned outwards searching for her little sister. But that was love. Sometimes it was unrequited, and Byakuya had always treasured the time he shared with his wife, regardless.

But he couldn't help wondering, what if she had returned his love? Would they have been like that?

"Hey, Byakuya," Kyoraku said, coming up behind the noble and interrupting his thoughts. "What was that all about, pushing Shiro-chan's buttons like that?"

"Hn, your actions last night were just as provocative." Byakuya spun on his heel and headed back towards his headquarters. "I just wanted to confirm his feelings."

"Eh?" Kyoraku frowned, but Ukitake smiled.

"They're a rather nice couple, aren't they? I have to admit, I was surprised at first at some of their decisions. Neither Hitsugaya-taichou nor Rangiku-san are exactly conventional officers. But, it's good to be a little different, sometimes." He heaved a loud, sentimental sigh. "Ahhh, I've been around for centuries and I can tell you, you could live out your entire life in Soul Society and not experience a love like that."

Kyoraku was smiling too now, which inwardly displeased Byakuya. "True, true. Seeing the two of them like that…it can make one jealous."

"What are you suggesting, Kyoraku?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"Nothing, nothing! What makes you think I'm suggesting anything?"

"Well, Kuchiki-taichou has experienced something similar already." Ukitake stepped closer to his friend. "Do they remind you of your own love at all, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Don't pretend you know my thoughts, Ukitake." Byakuya shunpoed away.

Ukitake gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "These youngsters think they're so mysterious, when really, they're all too transparent."

"Isn't that the truth," Kyoraku grunted, scratching his stubbly chin. "And they always act as if love were something to be ashamed of, when they should bare it proudly." He made a pitiful face. "If only my Nanao-chan could realize this!"

"Patience, old friend," Ukitake laughed. "These things take time, you know."


	19. Chapter 19

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Yaaay after what, eighteen chapters, we're finally in the human world, where I can play even more with the plot. Did anyone else notice that after they all split up, you don't see Matsumoto and Hitsugaya at Orihime's until nighttime but they arrived during the daytime? Hmm, what could have happened in the interim? :P Of course, I had to sort of repeat some of the actual scenes in the manga/anime, but I hope I did it without being too repetitive and hopefully adding a little POV twist to it. As for the plot of this chapter…I was on the fence about it for a while. It's kind of clichéd, I blame it on all the random shoujo manga I read that always has this happening at least once. Then again, from what I've read, it actually happens in Japan and they even have a name for it, although I forget what that is. Well anyway, I tried to make it a little different and more of a character development device that will come more into play in the next chapter. Lemme know what you think! And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my other fic, I appreciate it! :)

sagitgirlth: Haha I'm totally jealous of them too. They have such awesome chemistry!

EmeraldTsukino: Thank you very much! I worried that it was too dramatic, but if you thought it was well-written, then that makes me feel better!

bandgirlz: Congrats on finishing your chapter! Yeah, I think it's best to focus on one story at a time, but sometimes I can't help it and start working up another story idea or two. I'm glad you liked the Byakuya bit, he's another captain that cracks me up :P.

Kohryu: Thank you for the flattering reviews! It's great that you like the character development, I'm enjoying exploring their personalities and inner thoughts too!

Writing bunny: Hah! I'd love it if they did get turned into popsicles. Unfortunately, I've noticed Hitsugaya shows a remarkable amount of restraint around them so…probably not :(. Oh well. Maybe it's Ikkaku's lucky dance XD.

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thanks for the review and thanks also for waiting for updates so nicely! Haha I hope there'll be more intense scenes sometime, or this story will be super anticlimactic :P. But, again, it'll probably be a lot later on. I also see HitsuMatsu as like best friends and soulmates who are so close they don't even realize that they've fallen in love a while back. As such, they probably won't be experiencing a lot of the more dramatic clashes in romances, and it'll be more of a deeper discovery of one another and themselves. Hopefully, it'll be good :).

therealesther: LOL your review made me laugh hard. Haha I guess I sort of did chain myself to the computer. I can't believe I've written eighteen chapters either…and I haven't even gotten to the scenes that first inspired me to write this fic. It's crazy .. Anyway hoped you enjoyed catching up, and here's another chapter for you!

kriitikko: Yeah, I think it was a good idea to explain Byakuya's thoughts in retrospect, otherwise he'd just seem like a big dick.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Oh my god taichou, you look so CUTE!" Matsumoto grabbed Toshirou and wrapped him in a massive, suffocating bear hug. "Just look at your gigai! Your uniform! You're a schoolboy!"

Toshirou growled and batted his cooing lieutenant away. His mood had not improved in the slightest as they arrived in the human world. If anything, it had worsened when he heard the next step in Abarai's plan. "Explain to me again, Abarai-fukutaichou, why is it imperative we go to Kurosaki's school posed as students instead of waiting for him at his house?"

"…well, it's not exactly imperative," Abarai admitted. "But Rukia and I know Ichigo's been having a hard time since the arrancars attacked and…we kind of want to cheer him up."

Behind them, Madarame was howling about how he couldn't carry a real sword, while Ayasegawa scolded him. Toshirou had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the commotion. "…Again, you can't do this at his house, where we'd be less likely to attract attention?"

"He's upset about failing to protect his friends." Kuchiki Rukia stepped forward. "With all due respect, Hitsugaya-taichou, I feel it would be best to confront him there among his friends so they can mend their wounds together."

"But…" Toshirou started to say, then glanced over and saw Ayasegawa flash a smug thumbs-up, indicating Madarame was finally going to cooperate. He sighed and decided not to press the issue. There was a reason Kuchiki and Abarai were assigned to lead the mission. If they thought it was best to rendezvous with Kurosaki at the school, they surely had their reasons.

It was just…was he the only one who realized they didn't look anything like normal high school students?

* * *

…No, as it turned out, he was not the only one. Every student in Kurosaki's class noticed them and wouldn't stop staring.

Toshirou had never felt so stupid in his life, standing in front of the room with his moronic teammates, listening to the humans whisper about their appearances, while they waited for Kuchiki to climb up through the window and beat up Kurosaki, and then drag his soul off somewhere. Again, the reason why she felt she had to do this was not entirely clear to Toshirou, but he had to assume there was a reason for it. Otherwise he'd go stark raving mad.

Well he'd briefly seen Kurosaki, and he had to admit the boy appeared somehow diminished from when they'd met in Soul Society (although he'd still had enough obnoxious energy to call him Toshirou). That proud and confident way he carried himself was gone. His eyes were humbled and devoid of the passionate resolve they once held. It was actually…pretty pitiful to behold. Toshirou could empathize with the substitute Shinigami's fierce desire to protect those he loved, and the anguish that came from failing to do so. Hopefully, Kuchiki knew what she was doing and would return soon. He didn't think he could tolerate much more of the stupidity issuing out of Madarame and Ayasegawa's mouths. "Someone please switch places with me," he muttered.

"Hey, taichou." Toshirou almost jumped at the soft whisper in his ear. "Do you think it's love?"

"What?" It was Matsumoto of course. He rubbed at his ear irritably. It was tingling where her lips had briefly touched. "What are you talking about now, Matsumoto?"

"I'm talking about Rukia and Ichigo, obviously." Her eyes were sparkling. "Wouldn't that be so cute? I think they've really got some special understanding over there, you know. The look in his eyes when he saw her there at the window, and how happy she looked when she saw him too…" Matsumoto's lips curved into a sly smile. "…she looked like how I feel when I see you, taichou."

"…Matsumoto, can you please concentrate on the mission?" Toshirou turned back to trying to keep an eye on the others, especially Madarame, who was pretty much looking for any excuse to attack a human.

"Whaaat, taichou?" Matsumoto protested, "It's not like we've got anything to do right now! We're just waiting for Rukia to snap Ichigo out of his funk." She paused and looked thoughtful. "Actually, maybe they'll want to be alone for a bit. Hmm…"

"What?"

"All right! It's decided!" Matsumoto smacked one fist decisively down into her palm. "We should go now, and meet them back at Ichigo's house!"

Toshirou could feel his blood pressure spiking. That couldn't be good for his heart in the long run. "Now listen, Matsumoto, you don't decide things…" But of course Matsumoto wasn't listening. She'd spun around and was now busy chastising Madarame for threatening another student who had just burst loudly into the room. He noted with some envy that she was much more effective than him in silencing the bald fighter and ordering their rowdy group around. Even Renji, the official leader, just seemed to go along with her whims. _How does she do that, damnit?_

"All right, that's enough excitement for one day!" Matsumoto called, clapping her hands. "We're getting out of here, morons!"

Toshirou twitched. "Oi, surely 'morons' doesn't include me, does it?"

"No way! The captain's different!" Matsumoto smiled, and her voice turned light and teasing again. "Lately, you've been acting rather cold, so I thought you wouldn't notice what I was saying."

"So you thought you could just say whatever—"

The student who Madarame had been terrifying a moment ago suddenly made a leap for Matsumoto. An honest-to-god leap. Complete with creepily outstretched hands and shrill perverted shriek of, "That's quite the scandalous uniform, miss!".

Even the most debauched man in Soul Society would never dare attempt that with Matsumoto, at least not while she was wearing her uniform as a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. And this slow human thought she wouldn't see him coming from miles away? Toshirou couldn't help watching in morbid fascination to see how she'd react.

Matsumoto casually backhanded the boy into a coma. That was a bit of an overkill. Toshirou could tell the others were somewhat startled. To think, after all that posturing and threatening, Madarame hadn't been the one to injure a human; it had been Matsumoto, probably the calmest among them (then again, her looks hadn't been insulted over and over).

"Oi, is this guy going to be okay?" Madarame asked as they strode out of the classroom past the twitching body on the floor.

"He's fine, he's fine!" Matsumoto answered cheerily. "Now let's go!" But as they trotted down the halls, she looked over at Toshirou with a decidedly mischievous glint in her eyes. "After all, Hitsugaya-taichou didn't reprimand me, so it must be okay."

He glared at her. "You didn't have to hit him that hard." But he had to admit to himself that he hadn't thought twice about the human's condition (beyond noting he was still alive) after seeing him lunge at Matsumoto like that. It wasn't like him to be so careless of the treatment of mortals around them, but the fool really had dug his own grave. Thinking he could just touch Matsumoto like that, when he didn't even know her name, seeing her as a slab of meat…the more Toshirou thought about it, the more he realized how offended he'd been.

Of course that was just what Matsumoto wanted. He shot her another angry look, but she just smiled back. Damn he hated playing into her hands. Would it kill her to button up her shirt? Walking around like that, she was just asking to be assaulted. _Of course she is_, his voice of reason scoffed._ She enjoys the attention; it's proof of her desirability. She's daring them to try something. You can't really blame any red-blooded man who's tempted. They're like moths drawn to a light, they can't help it._ _If anything, you should pity them_. Right. Of course. But he didn't. It didn't matter that Matsumoto could handle a dozen perverts with one hand tied behind her back. Toshirou still didn't like the thought of her as a target. He didn't like how other men's eyes just fell on her breasts, her body so casually. He didn't like how he could practically see the dirty images flitting through their heads.

It was funny he'd never really minded in Soul Society, but there, no one actually acted on their impulses. Matsumoto was still recognized as a fukutaichou, and always commanded a modicum of respect. Here, the blind ignorant humans judged them entirely by their appearances, and unfortunately, their appearances tended to garner irreverence and dislike, rather than regard. Between them mistaking him for a child and Matsumoto for an easy lay, Toshirou couldn't say for certain he wasn't going to hurt a human himself before the mission was over.

It only got more ridiculous at Kurosaki's place. This time, it was a mod soul in a stuffed toy. It didn't even have the physical, er, endowments needed for really doing anything to Matsumoto, but it somehow managed to emit more sleazy and perverted vibes than the human. Even Madarame was asking if this was some strange custom in the human world, to throw oneself at women.

Oh well. At least Kurosaki was looking better and showing more interest about the enemy again. He was also back to his disrespectful ways, demanding where they intended to stay and refusing to assist in housing them.

"Ehhh?" Matsumoto exclaimed, at Kurosaki's response. "Even for me?"

Kurosaki was clearly taken aback. "Thinking about it logically, wouldn't you be the first one to go? More importantly, why were you thinking it'd be okay for you to stay in the first place?"

Toshirou groaned inwardly. Wrong thing to ask. He had a pretty good idea what was going to happen next, and he was right. Matsumoto began unbuttoning her top. That threw Kurosaki into a stammering panic. Toshirou could empathize; he remembered how Matsumoto had stripped on his desk not too long ago…which somehow culminated in a night out together and then this whole relationship fiasco. You just couldn't tell with Matsumoto, whether she was bluffing or if she really was going to be standing in her birthday suit before you in a few seconds.

Luckily for Kurosaki, Matsumoto backed off after reveling in his flustered reactions for a few minutes. "Well, I'll be heading over to Orihime's place now." That led to another nosebleed and flying attack from the freaky mod soul, which Matsumoto promptly smacked down. Then she straightened and beamed at Toshirou. "Are you coming, taichou?"

"Of course not, idiot!" Overlooking the fact that they hadn't been invited by Inoue, there was no way he could live exclusively with two women. He knew Inoue wouldn't be able to refuse if he asked and was also too innocent to be uncomfortable with a male stranger living in her quarters, but unlike Matsumoto, he wasn't about to take advantage of the girl like that.

"You should come! It'll be fun!"

"For you, maybe." He started walking away from Kurosaki's. He could sense Madarame and Ayasegawa departing in a different direction, and Abarai setting off on his own somewhere else. Only Kuchiki stayed behind. Briefly, he recalled Matsumoto's talk of something going on between Kurosaki and the Kuchiki, but really, it was none of his business.

"Ne, ne, taichou!" Matsumoto was strolling happily beside him. "It's still early, so I won't go over to Orihime's just yet. Since it's just the two of us, why don't we walk around and see if we can't find something fun to do?"

There it was again, that accursed word. 'Fun'. _'Trouble', more like_. "I'm going to report back to headquarters that we've made contact with Kurosaki."

"Sure thing, taichou! Do your thing! I'll wait!"

He sighed and turned away. He hated it when she looked like that at him, with those long-lashed blue eyes snapping with excitement. It made it damn hard to refuse her. Well, he _had_ promised to try and make things up to her. Fine. Walking around couldn't be that bad, could it?

But first, the report. They were in a public park now. Since it was a weekday and only early afternoon, the grounds weren't overly populated. Most of the people present were mothers with young children on the playgrounds, or the occasional group of delinquent students loitering around and trying to look tough. Toshirou sat down a wooden bench and took out his soul phone. He was halfway through when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed three high school punks approaching Matsumoto, where she was leaning lazily against a tree. It wasn't hard to guess their intentions with those greasy grins and cocky swaggering. _God, not again._

Some of his annoyance must have shown on his face, because when Matsumoto looked over and saw him, she winked. Toshirou wanted to throw his phone at her. Instead, he bent down and concentrated on completing his report. If this was how Matsumoto entertained herself, so be it. She could take care of herself.

"Hey nee-chan, you're pretty cute. You want to have some fun with us?"

"Yeah, we'll go somewhere real nice."

Lots of sniggering. Toshirou refused to look up. Matsumoto's airy, teasing voice floated back to him and drilled obnoxiously into his ears. "Hmm that sounds like it could be fun. What places do you guys have in mind?"

"Oh we can go wherever you want. I know a few good places to eat."

"There's a karaoke bar just a few blocks away."

"I could get us into the VIP room at another bar with some really great parfaits."

"Karaoke!" He heard Matsumoto clap once. "I've heard of it, but I've never tried it." Toshirou punched his finger on the 'send' button a little harder than necessary. "It's a good place for a date, isn't it?"

The punks laughed some more, clearly encouraged. "It's perfect for a date with a cutie like you."

Toshirou finally put his phone away and leaned back on the bench. The scene was pretty much what he expected. The men had gathered around Matsumoto, and were all but drooling down her cleavage. Matsumoto was still playing innocent, but when she saw her captain was finished and was now watching them with a dangerously bored expression, she quickly stepped away. "Thank you! Now I know where to go!"

"Eh? Go? Aren't you going with us?"

Matsumoto stopped and regarded the young men with a lifted eyebrow. "With you little boys? Ah, that's too bad, I must have given the wrong impression." She smiled and cocked her head in Toshirou's direction. "I'm going with my taich—er, um…boyfriend!"

"HAAAH?"

Matsumoto trotted the rest of the way over to where her captain was waiting. "Hiii, taichou! Are you finished with your report?"

"Of course." Toshirou stood and brushed his pants off. "Are you finished messing around with those idiots?"

"Taichou! It wasn't my fault! They came over to me!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "I can't help it if I'm irresistible to men, can I?"

"No, of course not," he intoned dryly.

Matsumoto looked heavenward, as if in deep contemplation, with a finger pressed against her cheek for dramatic emphasis. "Or…could it be…my darling taichou was jealous?"

Toshirou twitched at the 'darling'. "Matsumoto, I warned you all as we were coming through the senkaimon not to get involved in human affairs. They only complicate things, and if any of them happen to have spiritual power, which many of the inhabitants of Karakura town do, they might sense—"

"Hey!" The two Shinigami turned, confused, at the angry shout. The three high school boys were marching towards them, looking rather put out. The one leading them, a tall scruffy boy with shifty eyes, glared down at Toshirou. "Did you just call this freaky white-haired kid your boyfriend? You're kidding, right?"

"Hmm? Why?" Matsumoto looked puzzled. Toshirou rolled his eyes, folded his arms across his chest, and looked off to the side. Maybe if he ignored the humans, they would understand not to involve him.

"He's a kid!"

"Actually, he's not. He just looks like one. He's really very old!" Matsumoto replied, as if that would end the discussion.

"Whatever," the leader scoffed. His eyes fell on Toshirou and he reached down and jerked the captain up by the collar. "Are you really with this girl?"

"For the moment," Toshirou muttered, glowering at Matsumoto, who looked slightly chastised. "Although whether that remains the case after this remains to be seen."

"So you understand the situation, yeah, midget? Then get lost already!" The boy released his hold on Toshirou's shirt and shoved him. It wasn't a gentle push. Of course, Toshirou just fell back a few steps, but it angered him to know that a real human grade-schooler would have fallen, and likely been pretty injured. What scum. He shot another look at Matsumoto that promised retribution the likes of which the world had never seen. She was mouthing 'I'm sorry, taichou!', but he did not feel very appeased at all.

Another one of the humans grabbed Matsumoto by the arm and tugged her closer. "And you're coming with us now, babe."

Matsumoto stared down at the hand gripping her arm for a moment. Then she looked up blankly. Then she raised her free arm and brought her hand up to the boy's face-level. Then she flicked the boy's forehead.

"GAACK!" The boy flew back a good ten feet and crashed hard into a tree.

"Who said you could touch me?" Matsumoto tossed her hair back haughtily with one hand. "You know, I really hate grabby men."

The other two boys gawked, unsure whether or not to believe their eyes. Matsumoto turned to face them, hands on her hips. "You've been bothering me and my taich—er boyfriend for long enough. Now get out of our sight before I just beat your asses. Go on." She made a shooing motion with one hand.

That didn't go over well with their antagonists. One ran towards her, while the leader decided to charge Toshirou, fist pulled back in preparation. The punk smirked as he saw Toshirou wasn't running and swung with a yell. Even as his brain automatically concluded he must have hit the kid, the human felt his fist meet with empty air where solid flesh should have been. The follow-through of his futile swing left him stumbling and off-balance, even as his eyes finally registered his target had somehow disappeared from his sight. The next moment, he felt a light pressure on his outstretched arm. His eyes rolled upwards, disbelieving, to see the white-haired boy in mid-jump, with one foot effortlessly using his arm as a springboard to launch himself high into the air. The added weight tipped the bully further forward, and the last thing he saw before he went sprawling into unconsciousness was the scorn in his opponent's glittering blue-green eyes as he landed nimbly what should have been an impossible distance away.

Toshirou glanced over his shoulder at where the human lay in a messy heap in the grass. He'd regain consciousness within the next half hour, with nothing more than a few bruises and cuts. He probably deserved worse, but it wasn't a Shinigami's duty to mete out justice in the world of the living, only the dead. Toshirou turned to look at where Matsumoto stood. The last boy lay prone before her, taken out by a single downwards smack of her palm.

His lieutenant looked up and laughed nervously. "Ahahaha, we sure showed them, didn't we, taichou?"

"Matsumoto…" He started towards her, fists clenched and head lowered threateningly.

"Er, y-yes, taichou?" She swallowed hard. "Ah, you know, it wasn't my fault! They grabbed me first! I…I had to defend myself, right?" She backpedaled fast as her seething captain advanced. "I honestly didn't know they were going to be so persistent or so hostile! How was I supposed to know they'd come after us like that, taichouuuu!" Her back hit a tree. _Oh no._

It may have been the very flames of Hell raging in Toshirou's eyes as he caught up to his lieutenant. "Matsumoto…" he began lightly with deceptive calm, "How many times have I told you not to get involved with humans if you could avoid it?"

"Ahhh umm taichou—"

"Never mind that," he cut her off coolly. "Because it doesn't matter, does it? I could shout it at you until my vocal cords ruptured, and it wouldn't make a difference." He took a deep breath, no longer serene. Reiastu exploded violently out of him.

"MATSUMOTO, IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL BE GOING FOR A YEAR WITHOUT PAY, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"KYAAAAHHHH!"


	20. Chapter 20

**It Takes Time**

**By**: Le tired

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

**Rated:** T for some language and…stuff?

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delayed update, I've been struggling with a number of random health issues, and now I'm in the hospital waiting for the surgeons to come take my gallbladder out -_-. Anyway, this might not be the best chapter since I wrote it in between bouts of excruciating pain and I've been trying to edit it, but I finally decided the hell with it. So, did anyone else notice that when Matsumoto first showed up in the human world, she was baring her boobs all over the place in that school uniform, but after that in the manga and anime, she seems to wear more modest clothing? Maybe I'm mistaken, but my mind got carried away with the possibilities of how that might have occurred, especially if Hitsugaya had something to do with it XD.

* * *

XIce-and-SnowX: Thank you very much! I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing about them in the human world too!

Writing bunny: LOL how true about the threat, guess Toshirou's anger got the best of him :P. Then again, I can't remember the last time he wasn't manipulated like crazy by Matsumoto^^.

kriitikko: Haha he sure did. Thanks again for following the story!

.attack: Thank you! I think it was one of my goofier chapters, so I'm glad people found it funny :).

Prince of Winter Dragons: Yeah I suck at writing my own storylines, so I'm just taking the Bleach one and filling in the blanks :P. Oh well, it's fun imagining what happened during that time! And yeah, in regards to the jealousy thing, I think most guys don't appreciate other guys coming onto their girlfriends, but going ballistic about it strikes me as immature and insecure, and probably OOC for Toshirou, so yeah :). Peace and love!

sagitgirlth: I know, Matsumoto is so much fun. Wish I had a job and boss like her (sigh). :P

Goth-Punk88: Thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad you were able to rediscover this fic and still enjoy it! Haha I was slightly scared to take on Ichigo and Rukia since they're the main characters and I've seen terrifying forum and Youtube fights over IchiRuki and IchiHime :P. I definitely agree that Kubo Tite seems to be more of a proponent of a relationship of trust and equals and often friendship before it has the possibility of developing into something more. Maybe that's what he meant when he said he doesn't do romance?

* * *

**Chapter 19**

After more yelling and agreeing NOT to ever let the rest of the team learn about their brouhaha in the park, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya had been forced to depart the premises before more people came around and noticed the three humans they knocked out. They were now roaming aimlessly along the streets of a residential neighborhood.

"Where do we go now, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Matsumoto asked politely, trying not to annoy her captain any more than she already had.

She truly was remorseful about causing a scuffle with the humans. She flirted all the time in Soul Society without much consequence, besides the occasional nosebleed. She would clearly need to be more careful around men in this realm. It was just…so cute to see her taichou frowning at all the people who had thrown themselves at her today, including a stuffed animal!

Well, it shouldn't have been that surprising, if she thought about it. Matsumoto knew Hitsugaya had a protective streak a mile long of her, Hinamori, his squad, and…well, pretty much anyone else he knew that wasn't an enemy. Her taichou wasn't good with words, so he compensated by defending and watching out for them to show he cared.

Of course, up until now, when it came to watching over Matsumoto, it was largely during combat. She knew he'd always disliked how men ogled her, but after concernedly suggesting a few times in their first year together that she adjust her top if she didn't want to be peeked at, he'd washed his hands of the matter (especially after Matsumoto explained that she was aware of the peeking and liked it). Now that they were together, she was delighted to see his displeasure at perverts harassing her had returned with a vengeance. Even funnier, she knew that _he_ knew that she was provoking him deliberately, and he still couldn't quash his reaction. It was pretty evil, but Matsumoto just couldn't help reveling in the emotional response she could elicit from her usually composed taichou. It was proof of the strength of his feelings for her, after all, and really, there were the only two ways you could get an overt sign of affection from Hitsugaya Toshirou; you either had to: 1) get in serious trouble and then he'd do everything he could to help or 2) annoy it out of him. Since using the first option was kind of a dick move, that left door number two. It worked pretty well for the most part, with Matsumoto always walking away feeling cherished and with Hitsugaya walking away feeling only slightly harassed. Not a bad deal all around.

Until this incident with the humans. God, what a disaster. At one point in her life, Matsumoto had maybe thought it might be romantic for a lover to charge in and fight for her honor against such unwanted suitors. That notion completely disappeared once she'd dated a few jealous and possessive asses in Soul Society, who got riled up if another man so much as looked at her the wrong way. The ensuing arguments (and two fistfights) had completely disgusted her, and always ruined the evening. When she was taken out, Matsumoto wanted to be treated to a nice expensive dinner, not watch two men duke it out for the next hour! And that was with the men she didn't really like. When someone she actually cared for got involved, usually Gin (who took especial pleasure in playing the 'other man' and baiting such jealous escorts), she felt sick to the stomach with the fear of seeing him hurt, as well as the fear of seeing the violence he was capable of.

It had been the same with Hitsugaya at the park. It didn't matter that they were fighting snotty human brats with no power whatsoever. Just the thought that someone really wanted to hurt her taichou upset her. On top of that, Hitsugaya had been forced to engage in meaningless combat—something Matsumoto knew he loathed from the bottom of his heart. She would have preferred it if they'd all attacked her instead (since Matsumoto had no problem smacking people around when they deserved it).

For a moment, Matsumoto thought she almost regretted her looks and the unwanted attention they drew. Sure, it was flattering now and then, but none of it mattered if the one person whose eye she truly wanted to catch was only being troubled by it.

An unexpected nostalgia rocked through her as she recognized her train of thought. _Goodness, when was the last time I thought my looks were a drawback? It had to have been…been_…when her body first began developing and other male spirits started to take notice of her.

Matsumoto bit her lip, remembering. Back then, she'd been so confused and frightened by the leers and rubs against her. It would surely have escalated to something much worse…if it hadn't been for Gin. He'd always step in with a friendly smile and after a moment, the men would back off, strangely cowed. Of course, that had also worried Matsumoto. She didn't want to make Gin protect her all the time. She remembered when she'd nearly lost it one night, crying and telling Gin she was going to cut her hair and cover herself in mud and never take baths so she'd stink, and maybe the men would stop coming after her.

"_Ah, I hadn't thought of that solution, Ran-chan," Gin had said, smiling as always. She was curled up in a ball against a wall of a shack they'd taken shelter in for the night. He crouched in front of her, his chin on his knees. "If you really want to be ugly and stinky, I'll fully support ya."_

"_You…you wouldn't hate me, would you, Gin?" she asked fearfully between hiccups. She was aware Gin was male too and although she didn't think he'd ever looked that way at her, she couldn't be sure it wasn't what was keeping him at her side as well._

"_Hmm it's pretty funny to hate someone just because of the way they look. People like that must not have anything better to do with their hatred. In fact, I doubt they know what real hatred is, what it feels like to want to kill someone every day…well, that's just my thinking anyway." He thought for a moment, although his expression didn't change in the slightest. "On the other hand, I'd really hate the thought of you living your life based on how some dirty old men treat ya."_

"_But what can I do, Gin?" she asked desperately. "I…I don't really want to be ugly, but I don't want you to always protect me!"_

"_Don't worry, Ran-chan. There'll come a time when you won't need me to protect you. Remember, you've got a lot of spiritual energy like me, you just need ta learn control it a little more. Then those men'll be too scared ta touch you." Gin chuckled a little. "In fact, I like protecting you, Ran-chan, I like you needing me. If possible, I want you to need me for the rest of yer life."_

_Something about his words terrified her. They were too large, too filled with meaning she could not understand yet. But she knew she had to tell him how important he was to her. "I will, Gin!" she insisted. "I'll always need you! You're everything to me!"_

"_Haha thanks Rangiku." He leaned back and stretched. "Then, if it's all right with ya, I'll keep enjoying this while it lasts. Before things change and all."_

_Again, his words weighed heavily upon her, but she had no idea how to respond. "Oh…all right." She started to relax again. Gin always made her feel better, more hopeful. "I wish..I wish I could do something for you Gin. I…want you to need me too," she blurted shyly, confused why she was suddenly blushing. Luckily, it was night, so she didn't think Gin could see her face too well._

_Gin cocked his head and seemed to be considering something. "Wanna do something for me, you say? How about you just stay the beautiful Rangiku I know?"_

"_Gin," she protested, utterly deflated. "That's not really doing anything! In fact, that's doing nothing! You want me to just stay me?"_

"_Yup."_

"_I…all right. If that's really all I can do for you…" It hurt, but she couldn't think of anything else either. Gin was always so self-sufficient, so independent. He took care of her, but whenever he wanted or needed something, he just went elsewhere. _

"_That's all," Gin confirmed. "Be yourself, Rangiku. Always."_

And so Matsumoto had. Since it was what Gin asked of her, she did her best to always be herself and take pride in it. She liked sake, so she drank openly. She liked feeling pretty, so she spent her money happily on clothes and makeup. She liked playing jokes and exerting power over men, so she flirted and teased whenever she felt like it. The breast-baring had actually started as a joke, but when she saw how funny Gin thought it was, she decided to stick with it. Growing up with Gin…it could give you a warped sense of humor. And by then, she'd grown into her power as a Shinigami, and no one dared to touch her. Unless it was a captain that got the wandering hands…but then Gin would take care of them as a captain himself.

Perhaps those weren't the lifestyle choices other people would have made, but Matsumoto was happy living her life her way. Even if people thought she was a slut or the women called her a hussy, she felt no shame…because Gin's opinion was the only one that really mattered. Until now.

_I just had to fall for someone with the complete opposite ideology than Gin, didn't I?_ she bemoaned in her mind. Hitsugaya-taichou asked just about everything else of her that Gin didn't. He wanted her to stop drinking, he wanted her to stop napping, he wanted her to do her job…okay, none of it was exactly unreasonable, but she was pretty sure if she just went along with it all, he'd run her ragged. He was always pushing her, never satisfied with Matsumoto 'just being herself', as Gin put it. It wasn't that he didn't like her, Matsumoto knew, but he thought she had the potential to improve herself and therefore she should try. It was the same principle he strove to live by each day.

It was sort of inspiring. And terrifying. The first few years they'd worked together, Matsumoto went home every night positive she'd been assigned some twelfth division monster creation for a captain (it was only after Momo vouched for him that she 'd finally put her doubts to rest). Still, it was nice to have someone who noticed every minute she wasn't in the office, someone who sought her out when she was missing and gave a damn what she was doing with her time, someone who clearly saw her as part of his life.

On the other hand, he also seemed to see her attractiveness as a nuisance, and after what had happened with those humans, Matsumoto couldn't entirely refute his opinion. For most of her life, she'd decided to view her eye-catching looks as one of her strongest points. It was amazing how one unhappy incident with Hitsugaya threw her back to her adolescent days of self-consciousness and doubt.

A hand reached out towards her.

Still half-immersed in her childhood memories, Matsumoto shrieked and flailed comically backwards. Seconds later, she realized that of course, it was just her taichou, who looked wide-eyed and slightly traumatized at her reaction.

"…you had some dirt on your shoulder from fighting with those humans earlier. I was just brushing it off for you." He flushed slightly and looked away. "My apologies if I was too familiar."

"Ah no, you weren't at all, taichou! Too familiar, that is. S-sorry, it's just that I thought for a moment there you were trying to molest me—WAIT NO! I meant, I thought you were a molester, not my taichou," Matsumoto babbled frantically, as her captain made slight choking sounds at her explanation. "No, that's not it, either! …I was thinking about molesters, and when you suddenly shot your hand out like that, it surprised me!" Matsumoto shook her head emphatically. "Really, it wasn't you taichou! You can touch me wherever you like, whenever you like, however you like! Really taichou, be as familiar as you like with my body, my breasts—"

"All right, stop talking!" Hitsugaya barked, eyes darting around the area for anyone who might have overheard. "You don't have to say anymore! I get the picture."

Matsumoto quieted down. "I'm really sorry taichou," she repeated meekly one last time.

"I told you already, it's fine." Hitsugaya eyed her warily. "…do I want to know why you were randomly thinking about molesters?"

"Ummmm…" Matsumoto fidgeted. Despite their long partnership, neither she nor Hitsugaya had ever revealed much about their pasts to one another. It was the one aspect of her life that he probably knew less about than the rest of her friends. It was strange, but Matsumoto didn't want her captain to see her as anything but the person she was today; she didn't want him to know the younger her, when she was still weak and vulnerable. And she had the feeling it was similar for Hitsugaya. From what she briefly saw of his meager living conditions and how others treated him all those years ago, Matsumoto guessed Hitsugaya had his share of of problems while living in Rukongai as well. Just because what hadn't killed them had made them stronger didn't mean they wanted to reminisce about it.

And so, Matsumoto decided to fib just a little. "I was just thinking of those pervy human boys, taichou, and all the people who've been bothering me today. What a pain! I'm telling you, taichou, beauty is a real heavy burden to bear sometimes! Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't release Haineko on my face or something, and then I wouldn't have to put up with such things!"

She was exaggerating, of course, but Matsumoto found herself genuinely upset. It was as if she were sitting in the shadows of that shack with Gin late at night again…except this time, Gin wasn't with her. He'd left her because there had never been anything about Matsumoto to keep him there, not even her lauded looks. And Hitsugaya…he didn't even pretend to admire her form (and had explicitly stated his abhorrence for her breasts on several occasions).

It was funny, because didn't all women want men who loved them for who they were inside, regardless of appearance? But…wasn't your appearance a part of you as well? And what was wrong specifically with Matsumoto's that every other man flocked to her except the ones she loved?

"It'd make things easier for you too, taichou, wouldn't it?" Matsumoto met Hitsugaya's eyes steadily. "If I didn't look like this…if I was just a good wholesome-looking girl like Momo or Nanao. They're still pretty, but not…like me. I'm like that girl you go out with for a wild night, but would never take home to your parents…well, see, I know you don't like wild nights, so you must really get mad when men come over and try stuff with me."

"Matsumoto—"

"I know part of it is my fault," she hurried on to say, fearful of Hitsugaya's response. He hardly ever pulled punches when it came to speaking his opinions, and as thick-skinned she thought she'd become over the years, Matsumoto still thought his words might be sharp enough to penetrate her heart. "I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and that reminds me…I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened back there. I behaved very poorly as your fukutaichou, and I promise I won't ever instigate another disturbance like that."

She might have said more, but she had to take a breath, and her taichou, being the genius tactician he was, saw his opportunity to cut her off. "Matsumoto…" He stopped. Shook his head.

And laughed, of all things.

Matsumoto felt her jaw drop open. It wasn't a loud laugh, just a quiet reserved chuckle, but still..!

"Taichou…your sense of humor…is horrible," she couldn't help protesting. "I've been trying all these years to get you to laugh with jokes and teasing to no avail, and now when I'm pouring my heart out to you, you finally laugh?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Hitsugaya turned slightly away and pressed one hand against his mouth, but his shoulders shook slightly for another moment before he got himself back under control. "Forgive me, Matsumoto, I wasn't really laughing at you. I was just surprised at how badly you've misunderstood me."

"I've misunderstood you?" Matsumoto repeated stupidly.

"Yes." Hitsugaya turned to face her again. If she looked closely, she could see a mild mirth in his eyes, which eased Matsumoto's anxiety despite her low mood. "The idea that I dislike your attractiveness is ridiculous. Laughable. Hence my reaction."

"But taichou—"

"I don't recall ever blaming you for the way men look at you." Hitsugaya shrugged. "You've certainly contributed to certain situations, but if you're genuinely sorry for what you did earlier, that's enough." His eyes grew sober. "I know what it's like to have grown up looking…different. It's impossible to change others' reactions, so we have to learn to modify our own outlooks on our appearances. I was never able to entirely embrace my looks, so I admire your ability to do so. That's the truth, Matsumoto."

"Taichou—"

"Let me finish," he said firmly with a glare. "You're always talking my ear off, so at least give me the chance to speak when I actually have something important to say."

Ouch. Well he had a point. "Ahahah sorry taichou, please finish."

"…all right." Hitsugaya sighed and looked down at the ground. "I've always thought it couldn't be pleasant to be at the center of so much attention all the time, especially when it's entirely based on the superficial merit of your looks. Furthermore, I imagine you've been pursued like that your entire life…even when you were probably too young to completely understand why. It's only natural for you to develop a complex about it."

_Wow he's hitting the nail right on the head_. Matsumoto squirmed uncomfortably. People who thought the freakiest thing about her taichou's hair and height were idiots.

"You've been repeatedly praised for your loveliness by those who can't see beyond your face and figure, and you've come to appreciate the attention. Yet, at the same time, you realize people like that aren't really any good; the fact that the men you actually welcome into your life are all hard-working honest Shinigami officers supports that. In the end, you end up trusting and liking people who are more likely to disregard your appearance in favor of your inner qualities...but then you grow uneasy because you're used to being treated as if your looks were your best characteristic. And then you think there's something wrong with you, that it's your fault somehow. It's not an uncommon mentality for women to develop when they are constantly singled out for sexual reasons." Hitsugaya's mouth twisted downwards into a frightening snarl, and a chilly wind blew through the street. "You think you're to blame for all the attention, because of your looks. But it's not. It's the bastards who objectify attractive women like you."

He turned to regard Matsumoto again. "I didn't want to contribute to that, so I thought it best not to stress your looks. But...perhaps you needed to hear the compliments from someone you respected for a change. So I'll say again, I've always thought you were an attractive woman, Matsumoto. And I'm sorry if you misinterpreted my anger. Yes, it was partially directed at you for encouraging the men, but the majority was at them. I'd be a fool if I held you responsible simply because you were born pretty." He glared at her, clearly discomfitted from having to share so much of his thoughts. "Does that make sense?"

Matsumoto opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out. "...Taichou, I think it's an unspoken rule of relationships that you don't psychoanalyze your girlfriend."

"..."

"Er, yes, yes, it makes sense!" Matsumoto said quickly before her captain could start yelling. Honestly, it was hard to process everything he'd said just now. It was sort of overwhelming to listen to essentially a brief thesis on her mental state. But one sentiment in particular had stood out.

_It's not your fault._

It was strange, because Matsumoto didn't think she was the sort to blame herself (if anything, she did the best she could to shove blame off on someone else whenever she could). And yet...maybe she had held herself responsible in some way for how everyone saw her. How Gin saw her. Perhaps...it was time to let go and free herself from that thought.

"Thank you, taichou." In a burst of elation, Matsumoto ran over and bent down to hug her captain tightly. _Thank you so much_. Naturally, Hitsugaya made some indignant noises and half-hearted struggles, but finally sighed and relaxed against her.

"I didn't do anything, idiot."

"You didn't have to." She gave him another fierce squeeze, and this time she felt his hand come up to rest tentatively on her forearm. "I'm so glad you think I'm pretty." It didn't really do the emotions threatening to burst through her chest justice, but it was all she could manage at the moment.

"I can't believe I have to tell you that," Hitsugaya muttered. "Weren't you the one reassuring me of my attractiveness a few days ago?"

"Haha it looks like we're both really insecure deep down inside," Matsumoto laughed. "You're going to have to keep reminding me how gorgeous I am, okay, taichou?"

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that." He craned his neck backwards in an attempt to glare at her. "Didn't I tell you I'm not like those asses who only see your outer beauty and couldn't recognize you without it? You could die and be reincarnated as a hideously deformed troll, and I would still know you, Matsumoto-regardless of shape or form."

Matsumoto's heart did a funny skip. A hot blush rushed to her face, down her neck, and blossomed along her chest. "Taichou," she croaked through a suddenly dry throat, "would you really...look for me?"

She could feel her captain jerk slightly, and although his face was still obscured from her, she saw the back of his neck turning flame red. He tried again to move away from her and this time, still a little shocked, she let him go. "I don't know what you're confused about this time, Matsumoto. It was just a hypothetical situation." His voice was cross, but when his eyes met hers, the heated resolution in them shook Matsumoto to the core. "I don't expect you to actually be leaving me anytime soon."

Was it even possible to love someone more than she already did? Matsumoto was having trouble breathing. _Hitsugaya Toshirou, I love you so much._

"Taichou, you're so nice when you put your mind to it!" she squealed and tried to hug him again. This time, Hitsugaya saw her coming and sidestepped out of the way.

"Enough, Matsumoto," he growled impatiently. "We should get going."

"Eh, where, taichou? Ah, come to think of it, you never answered me when I asked, right?"

"I was about to answer earlier, but then I saw you spacing out." Hitsugaya sighed. "I thought you wanted to go to that karaoke bar."

…_Is this really happening?_ Matsumoto wanted to hug him again, but resisted for fear of him changing his mind in anger. "Taichou, does this mean you were eavesdropping on us back then?"

"It's not eavesdropping when you and those idiots were talking so loudly." Hitsugaya turned and began walking again. Matsumoto happily ran after him.

"Hey, taichou, can we go shopping afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Really, taichou?" Matsumoto was starting to worry. _Oh my god I'm under an illusion by Aizen, aren't I? There's no way Hitsugaya-taichou is taking me karaoke singing AND shopping._

"Yes." Hitsugaya sounded rather satisfied with himself. "You said you were going to be more subdued about your looks from now on. We'll start with you buying some shirts that actually cover your chest."


	21. Chapter 21

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Once again, sorry for the lapse in updating. My health has continued to deteriorate because, as it turned out, the surgery for removing my gallbladder went wrong, and my bile ducts got damaged. I was in the hospital until this past weekend for stents and labwork since I kept becoming jaundiced. I will probably eventually need major surgery where they attach my intestine to my liver. Yay. I have to admit this has put a bit of a damper on my mood, and writing has become harder. But, I'll try to work on this when I have enough energy. Moving on…I'm not a fan of songfics, but I ended up having to incorporate a smidgeon of lyrics in the story. Guess I sort of had that coming, since I chose a karaoke bar. At least the song should be recognizable to everyone (Shojo S by Scandal, the tenth Bleach opening theme, I believe).

bandgirlz: Thanks for the well wishes! I can't say I'm feeling that great right now, but I'm hoping too that things will improve soon.

sagitgirlth: Thank you! You seem to describe my story and approach to romance quite well, in my opinion :).

kriitikko: Hehe thank you, I'm glad you liked my explanation.

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thank you for your concern about my health as well as the super nice comments about the fic! As for your question, I believe (and Hitsugaya probably does too :P) that he's more than made up the date by agreeing to come down to the human world with Matsumoto. At the same time, I think the two of them probably knew they were going to be hanging out/having more dates once they got there, which is kinda what they both want in the end, so the whole "making up for the date" idea in some ways was really just an excuse or means to an end, and never a major point in either of their minds. Matsu just liked having another thing to bother Hitsu about, and Hitsu could tell himself and others he was doing stuff out of obligation instead of admitting aloud his feelings. But if you prefer a more concrete interpretation, since this karaoke thing isn't an official date, Hitsu does still owe his lieutenant another date. Either way, definitely more dates and hijinks awaiting in the near future!

Kohryu: Thank you, I appreciate the compliment!

Plandapattipus: Aww thanks, that's really flattering to hear this story is a favorite! I hope you'll continue to enjoy the fic!

therealesther: Thanks! I love reading your reviews, they're always so encouraging! And thanks for the well wishes, too!

pucflek: Thank you very much!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Since the karaoke bar had been recommended by one of the human punks, Toshirou didn't have very high expectations of the place at all. Not that he knew what karaoke was to begin with. Unlike Matsumoto, he didn't feel any compulsion to learn more about the human world than necessary for completing missions. It was constantly changing and he saw no point in trying to catch up on whatever new developments had occurred since the last time he crossed worlds. Still, Matsumoto's excitement had stirred his curiosity and he couldn't help but wonder what was this mysterious place that was considered so ideal for a date?

He hoped there was food involved. He was starting to feel hungry.

Matsumoto did all the talking when they entered the establishment and they were soon ushered into a private room with a square table and long benches. Toshirou was pleasantly surprised at the clean and simple décor. Even better, Matsumoto was waving two menus at him. "Here, taichou, let's order some drinks and food!"

"No alcohol, Matsumoto," he warned, immediately on alert.

"Ah, don't worry about that, taichou! Didn't you see how that balding middle-aged manager was looking all disapprovingly at us? He thinks we're two students playing hooky in the afternoon, and that means we're underage. There's no way he'll serve us any alcohol." Matsumoto giggled, clearly amused at the misunderstanding. "Well, there's no helping it! I'll just have a soda this time."

"Well we _are_ wearing school uniforms." Toshirou sighed, much less amused than his lieutenant. The uniforms really made them stand out in public; the sooner they changed into less recognizable clothing, the better. "So, why did you want to come here? Isn't this just another restaurant?"

"Oh! Taichou, you don't know what a karaoke bar is, do you?" Matsumoto smiled at the realization. "But you agreed to come anyway? I think you're growing soft."

He glared at her. If he didn't do as she pleased, she whined and harassed him. If he did, she made fun of him. It was a lose-lose situation. "Just answer the question."

"Oh, well it's quite simple, taichou. You see that setup over there?" Matsumoto gestured to one side of the room where a television and microphone and various electronic equipment lay. "That's the karaoke. It's for singing."

"Singing?" Toshirou had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yup! You and I are gonna sing, taichou!"

"…this is ridiculous. I'm leaving." He got to his feet and prepared to leave, but just then, a waiter entered the room.

"Have you decided on what you would like this afternoon?"

"Yes, thank you!" Matsumoto chirped. "I'll take a Coke and the beef yakiniku."

"And you, sir?" If he was surprised at serving a young white-haired boy, the waiter did not show it.

"Uh—"

"He'll have the omu-rice and some green tea," Matsumoto said quickly. Toshirou spun around to glare at her. She blinked back innocently. The waiter looked confused.

"Fine. What she said." Toshirou slumped back into his seat. The waiter bowed and left.

"Thank you, taichou!"

"I think after this, we can say my debt to you has been repaid in full." He scowled.

"Mmm that depends on how well you sing, taichou." Matsumoto snuggled over to him, and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I am _not_ singing, Matsumoto." He tilted his head away so he wouldn't breathe in the soft scent of her hair too deeply and forget that he was supposed to be irritated with her. That's how it always was with Matsumoto. Less than an hour ago, he was dreaming up punishments for her once they got back to Soul Society for getting him in that fracas with those mortal boys. But then, she'd been so genuinely upset and uncertain about herself that he'd soon forgotten everything else except that he needed her to be happy again. It was infuriating, how she always made him forget himself—whether it was in murderous rage or in that strange yearning tenderness that he found himself succumbing to around her more and more often. Toshirou thought briefly that maybe growing closer to Matsumoto would make her less capable of antagonizing him. But no, that was wishful thinking. As it was, his emotional reactions towards her remained the same…just more extreme and even more difficult to manage.

"Well, taichou, if you're not going to sing, I will." Matsumoto grabbed a book off the table and began flipping through it. "This has the songs they should have available here. Hmm…" She made quiet comments to herself as she continued to look. "Ah, I know this singer! …mm but these songs must be new 'cuz I don't know them… oh look they have songs in English! …ah, I've always wanted to sing this one! There are so many choices, what should I do?"

"Oi, Matsumoto, how long is this going to take? I still have to find a place to stay after this," Toshirou reminded her.

"Don't worry, don't worry, taichou! There's plenty of time for that!" Matsumoto resumed her search. "Ah, I've got it! I'll start with this one!"

She hopped over to the karaoke machine and began fiddling with it. The TV screen lit up and loud upbeat music began to blare from the speakers. The waiter returned with their dishes. Toshirou started in on his meal, all the while watching Matsumoto with mounting trepidation.

"This one's for you, taichou!" Matsumoto grabbed the mic and started singing.

_Sakki made to iteru koto chigau ja nai_

_Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo_

_Zutto iraira iraira shite wa_

_Atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte_

_Sakki made to iteru koto chigau ja nai_

Toshirou winced at the noisy tune. The melody was unfamiliar to him, and its lyrics were annoying him already. 'You're always doing irritating things to me, handling me like an object'? _This had better not be some commentary about me, Matsumoto_. As if she read his thoughts, Matsumoto winked at him and belted out the next few lyrics with even more gusto. Toshirou shot her a warning look. Matsumoto just smiled and began to dance. Toshirou sighed. When it came to Matsumoto, the more embarrassing the action, the more likely it would be that she'd do it.

_Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama_

_Aijou yuujou shiritai koto wa nandemo_

_Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku anata o matteiru_

_Anata o matteiru_

This was…a horrible song, Toshirou decided, and karaoke was shit. It seemed the entire point behind its appeal was to look and sound as idiotic as possible. Of course Matsumoto would love it. He hunkered down and focused on his meal, but alas, Matsumoto was too loud to block out entirely.

…Well, it was mildly impressive how well she stayed with the beat, and she wasn't as off-pitch as he might have expected (then again, the only times he'd heard her sing was when she was drunk). And…she looked really happy singing her heart out, just carefreely enjoying the moment. Her strange little dance was obviously unrehearsed and artless, but there was something endearing about it too—in the way her long golden hair flounced behind her when she tossed her head, and the lilt of her hips as she skipped back and forth. It was goofy as hell, but…it was sort of cute.

Hah. Matsumoto cute? Beautiful, yes. Sexy, yes. But…cute? Toshirou squinted at his singing lieutenant. He'd never really thought of anything as truly cute. Children were cute, and puppies were cute, he knew, because everyone else said so and got upset if he refused to coo over them. But to actually be struck with the sheer cuteness of something…that had never happened. The closest he'd ever come would probably be Hinamori when she was younger. He grimaced slightly at the thought. Hinamori had been such an innocent and light-hearted girl…but Toshirou was fairly certain he'd never see the same vivacity in her eyes again; he'd practically witnessed its death when he found himself staring down the point of her shaking blade drawn to end his life. He thought any such light would have also been lost in Matsumoto, after Ichimaru left her, but there she was now, laughing and dancing guilelessly in this practically empty room, purely enjoying herself. Despiter her mature figure, she actually appeared for a moment to no more than a teenaged schoolgirl.

_Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya_

_Ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya_

Matsumoto finished with a flourish and saucy pose. "How was that, taichou?" she asked breathlessly, blue eyes bright from activity.

"Fine, I guess," he grunted.

"It's your turn then, taichou!" She tried to hand him the songbook, but he pulled back and crossed his arms.

"I told you I'm not singing."

"Mouu, taichou!" Matsumoto stuck her hands on her hips. "There's only two of us here! If you don't sing, I'll have to go again, and you don't want to watch me sing the entire time, do you?" She stopped, and broke into a wide mischevious grin. "Or…did you enjoy my performance that much?"

"Don't be stupid. Who would enjoy that?"

Matsumoto shrugged and took a swig of her soda, but the merry twinkle in her eyes said everything. "Well then, taichou, what would you have me perform for you next?" She leaned in closer, provocatively. "It doesn't have to be a song, either, you know."

"Very funny, Matsumoto." He batted away the suggestive hand she'd laid on his knee. "Did you forget we're in public?"

"Eh? Does this mean it'd be okay if we weren't in public, taichou?" She made that mock-innocent face that he was starting to hate more than being called Shirou-chan. He focused on his irritation so he wouldn't have to think of the ramifications of answering her question.

"If you're done singing, we should get going. I still need to find a place to stay overnight."

"Wha-a-at, taichou!" She looked up at him with her bottom lip jutting out in a pitiful pout. "No one leaves a karaoke box after one song!"

"Then hurry up and sing!"

Of course Matsumoto picked a wildly inappropriate song after that, just to spite him. The heavy bass beat rocked the entire room and threatened to split his head open. The song was in English, so he had trouble deciperhing the lyrics, but he caught enough about licking and asses and taking clothes off to guess what it was about. And of course, Matsumoto was no longer dancing cutely. Her head was thrown back, and her eyes were closed as she twisted and thrusted to the raunchy beat. Her sleek curves flowed like water as she arched and ran her hands up and down her body in a seductive cadence to match the music.

_There's no way I'm getting through this mission without being fired._ Toshirou was almost positive Yamamoto-soutaichou himself was going to suddenly trot through a senkaimon any moment now just in time to see his tenth division captain sitting back and watching his skimpily-dressed lieutenant parade around like a dance girl ordered from one of the Rukongai red light districts.

He certainly felt enough like one of the perverts who frequented the whorehouses, or a Peeping Tom—looking in on something he was never meant to see, this side of Matsumoto. It was stupid. He knew Matsumoto was a sexy woman who knew how to use her physical assets. Yet, she'd never used them quite like _this_, in regards to him. No matter how much she teased, she'd always been the playful silly Matsumoto he knew. And Toshirou had been content to believe that was all there was to her—that deep down inside, she was as innocent in such matters as Hinamori. But there was nothing playful or silly about this now. There was no smile on her face, no laughter in her eyes telling him they could always play this off as a joke later. This was for keeps. She was reminding him again, that they had crossed the line of friendship and casual flirtation long ago, and that she'd never settle for returning to their previous relationship.

Well, it wasn't as if he were going to settle for that either, but…it was too overwhelming, seeing all these new faces of Matsumoto. He could only deal with so many revelations. One moment he found her cute and now…he couldn't stop thinking about her in the same way for which he'd despised other men.

It was only because he knew she wanted him to think of her like this, that she was dancing like this for him and him alone, that Toshirou didn't look away, despite the incredibly strong impulse to flee the premises and not stop possibly until he reached Soul Society again.

Matsumoto finally opened her eyes and looked at him. They were the same beautifully open blue eyes he'd always known, but it was as if a thin film had been peeled off of them, and he was struck for the first time with their true intensity. It was like…when he'd looked into Hinamori's eerily bright and haunted eyes as she prepared to fight him to the death, and realized she was a woman in love and capable of all that entailed—not a little girl with hero worship, as he'd largely believed. It had been ignorant of him, to believe he was the only one who had matured over the years, and he'd paid for it. He'd jailed her, expecting her to just sit quietly and weep, too gentle and frail to take action into her own hands, while he took care of things for her. If he'd spoken to her and taken the time to acknowledge the depth of her feelings for Aizen, maybe invited her to investigate alongside him…perhaps things would have turned out differently, and his childhood friend wouldn't be lying in a coma now.

Toshirou had sworn never to make such a mistake again, to never underestimate the strength of someone's emotions, especially when it came to love.

Only he had, in so many months. And with Matsumoto Rangiku, the lusty beauty of Seireitei, who openly suffocated people with her breasts and out-drank and out-fought half the men in the Gotei 13, and who'd been his co-worker and confidante for years. Who he'd actually walked in on once while she and her dinner date were…mutually entertaining one another (it hadn't stopped him from giving Matsumoto her folder of overdue reports and reminding her they needed to be on the desk the next morning).

Toshirou sighed. There was really no excuse. He'd probably be laughed straight out of Soul Society if people knew he'd somehow convinced himself that she'd wait shyly and meekly for his lead, instead of making her wants and needs known like the independent, assertive woman she was.

"Matsumoto, stop."

"Why, taichou?" She continued her sensual writhing, with the same grace and boldness that she possessed in battle. That, coupled with the predatory heat emanating from her eyes, made him feel a strange kinship with all the Hollows she must have hunted in the past.

"Just stop. I don't need to see you dancing like that."

Matsumoto obediently stopped and sauntered over to him, although she didn't turn off the ghastly music, much to his chagrin. "Taichou, you're always so boring! I was really enjoying myself there." She sounded perfectly exasperated, but a triumphant smile toyed about her lips.

"Is that so?" he replied drily. "It honestly seems like too much work and exertion for someone as lazy as you."

"You know me well, taichou," Matsumoto responded brightly as she climbed up to sit saddled across his lap. Toshirou couldn't help sharply drawing in his breath as her weight settled across his lower regions. His lieutenant's eyes had turned smoky, like the ocean before a storm. "However…I can work hard if given the proper motivation, taichou."

He rolled his eyes and reached up to draw her face down towards his. "Maybe you're working harder than necessary, when you could have just asked."

"Now where's the fun in that, taichou?" Matsumoto's eyes were dancing.

There was just no winning against her. Toshirou sighed in resignation, and crushed his mouth against hers. He could have sworn he heard Matsumoto purr in contentment, and he had to admit it felt remarkably good to hold her again, to feel her soft yielding body molding gently to his. She was warm from dancing earlier, and his hands felt almost singed from the heat of her body as she shifted impatiently against him. She was already nipping at his lips, eager for more contact.

_Please please please do not let Yamamoto-soutaichou show up now._ That was pretty much his last intelligent thought as Toshirou opened his mouth and felt a shock as their tongues entangled, hot and almost desperate. It was a horribly wonderful sensation that filled him yet left him wanting more. He pulled Matsumoto forcefully against him in a blind bid for more closeness. She seemed to understand because suddenly, he realized she'd drawn her hands down to rub his chest and undo his shirt. At the same time, her tongue was darting and flicking playfully against the roof of his mouth and teeth, drawing him closer and closer to madness as just about every other aspect of hers did.

Toshirou was painfully aware he was far from experienced in this area, but he refused to give in to her games. Matsumoto whimpered in protest when he took his time to slowly caress her tongue and dip further into her mouth, but the whimpers soon turned to delectable moans. He'd heard people describe kisses as tasting like chocolate or strawberries and he thought he'd never heard anthing more ludicrous. Now, he thought he could understand the sentiment a little better, although Matsumoto still didn't taste like a specific food to him.

Instead, she tasted like…summer. It was a more complex sensation than a simple flavor. When he kissed her and breathed in her scent, Toshirou was reminded of the warm gentle summer breezes of his childhood that always left him too sleepy and lazy to be troubled about anything. She tasted of soft juicy watermelons, rolling fields of fresh green grass and wildflowers, and the golden rays of the midday sun. It was ironic, because summer had to be Toshirou's least favorite season…but maybe that made sense too. Matsumoto always got on his nerves, but nevertheless he could not deny she was sweet, clean, and warm all at once. And Toshirou was losing himself in her essence…

"Excuse me," came a firm angry voice behind them.

Captain and lieutenant sprang apart in surprise and spun around. The middle-aged manager of the karoke bar stood in the doorway, his wrinkled face tight with disapproval.

"Our establishment is a respectable one and as such, we strictly prohibit the inappropriate conduct of minors in our private rooms. Please, I must ask you to leave now." He bowed once, stiffly.

There was a moment of confused and awkward silence. Still not entirely oriented, Toshirou looked around and realized with vague horror that Matsumoto had gotten his shirt open and had her hands trailing down his stomach and was possibly in the process of delving lower. Thankfully, Matsumoto was not in such a state of undress, although his hands had come to rest around her waist and had begun creeping of their own accord under her shirt to stroke the small of her back.

Mortified, Toshirou turmed to Matsumoto. He should have known better to expect any empathy. His crazy lieutenant just giggled like a fiend and tucked a lock of blond hair back behind her ear. "Looks like we got caught, taichou."

He looked at her suspiciously through narrowed eyes. "You don't sound very surprised."

"Of course not, taichou." Matsumoto looked positively devilish. "They have video cameras in these rooms, you know."

"WHAT?"

"Well, we're hardly the first lovebird couple to come in here hoping for some private time." Matsumoto smiled and continued flippantly playing with her hair.

"Matsumoto, you-!"

"Young sir," the manager cut in severely, "I'm asking you and your female companion to leave now, or I will be forced to call security."

"No, there's no need for that." Toshirou shoved Matsumoto off him and hastily redid his shirt, all too aware of the eyes on him the entire time. "I'm ah, very sorry for the trouble." He shot Matsumoto a murderous glare, but she didn't seem inclined to apologize or readjust her clothing, and just stood there humming quietly with a mysterious smile on her face. As if she wanted the whole world to know what had transpired between them.

Finally, when he thought he looked semi-presentable again, Toshirou bowed deeply several times while mumbling how sorry he was, then grabbed Matsumoto and dragged the both of them out of the bar. Once they were a safe distance away from the critical eye of the manager, he let her have it.

"Matsumoto…are you insane? You knew that we were being monitored, and you…you initiated that…!"

"Sorry, taichou, but it was fun, wasn't it?"

"What part of that was fun!"

"Well," Matsumoto said, with one finger held up in the air like a lecturer, "it's all part of the wild uninhibited feeling you get when you're in love, isn't it? You end up doing it in public and other weird places because you can't wait to get home to touch the one you love. You can't control yourself."

"Except we can." He glared at her, but couldn't quite maintain it when he saw her swollen lips and slightly mussed hair, with one strand stuck teasingly against the long of her neck. She was flushed and her eyes were still hazily clouded with desire. _I didn't do that to her. I couldn't have. She looks like she's been tied to a bed and ravished for days. All we did was kiss._

As if reading his thoughts, Matsumoto ran her tongue wetly along her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving his. Toshirou's brain started fluttering restlessly. His stomach danced. _Well it's finally happened. Matsumoto's finally done it. She's finally turned me into another drooling pervert. I hope she's happy._

Sighing, he started to look away, when he found his face smooshed against something soft, bouncy, nice-smelling…

"MATSUMOTO!" He wriggled furiously against her tightening arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Aww, taichou, you looked so down for a moment, I thought surely this would cheer you up."

"Since when has that ever cheered me up!" he roared, barely able to hold on to his reiatsu and keep it from blasting her away. Matsumoto must have felt it, but she held on anyway. Either she wasn't afraid of getting hurt, or she trusted him greatly.

"Buuttt, taichou, you were all worried about being a pervert, right?" She fearlessly gave him another squeeze, and he felt his nose crush against her sternum. "If that were the case, you should be snuggling in bliss against my deep and beautiful valley. But you're not! So it should cheer you up!"

"Your reasoning is convoluted as usual, Matsumoto," he snarled into her aforementioned cleavage. It was childish, but he wanted to stay angry at her a little longer. But it was like water slipping between the cracks of his hands. He was already calming down at the realization that the simpler warmth he felt at her touch had not changed. It was a huge relief. If he couldn't touch Matsumoto without experiencing those strange ticklish urges to hold her and do unspeakable things to her, it was time to start looking for a new lieutenant. He grimly imagined the conversation with Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"_Hello, yes, soutaichou, I would like to put in a request for a new fukutaichou. Why? Because I'm having trouble not violating my current one. Now in my defense, I've put up gamely with her flirtations and seductions for decades, and I'd like to point out there have been many witnesses in the past to how she practically throws herself at me, but no one seemed to take my protests seriously, and this is the result. Really, sir, I am a victim of a negligent, uncaring society. There, I've had my say. Now can I have my new fukutaichou, or should I just resign in shame?"_

Well, it looked like he could delay that talk a little longer. Although the possibility of it still occurring was still quite high in his mind.

Matsumoto must have sensed her captain's pique was over, because she released him. "I'm sorry about teasing you so badly, taichou. I'm just so excited about having a real date!"

"You've had real dates," he pointed out. "You've brought them into the office to introduce them to me."

"Yeah but…" Matsumoto scrunched up her face and sighed. "I was never really that excited to be with them. They were just…substitutes." She looked at Toshirou, eyes searching for his understanding of the unspoken man they were substituting. "I didn't want to go to karaoke or shopping with them. That's a more special date for me." She laughed, a little self-consciously. "Well, they're meant to be special dates for young girls and their first crushes. Haha I guess I sort of missed my chance when I was younger, but you know! I'm not that old yet, and everyone says we all get a second springtime!"

Toshirou made a face of his own. "Come to think of it, Hinamori did mention something a few times in the past. Things she thought would be fun to do with Aizen…I didn't really get it. So this is what she meant?" He sighed, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. "That idiot. She really loved him that much."

"Like I said, taichou," Matsumoto said softly, "it's what every girl wants, to go out and have fun with the guy of her dreams. We should all have one young inexperienced love, right?"

"Should we?" He looked at her, still not entirely sold on the idea.

Matsumoto smiled. "Absolutely, taichou! You've never had the chance either, right? You've got to throw caution to the wind when it's your first love!" Her voice tripped slightly over the last word, and she covered it by clearing her throat, Toshirou noted with amusement. "That's why you shouldn't worry so much about the karaoke, okay, taichou?"

"All right, Matsumoto." He had to admit he wasn't having a bad time. Although he didn't think he'd ever understand the allure of karoke, or ever shed tears over missing out on such 'special' dates for first loves. It was just intriguing being with Matsumoto outside of work alone like this. It wasn't as if she was really acting any different, and yet he found himself learning something new about her every moment. He was…getting to know her more, he supposed. It sounded a lot better than what he called it in the office: monitoring and assessing the strengths and weaknesses of your subordinates. "I'll follow your lead then." He paused to give her the evil eye. "But no more surprises like video cameras, is that clear Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto broke into a wide grin. "Yes sir!"


	22. Chapter 22

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

Author's Notes: Sigh...my health continues to fail me, and my doctor is afraid I'm becoming a narcotics addict so he won't prescribe me the proper pain pills. Oh well. Guess I'll keep skipping work and crying in a fetal position on the futon. So, once again, I apologize for the slow updating but I promise I'm still alive and trying to write when I'm not super depressed about the state of things (I'm afraid my bad mood will spill into my writing and turn my fic more maudlin). Anyways, hope you'll all keep reading and feeling the love!

KhempriIrisi: Thanks again for the review! Yay for cuteness!

Writing bunny: Haha truth be told, I feel sorry for most of the Hollows in the series, they just wiped out now. Thanks for your thoughts!

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! You might be right about the M rating, I thought since clothes stayed on, it was okay, but I'm definitely going to write racier stuff later. Wonder if I should change the whole story rating or if marking individual chapters is sufficient? Haha I'll see what I can do about them doing something that interests Toshirou, I think he's generally interested in most things, he's just less expressive about it. Peace and love! :)

pucflek: Thanks, it's always good to hear I'm improving! If you have any specific things you thought I did better in this chapter, feel free to let me know!

sagitgirlth: Lol yeah the manager was a spoilsport, and we all know Toshirou doesn't really mind. You're totally right on both counts! :P

Kohryu: Thank you! Toshirou is a pretty funny guy, isn't he? XD As for Matsumoto, it'd be interesting to see what she _doesn't_ do next, haha.

xCrushxChanx18: Thank you very much for the review, they always make my day! OOC is something that can turn me off real quick in fanfics, so I'm super happy you find the characterization more real. And thanks for the well wishes, too! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Lil'ShiroLover85: Thanks a lot, glad you liked the fic!

ZoeyExtreme: Aww thanks, I'll do my best to write more so you're not jumping for too long! Thank you for the encouragement, I will immediately begin brainstorming!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Eh? You want to stay over at my place?" Inoue Orihime repeated in puzzlement while Matsumoto beamed down at the young girl. "Well, that's fine, of course, but—"

"Nice answer! I knew you'd say that!" Matsumoto drew the girl into a crushing hug. "That's why I love you so much, Orihime!"

Matsumoto was pretty excited. She had a feeling this could be a lot of fun. Ichigo and his ryoka friends were all such sweet kids and they'd done a lot for Soul Society, despite the rather rough welcome they'd received at the hands of the Gotei 13; she'd always wanted a chance to get to know them a little better and help them out.

Orihime definitely could use some help, Matsumoto noticed at once. The girl was putting up a brave front and doing her best to chat normally, but her eyes were downcast and her words carried no substance. Kurosaski Ichigo had been like that too, Matsumoto remembered with a flash of empathy. The arrancars had really done a number on these poor human children.

Well, if Rukia could cheer Ichigo up, surely Matsumoto could do the same for Orihime. The girl was super cute and big-breasted just like Matsumoto—they were practically sisters! With renewed resolve, the blond lieutenant continued, ignoring Orihime's yelps of pain from the jostling of her arm cast. "Now that that's decided, let's get in the bath! Today was really hot so I was sweating a lot, even between my boobs! Orihime, you come in too!"

"Oww! Me too…? Owowowow, Rangiku-san…!"

Matsumoto stopped her manhandling. "Ah, wait a moment!" She stuck her head back outside the apartment and called loudly, "If you aren't doing anything else, you should really come in too!"

She could practically feel the waves of irritation rolling out from the rooftop from her taichou and smirked a little to herself. After the karaoke, they'd gone shopping as agreed. Well…Matsumoto had shopped while Hitsugaya waited outside each department store to make more calls back to Soul Society to ensure their squad was still running smoothly (several passerbys stopped to ask if he'd lost his parents and needed to find a help desk). It might have been more romantic to shop together, but shopping alone had its advantages too. This way, she could take her time and try on as many outfits as she liked (and maybe check out any shoes and jewelry on sale too)! Naturally, by the time she'd finished, it was getting dark and Hitsugaya hadn't had a chance to look for a place to stay the night. Matsumoto had apologized over and over, but it was clear her captain would be in a foul mood for a while.

And of course, he was still being obstinate about turning to someone for help. Matsumoto smiled to herself. She was fairly certain she could wheedle him into coming down tomorrow. As for tonight…well, it looked to be a clear and quiet evening. And her taichou did enjoy his solitude.

Furthermore, there was still the matter of Orihime's sudden despondency, and Matsumoto had no doubt it'd be easier to wrestle the problem out of the girl without her chilly taichou around. _I won't say it out loud since you'd hear and yell at me, but I guess this is good night, taichou. Sleep well._

She closed the door.

* * *

"How is the water?" came Orihime's timid voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

Matsumoto sighed in almost delirious contentment as she sank deeper into the steaming hot water. "It's perfect!" she managed to call back as she tilted her head back in complete relaxation. "Ooohhh, this is the best! It is a little small, though…"

"I apologize…"

"Ah, I didn't mean it like that!" Matsumoto frowned. Her hostess's voice was definitely smaller and more subdued than before. Time to get to the bottom of this. "Hey, you…what were you so gloomy for today?"

She could practically hear the other girl freeze outside. Of course, Orihime tried to deny anything was wrong, but Matsumoto quickly put an end to that attempt. Finally, in a quavering voice, Orihime slowly spoke of her feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo and his relationship with Rukia.

Matsumoto sighed and closed her eyes. It wasn't exactly what'd she expected, but she'd had a feeling this would happen sooner or later as well. Kurosaki Ichigo was a truly special boy, with a heart of gold to boot. And they were all at that age. Fighting together, risking your life for one another—they had experienced something special together in their bid to save Rukia and it was only a matter of time before deeper feelings began to develop. _I'm sorry kiddo,_ Matsumoto thought sadly,_ you should have been a regular schoolgirl going to school and falling in an ordinary love with an ordinary boy, experiencing your first ordinary heartbreak, and falling in love again. But instead, you're cleaning up our mess with Aizen and possibly losing your heart for real to a boy with one foot in the world of the living and the dead. …Gin, do you see how many people you've hurt? Do you care? These are children, just like we were, but you're forcing them to mature before their time…_

Outside, pathetic broken little sniffles could be heard. Matsumoto shot out of the tub and flung open the bathroom door. Crouched against a wall in the darkness was Orihime, tears still dripping off her face and chin. There was only one thing to do: tickle her back to normalcy.

And when Orihime had regained her breath, Matsumoto smiled and told her to continue and support the man she loved. Ichigo was still quite helpless in many ways, he would need both Orihime and Rukia to keep him going. Maybe later down the road, a choice would finally have to be made…but for now, this was enough, and hopefully things would work themselves out. Especially since Rukia was a Shinigami…but even Matsumoto had noticed the chemistry between Ichigo and the small Shinigami girl.

Ugh. Why was love always so difficult?

Matsumoto sighed and stroked Orihime's hair as the smaller girl had her crying spell. "That's it, let it all out. Honestly! Pretty girls like us should never have to cry over boys!"

"Have…you ever cried over anyone, Rangiku-san?" Orihime managed to ask shyly through her tears.

"Are you kidding? Of course I have! You wouldn't believe how much!" Matsumoto laughed, trying not to sound too bitter. Someone had to keep their morales high.

"Over who?"

"Er…" Considering how much of Orihime's heart she'd just demanded to be shared, it was only fair. But confessing to still be in love with one of their foes…that might not go over well. They were still barely acquaintances, as her captain had reminded her acidly earlier tonight.

"Is it Hitsugaya-kun—I mean, your taichou?"

Matsumoto blinked in surprise. "Oh. Do I look like I'm in love with him?" She hadn't thought she was _that_ obvious that a human stranger could pick it up within minutes.

Orihime shook her head frantically. "Oh no, sorry if I said something inappropriate! It's just—the two of you are always together. I don't know really know that many people from Soul Society…"

"So that's it." Matsumoto smiled, relieved. If Hitsugaya learned that Orihime knew about them, he'd never come down and live with them. "No, it's a childhood friend that I often think about." She spoke slowly, picking her words carefully as she went. "He's not like Ichigo. …He's not straightforward and he likes to play tricks on people. But…he was always kind to me. He saved my life once."

"Then, he _is_ like Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime insisted, which made Matsumoto raise an eyebrow. "Really, the truth is, I thought Kurosaki-kun was really gruff in the beginning, but then he saved my big brother and me…and I realized what a good person he was." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Your friend is probably kind too…and he's just too busy helping other people like Kurosaki-kun to notice you…maybe…that's what I try to tell myself sometimes." She knocked the side of her head with the knuckles of her free hand and gave a small daffy laugh. "That's just me thinking silly thoughts, though, ahaha…"

"Well, you could be right about Ichigo," Matsumoto replied. The two of them were now seated next to one another against a wall. "But I…I don't think that's the case with my friend. I really don't know, though. He never tells me anything. Not what he's thinking, not where he's going…" She blew, frustrated, at some loose wet strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I know he cares about me, but…he's just so far away from me at times. "

"Maybe he's trying to protect you. Kurosaki-kun is like that too …"

"Hmm, but how does that make you feel?" Matsumoto glanced at Orihime. "Do you like being protected like that? Do you like waiting around for him to finish fighting and return?"

"No! I hate that!" Orihime immediately burst out. "I want to help Kurosaki-kun always! I don't want him to always be the one burdened! I want to train and get stronger, so I can be useful to him and fight by his side! …oh."

Matsumoto laughed at the girl's expression as understanding registered. "See? That's exactly how I feel." She glanced upwards at the ceiling, imagining the small body resting above it outside, and instinctively smiled. "That's why it's so great being with Hitsugaya-taichou, you know. He's a great guy to work for! It's like you said, we're always together. He never leaves me out of anything. He pretends to be such a tough guy, but the truth is, I don't know a man with a bigger heart or deeper emotions. He acts like he doesn't care, but then he watches out for everyone in our division, and he always takes the biggest risks himself. You think he's not listening when you complain about some problem, but then you find out he went and stuck his neck out for you as soon as you left." Matsumoto curled up and hugged her knees, feeling a tender warmth sweep through her, as she continued to talk about her taichou. "That's the sort of hopeless guy he is, my taichou. He's never made me cry. And even if he did, I think I'd forgive him instantly, because he'd be so sorry and awkward and he'd drive himself crazy trying to make it up to me."

She turned to see her companion looking at her oddly. "What is it, Orihime? You've been so quiet for a while now."

"Oh! Ah, uhm sorry…it's just, the way you talked about Hitsugaya-kun…" Orihime laid her head down on her own knees and smiled wistfully. "I feel like you must really like him a lot, Rangiku-san. You know him so well, and you must really trust him to think he'll never make you cry." She blushed and ducked her head. "Maybe…he can help you forget your friend. Ah! But what am I saying, I don't know anything, really…"

_Oops, I got carried away and said too much_. Matsumoto laughed nervously. "Well, you never know, you just might be right, Orihime!" It was time to change the subject before the girl realized how much more Hitsugaya already meant to Matsumoto. "Well, that's that! But hey! Do you have anything to eat, Orihime? I'm sooooo hungry!"

* * *

There were barely any clouds in the night sky. Toshirou stared up at the moon, trying to settle his emotions. It had been a hectic day and he was bone-tired. Tomorrow, he definitely had to find somewhere to stay, no matter what devious attempts Matsumoto made to convince him otherwise.

Well, he could probably find a place tonight, but…it was the first night, and he told himself he wanted to make sure Matsumoto was settled properly. Her face the night he walked her home from the bar kept popping into his head. Uncharacteristic fear and loneliness had been written all over her features, and her gratitude upon his staying filled him with a helpless fury. _Damn you to hell Ichimaru, for what you've done to her. You really must be the most cold-blooded bastard in Soul Society if you were able to leave someone like her without another word._

It certainly explained the ungodly amount of sleep she seemed able to undergo every time she came to the office. Toshirou wondered just how many hours Matsumoto was able to procure at home alone, then decided it was best not to think about it. He only hoped Matsumoto would be able to sleep peacefully tonight. He kept part of his mind trained on her reiatsu to detect any changes indicative of distress.

The other part of his mind…he sighed. He could identify with Matsumoto's plight. During the daytime, there were a hundred things that required his attention, and he was able to keep his mind trained on his responsibilities. But when the sun went down and his tasks were completed…he was pretty sure that in all the years to come, the moon and black night sky would forever remind him of his fight with Ichimaru. That horrifying surreal moment he realized that Hinamori was ready to kill him at Aizen's word.

Why hadn't she woken up yet? Unohana assured him that Hinamori wasn't critically injured anymore. It wasn't her physical wounds keeping her unconscious, it was the tremendous psychological shock she'd endured. With the upcoming war, Toshirou wasn't sure it was even in Hinamori's best interest to wake up. But a selfish part of him wanted her to open her eyes, to be in his life again. For the longest time, besides Granny, she'd been all he knew. When he first set out to be a captain of the Gotei 13, Hinamori's face was the one he gave the people he would swear to protect. Slowly, as he realized that there were other people willing to accept him, more faces joined hers, but Hinamori was still much of what drove him. It felt odd continuing along this path without her. If he could just speak to her again, he thought he might feel better, more centered again.

He focused on Matsumoto's reiatsu. This was the true reason he was reluctant to distance himself from her on their first night. Unlike him, his lieutenant only barely kept her spiritual energy under control and it tended to flare out when she experienced a strong emotion. It was chaotic and yet, it always soothed him at the same time. Toshirou knew his reiatsu, when released, was cold and violent, intent on killing. It was the same for most of the captains. On the other hand, the lieutenants' reiatsu were largely warm and protective, with the exception of the eleventh division. Even when they were fighting for their lives, there was more love than hatred. When Hinamori attacked him, it was out of love for Aizen. When Matsumoto and Kira engaged that night on behalf of their captains, it was out of a fierce loyalty and desire to prevent any loss of life. It was…stabilizing. Toshirou had noticed many of the captains trained on their lieutenants' reiatsu when they were feeling imbalanced. By vicariously experiencing the uninhibited emotions of their partners, it was as if the captains were better able to deal with repressing their own and continue to deal with the often harsh decisions they had to make as part of their job.

It was a strange arrangement, but it worked. Toshirou frowned. Since the defection of the three traitorous captains, he'd noticed the reiatsu of Hisagi and Izuru had grown darker, as they had to fill the gaps left behind by Ichimaru and Kaname. He prayed it wouldn't happen with Hinamori.

Matsumoto's reiatsu had dimmed slightly in sadness. Toshirou immediately tensed, then relaxed when she heard Inoue's faint sobs wafting up from below. The girl was upset about something, and Matsumoto was comforting her. Then there was a familiar anguished dip, which made Toshirou grit his teeth, as he recognized it as the signature plummeting when Matsumoto thought of Ichimaru. He was briefly tempted to see what had transpired that would cause Inoue to remind Matsumoto of Ichimaru, but it wasn't any of his business.

Gradually, Matsumoto's reiatsu rose again, and felt warmer and happier again. Toshirou let it wash appreciatively over him. Strange, it was even more gentle and affectionate than usual. First Ichimaru, now this. What on earth was his lieutenant thinking about? _Could I ever be of such comfort to her?_

Ugh. Where had that thought come from? He gave his head a quick shake before any emotion could follow and take hold. Things were going well between him and Matsumoto, but he wasn't going to delude himself into believing he was anywhere near replacing Ichimaru.

The women started laughing loudly again, then begin talking excitedly about food. Whatever angst they'd been experiencing had passed. Matsumoto was back to feeling happy. That was good. Toshirou shifted slightly to settle back more comfortably against the rooftop ledge and breathed in deeply, feeling more at peace. He trained his eyes back on the moon.

"Good night, Matsumoto."

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been resting, maybe an hour or so, when it hit him.

A shock of powerful, evil spiritual pressure. It was unmistakable. "Arrancars," he muttered, half in disbelief. He hadn't expected action so soon, they hadn't even been in the human world for a day. Was this some response from Aizen?

He'd just popped the soul candy in his mouth and emerged in his spiritual form, when Matsumoto leapt up to join him on the rooftop. "Taichou!"

He kept his eyes on the sky. "Where is Inoue?"

"I told her to watch my gigai so she won't interfere. She should be safe."

"I see." _There_. He narrowed his eyes as he felt a presence flash around them. "Get ready, Matsumoto," he warned in a low voice. "They're here."

The words had barely left his mouth, when two figures clad in white appeared before them. He distantly felt Matsumoto's shock at their speed, but he didn't have time to worry about that as the taller newcomer disappeared to appear behind him, sword drawn. Toshirou cursed inwardly and countered just in time with Hyorinmaru.

"I'm arrancar number 11, Shawlong."

"Tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou."

It was evident they would need more space to battle properly. In unison, they transported themselves to another rooftop. Toshirou noted with disquiet that the arrancar's speed matched his. He might even be faster, while their limiters were still on.

Arrancar number eleven…what did that mean? He kept his eyes on the enemy before him, but his mind was racing. There were six arrancars in the area. One was engaging Abarai and another was fighting Madarame. He could sense Kuchiki and Kurosaki moving out, so they were presumably about to battle one as well. And of course, Matsumoto was fighting the other one who'd appeared with Shawlong. Shawlong had taken the initiative, so it was likely out of the two of them, he was the leader and therefore stronger. But what about the others? Number eleven…eleventh strongest? Were there arrancars with higher numbers here? If so, the other seated officers might be outmatched.

This was too dangerous. He was almost positive this called for a lifting of their limits, but he doubted the enemy would be gracious enough to give him the time needed to call in a formal request. Only captains and lieutenants could make such a call, and Abarai was alone. He glared at the arrancar and tightened his grip on his zanpakuto.

It would have to be Matsumoto then. It was going to be difficult, since she was fighting the other arrancar, but she would definitely try to find an opportunity to lift their limiters.

"Tenth squad captain," Shawlong was musing aloud. "It would appear I've hit the jackpot."

"No," Toshirou retorted grimly, summoning forth his reiatsu. "You might just be the unluckiest one of all." His lieutenant would find a way to get through to Soul Society. He knew she would. It was just a matter of how long it would be. There was no other choice; they had to hold on until then.

_I'm counting on you, Matsumoto. Don't die._

"BANKAI!"


	23. Chapter 23

**It Takes Time**

By: Le tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

Rated: T for some language and…stuff?

**Author's Notes**: I'm still alive! Apologies as usual for the delay in posting, I hit a mega-writer's block a while back, but I think I've finally figured out where I'm going with this...at least for another few chapters. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and stuck with this, enjoy! Oh and another huge thanks to everyone for the well wishes, it's really kind of you guys to care. I got another procedure done two weeks ago, and I'm like 75% recovered, so yeah, I'm definitely on the mend!

sagitgirlth: Thanks again! And yes, my health is much better now :).

Prince of Winter Dragons: I'm glad the story continues to hold your interest. Haha I'm really nervous about writing a M-rated scene, but yeah, I think I'm going to go ahead and try. Of course, that's still a few chapters away :P.

Writing bunny: Haha yeah Orihime tends to be a little...off, but I think Kubo Tite tries to emphasize this weird intuition thing when it comes to Ichigo, like how she could find him with the vizards even though they put up that reiatsu block or whatever (or raise him from the dead after Ulquiorra killed him, seriously I still don't get that o_O). It's a bit of a cliché, in my opinion-the character can't contribute to the action bits so they get to be the emotional rally for the other protagonists. But hey, it provided me with the chance to interject another character into the fic; I figure things could get boring really fast if it was just Hitsu and Matsu going back and forth all the time :D.

XIce-and-SnowX: OMG I'm so sorry, I felt so bad when I read your comment, I know the feeling when a fic I love isn't completed! But here is the next chapter, if you're still following this fic! Hope you like it!

The Swordsman: Hi, thank you! I appreciate you taking the time to write a review! I'm a ginormous sucker for HitsuMatsu too, so I totally know where you're coming from!

Kohryu: Thank you! Hope the chapter lives up to your expectations!

ZoeyExtreme: Yay, I'm glad you're liking the fic! God I feel guilty for not updating sooner, but here it is! And thanks for your concern about my health, I'm really doing a lot better!

ArtisticJen: Thank you, I'm glad the story holds your interest, despite how many chapters it's been! And thanks too for the well wishes!

Lil'ShiroLover85: Thanks, I totally agree! Bleach must have more Hitsu and Matsu goodness! I totally watch it for them, not Ichigo XD.

Vixenlive: Thank you!

Dark-ShadowXx: Yaaay! Honestly, I like my prologue a lot too compared to some of my other chapters. It just came out really easy. I'm glad you enjoy my writing so much and yeah, I try to mirror what I think Kubo Tite meant for the characters' personalities (of course I could be completely off the mark, the man's a little crazy).

btalover: Haha thanks for the enthusiastic review. I have updated, as requested!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The rooftop was very cold and very hard. It was all Matsumoto could do to not shiver from a combination of adrenaline, exertion, and contact with the chilly granite surface. ...But if she moved a muscle, the arrancar would notice and she needed to buy as much time as possible.

_What is taking so long? We're the only captain-lieutenant team in the human world, it's not like they're handling a bunch of limit lifting requests!_ Her heart was pounding in her ears. Knowing the danger they were in, Hitsugaya had entered bankai almost immediately, but Matsumoto knew that he could only sustain it for so long before he hurt himself. And he was already injured pretty badly…

She had to bide her time. It was the only way they were getting out of this alive. It was a good thing her enemy wasn't too smart. He'd stopped attacking and was watching his companion take on Hitsugaya. Matsumoto wanted to cry every time she felt her captain and the arrancar rush each other. By now, Hitsugaya must know he couldn't defeat his opponent with his restrictions, but she could feel his determination and focus firmly in place even as he took each painful blow.

_We could have beaten them already if it weren't for this stupid limit!_ she thought furiously, as she felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu drop from another savage attack. _My taichou is dying out there for no reason!_

Hitsugaya's enemy released his true form. He practically shredded Hitsugaya in three. Matsumoto nearly bit through her tongue to stifle her scream when she heard blood splatter against some nearby buildings. She couldn't look. She couldn't look. She had to keep pretending she was unconscious.

Still no response from her communicator.

It couldn't be that much longer, she told herself fiercely. But it couldn't be that much longer until Hitsugaya's bankai ran out, either.

_You can't leave me, Hitsugaya Toshirou. You can't! If you do…I'll go insane and attack these arrancars myself. And they'll kill me. You don't want them to kill me, do you!_

Was that…? Static! Matsumoto's eyes shot open as a voice crackled over the communicator. "Tenth division Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Limit lifting…your application has been accepted!"

Matsumoto barely saw the arrancar's foot coming down to crush her from above. She blocked it almost as an afterthought, she was so relieved and eager to inform her captain and Renji. Finally, they would be safe. "Thank you," she breathed into the communicator once before yelling out.

"Taichou! Renji! We've been cleared to break our limits!"

Unleashing her reiatsu had never felt so good. Matsumoto let out her breath as she felt the familiar surge of Hitsugaya's and Renji's reiatsu. She'd made it in time.

They would be fine now. Matsumoto turned her full attention to her own opponent, a large dark-haired brute of an arrancar. He clearly hadn't grasped the situation as he charged at her without a second thought, expecting to overwhelm her like the last time.

Needless to say, Matsumoto put him in his place. One solid attack from Haineko, and the lumbering oaf crashed, lifeless, to the ground. Matsumoto didn't even bother to look back.

Instead, she looked upwards to where her captain was. Only shattered pieces of falling white ice remained where his opponent had been. "Taichou…" she breathed in relief.

But something was wrong. Hitsugaya wasn't moving, just hovering limply in mid-air, his bankai slowly dissipating. His reiatsu was weak too. All of a sudden, more blood erupted from her taichou's small body. Matsumoto watched in horror as Hitsugaya plummeted almost in slow-motion out of the sky and landed on another building. "Taichou!" She finally managed to start her legs moving, and she dashed to her captain's side. He wasn't moving. Only his shallow breathing let Matsumoto knew he was still alive.

Bile rose in her throat. There was so much blood… "Orihime!" She ran to look over the rooftop for the girl, and shouted, trying not to sound nearly as panicked as she felt. "Orihime, come over here for a moment please!"

Orihime soon appeared, followed closely by Matsumoto's gigai. "Rangiku-san, are you and Hitsugaya-kun all right?"

"I'm fine, but my taichou needs urgent medical care! Please, heal him!"

Orihime wasted no time and soon, Hitsugaya was bathing in the golden glow of Orihime's Soten Kishun. Despite knowing its power, Matsumoto watched anxiously for a few minutes until she saw for herself that the wounds were beginning to close. She then searched out the reiatsu of her comrades. Renji was exhausted but fine. Ikkaku was injured but he was moving off in a different direction with Yumichika, so they were probably all right. That left Ichigo and Rukia…

"Oh! Orihime! I need to get Rukia. I think she's pretty badly hurt."

"Please go then, Rangiku-san. I should be finished with Hitsugaya-kun by the time you get here."

"Thank you!" Matsumoto hesitated for a second longer, loathe to leave her captain's side when he was still in such a critical condition. But she knew others were counting on her, so she ran off to fetch Rukia.

When she returned, Hitsugaya was starting to stir. His eyebrows twitched and came together, and his eyes slowly fluttered open, unfocused and lost. Closed. Opened again, this time with materializing awareness. Matsumoto couldn't stop gazing, captivated, into those bright aqua pools as they started to flicker and take in their surroundings and as always, to seek her out. "Matsumoto?"

"I'm here, taichou." She smiled as their gazes finally met.

"…what's the status report on everyone?"

"Yes sir. The only one badly hurt in the line of duty was Rukia. Ikkaku and Yumichika are fine for the most part. Renji has some cuts, but nothing too serious. And Ichigo…he's not too bad off, but I think he has some things to share with you when you're well enough to listen."

"And you?"

"Me?" She grinned, a little of her old humor returning. "Taichou, you should know better to worry about me. My head's going to hurt something fierce tomorrow, but I've had hangovers worse than this!"

"…I have no doubt. Good job on getting the limit release application through, Matsumoto." He grimaced and struggled to a sitting position.

"Ahh wait, Hitsugaya-kun, you're not healed completely yet!" Orihime stammered.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou," he grunted without any real force behind his words. "This is enough, thank you. Please begin on Kuchiki."

"Oh, alright…"

"Taichou!" Matsumoto hurried to Hitsugaya's side as he struggled to his feet. He waved her back, as he always did, refusing to lean on her. She huffed a little, but gave him his space. "Are you all right, taichou? I saw your bankai running out…"

"I'm fine, Matsumoto." He winced as he straightened, but his reiatsu was already replenishing itself and bolstering his strength. "Kuchiki needs the healing more than I do." He glanced over at Ichigo and Renji, who had crowded around Rukia as she was healed. "It'll take some time before they finish."

"Yes."

"Can you help me dress my wounds?"

"Of course!" They sat a few feet away and Hitsugaya removed his top, hissing with the movement. Matsumoto brought out her small pouch of medical supplies she kept for field emergencies and began applying some accelerated healing salve to his back. She wasn't about to admit it, but she was slightly nervous. All lieutenants were of course trained in healing, but Matsumoto just didn't have the finesse and concentration to excel in it, and up until now, over the relatively lengthy course of their partnership, she had only tended to her captain two or three times. Hitsugaya had always handled himself well in battle, and in the few occasions he sustained heavy enough injuries to warrant aid, there were usually fourth division officers at hand. She might've had more practice with the lower seated officers in the division except, again, Hitsugaya was very good at keeping his squad members out of harm. "Um is this all right, taichou?"

"It'll have to do even if it's not," he replied drily. He'd probably sensed her ineptitude as soon as she started spreading the medication.

Matsumoto smiled at his gruff response, then frowned as she surveyed his oozing wounds again. "You pushed yourself too hard, taichou. As usual." She dabbed at the slow trickles of blood with some cloth swabs.

"I didn't exactly have a choice, Matsumoto."

"Still!" She poked him lightly in one shoulder, indicating he should turn around so she could administer the same care to his front. He complied silently. "You've been engaging in far too many dangerous battles. Keep this up, and you'll be as ugly and scarred as Zaraki-taichou before you're even half his age! And…that would just be too scary, taichou," she added softly, keeping her eyes trained on the long jagged cut running down his chest. By definition, captains almost never lost; they were practically gods in the eyes of most Shinigami. Before Aizen, Matsumoto had never seen her captain cut down so easily. It was every lieutenant's nightmare, to see his or her captain defeated and nearly killed. And Matsumoto had been forced to relive it tonight only a few months after waiting for Hitsugaya to recover from his near-death at Aizen's hands.

"Believe it or not, Matsumoto, I wasn't having fun fighting for my life with that arrancar either." He was trying to look at her, to reassure her, but she couldn't meet his eyes. It was too early. She'd nearly lost him.

Instead, she pressed one hand against her taichou's chest, treasuring the beat of his wonderfully alive heart pumping underneath. "Do you ever wish you'd never met me, Hitsugaya-taichou? That I hadn't come to your house that night and told you to join the Shinigami Academy? Sometimes, I feel….if you died, wouldn't it indirectly be my fault?"

"You're being absurd, Matsumoto." He sounded scornful, but caught her wrist gently with his good hand. "You didn't tell me to become a captain. If I died, it'd be my fault and mine alone, for not being strong enough." Matsumoto opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head. "Anyway, it's a moot point. I'm still here, aren't I? As such, I'd prefer if we didn't talk about me dying like it was a certainty."

"Ahaha that's true, taichou! It's probably bad luck," Matsumoto laughed distractedly. She was too busy enjoying the contact with her captain again. To think that she may never feel that warm familiar touch again, should something happen to him…to never feel his lips on hers, and his arms encircling her protectively…

Savagely, she shook out some bandages to create a sling. _No, I'm not going there! I'm his fukutaichou! I'll never let anything happen to him while I'm around!_ She leaned forwards and brought her arms around to Hitsugaya's back to begin wrapping his torso. As she slowly unrolled the gauze and ran it along the strong muscles of his back, she couldn't again help reveling in the intimate contact of their bodies. It was the closest they'd ever come to embracing before, even though Hitsugaya was just sitting unmovingly with his hands in his lap. Every time she made another circuit around his chest, Matsumoto could feel the heat of his body, smell the slight masculine sheen of sweat on his skin, and see the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed and bore the occasional twinge of pain. She ran her fingers along the gauze, memorizing the lines of his well-developed shoulder muscles, and wondered jealously if any other female officer had touched her captain like this while he was recuperating away from her in the fourth division.

"Matsumoto…I think that's enough bandages."

"…eh?" Matsumoto looked up and blanched as she took in her captain's half-mummified form. "EEK! Taichou, you should have called my attention to it sooner!" She hastily began to remove her sloppy bandaging.

"You looked so intent, I thought maybe you actually knew what you were doing." Hitsugaya slipped his injured arm into the sling she'd fashioned. "When we get back to Soul Society, you're definitely re-taking the basic field medic course and exam."

"Taichouuuuu!"

"Don't use that whining with me. It's inexcusable for a lieutenant to have a lesser grasp of rudimentary medical training than a third seat, Matsumoto." He helped her shake off the last of the excess wrappings. "I'm afraid to imagine what state I'd be in now if Inoue wasn't here."

"I'd have managed somehow, taichou!" Matsumoto insisted teasingly as she tucked her supplies back into her pack, happily falling back in step with her captain to their usual banter. If Hitsugaya had enough energy to be sour towards her, then he was well on the road to recovery. She draped his haori over his shoulders and smoothed it out for him as she continued, "Besides, do you really prefer Inoue's magical spells over my super sexy and intimate healing touch?"

"…" She had to grin as Hitsugaya pretended not to hear her question and got to his feet. "You said Kurosaki had something to tell me?"

"Yes, sir. I think he may have fought the group's leader. And he said something about Tousen showing up at the end."

"Tousen?" Hitsugaya's brows came together. "Then, I'll definitely need to speak with him before I make my report." He turned towards the group around Rukia again. Matsumoto followed his gaze to Kurosaki Ichigo who was still peering anxiously down at the female Shinigami in Orihime's shield. "…well, it can wait until tomorrow. He and the others should rest tonight."

"He looks pretty worried about Rukia," Matsumoto agreed quietly. At the same time, she looked over to see how Orihime was doing. The girl didn't look too drained yet, but her eyes kept flicking over to regard Ichigo's face sorrowfully. Matsumoto sighed inwardly.

"Something wrong, Matsumoto?"

She tore her gaze away from the group to smile at Hitsugaya. "No, not really, taichou. Nothing we can do anything about, anyway."

He looked adorably irritated at the thought of problems she didn't think he could solve, but he didn't press further; Matsumoto knew her assurance was enough for him. "I'm going to see how Kuchiki is doing. Call Soul Society and give a quick preliminary report. They'll want to know why exactly we needed our limiters removed, and how much damage ensued."

Ugh. Reports. Always those dratted reports. Matsumoto sighed and fished out her phone. At least this might give her the opportunity to yell at whoever took so damn long to process their limit removal.

Unfortunately, Hitsugaya rejoined her before she had a chance to tell anyone off, his face unreadable. Matsumoto rattled off the last of her report, then looked curiously at her captain. "What now, taichou? Do you want to wait until Rukia is completely healed?"

"No, there are enough people at her side." He fiddled restlessly with his bandages. Matsumoto knew he was burning to learn more about Ichigo's fight, but didn't feel right dragging the boy away from Rukia when he was so obviously worried about her. "I'm turning in for the night. Inoue will be too exhausted after healing Rukia to do anything more."

That was probably true. Matsumoto spared Orihime a final sympathetic glance before following Hitsugaya back to Orihime's rooftop. It was only then that she realized her captain's crazy plan. "Taichou, you're not really going to sleep up here in your current state?"

"Why not? It's where I was sleeping before the arrancars came." He gave her a look, as if he couldn't understand why they were even discussing this. "I agree it's not an ideal situation, but as we know, I didn't have the chance to make any other arrangements…"

"But you're injured now!" Matsumoto shook her head in disbelief. "Taichou, you need proper rest! And there's a perfectly good bed with blankets downstairs for you. You have to come down and spend the night with me and Orihime."

"Don't be ridiculous. Inoue only agreed to have you spend the night. What would she think when she returns here later tonight to find two of us here in her home without her knowledge?"

"She'd understand. I'll go back and ask her, if that'll make you feel better."

"No. I'll be fine here." He dropped down against some heating vents and closed his eyes. "Go to bed, Matsumoto. Good night."

Matsumoto stared at her resting captain in dismay. If it had been her sitting there, half wrapped in bandages from a near-death fight, she'd be demanding a king-sized canopy bed with silken sheets and down pillows, and an order for no one to wake her for the next 48 hours (unless it was her taichou naked with some handcuffs and a can of whipped cream….then they could talk). Granted, Hitsugaya was healed and strong enough that sleeping outside wouldn't affect his health in any serious way, but Matsumoto couldn't help thinking his body could use all the TLC it could have right about now. Besides, was it so wrong that she wanted the best for her captain? And did he really think she'd be able to skip off to bed knowing he was up here exposed to the elements?

Hmm. That gave her an idea. "Please excuse my rudeness, Hitsugaya-taichou," she announced in her most formal tone, "but I'll be joining you tonight, then." She had the pleasure of seeing her taichou's eyes shoot open almost in panic, as she settled herself down next to him.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, taichou?" she replied innocently, scooting even closer until she could feel his body heat. He scuttled away from her sideways like a crab. "As your fukutaichou, it's my duty to look after you, particularly when you're more vulnerable. Given your condition, it's only fitting that I remain up here with you. In case you fall ill somehow, or there's another attack, or something, you know."

"That's not going to happen, Matsumoto, and you know it. You have a far more comfortable place to sleep, so you should take advantage of it." Hitsugaya glared down at her, and she could see the lines under his eyes. He was very visibly tired. _Then he should listen to me and we can both get to bed faster._

Matsumoto shrugged and stretched out on the ground. "It's all right, taichou. Your safety comes first." Then, she shivered dramatically. "Oh, but it sure is cold out tonight. Brr. I'll definitely remember to put on a second shihakusho if we spend another night out here tomorrow." She rubbed her arms for further effect. She saw Hitsugaya's mouth work silently in vexation.

"Matsumoto, I know how much you need your sleep. Go downstairs. That's an order." _Ohh is he pulling rank now? He must be getting desperate_.

"Then I'll just have to defend myself at the court-martial." She faked a yawn in an effort to cover her laughter. It was just too funny how Hitsugaya hated anyone else taking on undue hardships, but felt obligated to always push himself to the limit. "Good night, taichou."

"ALL RIGHT Matsumoto, you win!" If looks could kill, Matsumoto would have been vaporized on the spot. But they couldn't, so instead, she happily stared back at her furious taichou as he ground out his concession. "…I'll sleep in Inoue's apartment tonight."

Matsumoto threw her hands in the air. "Thank you taichou! What a relief! I was sooo afraid for a moment there that you were mean enough to actually make me sleep out here on this cold dirty rooftop!"

"…" Hitsugaya just spun on his heel and tromped downstairs.

* * *

_A few minutes later in Orihime's apartment…_

The two Shinigami had quickly found some extra linen and blankets to spread on the floor of the living room that Inoue had prepared for Matsumoto earlier in the evening. It was a clean and spacious area, and Toshirou grudgingly admitted to himself that this was a significantly better alternative to the roof. He still didn't think it was entirely fair to Inoue, but his lieutenant had decided, for reasons known only to herself, that it was imperative that he spend the night indoors. And with Matsumoto, he'd quickly learned one had to pick and choose one's battles carefully; if he resisted her on every one of her whims and wonky ideas, he wouldn't have any energy left to do his job.

Besides, now that the adrenaline of battle had worn off, his body was aching and begging for rest. Toshirou lay down and turned, pulling the covers over his shoulders as he did so, ready to fall into blissful slumber.

"Taichou…"

_God, what now?_ He wriggled around slightly to glare at his fukutaichou, who was lying on her side, head propped up with one arm, and smiling in that way that never meant anything good was about to happen to him. "What is it, Matsumoto? I'm tired."

"Nothing, taichou. It's just…" She slowly shuffled closer to him until their faces were only inches apart. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"…no." He turned back around and closed his eyes, willing her to disappear.

"Taichouuu…" Her voice had taken on that broken whining pitch, the one with the exact frequency for making his eardrums throb.

"You're a grown woman, not some toddler afraid of the dark. You don't need a goodnight kiss."

He heard her laugh softly behind him. One of her hands came to rest on his shoulder, gently kneading the sore muscles there, while her voice whispered sweetly in his ear, "It's not that sort of a goodnight kiss, taichou."

He thought hard about throwing his pillow at her. Retrieving it again would be a pain, but it just might be worth it. No. Matsumoto would probably work that to her advantage somehow. Hold his pillow hostage for a kiss or something. Honestly, where did this boundless energy of hers come from? Was seeing her fight that arrancar some illusion? Shouldn't she be as exhausted as he was?

_She just wants a kiss,_ a small voice inside him piped up sympathetically. _It's not going to kill you. In fact, you like it, admit it._

_I like it too much_, he snapped back at himself. _If I start looking at her or touching her, we're not going to be sleeping for at least another hour, and we both need our rest. _

_Excuses, excuses_, the voice returned, almost tauntingly. _You always do this—try to push away the people closest to you. What are you afraid of? What have you got to lose by showing you care for her?_

_Shutupshutupshutup_. _I am NOT addressing this now. This is how I've always been. Matsumoto knows this and she can deal with it._

_Of course she will. It's the reason she's one of the few people still by your side. The question isn't if she can, but does she **deserve** to put up with this cold front of yours?_

_I can't just change who I am in an instant, even if it's for her! It's not that easy—GAAH!_ Toshirou nearly leapt out of his skin as he felt a soft full body press flush against his back, and a delicate chin burrow in the crook of his neck. "Matsumoto, what are you doing?"

She laughed again, sending small waves of her warm breath rolling across the sensitive skin of his neck. "I'm getting ready to go to sleep, taichou."

"How are you possibly going to fall asleep pressed up against me like this?" he muttered, daring a brief glance backwards. The moonlight filtered through the apartment's windows fell and scattered on the silken strands of her blonde hair, and cast a hazy glow on her face and lips. He quickly turned back to face the opposite wall.

"I'll fall asleep faster like this," Matsumoto was replying. True enough, her voice was growing thicker with drowsiness. He could even feel the full weight of her body as she relaxed further to sink against him. Her hands had curled to grasp the fabric of his haori below his shoulder blades. "It always makes me feel better when I'm close to you, taichou."

…It wasn't fair. She shouldn't be allowed to voice such things so openly. _Why, Matsumoto? Why do you give your heart so easily to others? I don't…I have no right to hear those words when I can't return them!_

He turned to look again at his dozing lieutenant. Her lashes were light blonde crescents against rose pink cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out steadily in a light doze. "Matsumoto?"

"Hmm?" She stirred slightly at his voice, but her eyes remained closed.

"I…I feel the same." He licked his lips. "It…helps to have you nearby."

No response. So she'd been tired after all.

Tentatively, Toshirou reached over and smoothed away a few errant strands of hair from her forehead so he could better take in her sleeping face. It was so young in this light. So innocent and at peace. It was incredible. He'd been a Shinigami officer for far less time, but he already felt worn out from the constant stress and politics. Yet, Matsumoto was as fresh-faced and lively as she'd been when they first met, filled with laughter and boundless energy. Even now, with her personal demons involving Gin, Matsumoto found the strength and heart to tend to Toshirou—to care for him. All the while, Toshirou remained incapable of shaking off the hatred and darkness he'd taken on after Aizen's betrayal. He felt like such a bitter old man compared to her.

"I'm a real idiot sometimes," Toshirou muttered in self-recrimination. "An idiot and a coward and—"

He was startled when Matsumoto spoke.

"You don't have to worry about the kiss, taichou, or what you say to me…I know…deep down…you care about others." It was in a dreamy, semi-conscious voice suggesting she was only half-awake. Toshirou gaped as she nuzzled closer to his chest, now that he was facing her. "You don't have to push yourself…it's enough that you stay…with me…taichou…" she trailed off, mouth growing slack again as she drifted back into deeper sleep.

There was a silence as Toshirou watched her leerily for a few minutees, in case she started talking in her sleep again. Matsumoto's head now rested squarely beneath his chin, and her hands were splayed carelessly across his chest. The rest of her body was curled up in a loose fetal position, with her drawn up knees bumping against his legs. She looked amazingly comfortable for someone resting on his hard, bony body instead of the soft sheets they'd procured.

After sizing her up, Toshirou sighed and pulled his covers over the both of them. He struggled internally for a moment longer, then finally brushed his lips gently on the top of his lieutenant's head of wavy blond locks. "I really don't deserve you in the least, Matsumoto…but still I selfishly hope you'll remain with me for all the time the heavens allow us."


	24. Chapter 24

**It Takes Time**

**By:** Le tired

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

**Rated:** T for some language and…stuff?

**Author's Notes**: …shit. I can't believe Kubo Tite started a whole other arc (with new super smexy hairdos at that! Goddamnit I'm so torn about Toshirou's new look…it's so effing hot but I also feel like a sucker for falling for the typical bishounen look .) and I'm still not done with this fic. Worst. Writer. Ever. Whatever. I'll blame all my traveling around interviewing for jobs this time.

* * *

sagitgirlth: Thanks, I'm always so happy to see a review from you and know you're still interested in reading! I agree, I think Matsumoto's openness is a really good thing for him, they're just good balances for one another! XD

XIce-and-SnowX: Aww, that makes me so happy! I love when my fics make people feel warm and fuzzy! And thank you EVER so much for your patience, I'm the same way for a lot of fics I enjoy (too bad a lot of them do end up on permanent hiatus, which is why I'm so determined for this not to happen)!

Lil'ShiroLover85: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chappie! Haha yeah pretty sure I'm going to try an M-rated scene, but it's going to be a while since I want it to be sort of meaningful instead of like…PWP SMEX (nothing wrong with that, but I doubt my writing is hot enough to make it good). Haha so keep reading if that doesn't turn you off :P.

Prince of Winter Dragons: Hey, thanks again! I'm also happy I managed to update finally! Yeah, I definitely wanted to show that Hitsu and Matsu are both very responsible people (despite how Matsu likes to pretend she's not) who despite how they feel are probably willing to sacrifice their own feelings and well-being for what they believe is right. It's why I like them and why I think they make a compelling couple :).

ArtisticJen: Thank you! I think Kubo Tite made it pretty easy for me, he draws all these little scenes in the manga with them and then leaves them…and I'm like, 'What happened? ZOMG maybe it was like this…!'

Kohryu: LOL I'm pretty sure we all think that, but Hitsugaya's so serious and reserved, he's never gonna believe it. Otherwise, when Hiyori was all calling him for being a pervert for touching her, he'd have been like, 'Damn straight and you should be grateful bitch!' :P.

Writing bunny: Thanks as always for both the review and the fact you're still reading! I actually put in a nod in this fic to you regarding one of your earlier reviews, if you remember!

dragonick711: Thank you, I know I take forever to update, I don't blame you for almost forgetting this fic -_-. If you are still reading, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

pucflek: Yaaay, I'm glad it was worth it! The day it's not…will be such a sad day haha.

SP777: Hello, it's nice to meet you and thanks for taking the time to review! Haha a Hitsu and Matsu mini series would be freaking awesome. And they made a movie about Hitsu so I see no reason why not either!

bebelurvsbishiess: Aww thanks, I definitely appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. And I'm super glad you like the story enough to keep reading despite the side pairing. Although, it's not a real pairing that I'm advocating, it's more like what I think Hitsu and Matsu would think of the situation, since there's that whole scene with Matsu comforting Orihime. It's pretty much the only time they really get emotionally involved with the main characters, and I thought it had potential to reflect on how they might personally view love, both requited and not. Besides, I'm too scared of some of the fans out there to go for a concrete pairing where Ichigo is concerned haha.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Ever since freezing his grandmother to near-death, Toshirou had avoided sleeping in the same room with other people. Of course, this wasn't always possible, such as during his early years at the Shinigami Academy where the students often grouped in bunks of four or so, or during missions where he had to share an overnight watchpost with a partner, but nevertheless he always strove to put the greatest amount of distance between himself and others when he knew he would be asleep and unable to realize if his reiatsu was hurting someone. It didn't matter, even when he became a captain and knew he was firmly in control of his powers—the thought of lying down too close to someone continued to make him jumpy.

As such, he'd never gone to sleep with someone pressed up against him, much less the intimate embrace Matsumoto had done. He never would have allowed it, had he been in his usual state of mind, but the evening had been far from usual—all he could think of through the extreme fatigue and sharp aching of his wounds was to get to sleep as quickly as possible. As as a result, he'd let down his guard, and it was just like Matsumoto to immediately take advantage of it.

In retrospect, it hadn't been that bad, he'd thought briefly before falling asleep that night. Matsumoto's presence was always comforting, never more so than now when she was quiet and sleeping, and Toshirou realized belatedly the nervousness that normally plagued him when sleeping with someone nearby wasn't manifesting itself.

Well, if anyone could handle his reiatsu leaking during his slumber, it would be Matsumoto. Perhaps it was from her being the first person to make the discovery of his power, or perhaps it was from the many years of afternoon naps in their shared office he'd taken in attempts to grow. For whatever reason, going to sleep with Matsumoto resting her head against him felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was not entirely an unpleasant discovery.

…waking up the next morning, however, was an entirely different experience.

Bright sunlight nearly blinded Toshirou as he opened his eyes. When he tried to raise an arm to block out the ungodly sunshine, he found himself immobilized. _What?_

He squinted, again trying to avoid the morning rays, and tried to force comprehension into his still sleep-addled mind. When he finally regained his bearings and realized the reason behind his seeming paralysis, he groaned aloud.

Sometime during the night, Matsumoto had turned around and cuddled up to him backwards so they were now essentially—what was the word he'd heard before, ah yes—spooning. He'd never held a woman like that. It was an awful lot of contact. And Matsumoto's body was so damn soft…

Hell _no_, he was not thinking about that now. There was the matter of his arm. Which, as it turned out, was pinned rather forcefully under Matsumoto's head. With a fuzzy sense of unreality, Toshirou gave an experimental tug. His arm didn't budge. "Matsumoto!" he hissed, not too loudly in case Inoue was awake nearby and might walk in to find him and his lieutenant in such a compromising position. "Matsumoto, wake up! Move your head!"

No reply. Matsumoto stirred slightly and sighed, then continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of her captain's predicament.

"Matsumoto!" He gritted his teeth and pulled harder. His arm moved half a centimeter. It was starting to really cramp up. "Of all the—"

"Mm, taichou…" Matsumoto murmured softly, before giggling in her sleep. "Do that again…oh yes…"

Toshirou stared at the back of his slumbering lieutenant blankly. "…idiot. She's hopeless." He made another halfhearted attempt to extricate his arm, then sighed and rolled onto his back to stare fatalistically up at the ceiling.

Maybe an hour later, Matsumoto finally shifted and awoke, stretching and yawning like a big cat. "Ohhh, that was refreshing." She scratched absently at some perceived itch on her lower back, then finally turned around to face her captain. "Oh, morning, taichou. How did you sleep?"

"Matsumoto. Get off my arm. Now."

"Eh?" Matsumoto's eyes rolled to the side to fall on the aforementioned limb. "Ohhh, I was lying on it? Sorry, taichou!" She obediently sat up, and Toshirou yanked his arm back to his body. He nursed it briefly before glaring insinuatingly up at her, to which she only smiled and ran a careless hand through her touseled golden hair. "You could have woken me up, taichou."

"I didn't want to wake…Inoue."

"Ohh is that so? That's verrrry considerate of you, taichou." Matsumoto leaned back on her arms and tilted her head back, eyes half-closed, to soak in the sunlight that had been irritating Toshirou all morning. "Mmm, it looks like it'll be a really nice day today. What do you want to do, taichou?"

The top of her shihakusho was loosened from sleep and was falling even more open than usual. Toshirou resisted the urge to reach up and yank it closed. Instead, he turned away and studied his previously trapped arm. There was a suspiciously damp spot on his sleeve. Perfect. She'd not only had him pinned for the last hour or so, but she'd drooled liberally on him as well.

"That does it. I am never sleeping in this apartment again," he growled, climbing to his feet to fold up his sheets. Matsumoto watched him, almost curiously, as if she'd never seen someone make his own bed.

"Well, taichou, what's the plan?"

"I'll have to speak with Kurosaki and make a formal report to Soul Society." He stacked his blankets in one corner of the room. "Then, we'll set up patrol perimeters with the others. After that, we should probably train. I think last night demonstrate how important it is for us to improve our abilities as greatly as possible before the winter." He straightened and eyed Matsumoto's own messy nest of untouched blankets with impatience. "Oi Matsumoto, stop lying there and clean up. Speaking of our plans made me realize how much we have to do today. We need to get going."

"Mouu, what a boring schedule!" Matsumoto complained as she slowly got up. "I was really hoping to explore some more and shop…"

"You shopped yesterday," Toshirou said in a low warning tone.

"That was hardly enough, taichou!" Matsumoto pouted back at him for a moment, before her eyes lit up again. "Ne, taichou, if we're really going to do all this running and sweating around today, let's go have breakfast at a nice café first, okay?"

"No. We've wasted enough time." He turned to leave. "I'm going to get my gigai ready. When I return, I expect you to be ready."

"That'll only be a few minutes!" Matsumoto looked positively taken aback. "Taichou! I still have to brush my hair and paint my nails, and then choose a cute outfit, and put on matching make up and—"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Eeeeeek!"

"Good morning, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun! Is everything all right?" Inoue stuck her head into the room. She blinked as she took in the furious white-haired captain with veins popping in all directions from his head and what appeared to be a fire roaring behind him, while his lieutenant was frozen in a comical pose of terror. "Umm…"

"Ohh, Orihime! Nice timing! You saved me!" Matsumoto quickly sprinted behind the confused teenage girl. "Hitsugaya-taichou is such a slavedriver, even so early in the morning! He won't even let me have breakfast first!"

"We're spirits in makeshift physical bodies. We don't need breakfast!"

"Orihime, you understand, don't you?" Matsumoto smiled and gripped Orihime around the shoulders to propel her out of the room. "Heey, you made such a delicious dinner last night, I just have to eat more of your cooking! You'll make something for me now, won't you?"

"Ehh…? Rangiku-san…"

Toshirou watched in disbelief as his lieutenant disappeared cheerfully around the corner with Inoue, presumably to have breakfast, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the living room, still twitching in fury and consternation. "…oi." But it was painfully clear no one was going to answer him.

With a sigh, he began to pick up Matsumoto's bedsheets.

* * *

Kurosaki was nowhere to be found at the school, for some reason. And Toshirou couldn't even sense his reiatsu, which was odd, to say the least. Luckily, Abarai had been around and was able to relay what he knew of Kurosaki's confrontation the previous night, and now, he sat atop the school rooftop entering his report moodily.

"Guess whoooo?" A pair of hands fell down to cover his eyes, while an all too familiar bosom pressed against the back of his head, nearly smacking him off balance.

"What the hell are you doing, Matsumoto?" He wrenched his lieutenant's hands away, irritated.

"Oh my! You're incredible, taichou! You got it in one guess!"

_Who is she kidding?_ "I can't imagine anyone getting it wrong." He thought to say more, namely on how late she was in joining him, but decided it wasn't worth the extra oxygen. There were more important matters at hand.

"What are you doing? You know, in this world, it's bad for a kid wearing a school uniform to not be in school."

As if he needed her to tell him that. Especially when she was wearing a school uniform herself. "I'm working on the report!"

Matsumoto punched the air a few times in excitement. "Did you tell them how we kicked their butts after our limiters were removed?"

Toshirou sighed. It'd been a tough battle and Matsumoto had every right to be proud of her victory…but the unfortunate truth of the matter was Aizen was leaps and bounds ahead of them in preparation. There was simply no time to rest on their laurels.

"Those were small fries. They were Vasto Lordes. Probably not even Adjuchas." He ran through his conversation with the arrancar Shawlong again, particularly what the latter had said about their elite fighters, the espada. "If it took all our strength just to defeat a couple of Gillians…their level must be…that high."

Predictably, Matsumoto's face fell, but in an instant, she'd recovered. He loved that about her—that she was always able to bounce back in the face of even the greatest adversity. He didn't have to watch his words and worry about hiding any ugly realities of combat so as not to shatter her psyche. Maybe it said something about his abilities as captain that he couldn't just take care of everything while his subordinates carried on blissfully, like Unohana's mothering of Kotetsu, or Ukitake's gentle sheltering of Kotsubaki and the other Kotetsu (hmm weird, was there something inherent about the Kotetsus that made their captains want to protect them?) . But for Toshirou, he would much rather prefer to discuss all troubles in his mind with Matsumoto as an equal. "Taichou, what can we do?"

"Like I said before, we'll have to do everything in our power to improve our fighting ability before the coming war." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, his head filled with dark grim thoughts. "Matsumoto, even while we're here as a surveillance team, I want you to train every day, just as if we were in Soul Society. I'll be doing the same."

"Yes, sir."

"From what Abarai told me, it sounds like last night may have been an unplanned encounter. That is, there was no particular motive on Aizen's part to send the arrancars out. Indeed, they may have come of their own accord, since Tousen arrived later to have them retreat. That could explain why our enemies knew so little about us and our abilities. We may not be so lucky next time, however, should Aizen decide to send more fighters to test us."

"Yes, sir."

He glanced at Matsumoto, and his lieutenant returned his gaze evenly. No more words were needed regarding their situation. They stood for a moment longer, silently looking at one another.

Then, it was time to get to work. Toshirou shook himself and turned to leave. "Well, that's it for now. I'm going to look into a few more things, then go on watch for hollows. Also, there's a strong likelihood we'll have to establish visual and audio communication with Soul Society, given the seriousness of the situation. Can I entrust you to take care of that, Matsumoto?"

"Of course, sir." Matsumoto nodded. "Leave it to me."

"Thanks." With that, he shunpoed off.

"Aa~ah, things are getting really serious," Matumoto commented to no one in particular once Hitsugaya had left. Maybe tagging along on this mission wasn't the best idea she'd had. If her captain was right about the arrancars' strength—and he was rarely wrong—they were in for a hell of a fight in the winter. And maybe a few fights before then, if Aizen did decide to send more intruders like last night.

Right. Training. Training was good.

But first, there was the task of setting up communication that her taichou had given her. Matsumoto fished out her phone.

"Hello?" Nanao's voice came through clearly on the receiver's end.

"Nanao-chan! This is Rangiku! How are you? I'm in the human world, and I'm doing great!"

"…Rangiku-san? Why are you calling me?"

Matsumoto sighed at the question. Nanao was really too serious for her own good—not unlike a certain captain she loved. "Do I really need a reason to call one of my dearest friends?"

"No…but this isn't something you do on a normal basis. I heard you went to the mortal world and fought some arrancars. Are you all right?"

"Fine, fine! They were a piece of cake after we got our limiters removed, you know! Ah, but about that, there's something I was hoping you could help me with."

"Yes?"

"I think I need to set up a more permanent communication system with Soul Society. Any ideas how I could do that?"

"Oh." Nanao was quiet for a moment. "That's actually a very good idea. Kyoraku-taichou and I have been looking through library records and we think we've come across some important information regarding Aizen's plans. Yamamoto-soutaichou may actually want to speak with your team directly. A communication server from the Bureau of Technological Development would be best. I'll get that taken care of for you today."

"Really? Thank you! You're the best, Nanao!" Now that her job was done, Matsumoto leaned against a wire fence railing to chat. "So, how's everyone doing?"

"The same as usual, really. Nothing in particular to report."

"Did you try letting your hair down and swishing it by Kyoraku-taichou, like I suggested? I'm telling you, men love smelling our hair."

"Rangiku-san, I told you I'm not interested in attracting Kyoraku-taichou. He's an irresponsible drunkard who sleeps all day and almost never takes me seriously—"

"Sure, sure. Remain in denial as long as you like, if that makes you feel better." Matsumoto laughed over her friend's indignant cries. "And what about the other SWA members? How are they doing?"

"I don't know," Nanao replied testily. Matsumoto could hear a faint click as the ninth division fukutaichou adjusted her glasses. "I hope, for their own sake, they're not actually following your ridiculous advice."

"Ridiculous? I'm the great Matsumoto Rangiku, who won the heart of her taichou! My advice is the best there is! You should all be buying me drinks for sharing my wisdom with you!"

"Oh, really? That reminds me…you told Kusajishi-fukutaichou that men were eye candy, didn't you? Do you know how many officers she's bitten in the last few days trying to taste them? Some even had to be sent to the fourth division!"

"Oh…ahahaha, really?" Matsumoto winced a little at the mental image. "Well, maybe my word choice could have been better…"

"Indeed!" Nanao made a righteous snort. Then, with some hesitancy, "So you're really still with Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Matsumoto laughed under her breath. Nanao could feign disinterest in romantic dalliances all she liked; in the end, her friend's curiosity still got the better of her. "Of course! Nanao-chan, don't you have the slightest confidence in us?"

"Well, of course I wish you the best of luck, but the two of you are so…different at times…"

"Opposites attract," Matsumoto responded cheerfully. "We're having a great time! Although the arrancar fight was a little scary…" She remembered Hitsugaya crashing out of the sky, covered in blood, and closed her eyes. She felt her throat stick a little, and she could hear her voice roughen with emotion. "Nanao, those bastards are pretty tough, to tell the truth. Hitsugaya-taichou is concerned…I think even he isn't sure we can beat them."

"It's as bad as that?" Nanao's voice had grown quieter as well. "I'm sorry, Rangiku-san. I know things are pretty dangerous right now in the human world. Promise me you'll take good care of yourself…and Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I'll do my best…but you know how my taichou is." Now that she remembered, it was hard not to keep replaying the image of Hitsugaya's broken body lying in a pool of blood over and over in her head. "He just _always_ has to do the right thing, has to take on everything by himself." A mixed surge of fear and frustration hit Matsumoto. "He cares too much about everyone, Nanao! He's a genius…but he's so…so stupid at times! He's too kind, too honest! He never takes the easy way out! He'll stubbornly do what he believes is right to the end…even if it costs him his life." Nanao wisely remained silent.

Matsumoto sighed and looked heavenward as she ran out of steam. "And…I'm his lieutenant. I…I can't be selfish and tell him not to fight. It's what he does—what he _has_ to do, if Soul Society is to have any future. But now that we're together, it's gotten a _thousand_ times harder to keep any personal emotions out of it. Seeing Hitsugaya-taichou go down like that…that hurt and scared me so much more than any arrancar threat."

"I know the feeling," Nanao murmured back over the receiver. "It's funny, isn't it, that we're lieutenants, but the captains are are still so many levels above us. Sometimes, it's hard to believe we can really do anything to help them. At least you're always there for your taichou, Rangiku-san. If Kyoraku-taichou fell in battle, chances are I wouldn't even know for some time. I know he keeps me from combat to protect me, but it's a little painful to think that there might be a time when he needs help and I…I can't give it to him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nanao!" Matsumoto wanted to hit herself with the phone. Nanao was already plenty sensitive about the topic of her and Kyoraku-taichou, the last thing she needed was more insecurities to brood over. "I didn't mean to be so negative! I'm just being silly like always, you know! Must be because I didn't get to have any sake yet this morning…anyway," she insisted, "you're plenty of help to Kyoraku-taichou! You're always helping him with his research and figuring out Aizen, like you mentioned just a few minutes ago! That's far better than trying to help him in combat. Me, swordfighting is the only thing I'm good at, so Hitsugaya-taichou's got no choice but to drag me around, but it's like you said, I'm probably more of a hindrance than anything else." She tried to laugh. It came out pretty weak, but Nanao seemed to understand and gave a small laugh of her own.

"Thank you, Rangiku-san. And you know… it sounds like you've given yourself the solution to your own problem. You can't keep Hitsugaya-taichou from being injured in battle, but you can save him a different way, away from the field. Really. I've seen how Hitsugaya-taichou always turns to you. Your presence, your trust gives him strength. He is only able to do the things he does because he has you. You're always there to listen to his doubts and fears, to cheer him up in his darkest moments, to lend support in all forms when he needs it—certainly by your sword and kido if warranted, but that is only one limited aspect. You guard his back, his mind, and his heart." There was a pause. "That is how you can be both a lieutenant and a…um…a lover, Rangiku-san. And you're great at both, so you needn't worry."

Damn Nanao and her super eloquence. Matsumoto almost had to blink back tears, she was so touched. At the same time, another thought occurred to her. "Heeeh, so that's how you really feel about your relationship with Kyoraku-taichou, hmm, Nanao-chan? Such a profound understanding…that's so deep, so caring, Nanao-chan…"

"OHHH, you-!"

Laughing, Matsumoto hung up, feeling more energetic. Nanao was right. Long ago, when Matsumoto had first met a snow-haired young boy gifted and mature beyond his years grimly ready to take on the dangerous responsibility of a Gotei 13 captain and defender of the countless millions of lives in Soul Society, she'd secretly sworn she'd do everything in her power to share his heavy burden—to be his strength and support, so that despite all the killing and cutthroat politics, he might yet still laugh and love.

Much time had passed since then, and the manner of care and devotion she felt towards this promise had transformed into that of a much deeper and passionate vein, her vow had in essence remained the same. It was her job as both a fukutaichou and now a lover (she snickered as she recalled how Nanao had stammered that part) to look after Hitsugaya. How silly of her to have forgotten for even a moment.

"Well, I guess I'd best train for a bit," Matsumoto said aloud with a decided smile. "And after that, I'll see what I can do to look after my Hitsugaya-taichou!"

* * *

Toshirou arrived, exhausted, back at Inoue's apartment in the afternoon. He'd made a few more calls and reports back to Soul Society, some regarding Aizen and the arrancars, and others just to check up on his squad. He'd touched base with Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and Kuchiki, and done a thorough survey of Karakura Town to ensure he'd know his way around in a crisis. Then, he'd spent the rest of the late morning communicating with Hyourinmaru and training rigorously. It'd be nice if Matsumoto were also back, so he could get an update, but he wasn't surprised when she was nowhere to be seen. Just as well. If she wasn't around, he could take an afternoon nap in peace—

"Taichou! Hitsugaya-taichou!"

-or not.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" He tried not to glare at her from where he was lying on the floor. It wasn't her fault she seemed to have the most diabolic timing (or was it?). He noticed she was wearing a new outfit he hadn't seen before—a loose white dolman top with a short denim miniskirt. _For crying out loud, she went shopping again!_

"Taichou, you know how I wasn't all that great at fixing up your wounds and ended up wrapping you up in way too many bandages?"

"You…shouldn't you be a little more embarrassed when admitting something like that?"

"Anyways," Matsumoto continued as if she hadn't heard him, "I came across something really neat while I was shopping—ah, scouting—that I think I can do to help you with your injuries!"

"…you said 'shopping' just now," Toshirou pointed out crossly, but his attempts to direct the conversation were completely disregarded. Instead, Matsumoto brought out a small brown paper bag from behind her back. She reached in and with a flourish, produced a clear glass bottle with a shiny gold top. Toshirou thought he caught the slightest whiff of lavender. "It's massage oil! Taichou, it's just the thing for you! You're still so sore from the fight, right? I'll give you a nice rubdown to loosen up all those tense muscles!"

"…what?" Toshirou stared uncomprehendingly at his lieutenant, then at the bottle, then back at his lieutenant.

"It's a massage, taichou! Haven't you heard of them?" She waved the bottle in the air as she talked. "I've had several at the spas and they feel soooo good! I can't believe I didn't think of this before, sorry taichou!" Blue eyes aglow with excitement, Matsumoto got down on the floor next to him, and started to scoot closer. "O-kay! Now, taichou, take your top off and lie down!"

"Absolutely not. I don't want a massage." He backed away a little from his lieutenant and the harmless yet strangely threatening bottle she was still brandishing. The thought of someone laying their bare hands all over his body was horribly invasive and left him practically bristling. Even the knowledge that it would be Matsumoto, who had seen him in all states of undress, didn't change the cornered feeling he was experiencing. If anything, the fact that it would be Matsumoto, made things worse somehow.

"You don't want one only because you haven't had one," Matsumoto insisted brightly. "Just try it for five minutes, taichou! If you really don't like it, I'll stop, I promise."

"I don't like people touching me."

"But it's just me, taichou!" Matsumoto continued to crawl towards him. "You can trust me, can't you?"

"You ask me this…when I send you off on a mission, and you return with more shopping bags." Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the official Gotei 13 credit card issued to them since last night. Toshirou was almost dead certain it'd been on his person when he'd gone to sleep, but ever since he woke up with Matsumoto all curled up against him, it'd gone missing. "And you wouldn't happen to know where our official _mission only_ credit card might be, would you—"

"Not a clue taichou, nope, not the slightest idea what you're talking about," Matsumoto said a little too sweetly. "And your insinuation that I haven't done any work is plain hurtful, Hitsugaya-taichou. I did exactly as you asked! We should have communication with Seireitei very soon now! So! You'd best apologize, be a good boy, and let me massage you already!" Matsumoto paused briefly in her slow but steady advance across the room towards him. "Now, are you going to take your clothes off…or could it be you want me to do it for you~?" She practically sang this last part, and a strange predatory glint came into her eyes.

Toshirou had never disrobed so fast in his life. God, she was an unholy terror, this woman. _That crazy bastard Ichimaru liked her. That should have been enough of a warning. _

"…fine! Do what you like!" He exhaled explosively as the rush of cool air in the apartment that hit his skin set the cuts and gashes on his torso stinging all over again. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't be so grouchy, taichou," the she-demon disguised as his lieutenant cooed sweetly from behind him. "Now, come lie down on your stomach over here."

He stiffly lay down as directed, one side of his face pressed into the white sheet she had laid down. "This is ridiculous. Do you even know how to give massages?"

"Not exactly," Matsumoto admitted, as she unscrewed the bottle cap. "But like I said, I've had a few, and it's just pressing and squeezing with your hands, right? Surely it can't be that hard!"

"…"

"Okay, let's see…first I'll pour some onto my hands and rub so it's nice and warm for you."

"I dislike warm things," Toshirou reminded her, but he knew it would do no good.

"You'll like this warm thing," Matsumoto said confidently. "And now, I'll go like this…"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of soft warm hands descended gently right below his neck, sinking into his shoulder blades. "Relax, taichou," came Matsumoto's voice from where she was positioned above him. "You're so jumpy." She was trying to sound peaceful and relaxing, but he could hear the amusement in her voice. She must have felt him twitch. Damn.

Matsumoto began to knead his back, her palms pressing not unpleasantly into his spine. There was a slight crack in his joints that he felt more than heard, and some tension in the middle of his back faded away. The oil was warm, but not greasy, as he'd originally anticipated. The heat spread like a caress along his shoulders and seeped deep into his muscles. Despite himself, Toshirou felt himself relaxing just the slightest bit.

"Did that feel good, taichou?" Matsumoto asked eagerly.

"It wasn't bad," he mumbled reluctantly.

"I told you!" With renewed zeal, Matsumoto continued for a few minutes. "All right, now I'll use my fingertips!"

Her fingers pressed down delicately but precisely into his back, rhythmically stretching and loosening the bundles of muscles beneath. Slowly, she made her way down his spine, leaving a tingling and pleasant sensation. Toshirou was tempted to ask Matsumoto why she couldn't be this naturally good at other things that pertained to their jobs, but decided against it. Maybe the massage really was mellowing him out, although the self-consciousness from lying on the floor while his lieutenant pressed on him like a piece of dough didn't abate.

"Did I ever tell you, taichou, that you have a very nice upper body," Matsumoto said in a cheerful teasing tone from somewhere above him. "You should walk around topless more often."

"Can you please refrain from saying every idiot thing that comes into your brain?"

"C'mon taichou, I'll go topless too, if you do it."

"Don't you dare."

There was a lessening of pressure on his back as Matsumoto threw her head back and laughed. It was such a rich, full-bodied, and uninhibited laugh, filled with pure joy and mirth, that Toshirou smiled just a little despite himself. He had to admit, this massage and time with his fukutaichou was nicer than he'd expected. Not that he was about to tell her.

Matsumoto resumed her massaging after another moment. "You'll have to excuse my hands, taichou, they're rougher than a masseuse's." She actually sounded a little embarrassed.

"I hadn't noticed," Toshirou said truthfully. After all, he'd never had another person rub her hands all over his back. He supposed, after taking more careful note, that yes, perhaps Matsumoto's hands were a little rougher. "It's not that I mind, but don't you have some lotion or other cosmetics you can use for that?" It was a little odd, Toshirou thought, since Matsumoto was always obsessing over makeup and whatnot, that she hadn't taken care of her hands as well.

"Well, of course I do, but when you're wielding a zanpakuto 24/7, all the lotion in the world isn't going to save your hands, you know." Matsumoto sighed dramatically. "Honestly! They should warn women about these things when they try to recruit us! It's such a harsh price to pay, living the rest of your existence with these ugly worn out hands…"

Toshirou sat up and caught her wrists. As relaxing as the massage had been, it felt better to be able to talk to Matsumoto face to face. His lieutenant was clearly surprised at his sudden action. "Taichou…?"

He ignored her and proceeded to flip her hands over, palms facing up, and studied them. A light white scar along her left palm caught his eye. "…I remember this one." Solemnly, he traced the old wound with his fingers. "We were on a mission and a second Menos surprised us. It managed to smack Haineko out of your hand and while dodging ceros, you managed to grab Haineko in mid-air by the blade and dispatch it."

Matsumoto looked blankly at him for a moment, then as remembrance dawned in her eyes, laughed loudly. "Taichou, I remember that too! Oh, that hurt so much!"

"Yes, I know. You reminded me every day for the next week and a half," he couldn't help responding dryly.

"Ahh, so that's why you remember!"

"Yes, I doubt I could forget even if I wanted to. …but honestly, Matsumoto, I probably wouldn't know you if it weren't for these hands that hold a zanpakuto. They're the evidence of how hard you've trained, of what you do every day, and of the lives you protect. You shouldn't be ashamed of them." He continued to stroke her palms, feeling almost mesmerized. It was such a strange sensation. He just didn't…touch people. He'd never really wanted to, either. But holding Matsumoto's hands in his own, studying them…he didn't want to stop. They were so warm, so familiar, as he realized how much those hands had done for him over the years. How often he'd see them in battle preparing a kido spell or releasing Haineko to his aid. Or even better, how often they'd carried over a tray with a steaming cup of his favorite green tea when he was working.

Not like Hinamori's hands.

And just like that, his whole body went cold. It was just a flash, lasting a fraction of a second, but it was all that was needed for him to see it all over again. Hinamori's trembling hands clutching her zanpakutou so tightly they bled, dark crimson trails dripping between her fingers.

_Hinamori…will probably bear scars after this too._

Dark rage seethed and bubbled within him again at the memory, at the whole situation they were now in. All thanks to Aizen, that lying traitorous bastard…

"…taichou…." From somewhere within his fog of anger came the pained voice of his lieutenant. "…taichou, you're hurting me!"

"What?" Toshirou looked down, disoriented, to find Matsumoto's hands still in his, white from how tightly he was clenching them. Quickly, he released his grip. "Sorry, Matsumoto, I was lost in thought."

"…hmm? Oh, that's all right, taichou, it happens to me all the time." Matsumoto laughed. On the other hand, she was rubbing her wrists rather vigorously as she tried to coax the bloodflow back into them.

"…are you really all right?" Feeling incredibly awkward, Toshirou made the slightest of shuffles closer to his lieutenant, trying to assess for injuries without getting in her personal space. She looked rather pale, and she wasn't making eye contact with him. "I'm sorry," he repeated, truly aghast. "I can't believe I did something so irresponsible." Damn his temper and straying mind! Here, Matsumoto was trying her best to do something for him, he owed her his full attention. But it seemed no matter how hard he tried to relax and enjoy what little peace he'd found, all he had to do was recall Aizen's name and he was instantly lost in a miasma of rage and hatred.

"What are you talking about, taichou? You just grabbed me a little hard, that's all." Matsumoto held up her arms and wriggled her fingers at him. "Seeeee? I'm not hurt. I've told you before, you shouldn't beat yourself up over every little thing, or your hair will go all white. …oh! But your hair is already all white…well, then you'll go bald next, like Ikkaku, and that's even worse! Soooo, unless you want that, stop worrying!"

"…very well, if you're sure…" He watched Matsumoto climb to her feet. "I…are you going somewhere?"

"Hm? Oh, well, yeah, actually, I thought…ummm, I need to follow up on a call to Soul Society just now. To make sure…that the…thing…is ready…" And without another word, Matsmoto left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**It Takes Time**

**By**: Le tired

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

**Rated**: T for some language and…stuff?

**Author's Notes**: Yay another chapter. Wow these last two chapters were so hard to write, I went in so many directions before finally settling on this one; I was tempted to make the massage in the last chapter into a super sexy massage, but instead…I've decided to introduce some emotional conflict! …but only a little, because...it takes time (ahahahaha I'm a riot…not). I'm still not entirely satisfied with the second part of the chapter, it's a little wordy and disrupts the flow of the story, in my opinion. On the other hand, hey it's a fanfic and more about enjoying ourselves than literary correctness, so I went ahead and verbosed it up. The idea of what might happen if they encountered the same event that caused them to meet in the first place again just tickled me…I guess I like situational irony/symmetry? And I thought it would be a good chance to examine how far they might have come since then. Anyways, enjoy! And thanks one last time to everyone who expressed concerns and well wishes for my health. I was really amazed at the outpouring of kindness from people, and it absolutely warmed the cockles of my heart :).

* * *

bandgirlz: Oh yeah definitely, canon rehash chapters can be real challenging to write, especially when it's an action part, and you know there's really nothing additional going on besides fighting. On the other hand, having those canon scenes in there gives a framework and can make it easier for readers to see what you're describing. I think that's why writing fanfics is easier than writing an entirely new story, the background and characters is already established for you. Haha but I know what you mean, I've read some bad rehash chapters too, so I'm glad mine wasn't too boring!

sagitgirlth: Haha that's funny, I was pretty embarrassed when I wrote that scene when he took her hands. Literally, I was squirming in my seat while typing, and I almost took it out, but I guess it came out well in the end! And now you can find out what Matsumoto thought about the whole thing!

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thanks! I'm glad you got what I was trying to write about the rooftop scene. I also think one of the nice things about their relationship is how easily they blend friendship, love, and professionalism. It shows discipline and selflessness and maturity to be able to separate personal and work matters, and I think they're one of the Bleach couples that do it best :).

The Quiller: Thank you for the review! You are indeed correct, I'm gearing up for the Hitsugaya-Hinamori talk, and super excited about it! Haha I still wonder if I should have steamed up the massage some more, but it felt a little clichéd (isn't it like a porno plot? :P), and yeah, I thought it'd be a good time to bring Hinamori up a little, because there's no denying she still means a huge deal to Hitsugaya.

WindMiko: Wow thank you that's such a huge compliment! I always feel I don't deserve it, but I'll work even harder to keep these chapters a good read for you all! Thanks again, I really appreciate it!

: Aww I'm glad you liked that chapter. It's been what, two years since I started this, so it's always cool to be reminded about older scenes. Thanks so much!

Kohryu: Haha yes he should have. Oh well, hopefully he makes it up to her in the next few chapters! ^_~

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Matsumoto sighed as she gave herself another little push and swung higher in the playground swing she'd parked herself on approximately one hour ago. Or was it two hours? She hadn't exactly been keeping track of time since she'd excused herself from Orihime's apartment.

_Mouuu…things had been going so well. Where did it all go wrong?_ She looked up at the slowly setting sun and its rays blazing their way across the reddening late afternoon sky. No answer. …well, she hadn't really been expecting one.

She supposed she ought to be happy the massage had gone as well as it had. That she had somehow actually got her prudish taichou to undress and suffer through a touchy-feely massage was a miracle in and of itself. And then he'd held her hands, stroked them, spoken so gently and tenderly to her…while half-naked, inches from her, _and_ wearing that strangely super sexy look of his when he was super earnest. If Matsumoto didn't know better, she'd think he _wanted_ her to jump him and kiss him silly and then maybe do some R-rated things to him.

And she'd been seconds from doing that anyway (regardless of what Hitsugaya wanted), when his expression had gone dark.

"_Hinamori…will probably bear scars after this too."_

She doubted her captain knew he'd even spoken aloud. He was so good at withdrawing into himself when he was upset, she was pretty sure for that instant, Matsumoto Rangiku hadn't even existed for him.

And that hurt. God, it hurt, being cut off like that.

For Momo.

That was the absolute worst part. Because…for the slightest of seconds, Matsumoto had felt the ugly twinge of jealousy within her heart.

It was ironic, she'd been telling poor Orihime to embrace all her feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo, jealousy included—like she knew anything about jealousy. Gin had never shown any interest in anyone, and most women found him creepy; although they'd never been romantic, Matsumoto had always felt secure in her position as the most important woman in Gin's life.

This was not so with Hitsugaya. For years and years, it'd been Momo he cherished and watched over. Matsumoto had thought it so cute back in the day—her little taichou struggling with his first crush. Then, as decades passed, and Hitsugaya continued to make nary a move and Hinamori remaining oblivious and infatuated with Aizen, amusement had turned to impatience, then doubt. Surely, no one could be this slow to act. Perhaps, just perhaps…Hitsugaya really just cared for Momo as a friend?

And that was as far as Matsumoto's assessment of that relationship got, before she'd developed her own feelings, and she'd decided, what the hell. If Hitsugaya really was in love with Hinamori, nothing Matsumoto could do would change his mind, so what was there to lose in confessing how she felt?

And things had worked out well in her favor, it had seemed, since Hitsugaya hadn't refused her—which meant he did not believe himself in love with Momo, at least at this point in time. Her taichou was a sensitive and thoughtful person who would have thought this through before allowing any further development between the two of them. But...no matter how you looked at it, his emotional ties to Momo ran older and deeper. Just because there was no love now didn't mean there wouldn't be later.

In these times when almost all of Soul Society was feeling vulnerable, it was easy to turn to another for comfort. In her sorrow, Matsumoto had quickly befriended the other lieutenants, especially Kira and Hisagi, when she'd barely known them for decades. It wasn't a very romantic concept, but feelings between two people could easily transform when united by a common loss or challenge. All it would take was Momo to sob and throw herself into Hitsugaya's arms, and feelings could blossom. What then?

What would Matsumoto do?

That was a foolish and pointless question, in truth. She couldn't do anything. Hitsugaya's feelings were his and his alone. If he preferred Momo, Matsumoto would have to stand aside. It was just a matter of how graciously she did it. And even that was pretty predictable, since it was Momo. Sweet, gentle Momo, who would likely bow and apologize and look so sorry that Matsumoto would end up hugging her and wishing them the best of luck. Yeah, no way they'd end up fighting over Hitsugaya. She tried to visualize her and Momo shouting, 'He's mine, bitch!' as they released their shikai, and ended up bursting into loud peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Matsumoto screamed and fell off her swing. Flipping her hair back out of her eyes, she looked up to see Hitsugaya looking down at her in exasperation. "Oh…it's Hitsugaya-taichou. You really need to stop creeping up on people, you know…ehehe…erm, how are you, sir?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm very interested to see how you're going to explain what you've been doing away for three hours after saying you had to make a quick call to Soul Society."

"Oh…uh…"

Hitsugaya sighed, as it was obvious no good explanation was forthcoming. "Forget it, I probably don't want to know anyway."

"Taichou…"

He reached out towards her. "Inoue's prepared dinner, and she won't eat until all three of us are sitting down together at the table, so will you get up already?"

"Eh? Ah, okay…" Matsumoto took her captain's proffered hand, but in her emotional disorientation, wasn't prepared for the strength of his pull. "Aaah, wait, taichou—!"

"Matsumoto, what—" Hitsugaya was abruptly and rudely cut off as Matsumoto's mountainous cleavage plowed into his face, toppling him over backwards onto the ground that Matsumoto had been acquainted with just seconds before.

"Er, sorry, taichou." Matsumoto laughed nervously from where she lay atop her captain, who was still lying motionless on the grass, clearly in disbelief at what had just happened. "Um, are you all right?"

"…"

Matsumoto scrambled backwards, prepared for the deafening yelling that was undoubtedly coming. Unexpectedly, she was stopped by as Hitsugaya reached around her waist to hold her in place. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Her captain looked up at her solemnly with those beautifully clear aqua eyes filled with heavy indefinable emotion. "…Matsumoto, you know…I'm not—that is, I'm not experienced at this…sort of thing. And I know people find me cold. But…" He huffed slightly in frustration at the words that seemed to be escaping him, and simultaneously his grip on her tightened. Matsumoto fought not to lean into the touch further. "You can talk to me about anything, you know. If you're worried about anything…displeased about anything…I promise you I will try to address it." There was another pause, and Matsumoto thought she heard him swallow. "Because it's pointless if you aren't happy."

_Oh, taichou_. Vague awkward stammerings aside, it was still one of the sweetest, most romantic things Matsumoto had ever had said to her. She couldn't even speak, she was too busy trying to contain the bursting feeling in her heart.

"Uh, Matsumoto…?"

She reached down to grab his head firmly between her hands, and kissed him deeply and fully. It was a rather sudden action, based on amorous impulse as it was, but Hitsugaya seemed to read her mind and met her gently, but with equal passion. And once their lips met, it was as if neither one of them could stop.

Their tongues ran hotly across one another in dizzy urgency. A desperate heat was searing through Matsumoto, her body tingling almost painfully in desire. Unable to help herself, she moaned and bucked her hips hard against Hitsugaya. The shock of contact against him even through the layers of clothing was sinfully delicious in its intensity, and she gasped loudly into his mouth in wanton desire. His hands came up to gently cup her face and steady her, but she was really too far gone.

Covering his hands with her own, she slowly guided them down to her chest. "T-touch me, Hitsugaya-taichou," she panted, burning with need. "Please…"

Hitsugaya pulled back and stared at her. Briefly, Matsumoto toyed with the idea of murdering him, he really was too rational and level-headed for his own good. But then, she felt his hands cup her breasts—first lightly, then more firmly. Then slowly, his hands traveled closer to the center, where his fingers brushed against pert nipples. Matsumoto gasped again at the sensation and arched into the touch. They were now sitting up, with Matsumoto straddling her captain, and every movement of her impatient hips made them both jump.

Matsumoto let her head fall back more in pleasure as her beloved taichou ran his hands over her breasts again and again, massaging and toying with her nipples. It took her quite some time before she was in possession enough of her senses to realize that while she had her eyes closed, Hitsugaya had continued staring at her for likely the entire time.

"Err, taichou…what are you looking at?"

"You." His expression was serious. "I'm gauging your reactions."

Matsumoto sighed. Not the sexiest thing she'd heard while making out. _Taichou, we're going to have to work on your bedroom talk._ "Why?"

"Why else?" His fingers ran out lightly along the side of her breasts to tickle an erogenous zone she hadn't even realized she had. Matsumoto gasped again and barely missed her captain's explanation. "I want to know what pleases you."

Freaking prodigies. Matsumoto cried out as Hitsugaya caught one nipple between his finger and thumb and rubbed. Hard. "Taichou…that's not fair…" She wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore.

For once, Hitsugaya didn't seem to mind that she was babbling. "I told you, I'm new at this. How else am I supposed to learn?"

"…how…nngh…?" Matsumoto wanted to scream at her taichou, acting so cool and calm, while she was practically losing her mind. If only he'd stop _touching_ her for a second…wait, maybe not. "Taichou…" she finally managed to pant after a few more minutes, "...but it's not just about me. Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

It was sort of a stupid question. Sitting on top of him, she could feel evidence of his "enjoyment" quite nicely through his human world jeans. And yet…how did he remain so unchanged in expression? How could this not affect him the way it was affecting her, unless he wasn't feeling it?

Matsumoto stared at him harder, determined to understand…and that was when it hit her.

Hitsugaya's brilliant blue-green eyes had gone dark with desire—those slitted pupils widened and rounded. Like an exotic, dangerous beast uncaged. _A dragon on the hunt_, the thought came unbidden to Matsumoto, and arousal coarsed uncontrollably through her.

"Of course I'm enjoying this," Hitsugaya was snapping at her, undoubtedly pissed at having to admit something so embarrassing. "Why would I be doing this with you if I didn't enjoy it? Are you daft, Matsumoto?" He definitely sounded in control of himself, but his voice was just slightly deeper and there was almost an underlying growl, Matsumoto was starting to hear, and that pleased her immensely.

"You could always just listen to what sounds I'm making, if you want to know my reactions." Whether it was at work or lovemaking, she still couldn't resist teasing him.

Hitsugaya's eyes began to spark again in annoyance. "What exactly is wrong with watching your reactions?"

"Nothing, taichou, I was just wondering…"

"Besides, you're beautiful to look at."

She gaped at the unprompted, open compliment. Her taichou was looking off to one side now, as if the opposite side of the playground was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Matsumoto would have laughed at him, except she was feeling rather shy herself all of a sudden. "Um…thank you, taichou."

"You're welcome." Hitsugaya turned back finally and gave her a sour look that ruined the mood some more. "Any more complaints?"

"Um…no, taichou. Sorry."

"Good." And his eyes flared dark again. Matsumoto was immediately turned on again as she felt that heavy hungry gaze pin her down and devour her.

"You…you're doing that on purpose, taichou!" she accused him rather breathlessly.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." But she thought she saw his ears turn just slightly pink.

"All right, that's it, taichou. Pants off. Now." And to show she meant business, she stuck one hand down said garments.

"…momma, what is that oneesan and oniisan doing?"

The two Shinigami whipped their heads around in unison at the tiny voice. A young boy, hand in hand with his mother, was standing at the entrance of the playground. One finger was raised and pointing at the pair in curious judgment. His mother was considerably less curious. Her face was frozen in a mask of mortified horror.

"PERVERTS! Someone, call the police!"

"Matsumoto, RUN!" Hitsugaya hissed, sounding admirably like a captain ordering his squad to retreat from a strong Hollow, especially given how bright red his face was.

* * *

Matsumoto, of course, obeyed. But not without falling to the ground one final time with laughter.

Orihime greeted them excitedly at the door. "Welcome back, Rangiku-san, Toshirou-kun!"

"Hiii, Orihime!" Matsumoto replied with equal cheer. "I heard from Hitsugaya-taichou that you made us some dinner! That was so good of you! I'm starved!"

"Yes I did, although I'm not sure it'll be to your liking…" Orihime stepped back to let the two Shinigaami back into the apartment. "But before that, umm…do you need anything? You look like you ran into some Hollows."

"Ah, is that so?"

"Well, your hair is a little messed up and your clothes…" The girl leaned around to peer behind Matsumoto at Hitsugaya, who stepped back smartly in an attempt to avoid inspection, but it was too late. "Toshirou-kun too…and you're usually so neat…"

"Nothing happened!" Hitsugaya said, a little too quickly, and sidled even further back against Matsumoto, like a child hiding behind his mother from a stranger. Matsumoto clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent erupting completely into laughter. Things were looking desperate indeed if her usually honest and upright taichou was resorting to lying. Well, perhaps this incident would convince him to employ deceit more often—he obviously needed the practice, anyone but the trusting and innocent Orihime would have caught on by now.

"Are you sure?" their aforementioned human hostess persisted. "If you need my help—"

"No, there's nothing to help," Hitsugaya said more forcefully, then grimaced at Orihime's slightly taken aback expression. Matsumoto snickered to herself and shook her head. He really was the worst liar in the world. "…but thank you for offering, Inoue, really. If we need anything, you'll be the first to know."

Matsumoto finally took pity on her captain. "It's true, Orihime, we're totally fine." _Well, minus a tiiiiiny bit of a sexual frustration._ Seriously, this was—what, the third time she and Hitsugaya had been interrupted in so many times, and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't starting to take its toll. She was a grown woman, after all, with equally grown needs—and really, she doubted even a hormonal high-schooler would be satisfied with the heated but brief moments of fumbling intimacy she and Hitsugaya had shared so far.

It wasn't that she didn't understand why; there was a war to fight, lives to save, the fate of the world to protect…to say she and Hitsugaya-taichou were busy people was putting it incredibly mildly, especially now with this mission in the human world. Still, in the past, she would easily have found the time and men to fulfill her needs (because let's face it, when you were Matsumoto Rangiku, you didn't have to look far for willing lovers). This was definitely a new predicament for her—wanting pleasurable company and NOT getting it almost instantaneously.

Of course, this time, it wasn't just _any_ pleasurable company she was seeking. Matsumoto smiled and rubbed her arms; she could still feel the heated stroke of her captain's fingers on them, gripping her and pulling her deeper into him…and those _eyes_…dark and burning with blue-green fire just for her…

…Damn, she was getting hot all over again. Matsumoto sighed and glanced over at Hitsugaya. He had, of course, taken great care to rearrange his clothes and compose himself before they reached Orihime's apartment, but Matsumoto had to agree with Orihime that there was still something…disordered about him. His hair looked more windswept than usual, the collar to his school uniform was just ever so slightly crumpled, and…Matsumoto squinted…was that a spot of bruising on his lip? _Oops, must've bit him in all that excitement...er, sorry taichou ehehe…_

As if reading her thoughts, her taichou turned to glare at her, even as he continued to speak to Orihime. "Matsumoto just fell on her way back over, that's why she's got all that dirt on her. And it was windy, so her clothes got…rumpled."

"Oh. Strange, it usually isn't windy here this time of year." Orihime was quiet for a moment (while Hitsugaya undoubtedly sweated bullets), then broke out into a relieved smile. "Thank god that's all that was! After last night, I was so afraid you were attacked again."

"Well, I never said I wasn't attacked," Matsumoto couldn't resist countering with a sly smile.

"Eh?"

"It just wasn't by Hollows."

"Will you stop lying! You were NOT attacked!" Hitsugaya burst out in an outrage. "If anything, you were the one attacking—no, never mind." Abruptly, he turned away and began walking over to the dining table. "Are we eating or not?"

"…" Poor Orihime looked completely lost.

"Don't worry, Orihime," Matsumoto laughed. She bent over to stroke the girl's long hair fondly. "I enjoyed being attacked, so it's all good."

"You…enjoyed…?"

"Are you sure we're not imposing too much, Inoue?" Hitsugaya asked sharply from where he was seated. "I was thinking, maybe Matsumoto and I should find food elsewhere."

"Ohh no, not at all!" Orihime waved a hand back and forth quickly to demonstrate how fine she was with the situation. "The truth is, I rarely have anyone ever besides Tatsuki-chan, so this is really fun for me! I tried out some new recipes and made a whole lot of food, like pickled radish pudding with ketchup!"

"Haaah?"

"OHH, that sounds delicious!" Matsumoto squealed over her captain's confused interjection. "What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

At long last, the three of them were all seated around the table and eating—Hitsugaya with considerably less enthusiasm than the two women.

"Toshirou-kun, try some more of the tartar sauce soba!" Orihime urged.

"…n-no, thank you…"

"Ohhh, this is soooo good! You're an amazing cook, Orihime!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she shoveled more food into her mouth. Her captain watched on in horror.

"You think so, Rangiku-san? Maybe when I grow up, in between fighting crime as a super battle mecha, I'll also be a chef!"

"That's a great idea!"

"…a battle mecha?" Hitsugaya echoed skeptically, but he was thoroughly ignored.

"It's really a shame we only get to live one life," Orihime continued happily. "There's just so much to see and do, one lifetime really isn't enough! If it was up to me, I…I'd have five lives!"

"Mm-hmm! Ah, but don't worry, when you die and come to Soul Society, you'll have all the time you like! We live waaay longer lives!"

"Oi, Matsumoto! Don't say morbid things like that!"

"Ahahaha, that's all right, Toshirou-kun, I don't mind. I know Rangiku-san meant well. And after all, it's the truth."

"Exactly! And as high-ranking Shinigami, we can even see to it that you're treated well...provided you don't turn into a Hollow or get sniped by a Quincy, but that's unlikely since there's only that one Quincy boy now, Ishida, right? Still, it never hurts to be careful—"

"Matsumoto!"

"Wahh, taichou, you're so strict! We're just talking! Mouu!" Matsumoto tossed her head imperiously (all the while secretly relishing the near-epileptic conniptions she'd driven her captain into having). "So! Orihime, what's for dessert?"

"Dessert? Oh, how about…ah! Oh, no, I totally forgot!" Orihime smacked a fist into the palm of her other hand. "I wanted to try making this parfait, but I forgot to buy ice cream for it!"

"That's…probably all right," Hitsugaya muttered, "I'm not sure I could withstand dessert right now…"

"But that sounds delicious!" Matsumoto whined. "Orihime, I reeaally want to try it! Shall Hitsugaya-taichou and I go buy the ice cream? Will you make it then?"

"…wait, why do I have to go along?"

"Eh? I can't ask the two of you to go! You're guests."

"It's no problem!" Matsumoto quickly got to her feet and brushed her skirt off. "Orihime, you go on and wash the dishes and get ready to make your parfait, taichou and I will be back in a flash with your ice cream!"

"Hold on, Matsumoto, I didn't agree to any of this—" Hitsugaya hadn't even finished his sentence when Matsumoto grabbed his hand and towed him out the door.

Orihime stared at the empty space where the two Shinigami had been a moment ago. "Haah…I wonder, do they know where the convenience store is?"

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me along for this idiotic chore," Toshirou snarled, as he and his vice-captain turned around another block. They'd been walking around aimlessly for twenty minutes or so now.

"But taichou, I thought you'd be happy! You like ice cream!"

Not when Inoue was the one preparing it, he wanted to say, but highly doubted Matsumoto would understand, given how she'd asked for seconds and thirds earlier. "Have you any idea where you're going?"

"Not really. I know the shopping districts and malls pretty well, but ice cream stores are sort of a different matter."

"…"

"Ah, look, taichou! Isn't that one right there?" Matsumoto pointed to a brightly lit little shop with large glass windows through which the two of them could see vats of colorful ice cream lined up on a counter. "It is! See, I had the situation completely under control! Let's go!"

With typical Matsumoto zeal, she threw the door open, causing the little bell on top to jingle noisily. The man behind the counter looked up with an ill-concealed frown, but naturally she took no notice. Instead, she ran to the counter and began examining the displayed tubs with the excitement of a six-year old. "Ohh taichou, look at all the flavors! Which one shall we get?"

"How should I know? You should have asked Inoue before you left." Toshirou studied the available flavors half-heartedly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the ice cream man was looking on with much more approval and fascination as Matsumoto leaned forward more to inspect the frozen treats. "Let's just buy one and get back already."

"Ehh? Just one? Can't we buy more?" Matsumoto moved over to a second row of ice creams, eyeing them all longingly. The vendor moved over too, eyeing Matsumoto equally longingly.

Toshirou rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll buy two."

"Ehh? Just two? Taichou, since we're here, we might as well make it three!"

"Aren't you afraid of getting fat?" he asked nastily. She'd loved watching him squirm earlier before dinner when Inoue interrogated him, surely he was allowed just a little mean-spiritedness.

Alas, Matsumoto was too engrossed in the ice cream for the statement to really sink in. "It's fine, it's fine, it'll all just go to my breasts anyway!" She straightened back up to address the vendor. "Hiii sir, I'd like the green tea mocha, the strawberry-mango, and the vanilla mochi, please!"

"Yes, ma'am. That'll be 800 yen."

"Oh, sure, just a minute." Matsumoto turned and smiled sweetly at Toshirou. "Taichou, I'm saving my money for shopping—that is, emergency situations, so you'll buy this, won't you?"

"…" Toshirou trudged to the counter and pulled out his wallet wearily. "How much was it again? 800? That's awfully expensive for ice cream, isn't it…" He stopped suddenly in his muttering as he remembered.

"What is it, taichou?"

"…the official mission credit card. The one I had on me up until we went to bed last night. I still don't have it." He could feel Matsumoto's reiatsu freeze in fear. "…Matsumoto, are you _sure_ you haven't seen it?"

"…oh, ahahaha, you meant that card, taichou?" Matsumoto scratched a cheek nervously with one finger. "Well, yes, I've seen that card…but um, NOT because I took it to purchase a super cute dress I saw in a store window yesterday, nope! No…I just saw it…and that is, I saw it...last in another pair of jeans back at Orihime's apartment…so…I mean, I don't have it with me right now…"

He could feel a migraine building behind his eyeballs. "Matsumoto, that is our major source of income, entrusted to us by the soutaichou expressly for this mission…and you just left it? Without another thought? No sense of responsibility or concern?"

"Well, taichou, when you put it like that…"

"MATSUMOTO-!"

"Sir, are you paying?" the vendor cut in.

Toshirou gritted his teeth. "YES. Will you just wait a moment damnit…" He bit his tongue to prevent anything less civil from escaping. Quite possibly the worst part about Matsumoto's infuriating immaturity was that it wasn't content until it dragged him down to her level, until he had lost all rationality and control over his impulses and degenerated into a spewing fountain of curses. "…here." After a few minutes of savagely digging through his pockets (experience had already taught him to keep an ample personal backup source of currency if Matsumoto was within five miles of him), he procured the necessary amount of money and handed it over.

He was actually surprised when the man dumped the change onto the counter instead of handing it directly to him.

Since making captain, he hadn't had to personally interact with any street vendors as he used to in Rukongai. He could pretty much order whatever he needed out of his budget or salary, and it could be delivered to him, while he remained busy in the office. And he rarely needed anything anyway.

It was almost nostalgic—to remember how the average person saw and reacted to him. A bizarre white-haired brat.

In his younger days, such reactions left him bothered and resentful for days…wondering how things might be different if he looked more normal. Would he be more readily accepted? Less feared? Less alone? And more importantly, would any of it even make him happier?

Pointless musings of a child with nothing better on his mind. These days, Toshirou's brain was far more occupied with things greater than himself. If there was anything he wanted for himself, it was more power so he could kill fucking Aizen.

Let the poor ice cream-selling human be as obnoxious and passive-aggressive as he wanted; in some ways, he was almost pitiful that his view of the world was so limited. Most likely, he would never feel the wind whipping behind you when you shunpo through the air with the world a blur around you, nor the exhilarating strength gathering in your palms when performing a kido spell, nor the breathtaking beauty and freedom when you held your released zanpakutou for the first time and looked into the eyes of your own soul. Nor would he know the bittersweet joy from purifying a Hollow and the heavy honor of knowing you had released a soul from the blackest darkness and despair.

Of course, not everyone shared Toshirou's views.

"Hey! I had no idea this store was so rude to its customers!"

He really should have seen it coming. After so many years of working together, he really should have. It was a freaking disgrace that he hadn't.

Something soft and round and nice-smelling smacked into his face and sent him flying back until he smacked hard into a wall.

"Taichou!" He barely had time to register a shadow falling over him before he was yanked to his feet. Still in disbelief, he looked up into the fuming face of his lieutenant. "Mouu! I don't believe it! You still haven't learned how to handle these situations?"

"ME? How is it, after all this time, you haven't learned how to handle your BODY and NOT hit people, especially me, with those freaks of nature?"

"Well, one of us has to do the hitting, and it obviously isn't going to be you, taichou!" Matsumoto spun back to the cringing vendor. "Listen here, you unmannered moron, are you running a customer service or not? No, it doesn't even matter if you are or aren't! It's a basic principle of being a decent human being that you treat people like people! Show some respect and don't pick on someone just because he's small and looks like an elementary schooler who dyed his hair all weird!"

"…an elementary schooler…?" Toshirou felt his facial muscles twitch and contort into a homicidal grimace despite all attempts at composure. "Oi, Matsumoto…"

"If I ever see you doing anything like this again…well, just you wait!" Matsumoto was ranting too loudly to hear him.

"I-I'm sorry…" The man was practically squatting on the floor, cowering from Matsumoto's ire. "I was wrong, ma'am…please, take the ice cream, free of charge!"

"…well, that's more like it." Matsumoto relaxed just the slightest. "But still not good enough! Give us your best sundae on the house!"

"…eh? But…"

"But what?" Matsumoto snapped, immediately on the offensive again.

"N-nothing! Yes! One sundae coming up!" The man scuttled off to make the sundae. When he was gone, Matsumoto turned back to Toshirou to flash a victory sign. "Now how was that, taichou?"

"How was _what_?" His head was still pounding. "Matsumoto, you do realize we just extorted that man for ice cream."

"Maybe…but he deserved it, taichou! Besides," Matsumoto continued happily, "this way, we get even mooore ice cream and without paying for it! So that means you can overlook my, ah, little oversight with the credit card."

"Nice try, but that's not happening."

"Aw, taichoouu!"

The man returned with the sundae and also handed the money back to Toshirou with such deference you'd have thought he was meeting the Spirit King himself. It was definitely…a little awkward.

"See, wasn't that so much better, taichou?" Matsumoto gloated as they finally departed the store with their extorted frozen treats. "You really need to be more confident, you know?"

"And you need to stop perceiving every gesture or look as a devastating insult to your person," he retorted. "That man wasn't physically threatening me. In fact, he hadn't even said anything aloud. And even if he did, so what? He's not worth it, and you only escalated the situation-"

"KYAAH! This is delicious!" Matsumoto squealed as she took a first bite out of the sundae. "I can't believe I managed to get this for free! I'm so amazing, so smart!"

"OI, are you even listening to me?"

"I heard, I heard! You said he wasn't worth it." Matsumoto stuck another heaping spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Buf you're worfth id to be."

"Finish your food before you talk, idiot." He sighed and looked down at the ground, waiting and feeling strangely frustrated. The entire situation was irritating him more than it should. Perhaps it was because after so many years..._decades_, really, he was surprised to realize how very much the same he and Matsumoto had remained. Not that he was dissatisfied with who they were generally, nor did he expect some extreme personality changes or anything, but...damnit, hadn't they acted pretty much the exact same way when they first met? And didn't actions reflect thoughts for the most part? The fact that Matsumoto still felt she needed to leap in to his rescue like he was still some confused child bothered him. Certainly, back then, he hadn't known how to defend himself and felt resigned to his fate, and a strange loud woman intervening had only intimidated him further, but it was no longer the case now. He _chose_ not to fight-not because he didn't know how, but because he knew he didn't _need_ to fight.

And he didn't need to be protected either. Could Matsumoto not see that he had changed? Or did she still somewhere in the back of her mind still see him frightened and immature?

Of all people in Soul Society, Toshirou knew Matsumoto was the one who knew him best and saw him closest to who he truly was. Maybe that was why the idea she might be blind to his growth upset him so greatly. It was bad enough when Hinamori couldn't acknowledge the change in him.

_I don't want to go on the rest of our lives having the same meaningless conversations, the same redundant actions_. _I want to keep moving forward...learning..improving ourselves...it's no good if we just stagnate..._

A sound to his right notified him that Matsumoto had finished swallowing, and he looked over at her. "I was saying, taichou, that you're worth it to me. I mean, suuure, we could take the high road, but you _always_ take the high road, taichou. You don't care about what other people do to you ever! Do you know how pissed off that makes me?" She swung one arm out, a glob of ice cream falling off her spoon as she did so. "I mean, don't these people know you could lop off their heads or blast them into oblivion if you felt like it? The only reason they're alive and breathing and sneering in your face is because you're actually good and kind-hearted! Aargh!" She shook a fist at the air.

"Oh." He was surprised at Matsumoto's explanation. So...that was it? She just wanted other people to understand him better?

"People like that...I want to just smack them around! Just a little! You're so super cool taichou, but no one knows and just judges you by your appearance! Which, if you ask me..."

"I'm not asking," he was quick to point out, but it was too late. Matsumoto's voice was getting louder, and she was gesturing more and more, leading to big white splots of melted ice cream hitting the street around them as they walked. "Quiet down now, Matsumoto. Have you forgotten it's nighttime and people might be getting ready for bed?"

She obediently lowered her voice, but continued with the same ferocity. "...your appearance is perfectly fine! White hair! So what? It's soft and fluffy! I just want to take my hands and muss it all up! Now, bald men, on the other hand, are gross!"

"Okay..."

"Why don't they realize how cute you are? Like when you've worked overtime for so long you just fall asleep on your desk and you're just like a helpless little puppy? Or, speaking of working, why don't they realize how responsible and smart you are? Sure, you grump a lot about it, but then you do it with no problem! I mean, I can't do that, one report takes me ages! That's so amazing!" She leaned in closer to Toshirou, wavy blonde bangs swinging wildly before her eyes. "Or how about how sweet and kind you are when you find out someone in the squad is having troubles, and then you mope around your office trying to think up ways to help them, which goes back to you looking super cute when you've got those wrinkles on your forehead!"

"Matsumoto…" He looked at her—his crazy, stubborn lieutenant, with ice cream dripping down her chin from her frenzied talking. Funny, he hadn't realized that that craziness and stubbornness would also apply to how she felt about him. To the point it was a little scary, especially for him, someone who believed firmly in not dumping his feelings on anyone if he could help it. And the way Matsumoto went on…if she kept going, he might even start believing he really was some amazing person. Someone to be so proud of, so passionate about…that you wanted everyone to see them the way you did.

"But you ALWAYS hide these things and NEVER brag, and you don't even like me to stop people from saying bad things about you, Hitsugaya-taichou! I mean, what's that about? It's like you have a persecution fetish!"

"I assure you that's not it."

"Well then, don't stop me if I want to back you up! Kiyone and Sentarou are always going on about Ukitake-taichou, and Ikkaku and Yumichika are practically GAY for their captain, so I think I'm entitled to picking a few fights on your behalf!" She finally stopped, realizing he'd called her name ages ago and was also now looking at her intently. "What?"

He reached out and ran his thumb along her bottom lip where the ice cream had dribbled. "Idiot, you shouted so much you spilled ice cream on yourself." He sighed licked off the creamy half-melted dessert. Not bad at all, it was pretty tasty. "Before worrying about me, why don't you focus on making less messes everywhere you go?"

He looked up when no witty rejoinder was forthcoming. His lieutenant was standing very still, big blue eyes wider than usual.

"Oh, um..."

"Matsumoto?"

Was it just the bad lighting from the street lamps or was Matsumoto, his sex-charged never-shy-even-when-walking-around-naked fukutaichou, actually blushing?

"Sorry, taichou, uh..." She was still stammering a little, and one hand flew up to play nervously at where he'd touched her mouth. "I'll be more careful next time."

He couldn't help smiling to himself. He'd finally gotten Matsumoto quiet for once (and without threatening bodily harm unto her person!). Perhaps they had changed after all. It was subtle, faint, barely noticeable like the slow shifting of the tide over time, and yet, like the rise and ebb of the ocean, it changed it everything. It had just been so natural and woven into their closeness that it hadn't immediently been apparent. "What? That ice cream's for both of us, isn't it? Since it was obtained on behalf of him bullying the pitiful helpless me?"

"O-of course, yes, you can have some." Matsumoto fidgeted with the spoon in her sundae for a little longer. Then, she looked up with sudden clarity. "Taichou! That's not fair! You can't tease me!"

"Oh I can't, can I?" he asked dryly. "Then stop yelling the next time I tell you to, and let's head back to Inoue already."

"Fine." She eyed him suspiciously for another moment, as if he might pull some devilish trick on her. Then, abruptly, she brightened up again. "That's right! We still have to get the rest of the ice cream back to Orihime for her homemade dessert! It's going to be so good! Quick, taichou! I can't wait!"

"..."

"Taichou?"

"...I'd...forgotten about that..."

"What's that, taichou?"

"...n-nothing." He could already feel his gut twisting in terrified anticipation, but what could he do? "…Let's go, Matsumoto."


	26. Chapter 26

**It Takes Time**

**By**: Le tired

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

**Rated**: M. For the love of God, it's M, so don't read if underage or easily corrupted.

**Author's Notes**: I…I wrote smut for the first time. Oh. My. God. This chapter took forever. I'm really not a huge smut reader or writer. My eyes sort of glaze over that stuff when I'm reading a fic and I get to that part…I guess I'm still shy about that kinda stuff or something…and doesn't it get kind of repetitive after a while? I dunno…so I had to go back and force myself to read a bunch of fics for reference. Waaauughh it was so hard. But, at the same time, I suppose I enjoyed the challenge. Now I have another thing off my writer's list I can check off! Smutty fanfiction! Woohoo… But, oh god, please be gentle with your reviews, I've put off uploading this forever because I couldn't even bear to re-read and edit it, and then I had to write another chapter just to sort of get my bearings back. Oh, and sorry if it's not super sexy, I decided to add some random humor and conversation in it too, just because I can't envision two people as close as Hitsu and Matsu not saying anything to one another while they're going at it. It's not meant to be just pr0n, but still a romance, so yeah, I went against just groping and sounds; it just seems more realistic to me. All right, shutting up now. ...oh god oh god oh god…here goes…

* * *

proudlyso9210: Thank you, I try to throw in humor whenever I can! I will do my best to keep the fun HitsuMatsu adventures going!

happypocky: Haha well, thank you for taking the time to review. I don't like to threaten people with stuff like, 'review or there won't be another chapter', but I admit when you're feeling sort of shitty about your writing, it helps to know someone actually finds your stuff worth reading. I also know what you mean about the corniness (I cringed while writing it at times), but well, it's a guilty pleasure, like when I get in the random mood to watch an awful romantic comedy chick flick thing. It's sappy, but at the right moment, it makes me feel good too. But yeah, mileage definitely varies. Very happy to hear you like the characterization, and I hope you'll keep reading despite the corny scenes!

sagitgirlth: Heey, always great to hear from you again! God, so sorry again about the ridiculous periods between updates, but I'm still writing, I promise!

Kohryu: Yaay, I think progress is being made too! Thanks for another sweet review!

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thanks again for reviewing! I'm happy you've continued to enjoy the fic! And yes, I took your advice, and this fic is now rated M.

Keiren-Kun89: Thank you! As I delve further into this romance, I get worried that I'm not keeping them in-character, so that's a relief!

KhempriIrisi: Thanks for staying with this fic! I'm writing and trying to update as much as possible, I swear!

IceFire Dragon Alchemist73: Wow, 200th reviewer, really? That's awesome! I wish I had some sort of prize to give you XD. Thanks and I hope I will be able to provide more squealing moments in the future!

Ukchana: Ooooh welcome to the Bleach fandom, then! There are definitely a million fics out there, so I'm sure you'll find more awesome stories and writers! And thanks for the encouragement regarding the slow pacing, I'm freaking myself out with how slowly this is going sometimes ..

btalover: Thank you! It may not seem like it, but I'm keeping at it for sure!

bandgirlz: Thanks for another review! I feel your pain regarding some of the fics available, for sure. Characterization and story aside, the grammar and capitalization and spelling are horrendous at times. It makes me sad when I'm trying to find a good fic to read :(. On the upside, it fires me up to start writing again :P.

S0phi3F4wn: Haha thank you. What about Rangiku drives you nuts? Does she not seem in character to you, or is it just her actions?

Juliedoo: D'awww thanks. I really appreciate the compliments. Personally, I struggle with plot – I'm always torn between writing new original scenarios and sticking more to the canon plotline, but I'm glad the story seems plausible at the very least. Thanks, and as I'm continued to say, I'm still writing, I just take a while in between updates, so I hope you'll continue following the fic!

middlecenter: Thank you! There's definitely more to come, so stay posted!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

It was pretty late by the time they finished dessert. Orihime had been pretty surprised with the extra containers of gourmet ice cream they'd brought back, as opposed to the convenience store brand she was expecting, and had excitedly made a few extra plates of absolutely delicious human dessert. Matsumoto sighed happily and gave her stomach a contented rub as she sank deeper into the tub's warm waters. What a great evening.

And it was only going to get better.

It was finally time, Matsumoto decided to herself with a firm nod. She'd be damned if she wasn't lying in her beloved Hitsugaya-taichou's arms tonight, and making some sweet sweet HOT love. All night. And maybe some of the morning, if Orihime wasn't around. That's what school was for, right? To make sure youngsters didn't interfere with your sexy adult lovelife?

Humming a merry tune to herself, she hopped out of the tub and wrapped the soft white bath towel around her. Normally, she'd dry herself off and change into some cute pajamas, but given her plans this time around, well, there was no point in putting clothes on now, was there?

She padded quietly into their de facto sleeping room and smiled at the prone form of her taichou, already bundled under the blankets, his back to her. He was breathing softly and evenly, but the strength of his reiatsu told Matsumoto he was still awake and likely in one of his contemplative moods.

Hitsugaya's element was ice and without a doubt, the atmosphere around him as a rule was generally cool. However, when he was at peace like he was at the moment, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The air seemed fresher, crisper, and a gentle wind circulated about them. It was so very much the essence of her taichou, and Matsumoto savored being at the very center of it.

Slowly, she knelt down next to Hitsugaya, one hand still holding her makeshift bathrobe in place. The other hand, she placed on her captain. "Hitsugaya-taichou."

"What is it, Matsumoto?" He didn't turn around to look at her, but his voice was gentle, without the usual edge to it. Somehow, Matsumoto knew he was looking up with those brilliant blue-green eyes of his at the moon.

"It sure is a nice night out, isn't it, taichou?"

"Aa."

The two of them both looked up at the clear night sky with its thousands of stars twinkling over the vague dark silhouettes of houses and apartments in Karakura Town. The quiet buzzing of street lamps and humming of nocturnal insects drifted upwards to them through the window, testimonials to the rich wonderful mortal life around them.

Smiling, Matsumoto leaned down to whisper in Hitsugaya's ear. She'd noticed he twitched a lot now when her lips brushed against his skin there. "Hitsugaya-taichou…" she breathed for a second time.

"What, Matsumoto?" he replied somewhat automatically, still focused on the night sky and his own thoughts.

"I'm ready for you to make love to me."

"Ready for—" Hitsugaya went still to the tips of his spiked white hair for a moment, then slowly wriggled around, eyes wide and uncomprehending (or rather, refusing to comprehend). "Matsumoto…you can't seriously be suggesting…_that_."

"Why not, taichou?" She inched a little closer to him. "Orihime's in bed, and there's no one else around. It's perfect!"

"That…no, it's not perfect at all!" Hitsugaya stared at her incredulously. "Matsumoto, are you crazy? To do _that_ in Inoue's house? We're her guests! It's completely disrespectful!"

"Aw it's not that bad, taichou! Besides, she'll never know if we're careful!"

"If we're careful?" Hitsugaya choked out.

"We just can't make too much noise, that's all!" Matsumoto tilted her head curiously. "I mean, aren't you bothered at all, Hitsugaya-taichou? Personally, after all you did to me these last few days, I don't even know if I can sleep tonight without some proper relief!"

"I didn't do that much to you! Show some restraint for once—!"

"Taichou, you didn't answer my question," Matsumoto pointed out in a singsong voice. "Aren't you bothered at all? Or are you telling me you have no reaction despite touching and having your way with my super hot and sexy body just a few hours ago?" For dramatic emphasis, she finally released her other hand that had been holding the towel up, and the last bit of cloth covering her dropped effortlessly away.

"I…!" Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed with anger at being so clearly provoked, but Matsumoto caught the telltale darkening in their depths as well. "Of course I had a reaction," he finally snarled, "but unlike you, I can control it!"

"Hmm, how so? Aaahhh, you took care of it already, didn't you?" Matsumoto asked slyly. "That's so cruel, taichou! You didn't think about me at all!"

"I didn't do anything!" She was pleased he wasn't looking away. As scary Hitsugaya's temper could be, it was also strangely exciting in these circumstances. Rage was pretty much the only thing that could break her captain's usual iron hold of his manners and ideas of propriety. Now that he was riled up and too busy being annoyed with her, he seemed to forget he was staring openly at her exposed nude body. And in the heat of his anger, it seemed he'd also become oblivious to his own body's instincts as his eyes devoured her form in a fierce possessive gaze. In a matter of seconds, Matsumoto's body responded, as arousal flooded her in a lustful fire.

"Taichou, just take me already," she murmured, trying not to sound too out of breath. It wouldn't do to completely lose her composure. Not that Hitsugaya would really care (he'd seen her without composure plenty of times), but it just lessened the whole sexiness of the atmosphere, and Matsumoto liked sexiness. "Do you know how hot you make me?"

"Will you…stop...saying such obscene things?" Her captain's anger was slowly losing out, Matsumoto noted with happiness, as his hands closed around her forearms, pulling her closer. Her whole body felt afire, like the warm flush she felt after a good bowl of sake—but infinitely better. Unable to help herself, she leaned in even closer, until she could feel Hitsugaya's heavy breaths on the top of her breasts.

"Hmm, I'll make you a deal, taichou—I'll stop saying the obscene things when we start doing them."

"You-!" Hitsugaya didn't have a chance to say anything further because Matsumoto had flung herself into his arms and pressed her lips against his.

The two of them fell with a soft but noticeable FWUMP onto the sheets, Matsumoto on top. Doing her best to distract her taichou (and succeeding quite well at it) with the kiss, she grabbed the top sides of his sleeping kimono and yanked it open with a hunger so intense it was almost embarrassing. Hell, she practically licked her lips when she saw the strong muscled chest of her taichou finally bared before her.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Whoops, that was apparently going too far. For a moment, she'd forgotten this was Hitsugaya-taichou, serious and in control (even when the mood demanded otherwise, damnit). She was so used to all the other men who'd do whatever she wished, as soon as she'd shown them a little skin. Sighing, she settled back slightly so she was straddling his hips. She could feel his arousal through the thin kimono cloth that separated them, and was mollified. "Sorry, taichou, was that a bit much?" She was still feeling extremely overheated, and ran her tongue across her lips to wet them.

He glared up at her from his supine position on the floor. "You're so damn impatient, you almost cracked my head open on the windowsill when you pushed me just now. Are you trying to seduce me or kill me?"

"Mouu, taichou, that's just mean! I think I've been plenty patient!" Matsumoto pouted back, still trying to resist the urge to just grind herself against him. "Have you any idea how much I want you?"

He grimaced, most likely at the "obscene-ness" of her words, but the tension in his facial muscles slackened, and his gaze became more reflective as he took in her form. No doubt he could see the flush in her cheeks, her breath coming in small pants, and the tightness of her nipples. "I have…some idea...I suppose."

Matsumoto resisted the urge to sigh. Any other man would have been delighted to know he had such an effect on her. "So, taichou! Take responsibility!" She looked down at him, practically challenging him.

The words had barely issued from her lips when there was another FWUMP, and the next thing Matsumoto knew, she was the one now on her back on the sheets, with Hitsugaya peering down at her, one of his hands on either side of her head, trapping her in place. There was a strange new glint reflected in his lidded turquoise eyes.

"Eerr, taichou…?" It wasn't like she hadn't been in such a position before with a man. But Hitsugaya was so…so damn _serious_. It made her both excited…and a little nervous. He looked like he might do something unpredictable. "You'll be gentle with me, right, taichou? No weird fetishes on the first date, you know."

"Don't be stupid," Hitsugaya muttered as he bent down. "You're the one with the weird fetishes. Don't think I didn't see the way you were smacking your lips when you almost tore my kimono off."

"…oh. Ahaha you have a point, taichou…" Matsumoto smiled and lifted her head up to meet the kiss. She was still a fan of the wild out-of-control tonsil hockey they played when she caught Hitsugaya off guard, but this sort of kiss was nice too. Measured and firm, his tongue dipped into her mouth and rubbed hotly against hers in a sensual exploration. It was everything that embodied her taichou—passionate, and powerful in that passion, but disciplined and thoughtful of the other person involved. "Taichou, you better not stop this time," she warned as she brought her arms around to encircle his neck. "I'll—ah!" Hitsugaya had shifted slightly to nip along the side of her neck.

"I'm not going all the way, Matsumoto," her evil taichou said evenly, his voice not wavering in the slightest between the teasing small kisses and licks. "I told you it's inappropriate. But...if I really have affected you so badly, then I suppose I should do as you asked, and take responsibility."

"But-!" Matsumoto arched into Hitsugaya as he dipped his head lower to mouth her breast. His hand came up to fondle the other, massaging and rubbing it hotly. "Mmnngh, taichou!"

"So impatient." His voice was muffled as his tongue flicked a hard and super sensitive nipple, but the warm familar exasperation rung clear. "So stupid and inappropriate. Must you always be like this, Matsumoto?"

She thought about strangling him. After all, her hands were already by his neck, it'd be simple. But her body ignored her thoughts, and instead, one hand clutched desperately at Hitsugaya's white spiky locks, trying to force him closer to her. Why….why did it feel so good? She shifted her legs uncomfortably, the flesh between them aching. "T-taichou…I need…" She couldn't hold onto a single concrete thought long enough to form the words through her lust-induced haze. All she could do was reach down and grab ahold of Hitsugaya's matching arousal, and hope he'd get the idea. "Together…let's…"

He removed her hand, not ungently. "It's all right, Matsumoto. I don't need you to do that for me."

"But…" She was whining uncontrollably now. "Why…?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't bother about me tonight. This is payment for troubling you."

Honestly, she'd have preferred if they climaxed together, but Matsumoto could sense Hitsugaya still wasn't ready yet. Given his natural reluctance towards intimacy, she supposed she should be grateful they'd come this far as it was. Besides, she could tell that in a weird way, Hitsugaya was actually feeling penitent about winding her up. He had such a strange code of honor. What could she do? _I've fallen completely in love with you, Hitsugaya-taichou, quirks and all._ "Fine, but you'd better really make it up to me, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I'll do what I can. If you don't like it, tell me, and we'll change tactics."

_We're still talking about sex here, right? He's not talking about a plan against Aizen all of a sudden-_ Matsumoto stopped her inward musings regarding her captain's less than erotic pillow-talk when she found both of her hands brought up and pinned down at the wrists by Hitsugaya. "Taichou, you don't have to restrain me."

"It's just so you don't move around too much." He looked at her levelly. "Or suddenly attack me again."

_He's still sore about that?_ "Yes, yes, I know I'm impatient—"

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"…eh?" Matsumoto jumped despite herself when she felt cool strong fingers between her legs, stroking her. "Oh…ah, taichou…"

"Does it hurt, Matsumoto?" He was gazing down at her with a mix of desire and protective tenderness, she found herself looking away.

"N-no…"

"Good." He rubbed her gently, all around the edges of her womanhood, before slowly parting them. All the while, he kept looking into her eyes, keenly studying for any sign of discomfort. The strange embarrassment Matsumoto felt from being watched like that was in direct contrast with the increasing wetness she was feeling within her. When a moan finally escaped her mouth, she thought she'd die from shame. It had been such a loud, wanton sound.

"S-sorry, taichou. I…ahaha, I can't seem to control myself," she gasped, not entirely sure of what she was saying.

"It's all right. It's good to hear your voice."

"Hmph, I think you just like teasing me," she tried to taunt back, but it didn't come out very effectively as she was still half panting.

Hitsugaya didn't respond. Instead, the pressure behind his rubbing increased, sending further jolts of heat through Matsumoto. She squirmed and bucked, gasping from the mounting need between her legs. The hold her captain held over her wrists remained strong and unrelenting, concentrating all of the energy and sensation in her lower half. Hitsugaya's other hand came down to stroke the silky inner side of one thigh, and she parted her legs wider, shuddering and eager at his unspoken request.

She was so wet now. He had prepared her thoroughly, and when his fingers finally slid into her quivering entrance, she felt no pain or even the barest of stretching, only a satisfied feeling of fullness at the contact deep within her. And when his gently questing fingertips brushed across the spot that always made her go mad, she gasped and lifted her hips up to meet his coaxing touch. "Ah..! There…taichou…"

Hitsugaya was silent now, his stroking and playing of her body the only communication needed between them. He'd bent over to suck at one of her breasts again, and Matsumoto gave a keening cry and arched her back as she felt his mouth take in her flesh, hot and wet. "Taichou…my…hands! I need…to touch you…!" She was coming undone. Every part of her was shaking and buzzing with the approaching climax, she couldn't even really see her beloved taichou's face clearly between the sparks before her eyes. She felt completely devoured by him. "Please…" she begged one final time tremulously just before the sensations took her over the brink.

At that moment, the pressure on her wrists lifted, and she immediately threw her arms out blindly to clutch at her taichou. Hitsugaya's arms came around her in kind, and he held her as she came with a breathless shriek.

When the last of the delicious shakes had released her, Matsumoto felt herself lowered back onto the blankets, where she collapsed, nerves still singing and limbs a rubbery mess, but sated and happier than she'd felt in maybe forever.

It took her a moment to blink and refocus on the white ceiling of the room, then turn onto her side to look at her taichou, who was lying next to her, also just staring upwards.

"That was…that was really good, taichou," Matsumoto finally breathed, still catching her breath. A goofy smile breaking out across her face for no real reason. "You're really good."

"Thanks…I guess." He glanced sideways at her, then returned to studying the ceiling.

Matsumoto grinned even more widely at her captain's impassive sideways profile. _So good with actions…so bad with words. That's my taichou._ "It's not really that awkward of a compliment, is it, taichou? After all, would you prefer I say it was bad?"

"…maybe we could just not say anything at all," Hitsugaya said. His jaw worked like he wanted to make his typical frown but clearly recognized this was not the right situation for it. Finally, after a few more moments of Matsumoto's silent but grinning scrutiny, he heaved a sigh and laid an arm over his eyes. "That was…more embarrassing than I thought it would be."

"Only because you're a prude who thinks like an old man, taichou," Matsumoto replied cheerily, taking advantage of the opportunity to snuggle closer and lay a cheek against her taichou's shoulder while he was distracted. "Well…actually not, after what you did to me tonight, but you like to pretend you are. It's all right, taichou, your secret is safe with me!"

"…you're really the most inappropriate person I know, Matsumoto." But he turned onto his side to look at her with his clear aqua eyes, and one hand came up to rest on her arm. Matsumoto instantly felt warmer again.

"Why, does that mean I'm special to you, taichou?" She gave him a smile—the one she knew always left him at a loss for words because after all these years, he still didn't know how to respond to affection.

"…"

She giggled and pressed her body even closer to his, inhaling and savoring his scent. "Shall we get some sleep, taichou?" More teasing could come later. The ancient tradition of post-coitus relations dictated they were due for some serious cuddling.

"That would probably be best." Hitsugaya watched her as she reached out and grabbed some blankets to pull over them. "Matsumoto."

"Yeeess, taichou? Ready for a second go already?" Goodness, his eye was twitching already. Wasn't sex supposed to relax you? "Moou, I was joking! Joking, taichou!"

"How am I supposed to tell with you?" Hitsugaya readjusted his robes slightly, and Matsumoto admitted shamelessly to herseslf that if her taichou had suggested a second helping of naughty tussling, she'd have been on him in a heartbeat. "What I was going to say was, you ARE going to put some clothes on before you sleep, aren't you? Or have you forgotten we're in Inoue's home?"

"Oh…right." Matsumoto blinked down at her nude self. Honestly, there was something satisfying about sleeping naked after a hot session like that. Alas. "Ahahaha, I guess that's the right thing to do. Although Orihime's already seen my super hot body, so it's not like it's a huge problem if she walks in on us like this—"

"MATSUMOTO."

"Ah! Yes, yes, taichou, putting on my clothes right away!"

"Unbelievable," Hitsugaya snorted before rolling over and closing his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**It Takes Time**

**By**: Le tired

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

**Rated**: M.

**Author's Notes**: Oh yeaaaah, I feel like such a boss when I manage to update twice in one month. It's probably because I'm moving across states for my new job this weekend, and I'm eager to procrastinate -_-. It felt so weird writing again after getting all hung up on the lemon chapter…hope it didn't throw off the flow of the writing; this was also a pretty canon-heavy chapter. I'm slowly trying to introduce the big conflict (or at least what seems like a big conflict when I read Youtube and fic comments) regarding Hinamori, but I want to tread carefully because it's not meant to be a Hinamori vs Matsumoto kind of deal, but more about the insecurities and doubt that can crop up in any relationship because of past burdens and communication issues. I guess we'll see if I succeed.

* * *

sagitgirlth: Oh thank you so much for the much needed encouragement regarding that M scene! It was harder and made me more nervous than I expected! Haha yeah I probably will write another M scene (oh god but not too soon I hope) and hopefully I'll continue to improve. Thanks again for your super awesome reviews as always!

AuburnLove: Thank you, I really appreciate the offer to help! I'm usually okay when it comes to grammar and spelling and whatnot – although if you see a glaring error, feel free to let me know!

Prince of Winter Dragons: Hey, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah I tried very hard to capture their personalities during the intimate scene. Hitsugaya is hard, but yeah, I went with him being a selfless lover, and also still a bit of a control freak :P, while Matsumoto is much more carefree. And yes, in retrospect, the chapter was a bit short. I kinda hit a block where I didn't know what else to add…guess I need to read more of those lemon fics. Thanks as always for the review!

GlitterAndMetal: Thank you, I'm glad you discovered this fic (oh god it took you two days to read this – this fic is really too long .)! Yes, I'm a canon-whore haha, the more I re-read this, the more I realize this fic is pretty much a tribute to all the Hitsu Matsu canon scenes. But hey, I think it helps people who might be more dubious about the pairing see why I interpret their relationship as a potentially romantic one!

keijiei5592: Thank you! I appreciate the review and I hope you stay with the story still!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Matsumoto."

Someone was calling her name. Someone extremely rude, because it was early in the morning and Matsumoto was still tired. Clearly the only viable option here was to ignore that someone.

"Oi, Matsumoto."

The voice was pretty familiar, to the point Matsumoto almost opened her eyes. But since it wasn't super urgent-sounding and she really was exhausted (honestly, who calls on people before noon?), she decided instead to roll away from the nagging sound and persist in her peaceful slumber.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Oh. That. That sounded pretty bad. Matsumoto managed to crack a bleary eye open. "Wha—who is it?" Slowly, her vision focused on a scowling young man with narrowed eyes like chipped turquoise and arms crossed menacingly over his chest. "Oh…it's Hitsugaya-taichou. Good morning, taichou. What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm NOT in your room. This is Inoue's room, and we're on a mission. Or have you already forgotten?" The scowl deepened and despite his stoic poise, one of his feet looked like it was ready to kick her, so with all her might, Matsumoto managed to struggle to a sitting position.

"Don't worry, taichou, I remember." Boy, did she. Matsumoto smiled up as she recalled the events of last night. "I remember everythiiinng~"

Hitsugaya's facial twitch had evolved into a full body tic. "Shut up." He turned stiffly to go, although Matsumoto knew it was more to hide his discomposure from her. "Hurry and get up. The communication device from Soul Society came and we need to bring it in as soon as possible."

"Aw, do you really need me for that, taichou?" Matsumoto scratched at her breasts lazily. The weather was so good today, it really was perfect for sleeping in. "Don't tell me you can't lift a little thing like thaaat."

"Have you forgotten we're in the human world? I can't be seen lifting something like that by myself."

"Fiiine. Ah, but let me shower first. I need to clean myself off after…well, last night…" She really was such a bully to her adorable taichou sometimes, Matsumoto reaffirmed to herself gleefully, as Hitsugaya made another half-choking half-dying sound in his throat. Was she just a devil, or maybe it was from Gin's influence in her life? Gin. Yes, she'd blame Gin. "Ahh, but maybe I won't." She took a deep breath for theatrics. "Then I can smell you on me the whooole day. Even the blankets have your scent on them still, taichou…"

Hitsugaya might have even beaten Soi Fon's shunpo with the velocity with which he snatched the aforementioned fabrics from her. "We're washing these. Now."

Matsumoto doubled over laughing.

* * *

When all was said and done, Matsumoto got her shower and Hitsugaya got his laundry done. And by the time she finished drying off her hair and re-entered their room, Hitsugaya had basically gotten the device set up.

"Ooohh, so this is what a communication server looks like?" Matsumoto mused aloud, as Hitsugaya continued to bustle around, adjusting knobs and plugging in the strange wires. "It's larger than I thought. Was moving it in difficult by yourself, taichou?"

"Yes, which is why you were supposed to help me." Hitsugaya twisted another handle with a bit of unnecessary force. Matsumoto wisely backed up. "And you would have known what a communication server looks like if you'd actually read the latest technology manual update the Twelfth Division released last month." The screen began to buzz alive.

Rushed footsteps thumped up the stairs, and there was the sound of a door thrown open. "Uwaah…cool…this is certainly NOT! Toshirou-kun, what is this?"

Poor Orihime, Matsumoto thought absently, as she watched her irritated captain ignore the confused girl's wails. Ah well, business came first, and she'd understand it all then.

"This is Tenth Division captain Hitsugaya Toshirou," Hitsugaya spoke into the communicator.

"Yes, we'll patch you through," the operator's voice came back.

Quickly, the once-black screen filled with the form of Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. Aged and hunched over his gnarled wooden walking cane, the supreme commander still carried with him an air of absolute authority and power. Matsumoto always found herself standing straighter in his presence.

She thought she'd prepared for the worst news possible when she heard they'd discovered Aizen's true purpose. Part of her was even hoping for something huge, so that it might justify the chaos and deaths he'd caused.

And it was huge. And far more horrible than what she could ever have dreamed up in her worst nightmares.

The bastard was going to sacrifice a million souls for the purpose of creating another Ou-ken.

And Gin was going to help him.

For the first time, Matsumoto didn't feel grief at the thought of Gin. Just red-hot anger.

There was no grand plan, no secret goal, no fathomable reason, for deserting her the way he had, which was what she'd secretly hoped. But no, it was just death. More and more death.

In her anger, she almost yelled at Orihime, as the poor girl tried desperately to catch up with what they were talking about. "Umm what's the Ou-ken?"

How could she not understand the peril they were in? "Exactly what it sounds like. The key of a royal family. Even Soul Society has a king," Matsumoto explained, trying to sound patient. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Hitsugaya, who was clearly still digesting the information. As a prodigy, she was sure his mind was already carrying it further, calculating the exact ramifications Aizen's plan held for all of them, should the traitor succeed. "But he leaves Soul Society to us, so even though we technically have a king, it feels like he doesn't even exist. To be honest, neither I nor the taichou have seen him in person."

Not that she cared about the king that much. It'd be great to protect him—that was part of her job, after all. But the thoughtless destruction of so many innocent human lives…that was what absolutely filled her with rage. She was pretty sure Hitsugaya-taichou felt the same way.

As the conversation finished, and Orihime ran off to inform Kurosaki Ichigo, Matsumoto knew what she had to do next. The rest of the team had to know about this. "I'm going to tell Ikkaku and the others, soutaichou."

"I'll come too." She wasn't surprised to hear her captain immediately turning to follow her.

"Oh, just one moment, Hitsugaya-taichou." The gravelly voice of the soutaichou called them back. "Someone has been waiting for our conversation to end so that she could talk to you."

It didn't take a genius to guess who that person could be. Her taichou would need privacy. Matsumoto picked up her pace and left the room without looking back.

So…Hinamori had finally awoken. That was good. It was good she was finally awake. And she was going to talk to Hitsugaya. Good. It was all good.

They needed to talk. So much had happened between the two of them, so much unspoken. It would help heal some of her taichou's inner scars for sure, to know she was improving. Just to see her face and hear her voice when she'd been gone for so long...

God, what wouldn't she give to be able to see Gin once again...

_NO_. What was she thinking? Matsumoto sighed as the door to the apartment clicked behind her, finally allowing her steps to halt to a stop. "I'm just…not thinking straight," she mumbled to herself, feeling her forehead with one hand, as if she might have suddenly developed a fever. "It's just everything that's happened, that's all." A small breeze picked up at that moment and despite it being a warm sunny morning in the town, she felt cold all over. "Gin's helping Aizen destroy the human world and attack the Spirit King himself and…Hitsugaya-taichou is happily talking to Hinamori again." She shook her head furiously. "NO! That last part's good, you idiot! Hinamori didn't do anything wrong…well, she didn't mean to do anything bad. She's just another girl in love. It's not like she deserves to lie in a coma for the rest of her life! Stupid! Stupid Matsumoto!" She slapped herself repeatedly on the cheeks. "Snap out of it, Matsumoto Rangiku! Are you or are you not the fukutaichou of the Tenth Division? Aargh, I'm so angry! This is why I need sake! Mouuu!"

She stopped suddenly and turned to look at the door, fearful her captain was somehow in hearing range. But of course not. He was still with Hinamori.

What could they be talking about? Since she didn't have sake, she might as well indulge in her masochistic thought processes.

Obviously, Hinamori would apologize for attacking and trying to kill Hitsugaya. And of course, he'd forgive her. Then what? Would that be the end?

_Probably_, said Matsumoto's rational mind, but she could barely hear it as her irrational mind flung a flurry of pictures before her eyes.

"_I'm…I'm so sorry I attacked you, Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said, head bowed and tears wetly shining in her soft brown eyes._

"_It's all right, Hinamori," Hitsugaya was quick to reply, staring earnestly at her face and studying with concern the bags beneath her eyes. His heart pounded with the desire to help her, protect her. She was so lovely yet fragile._

"_I…I was a fool to belive Aizen. It's you who's been by my side all these years, after all," Hinamori continued miserably, wiping at her tears as they dripped down her pale cheeks. "Hitsugaya-kun…how can you forgive me so easily? I…did such a horrible thing."_

"_Idiot, it's not like I'd forgive just anyone. But you…you're different," Hitsugaya spoke more hesitantly._

"_Eh?" Hinamori looked up, startled._

"_Well…I…you've been by my side all these years too."_

_She smiled finally, a bright beautiful smile that he'd missed for ages. A strange fluttering began to fill Hitsugaya's chest. "Aa, I guess that's true." Her eyes shimmered with sweet, gentle affection. "You…you mean so much to me, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm an idiot for not even realizing that before now. And…" She ducked her head, a pretty flush spreading across her cheeks. "…for treating you like a kid and not realizing that you've grown up. Or…maybe I just didn't want to see it. It's weird, after all, to suddenly see your best friend as this handsome man, right?"_

"…_you think I'm handsome?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened, and his ears started matching Hinamori's blush._

"_Yes…" Hinamori smiled sweetly at his embarrassment. "You're really handsome, Hitsugaya-kun! And I…I think I like you!"_

"_I…I don't know what to say, Hinamori," Hitsugaya blurted. "But I…I think I like you too! But wait, I'm seeing Matsumoto!"_

"_Oh? I see. I'm too late…" Hinamori's eyes turned downcast once more._

"_No, wait, Hinamori." Hitsugaya thought for a moment, but it was really no contest. An older, worn-out big-breasted alcoholic with no manners, or this slender graceful beauty? "I'll end it with Matsumoto, for sure. You were always the one. I just had to give up since you loved Aizen."_

"_Oh, that's so kind of you, Hitsugaya-kun! I love you so much!"_

"_I love you too, Hinamori!"_

"NOOOO!" Matsumoto shrieked, snapping out of her twisted thoughts. "Oh my god, that would never happen! Right? RIGHT?" She stared up at the blue sky dotted with white puffy clouds, but received no answer.

There was just no way. She'd already thought this through once. Hitsugaya wasn't the type to just toss women aside. Then again…he'd never really had a woman to toss aside before, did he? What if, now that he'd had a taste of woman, he became a heartless playboy?

"Oh god, there I go again…" Matsumoto groaned and began making her way down the stairs that would eventually lead down to the street below. "You're not a little schoolgirl with her first crush, Matsumoto. Be mature about this. It's a damn insult to Hitsugaya-taichou to think he'd act like that. Really, what would he think if he knew what you were thinking? …well he'd be pissed I'm not already at Ikkaku's and doing what I said I'd be doing."

With that thought, she quickly started walking towards the human house she knew Ikkaku and Yumechika were staying at. The depressing scenario continued to replay in her imagination, however.

Boy this was bad, her paranoia—it was almost identical to the insecurity she'd felt with Gin. _It's funny, I laugh at Hitsugaya-taichou for his inability to deal with people acting friendly and close to him, but…I guess I have the same problem. The closer I get to Hitsugaya-taichou, the more I doubt myself and fear losing him. Why can't I just believe in him? Why am I so afraid of the men I love?_

Actually, the answer to that last question was pretty easy. Matsumoto could remember how devastated she was after Gin's betrayal. The pain hadn't really faded even after all these months. This was the power that the men she loved held over her. And if Gin running away had left her destroyed like this…Hitsugaya leaving her could damn well kill her.

She sighed and plucked despondently at some overhanging branches from a tree. "I'm so in love with you, Hitsugaya-taichou. Please, I beg you…don't break my heart."

* * *

Toshirou...had not expected this.

For starters, he didn't think Yamamoto-soutaichou had the compassion in him to let two childhood friends use an emergency line between the Soul Society and the human world to exchange pleasantries. No offense to the old man, but the commander had always struck him as rather stern and strictly adherent to the rules.

Then again, from Yamamoto's point of view, a lieutenant had attacked a captain. Perhaps that was something to oversee.

"Hinamori," he turned to greet the scene, not entirely sure how to proceed. "I see…you've awakened."

And from the looks of it, she probably could have spent a few more days sleeping. Her eyes were dull and listless, and her back hunched wearily. She looked so pale and thin…

"Are you sure it's all right for you to be walking around?" he couldn't help asking. As badly as he'd been hoping she'd wake up soon, he didn't want to see her like this either. At the very least, she should be sitting down; she looked like she was about to keel over any minute.

And she'd been waiting to talk to him? Why? What could be so important?

His thoughts were quickly answered. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun…I doubted you and…I even pointed my sword at you."

_Oh...that. Right. I guess she would feel troubled about that._

Well, if he let himself actually remember that night, it wasn't exactly un-troubling to him either-seeing this usually cheerful and spirited girl he'd cared so deeply about seriously come at him with the intent of ending his life.

Which was why he didn't let himself remember. And Hinamori should just forget about it too. Neither one of them were well served reliving that dark time.

"Dumbass." He cut her off at once, carefully schooling his features into an expression of impatience and nonchalance. "I don't care about that anymore. And if I don't care anymore, neither should you."

He didn't know how convincing it was to Hinamori, but it sounded damn weak to his own ears. It was why Toshirou hated talking, when he could be out actually doing something. "Hurry up and go back to bed and get rid of those bags under your eyes," he continued aloud.

He was relieved when Hinamori cried her thanks. Apologies meant little to him personally, especially when he understood the intentions that had driven whatever actions were now being lamented over, but he knew how much such words meant to someone as sensitive as Hinamori. And if his words could ease her suffering just the slightest...well, he would take it.

He smiled at her small snifflings, bemused in a way at how serious the whole exchange had been for her. Had Hinamori really expected him to be angry at her for her actions when she'd been so horribly and expertly manipulated by Aizen? Such a simple, childish thought process. Then again, it was why he knew he had to protect Hinamori-she was too innocent, too pure, her mind couldn't comprehend the dirtier, seedier side of humanity.

Time to distract her. Some lighthearted teasing regarding her looks always did the trick. "Besides, you still look like a kid. If you wanna grow, you need to get more sleep!" An image of his lieutenant suddenly popped into his mind, making him smile inwardly. "Just look at Matsumoto. You'll have to sleep for ten years straight if you want to catch up to her!"

He'd never understand why women envied Matsumoto's body so. Certainly, she was among the most beautiful women he'd seen, but that was hardly worth anything without a warm heart and keen mind to go with it. And Hinamori looked just fine to him the way she was. Imagining bed-wetter Momo with Matsumoto's oversized jugs almost made him snicker (but that was too undignified for a captain, especially with Yamamoto-soutaichou listening in, so he resisted).

Hinamori, however, took the bait-hook, line, and sinker. "B-be quiet! Rangiku-san is an exception!" she spluttered, and he smiled more openly to see some of her old spark returning. There was something about talking about Matsumoto that always helped his mood-and it certainly seemed to apply to Hinamori as well. That was the light within his lieutenant. She was so well-liked and easygoing, and her presence in both conversation and his own thoughts never failed to guide him in a more positive direction.

Although, was it ego that had led him to bring up Matsumoto's appearance, he couldn't help wondering absently. He'd lost control (as he'd known he would if she pushed him too hard, god that woman was beyond all help) and given in to his desire to touch her, know her body better than anyone had before. She'd presented herself so irresistibly last night-by turns teasing and begging for him. Having such a beautiful woman lie beneath him and willingly open herself to him like that...it wasn't hard to let that get to one's head. Toshirou hoped he wasn't he wasn't going to turn into one of those men bragging about their nightly conquests at the bars he'd passed before on the streets.

Quickly, he turned back to Hinamori. "Hinamori!" She was still a little nervous about him, he could tell, from the way she flinched at the sharpness of his tone. Now, Matsumoto, on the other hand, he'd yelled at, cursed at, snarled and all but foamed at the mouth like a rabid dog at, but she was never intimidated in the slightest. But perhaps that had more to do with the uncanny way she always seemed to guess his true feelings. Which was still off-putting at times, because it was like someone had somehow slipped under his skin to merge with his innermost thoughts, but he'd also learned to appreciate it-

_Enough about Matsumoto!_, his mind reprimanded him, and Toshirou wanted to hit himself for his straying mind. All right, yes, it had been his most intimate experience with a woman, and yes, it had been incredibly sexy, but he was a captain of the Gotei 13. He was NOT going to let his attention falter like this.

"It's not Hitsugaya-kun, it's Hitsugaya-taichou," he reminded Hinamori, echoing the sentiment to himself as well.

And Hinamori smiled, chastised, and agreed (though he seriously doubted she'd actually change her ways-it'd just been too long).

Then, it all went to hell again.

It was stupid, so stupid and naive, to think within such a short amount of time, Hinamori would be able to shake off the years of brainwashing Aizen had put her under. And yet, somehow, he'd gone and put unrealistic expectations on her again.

"Hitsugaya-kun, from here on out...are you going to fight Aizen-taichou? Are you...going to kill Aizen-taichou?"

It...hurt. There was just no denying it-he couldn't, not when he stood there, unable to speak, rooted from the surprise and sting of her words.

Of course Hinamori still cared for Aizen. But...to call that bastard a captain still...when she couldn't properly address Toshirou as one...and to care so much for Aizen's well-being when the last time they'd fought, it had been him lying on the ground watching his blood seep into the dirt, thinking his next breath might be his last...

It was petty and juvenile. Toshirou didn't have time to indulge in such emotions. He'd vowed, when he'd become a Gotei 13 captain, that he couldn't allow such selfish feelings to affect him. There was too much riding on his actions, too many people whose lives he could change for better or worse with his decisions. He wasn't a kid anymore, but he wasn't nearly as old as many of the other Shinigami-he had to step up and push himself to improve as a fighter and leader.

But damn, he just couldn't quash the feeling of betrayal. Did he not figure into her thoughts at all? And it wasn't just him. That, he could bear. But to side with Aizen, even now, when Soul Society and all the lives of the human world hung in the balance...he couldn't comprehend it. And he didn't want to.

Hinamori continued madly on somewhere in the distance. Something about helping to save Aizen. But Toshirou couldn't re-orient himself properly in time to listen and respond. It was the worst feeling in the world...the despair of the knowledge that he'd completely failed to protect one of the few people that truly meant something to him in this world. Hinamori was damaged beyond repair. He couldn't fix her; he didn't even know where to begin.

A flash of officious black and white brought him back, as Yamamoto-soutaichou stepped between them, obscuring Hinamori and cutting off the flow of her words. It was a thankful reprieve, though it was with immense sorrow and anguish that Toshirou watched his broken friend slump over into unconsciousness.

"My apologies," the leader of the Gotei 13 said evenly, while his fukutaichou gently carried Hinamori out of vision. "I respected her desire to talk with you and allowed it, but apparently it was too soon."

It took all of Toshirou's willpower and discipline to form a coherent reply. "No, thank you very much. I'll be taking my leave." Any more talk, and he thought he would say something inappropriate in his conflicted state of mind. Luckily, Yamamoto-soutaichou seemed to understand and the communication cut short.

Toshirou was left with the black empty screen and his quickly murderous-turning thoughts of the one person who was to blame for all of this.

"Aizen...!"


	28. Chapter 28

**It Takes Time**

**By**: Le tired

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or its characters, blah blah blah, etc.

**Rated**: M. Although I guess this chapter is probably T.

**Author's Notes**: Wow I'm a horrible Bleach fan. I only realized like a month ago that the Bleach anime finished :(. Weellll, ok, now my goal is definitely to finish this fic before the manga ends. Ha. Anyway, apologies as always for the slow updates, I moved last month and started my first real job(!) so yeah, writing time is limited. But I won't quit! And actually, we've hit a milestone: this part of the fic is what I originally had in mind when I started writing - that is, when I realized that during all those weeks or months or whatever everyone was preparing for Aizen's invasion, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were like, living alone together at Orihime's place. Yes, I assume Orihime lived there as well, but still...! So many possibilities! My fangirl mind went wild at the thought of what hijinks those two might have had. Especially after Hitsugaya was all 'no idiot I'm not staying with you' at the beginning. I seriously think there's something up with those two XD. Also, I know nothing about Japanese culture (that I haven't gleaned from anime...so that's probably worse than knowing nothing straight out), but from my own old-fashioned Asian parents, I assumed that living together is kinda a big thing. So yeah, in my mind, this was one of the biggest indications that these two could have something going on between them. Oh and lastly, this is meant to be more of a humorous chapter, because those two can be damn silly!

sagitgirlth: Thanks! Yeah, I updated soon...and then not for months afterwards again .. Comforting would be nice, haha, however, I think a lot of the magic for me with HitsuMatsu is their whole unspoken-ness. It's both awesome...and angst-eriffic when they can't get the words out (I think Diamondust Rebellion was a perfect example of that), so that's how I think I'm going to go for it, although who knows. This fic has really taken on a life of its own! Thanks again, and as always, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Prince of Winter Dragons: Thank you again for another glowing review! Haha you're not the first person to ask about a comfort scene. I will try, though in keeping in character and with canon, I believe it would be rather abbreviated, since by the time they fight Aizen, Hitsugaya is clearly still not cool with everything. It's just a huge emotional scar and not something that can be soothed away so easily, so I don't blame Matsumoto. And working through such pain together is what makes a couple truly strong and in love, is my other thought :).

Royal blueKitsune: Haha I couldn't believe it when I saw in my inbox that I had over twenty reviews! Thank you so much, I admit that really got my attention and reminded me that I still had this fic to get back to when I had some downtime from my job! And of course, it's a huge compliment, so I'll say thank you again! And yeah, I'm thinking hard about the Ayon scene too...so many ways to play it out. It's pretty exciting and I hope you'll be there for the ride!

Lascivious Lassitudes: First off, can I say I love your username, so many sibilants and alliteration to boot! :P Thanks for the review (one is perfectly lovely, no need to apologize ^_^)! And I swear I'm trying to update, no need to beg! I'm just...slow... ;_;

ChocolateTruffles: Thank you! Yeah, Matsumoto is the rather rambunctious type that can get on people's nerves (she totally would for mine if she was a real person); on the other hand, I think she's also a good person at heart so it balances out...I hope? As for the growth spurt...I have mixed feelings about that. For now, no, I don't intend to write one in, the main reason being there isn't one in canon (I know, I have a borderline fetish for canon -_-). I feel a lot of people want Hitsugaya to have a growth spurt for largely aesthetic reasons, so he'll be super hot and look "better" with Matsumoto or whoever they want to pair him with. Especially with Matsumoto, 'cuz she's obviously older and taller than him, so when they're like the way they are currently, it's not the conventional romantic couple we like to picture. I think it's also why people like to pair him with Hinamori or Karin, because they look closer to his age...yet ironically, don't strike me as emotionally or intellectually near his level. I may be completely off-base here, but I get the feeling that Kubo Tite wants his characters to be less conventional. And for me, that's a lot more interesting. I like Hitsugaya and Matsumoto both as characters because they're not just one-dimensional. Hitsugaya's cute but honestly acts pretty damn mature in my mind. And Matsumoto looks like a floozy, but she surprised me when she got serious. And they're also not meant to be perfect heroes (hence, Hitsugaya getting beaten up all the time, which I know some people criticize him for-I actually like to see someone fail but get up and try again, that's far braver and compelling to me). Anyway, oh god I need to stop talking, unless Hitsugaya turned fat and ugly with his growth spurt, I'm not sure how it would change or add anything to the story. But growth-spurt Hitsugaya would be hawt as hell lol, so those are my mixed feelings :D.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"I'm baaaaack~" Matsumoto sang as she threw open the door to the apartment. "Taichou, I've returned from my mission of telling Ikkaku and Yumechika about the Ou-ken and I also took a tiiny detour at the shopping district since some new stores just opened and bought some super cute outfits, so it's been a great day! Now, I'm starving, so let's have dinner already! Orihime, what's for supper-eh?" She'd made her way to the room she shared with Hitsugaya-taichou, where she found her captain laying out their freshly laundered sheets with a concentrated frown on his face. "Hitsugaya-taichou...where's Orihime? I don't sense her reiatsu in the area at all. She's usually home by this hour, isn't she?"

"She's in Soul Society," Hitsugaya answered, smoothing out the wrinkles of one last blanket. His fastidiousness increased whenever he was thinking hard about something, Matsumoto observed.

"Ehhh?"

"I thought it strange as well, but I received word earlier from headquarters that Inoue will be training with Kuchiki Rukia at the Thirteenth Division for much of the next few months." He got to his feet with a grunt. "Well, if it's approved and they're being overseen by Ukitake, I'm sure it's for the best. Inoue's powers have great potential, and it's good if she can learn to grow into them. On the other hand, I suppose this means she'll be absent here for most of the time." Slowly, he surveyed the apartment. Matsumoto followed his gaze about the empty rooms curiously. "She's entrusted her home to us, Matsumoto. Let's be sure to take good care of it while we're here."

"Oh...wow, me and Hitsugaya-taichou, just the two of us living together," Matsumoto mused aloud. "Ah, this will be...fun!"

"What's fun, idiot?" Hitsugaya fumed, "Do you know how much more trouble this could be? This isn't division headquarters where we have people maintain the state of the place for us! Now we'll have to do household chores and make sure everything remains functioning properly!"

"Oh, it can't be that hard, taichou," Matsumoto replied, clapping her hands. "And think! We'll be just like a married couple!"

"...is your brain only filled with useless thoughts?" Hitsugaya sighed and closed his eyes, a sure sign he was regrouping his thoughts (usually when he'd realized Matsumoto had riled him up for no reason). "Anyways, are you hungry, Matsumoto? I suppose we should eat."

"Oh yes, absolutely, taichou, I'm starving!"

"Well..." Hitsugaya looked around some more, casting a doubtful look at the kitchen beyond. "...I don't think we should really touch Inoue's personal food, so let's buy some food from elswhere."

"Ehh? But that's going to take more time," Matsumoto complained. "And I'm hungry now, taichou!"

"Well what do you propose then?"

"Don't get angry, taichou! And I'm sure Orihime won't mind if we use her stuff, she's such a nice girl. And we can always pay her back with your money."

"And why mine?"

"How's this, taichou?" Matsumoto proposed, ignoring the angry question. "I'll make us a delicious meal for dinner, and then we can spend the money you would've spent on dinner on some sake instead as a celebration tonight!"

"A celebration of what?"

"Us living together, of course! That's a huuuge step for couples, you know!"

"We-! We're not really living together…" Hitsugaya muttered, his voice trailing off unconvincingly, and his cheeks flushed hotly for a moment.

Matsumoto grinned victoriously at her chagrined taichou. She didn't really get what the big commotion over an unmarried man and woman living together was all about; she'd lived alone with Gin for some time in Rukongai before they entered the Shinigami Academy and nothing morally corrupt had happened to them. In fact, she'd heard that it was the norm in some Western countries in the modern human world.

It was such a pity Soul Society had fallen behind the times. Everyone was still so stuffy over nothing, really! And of course, her polite little taichou, having been raised as a good boy by his sweet grandmother, also did his best to abide by the rules, no matter how short-sighted they were. It was just too precious.

"Please take care of me, taichou," she continued demurely, hiding her smile behind a dramatic bow.

"That's not funny, Matsumoto!"

* * *

Well. Teasing and playing housewife was fun, but when all was said and done…

Matsumoto blinked as she took in the contents of Orihime's refrigerator.

_I…have no idea how to start cooking any of this_.

What a dilemma. Matsumoto straightened back and scratched at the back of one leg with her other foot. "Taiiichouuu…"

"What now, Matsumoto?" came the irritated reply from the other room, where she knew Hitsugaya was industriously working on more reports on his phone.

"I just remembered something important."

"And what's that?"

"Ah, well it's nothing major, taichou. Only...I don't know how to cook."

"…"

"Taichou?"

"…"

Matsumoto shivered as the room temperature took a noticeable dive. "Ah, taichou, there's no need to be angry!" she called back, "If you just gave me some instructions—"

"This is why I said we should get something to eat from outside," Hitsugaya snarled as he stormed into the kitchen. "Matsumoto, why the hell did you say you were going to cook if you didn't know how?"

"I figured it couldn't be that hard. Shuuhei does it all the time for us," Matsumoto replied with a shrug.

"It's most likely Hisagi works hard to cook for you because he's a poor sap that likes—" Hitsuaya stopped himself and shook his head. "Forget it." He jammed his hands into his pant pockets, looking like an angry delinquent (not that Matsumoto was about to tell him that). "Guess we'll have to go out after all."

"Ehh?" Matsumoto pouted, causing her taichou to look back at her in confusion. "Why can't you cook for us, taichou?"

"…AND WHY IS IT ME COOKING NOW?"

"Can't you, taichou?" Matsumoto peered at her angry white-haired captain. After a moment, the realization sunk in and a goofy smile spread over her face. "Pfft, you can't cook either, can you, taichou?"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya's expression was quickly turning murderous. "I know how to cook a few basic things like miso, but learning the more complex dishes takes time and is just too troublesome."

"Aww that's too bad. I really wanted a homecooked meal by my taichou."

"Quit acting spoiled!" Hitsugaya's eyes fell on a small rectangular box on one of the cupboard shelves. He reached up and brought it down. Matsumoto read along over his shoulder while he muttered aloud. "Curry mix cubes..." He flipped the box over to read the instructions and small illustrations on the side. "This shouldn't be too hard. All we have to do is cut up some vegetables and meat…" Abruptly, he glared back at Matsumoto. "Oi, Matsumoto, will this do? I suppose we could probably make some curry rice without messing it up."

"Curry rice?" Matsumoto pretended to think a moment longer just to watch Hitsugaya grind his teeth in anger. "Well…it's not Orihime's wonderous cooking, but if it's good enough for taichou, it's good enough for me!"

"Fine! Wash up some of those carrots in the refrigerator, then start cutting them." Hitsugaya glared down at the hapless box in his hands, as if willing it to combust. "I'll start heating the oil in a pan."

"Yessir!"

_5 minutes later…_

"Owww!" Matsumoto stuck a cut thumb in her mouth and sucked. At the same time, she glowered fiercely at the offending stick of carrot on the cutting board before her, devoid of the slightest of gashes while a bright red line bled out on her wounded digit. "I can't believe it! Taichou, what's wrong with this knife? It…it keeps slipping and cutting me!"

"It's not the knife…it's you, Matsumoto" Hitsugaya snarled, eyes still on the simmering pot before them, fully concentrated as always. While Matsumoto toiled over the vegetables, the short captain had found some chicken to dice up and was carefully stirring them with a large wooden spatula. He'd even donned one of Orihime's aprons in complete seriousness. _So cute!_ Matsumoto's mind squealed happily as she took in her domestic little taichou (she, on the other hand, would never be caught dead cooking in an apron...that was just so old and matronly!).

"It can't be me, taichou! I'm graceful and talented at all times—oww!" Matsumoto gaped in disbelief at her index finger now sporting a matching cut with her thumb. "Taichou, look, it happened again!"

Hitsugaya lifted his eyes with clear reluctance and impatience towards Matsumoto and her supposed plight. "Matsumoto, how is it you're so inept with the most basic of tasks? If you can wield a zanpakuto, surely you can wield a kitchen knife."

"That's oversimplifying things, taichou," Matsumoto spoke pitifully as she now sucked on her newly injured finger, and tried not to smile as Hitsugaya turned towards her. Her taichou was no slouch and in fact tended to tackle the most difficult and distasteful of tasks with even greater diligence and efficiency, but she'd picked up a subtle dragging of his feet at times when he knew he was stuck dealing with her and her antics. Why it tickled Matsumoto to elicit such a reaction from him, she didn't know, but well, it did. Perhaps it stemmed from her centuries-old desire when they first met to get him to relax and have a little fun at times. Or maybe it was a secret pleasure in knowing that she was the only person she knew of that was able to have such an emotional effect on him.

Or maybe she was just a horrible person.

Mentally shrugging, she popped her finger back out of her mouth and held it before her captain's face. "Hey, taichou...kiss it for me?" She batted her eyes for maximum effect.

"I'll kill you."

Matsumoto gave a little laugh and resumed tending her wounded finger. "Chefs train for years in the kitchen, you know, taichou. You shouldn't underestimate them and their skills!"

"Believe me, I'd have to be insane to put you and chefs on the same level," Hitsugyaya growled back. But he stepped in front to take Matsumoto's spot at the cutting board. "You watch the pot then, and make sure it doesn't burn."

"Of course, taichou, you can count on me!" Matsumoto bounced over to the pot, happily relieved of her duty. She could hear Hitsugaya mutter some more as he took up the knife to begin slicing.

"Like hell I can…"

_5 minutes later…_

"Uwaah, taichou, it's burning!" Matsumoto leapt back, batting ineffectively at the orange-red tongues of flame that licked out at her suddenly.

"Idiot, I told you to watch the pot!" Hitsugaya ran over, eyes wide. He too had to take a quick step back as the fire roared up at the two Shinigami. "How did this happen?"

"It wasn't me, I swear, taichou!" Matsumoto grabbed a nearby dish towel to wave at the inferno. The fire didn't abate in the slightest. "Gaah!"

"Cover the pot, cover the pot!" Hitsugaya shouted. At the same time, he looked at the sink, where an unwashed bowl from earlier sat filled with water. Matsumoto realized what he was going to do.

"Taichou, don't!"

It was too late. Hitsugaya threw the water on the flaming pot. Some of the fire sizzled out, but oil from the pot splashed out, sending bits and pieces of burning debris everywhere.

"Taichou, you can't use water on a grease fire like this!" Matsumoto admonished, all the while trying to reach the pot cover; however flames still stood in her way. "It just repels grease and spreads the fire! Didn't your granny teach you that?"

"You're one to talk!" Hitsugaya retorted, angrily leaping back at the growing fire. "And besides, my grandmother always used a traditional kamado. How would I know how these annoying modern day appliances work!"

"Okay, well just so you know, don't use water on electrical fires, either. You could get shocked—kyaah!" Matsumoto slapped out a singed corner of her skirt. "Mouu, taichou, put out the fire already! Its ruining my clothes!"

"How?"

"How else? Isn't the only use of your feeble zanpakuto to make ice?"

"For the last time, it is NOT feeble! And this is hardly the appropriate situation—" Hitsugaya made a face as he took in the rapidly spreading fire.

"Ugh…Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

_5 more minutes later…_

"Itadakimasuuu!" Matsumoto clapped her hands, then picked up her heaping bowl of rice and burnt curry. Sitting cross-legged silently across from her was her captain, shoulders slumped and face dark. Matsumoto leaned over the table to poke at him with her chopsticks. "Taichou, aren't you going to eat?"

"…"

Matsumoto shrugged, then took a bite. "Hey, not bad at all, taichou! It's almost as good as Orihime's, actually! Ah, but you lose points for presentation! Next time, do some decorative garnishing or something, okay? And we need side dishes!"

"…"

Matsumoto sat back and looked sideways at the kitchen, its black and sooty remains encased in sparkling ice. "I don't think Orihime will really notice the difference." She turned back to beam at her taichou. "So let's cook again sometime real soon okay, taichou?" She cocked her head as no response was forthcoming yet still.

"Er…taichou? You're being awfully quiet."

"Just…leave me alone, Matsumoto."

"Haah…?"

_Elsewhere in Soul Society…_

Captain-commander Yamamoto declared, "Gotei 13 rules of cooking. Rule number one: If trying to put out a fire…NO BANKAI!"


End file.
